


Correndo no Ar

by overmonroeville



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, amizade, misterio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 78,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overmonroeville/pseuds/overmonroeville
Summary: Draco Malfoy está desaparecido há três anos. Seu caso arquivado é atribuído a Harry, que aos poucos vai se apaixonando pelas memórias que recolhe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Running on Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171550) by [eleventy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventy7/pseuds/eleventy7). 



> Muito obrigada, eleventy7, por me deixar traduzir essa história maravilhosa que tanto significa para mim.  
> Todos os falantes do português são bem-vindos. Espero que gostem. Críticas são bem vindas também.  
> p.s quanto a atualização, pretendo postar um cap. novo toda a semana porém não garanto nada.

A cor dos ossos quase combina com a da relva queimada pelo verão, crescendo por entre as vértebras. As costelas se dobram como talo de trigo, permanentemente reverenciando para um vento invisível; a junta dos dedos parecem cascalhos branqueados.

-Cinco ou seis anos.

O homem declara sem erguer seus olhos do esqueleto. Harry se remexe inquietamente sob o sol do meio dia. É muito quente, ele pensa, especialmente tão tarde assim no verão. Suas vestes se penduram nele, pesadas e úmidas devido à transpiração, imóvel até mesmo pela mais leve brisa. O outro homem –pequeno e usando óculos, com uma barba grisalha bem cortada – não demonstra nenhuma indicação de estar sendo afetado pelo calor. Ele usa vestes de cor marfim da divisão de post-mortem e de alguma forma, a cor pálida dá a impressão de frieza e sombra.

Uma câmera dá um estalido; o som do obturador ecoando através do campo. Ambos Harry e o outro homem se viram. A fotógrafa – uma bruxa alta, de ombros largos de nariz arrebitado – lança a eles um olhar.

-Eu tenho um outro compromisso às três, Butterworth – ela diz. O homem – Butterworth – lança a ela um olhar irritadiço.

-Eu faço os feitiços, e então ficaremos fora do seu caminho - ele diz coibido. A mulher aguarda, a mão pairando impacientemente sob o obturador.

Butterworth faz o feitiço. Números oscilam sobre o esqueleto, como se pegos numa onda de calor cintilante.

-Cinco anos – ele diz, um tom de satisfação na voz. Ele gosta de estar certo.

Harry muda seu peso de um pé para o outro. O cabelo em sua nuca está enrolando umidamente enquanto o suor escorre pela sua pele.

-Mês? – Harry pergunta, desejando já poder ir embora, se refugiando no corredor frio e tranquilizante do Ministério. Butterworth sacode sua varinha.

-Entre Janeiro e Abril.

Harry suspira. Butterworth se arrepia.

-Quanto mais tempos eles estiverem mortos, menos preciso os feitiços serão. Não consigo fazer mais do que isso por você.

Ainda assim... é próximo o suficiente para servir no caso atual de Harry.

-Pode ter sido Fenwick – ele diz – Ele desapareceu em Março de 2001. Encontraram sua vassoura não muito longe daqui. Talvez seja um correspondente – porém ele não se anima; corpos que muitas vezes pareciam correspondentes o ensinaram a ser cauteloso.

-Nós recolheremos uma amostra e levaremos para o departamento – Butterworth disse – Deixaremos você saber em uma semana.

-Esse foi rápido – Harry está surpreso. Casos arquivados raramente tem prioridade.

Butterworth dá de ombros.

-Tem sido um mês lento. Você pode ir se quiser. Eu recolherei a amostra e Glassbrook aqui vai terminar de fotografar a cena. O resto do time se juntará em breve.

-Obrigado.

Harry desaparata com um barulho.

*

Quando Harry era um jovem auror, vinte anos de idade e olhos repletos de um entusiasmo ardente, um aperto firme na varinha e uma mente clara como a luz do sol, ele pensava que sabia exatamente qual era seu trabalho. Salvar vidas e salvar pessoas através de um trabalho tangível: passos correndo ao longo de becos e azarações se lançando como coelhos assustados, confrontos de deixar hematomas e cintilantes contra-feitiços.

Ele era bom nessa parte. Muito bom na batalha. Mas, como seus supervisores explicaram cautelosamente, ele não era bom no lado investigativo dela.

-É para isso que servem os detetives – Harry havia argumentado, e seus supervisores haviam todos trocado olhares antes de dizerem que um Auror Chefe – por exemplo – precisava ter a mente cuidadosamente afiada para as sutis complexidades de cada caso. A habilidade para com pessoas, eles concordaram, era o que cada Auror Chefe precisava. Não apenas a crua força e mágica habilidosa.

-Eu não sou Auror Chefe – Harry apontou de forma útil.

-Ainda – eles disseram.

E com esta única palavra, Harry foi designado para o trabalho da Divisão Investigativa pelos próximos dezoito meses. Ele não havia ficado muito satisfeito com isso e houve consideráveis burburinhos sobre a “área de trabalho perdida”. Seus supervisores haviam sido perfeitamente tranquilizantes, dizendo a Harry que ele era tanto o melhor Auror de sua classe quanto prático com a varinha e não havia necessidade de se preocupar com suas habilidades ficando cada vez mais enferrujadas.

Seu novo supervisor – Chefe da Divisão Investigativa, Clara Holdsworth – havia sido bem menos diplomática.

-Aurores que nem você – ela disse da primeira vez que eles se conheceram – veem seu trabalho como um jogo de Quadribol. Como se você fosse um apanhador e pessoas fossem apenas pomos.

-E o que há de errado nisso? – Harry havia replicado, sentindo-se meio que na defensiva, e a boca de Holdsworth se afinou. Ela havia atribuído a ele um caso arquivado como seu primeiro projeto – um arquivo antigo de 1949 – e Harry havia tomado isso como um insulto calculado. Nem mesmo nada novo e interessante, apenas arquivos velhos a respeito de pessoas que já haviam sumido há muito tempo. Ele havia feito um esforço irresoluto no caso antes de delegá-lo ao fundo da gaveta de sua escrivaninha. Pelo menos o caso Fenwick era dessa década; Harry considerou isso como um leve avanço.

Mas agora, seis meses em sua função, ele ainda não entende a lição que ele deveria estar aprendendo.

*

-Parabéns por encerrar o caso Fenwick – Holdsworth diz. Ela não sorri. Apenas uma fraca cordialidade em sua voz indica qualquer elogio. – Esta é sua mais nova tarefa.

-Obrigado.

Ela sai. Harry consegue apreciar o quão direta Holdsworth é; ela fala quando ela tem algo a dizer e vai embora quando não tem.

O azul pálido da pasta denota que é um Caso Arquivado, mas isso pode significar qualquer coisa de dois anos atrás até um memorial dos anos 1920. Ele vira o índice para a primeira página, onde os primeiros detetives do caso teriam resumido os fatos.

_Número do caso: L10-332-5_  
_Data arquivada: 10 de setembro de 2003_  
_Classificação do Caso: Desaparecido_  
_Nome: MALFOY, Draco_  
_Outros nomes: Nenhum._

Harry pára ali. Ele abaixa o arquivo e se levanta, então se pergunta para onde ele vai. Para Rony, para compartilhar sobre o arquivo? Para Hermione, para perguntar a ela o que ela acha? Ele balança a cabeça. Não seria novidade para eles. Lúcio Malfoy desapareceu no verão de 2002 e Draco Malfoy havia, como sempre, imitado seu pai e desaparecido um ano depois. Harry, no meio de seu treinamento de Auror e na pressa excitante de sua nova vida – noivado de Gina, celebrando o casamento de Rony e Hermione, evitando repórteres enquanto sutilmente aparatando para reuniões casuais com Neville e Luna e todos os outros – mal tinha notado as notícias. Malfoy havia provavelmente se retirado para uma ensolarada vila italiana ou um chateau francês junto de seu pai supostamente desaparecido, Harry havia pensado cruelmente. Bom, pelo menos karma alcançou um dos Malfoys: Lúcio, ao contrário de Draco, ainda estava esperando julgamento na época de seu desaparecimento e uma procuração foi expedida para prendê-lo. Os aurores o haviam capturado no inverno de 2003. Os colegas de Harry estavam flutuando numa nuvem de euforia após rastrear e capturar o elusivo Lúcio Malfoy, mas a vitória se mostrou ser amargamente de curto prazo – Lúcio havia morrido durante a captura devido a uma maldição que ricocheteou.

Harry balança a cabeça, trazendo seus pensamentos para o presente, e encara o relatório, forçando a si mesmo a calmamente lê-lo todo. Seja objetivo, ele lembra a si mesmo. Seja profissional.

O arquivo lista os detalhes usuais. Nacionalidade, sexo, altura, peso, características físicas, em qual roupa foi visto por último. Nada disso é inesperado. A seção “características distintas” toma nota da Marca negra no antebraço esquerdo, claro, e uma “pequena cicatriz com um formato de uma lua-crescente na parte inferior das costas”. Malfoy parece ligeiramente abaixo do peso, Harry percebe, franzindo a testa na seção altura/pesa.

Resumindo, anotações breves. Ele vira a página.

_Circunstâncias do Desaparecimento, o título declara, e então abaixo: Visto por último Empório de Corujas Eeylops, Beco Diagonal (4 da tarde, 9 de setembro de 2003)._

Anotações bem breves, Harry pensa criticamente.

Bom, todo caso deve começar de algum lugar. Ele vira a página, pulando para a seção de evidência. O detetive tomou uma memória de um tal de Herbert Higgs, proprietário do Empório de Corujas Eeylops.

Tempo de visitar os cofres de evidência, então, e usar a penseira.

*

Corujas piam suavemente; há o cheiro de criaturas vivas no ar. O farfalho de asas, o rangido da madeira aquecida pelo sol. O cheiro de serragem enquanto os camundongos descansam em suas gaiolas. A loja é escura e confinada, os poleiros acima lotados de corujas e as paredes preenchidas com caixas balançantes de provisão para animais.

Harry olha em volta da memória, mas ele não consegue ver Malfoy em lugar algum. O lojista – um homem corpulento em vestes vermelhas, de cabelos quase grisalhos – está estendendo uma bolsa com algo para uma jovem bruxa.

-Duas gotas por dia e sua coruja deverá se sentir perfeitamente bem até o final da semana – o homem diz bondosamente. A bruxa acena com a cabeça e dá a ele uma porção de nuques, então se vira e vai embora.

Nem um minuto depois, a porta de abre novamente, fazendo o sino de prata ressonar. Draco Malfoy entra.

Harry franze o cenho, cuidadosamente escaneando Malfoy atrás de alguma pista de seu desaparecimento. Esta foi a última vez que alguém o viu, afinal de contas. E é a primeira que Harry vê Malfoy desde a batalha de Hogwarts. A descrição no relatório estava certa, pelo menos, mas Harry imagina que eles tiraram os detalhes direto desta memória. A precária luz solar, filtrando por entre as janelas estreitas, reflete no pequeno broche da capa de viagem de Malfoy. Um pomo de prata, Harry pensa inspecionando de perto, não muito maior que a unha do indicador de Harry.

-Como posso te ajudar? – o lojista diz tensamente. Malfoy o olha de relance.

-Estou precisando de uma coruja. Velocidade é menos importante do que precisão.

Malfoy prece que precisa de uma boa refeição, mas Harry já esperava a magreza da informação do relatório. Ele parece um pouco cansado, Harry pensa, notando a fraca sombra embaixo dos olhos de Malfoy. Ainda assim, nada particularmente notável; nada mais do que Harry procuraria após um longo dia no escritório. Ele falou sem sua usual arrogância, simulando um tom educadamente suave, mas Harry não consegue detectar nada mais incomum em Malfoy. Ele observa enquanto o lojista faz suas recomendações e Malfoy seleciona uma Coruja-das-Torres bem comum.

-Eu tenho outras tarefas a cumprir – Malfoy diz, dando ao lojista uma porção de galeões. O lojista acena com a cabeça.

-Você pode pegá-la depois, ou dar seu endereço e ela voará para lá – o lojista dá a Malfoy um pedaço de papel e uma pena. Naquele momento, um outro cliente entra na loja e o homem se apressa para atendê-lo, deixando Malfoy escrevendo seu endereço e o amarrando na perna da coruja. Alguns momentos depois, Malfoy abre a porta, permitindo a coruja voar, e caminha para a rua. Em questão de segundos, ele se vai. Harry vai até a janela mas desde que é a memória do lojista, a rua não é nada mais do que um borrão bege. A memória continua focando no novo cliente.

É, isso foi completamente inútil. Harry ressurge da memória com um suspiro.

Não importa o jeito que olhe, ele tem de admitir que suas pressuposições estavam erradas. Draco Malfoy certamente não “desapareceu” para um local de luxo em algum lugar. Todas as circunstâncias levam para o mais provável cenário: Malfoy foi levado à força. Ele havia se vestido com roupas de outono mas fora isso viajava quase sem nada, sem sinal de bagagem. Ele havia mencionado cumprir outras tarefas e não queria levar a coruja com ele enquanto as cumpria.

Malfoy havia virado à esquerda quando saiu da loja, Harry se lembra. Há apenas algumas lojas à esquerda do empório, e então o resto do caminho segue até o Caldeirão Furado. Nenhum outro lojista havia avistado Malfoy, o relatório observa, e ele não passou pelo Caldeirão Furado. Parece lógico que em algum momento da pequena distância entre Eeylops e o Caldeirão Furado, Malfoy desapareceu.

Harry adentra a memória novamente. Dessa vez – tendo uma noção do incidente inteiro – ele foca nos pequenos detalhes. Parece estranho fazer isso, mas ele anda diretamente até Malfoy, olhos cerrados, checando qualquer coisa notável. Ele está vestindo uma camisa branca abotoada por debaixo das vestes, Harry percebe, e calças perfeitamente passadas. Esperava ele ir algum lugar que demandasse roupas formais? As vestes são de boa qualidades mas comuns; vestes que qualquer bruxo rico poderia escolher para cumprir tarefas.

Malfoy se vira e dá um passo em direção às corujas, quase esbarrando em Harry. Harry instintivamente se desvia.

-Receio que não sou muito afeiçoado a Bufo-real – Malfoy diz ao lojista.

-Bom, se você não está interessado em nossas diversidades de corujas Bufo-real, então eu poderia recomendar várias outras Coruja-das-Torres?

Malfoy possuía uma Bufo-real quando em Hogwarts, Harry se lembra. Estranho dele dizer que não é afeiçoado a elas.

Malfoy se vira novamente, a luz solar fazendo cintilar o pequeno broche de prata. Harry estuda o objeto por um momento. Parece-lhe incomum apenas porque ele esperava um broche grande e ornamentado – algo digno de riqueza e prestígio. Uma grande serpente de ouro, talvez, com joias no lugar dos olhos. Não um pequeno pomo de prata.

Talvez Harry só está atraído ao objeto porque é algo que ele próprio usaria, algo que ele escolheria.

Na verdade, há muito pouca decoração nas roupas de Malfoy. As roupas são boas, Harry supõe com uma outra olhadela, mas eles não parecem particularmente especiais. Nada de costuras elaboradas ou modelos, e as vestes são simples. A capa também não possui decoração; uma simples capa de viagem sem capuz. A varinha de Malfoy deve estar em algum bolso já que Harry não consegue vê-la em lugar algum.

-Esta, senhor? – o lojista pergunta a Malfoy. Harry olha para o alto e observa Malfoy acenando a cabeça em direção à uma coruja-das-torres comum.

O endereço de Malfoy. A coruja sequer chegou lá? Talvez ela tenha ido embora se Malfoy não a deixou entrar. Ela deveria ter retornado à loja. Harry espia por cima dos ombros de Malfoy enquanto ele escreve o endereço, mas mais uma vez a memória o limita. Ele só consegue ver apenas o que os olhos do lojista viu, e o lojista nunca deu uma olhada no endereço de Malfoy. Quando Harry olha para o pergaminho, tudo que ele vê novamente é um borrão bege.

Alguém cutuca seu ombro e a memória se dissolve.

*

-O quê? – Harry pergunta irritado, levantando sua cabeça da penseira.

-Oh, esse é um jeito de cumprimentar seu mais velho amigo, né? – Rony cai na cadeira oposta à escrivaninha de Harry.

-Eu estava no meio de uma memória.

Rony estremece.

-Não quero saber. Vi um de seus colegas no caminho até aqui, ele está trabalhando em um caso em que uma pequena bruxa desapareceu em Leeds. Uma garota bem pequena que ela era, mal tinha cinco anos.

Harry também não é muito apegado a esses casos.

-Grimwright invadiu, então? – ele pergunta, mudando de assunto.

O rosto de Rony se ilumina como se fosse natal, olhos brilhando enquanto ele se inclina para frente – Cara, você não acreditaria. Nós estamos investigando esse lugar por meses...

É, Harry pensa. Ele fazia parte do time inicial de varredura. Ele ouve a história de Rony, imaginando o que é exagero e o que é completamente invenção.

Mas uma boa história é uma boa história.

E, como ele aprendeu em sua divisão, uma história pode ser encontrada nos mais pequenos detalhes: um ponto em uma veste, um sorriso do outro lado do cômodo, um fraco tremer de uma mão. Ele consegue identificar uma história do hematoma dançando nas juntas de Rony, das gotas de sangue em seu colarinho, do jeito que seus joelhos se balançam inquietos enquanto ele conta sua fábula.

A parte fácil de ser auror, Harry pensa, é que se ele olhar para um cenário e não ver o que ele quer, ele muda de cenário. Ele pode começar uma nova vigilância, ou interrogar um suspeito diferente, ou usar outros informantes.

Mas o problema com casos arquivados é que ele não pode mudar o cenário.

Ele só pode olhar mais arduamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry olha mais arduamente.

Malfoy deixou Eeylops, o detetive original anotou. Nenhuma outra testemunha. Há uma entrevista com a esposa de Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass, que reportou o desaparecimento de Malfoy depois que ele não retornou para casa a noite. Entrevista típica, Harry pensa, lendo a transcrição. Astoria parece em um “estado de angústia” e provou ser de pouco uso. De qualquer jeito, ele lê de novo e de novo. Visita a penseira novamente até que memorizasse, até que ele saiba o roteiro de cor.

_-Como posso te ajudar?_

_-Estou precisando de uma coruja. Velocidade é menos importante do que precisão._

O lojista, cumprindo seu papel de um típico homem pós-guerra conhecendo um Comensal da Morte pós-guerra. Palavras curtas e linguagem corporal tensa que diz _eu sei quem você é, mas eu sou civilizado demais para dizer._

Draco Malfoy, cumprindo seu papel também. Não pode parecer muito impetuoso ou exigente, Harry pensa, assistindo Malfoy pela décima vez ao que ele alcança a coruja. Deve demonstrar apenas a quantidade certa de respeito; está ali na neutralidade polida de sua voz, no jeito que ele mantém sua linguagem corporal curta e contida. Sem chamar atenção, sem fazer gestos ousados ou extensos. _Eu sei quem eu sou também e eu estou cansado das pessoas apontando isso._

Ele assiste à memória novamente. Onze vezes no total e não está chegando a lugar algum. Esta é a parte mais difícil de solucionar casos, Harry pensa. Começar. Procurando por algo, mas ninguém sabe pelo quê. É como tentar procurar um livro sem saber o título ou o autor.

Livros…

Hermione.

Ele decide visitá-la amanhã à noite.

*

-Você quer minha ajuda? - Hermione sabe no momento que ela o vê de pé em sua lareira. Rony está longe em um turno de emboscada; apesar disso, o jantar está cozinhando no forno na cozinha e Harry sabe que ele está convidado para ficar sem uma palavra sequer de Hermione.

-Você é a bruxa mais inteligente que eu conheço.

-Não começa - ela ri - Eu ouço isso o tempo todo do Rony quando ele precisa de ajuda para rastrear um artefato das trevas ou poção.

Harry dá um sorriso torto e entra no cômodo, colocando o relatório na mesa da cozinha. Ele pode aproveitar e ir direto ao ponto, ele pensa. Eles se conhecem bem demais para perder tempo fazendo rodeios sobre algum assunto.

-Draco Malfoy.

Hermione começa.

-O quê? Você o viu?

-Não. Esse é o problema.

A testa dela se enruga, mesmo que por um momento. Ela então olha de relance o relatório e se lembra 

-Ai, Harry - ela diz parecendo exasperada - eles não te encarregaram daquele arquivo, certamente?

Ele balança a cabeça e puxa uma cadeira, sentando-se.

-Ah, honestamente - Hermione suspira - É de se esperar que eles teriam um pouco mais de bom senso. Bom, se você perdir à Holdsworth por uma transferência d arquivos, tenho certeza…

-Eu consigo ser objetivo, sabia - Harry diz, levemente incomodado - Esse é meu trabalho, afinal de contas. Solucionando casos.

Hermione olha para ele, levanta a sobrancelha, e então se vira para se ocupar com a chaleira.

-Chá?

-Você não acredita em mim.

-Acredito, sim. Chá?

-Sim, obrigado - Harry diz cautelosamente - Escuta, Hermione…

-Eu disse que acredito em você, não disse? Agora, para quê você precisa da minha ajuda? - ela coloca uma colher de chá de açúcar numa caneca e se vira, olhando para ele. Derrotado, ele a deixa olhar o relatório. Ela escaneia, parecendo cada vez mais surpresa enquanto lê.

-Então? - ele diz quando termina.

Ela olha para ele.

-Bom, para ser sincera, estou surpresa. Sempre presumi que o Malfoy desapareceu para um lugar de férias luxuoso, somente para escapar de sua antiga vida. Mas isso…

-Eu sei - Harry encara a mesa, dedos desenhando na madeira - Soa como um desaparecimento forçado, não soa?

O braço de Hermione estremece de leve, como se lembrando do souvenir que a tortura de Bellatriz deixou. Desaparecimento forçado. As palavras que o Ministério gostava de usar durante o reinado de Voldemort. Soava muito mais formidável do que abdução ou assassinato.

-Você visitou o Eeylops? - ela pergunta.

-Várias vezes. Não sei mais o que a memória pode me indicar.

-Não a memória. A loja em si.

Harry franze a testa.

-Você acha que há algo que restou lá?

-Não - Hermione diz - Mas pode oferecer uma nova perspectiva - ela dá tapinhas no relatório - Você se importaria se eu acessasse a memória? - Talvez eu encontre algo que você deixou escapar, Harry completa silenciosamente. Hermione é delicada demais para dizer ela mesma as palavras.

-Não tenho problema nenhum com isso - Harry diz -, mas Holdsworth pode ter. Confidencialidade e tal. Desde que você não conte para ninguém que você viu a memória, tá tudo bem.

-Você sabe que eu não vou contar - Hermione se endireita repentinamente e olha em direção à cozinha -Ah. O chá está esfriando.

Harry relaxa na cadeira, olhando para o relatório. Ele deseja que Hermione tivesse uma sugestão mais concreta, mas ele não consegue pensar em nada melhor.

Uma nova perspectiva.

*

O sino de prata ressona gentilmente ao que Harry entra na loja e então ele é abatido por uma sensação profunda de déjà vu. Na bancada, o lojista grisalho ergue o olhar.

-Posso ajudar? - ele pergunta em um tom neutro. Harry tomou uma poção polissuco - selecionada aleatoriamente do amplo estoque de poções do Ministério - para evitar ser reconhecido. É mais fácil desse jeito quando ele está investigando testemunhas.

E que Merlim o ajude, ele está tão preso à memória que ele repete a primeira coisa que lhe vem à cabeça.

-Estou precisando de uma coruja. Velocidade é menos importante do que precisão. - ele pisca, se sentindo desconfortável pelo gosto das palavras estrangeiras em sua boca; cantando uma música que não é sua.

-Nós temos várias Bufo-reais que já demonstraram precisão geográfica - o lojista diz, levando Harry até uma coleção de corujas. A loja não mudou muito, Harry pensa, permitindo o lojista continuar vendendo seu peixe. A mesma janela estreita ilumina a loja com o mesmo raio solar, apesar de no momento estar levemente mais incandescente com o brilho do verão do que os raios fracos de Setembro. As caixas de suprimento bagunçam a loja, e as corujas agitam suas penas acima juntamente com seus pios.

Ele poderia questionar o lojista, mas é improvável que ele poderia fornecer mais detalhes. Além disso, já faz cinco anos, e Draco Malfoy não foi mais do que mais um cliente.

-Nossas corujas entregam por si próprias - o lojista diz, percebendo que Harry observa uma coruja Bufo-real de olhos dourados. - Você pode pegá-las mais tarde ou simplesmente escrever seu endereço e aguardar a entrega.

Harry começa. O lojista o olha com surpresa.

-Eu estou procurando por uma coruja - Harry diz, amenizando o duro golpe de uma venda perdida -, mas também estou investigando um caso arquivado no momento - ele mostra um distintivo, agradecido por ter seu número de referência em vez de seu nome - Draco Malfoy.

O lojista o encara sem expressão alguma, e então...

-Ah, ele. Olha, eu já cedi uma memória, e receio que agora eu mal consiga lembrar do incidente.

-Uma breve pergunta, só isso - Harry diz - Com relação à coruja que ele comprou. Ela chegou a retornar à loja?

-Eu não lembro.

-Você mantêm registros?

-Receio dizer que nós destruímos todos os registros de venda após doze meses - O lojista lança a Harry um olhar peculiar e ele percebe que seu cabelo está aos poucos escurecendo; ele procura o frasco de poção polissuco e bebe mais um gole. O lojista olha o frasco suspeitosamente - Você está bebendo no trabalho? - ele exige - Qual seu nome? Fique sabendo que vou te reportar.

-Poção para minha varíola de dragão - Harry responde, e o lojista recua rapidamente.

Harry compra uma caixa de petiscos para coruja, deixando uma porção de nuques no balcão, e desaparece pela porta. O sino de prata ressona suavemente atrás dele. Ele pára por um momento, tentado a seguir os mesmos passos de Malfoy, mas além de virar a esquerda ele não faz ideia de para onde Malfoy foi.

Em vez disso Harry vai para casa.

*

Voltar para casa é fácil para os outros.

Eles voltam para casa da mesma forma que respiram, ou dão um passo, ou olham para as estrelas quando se encontram debaixo do céu à noite. Voltar para casa é uma jornada aprendida através de uma rotina, dedicada à memória de seus corações. Vire aqui, dez passos em direção à porta da frente - e então você está em casa.

Para Harry, é uma jornada cansativa em que ele precisa refletir sobre, e ele está dolorosamente cônscio das exatas medidas da casa para a qual ele está indo. Um apartamento de dois quartos em Westminster, polido e lustrado, permitindo uma vista modesta do horizonte da parte sudoeste de Londres. Havia custado uma quantia considerável de dinheiro mas o local era ideal. A casa perfeita para Gina, que frequentemente tinha que viajar pelo Reino Unido para suas partidas de Quadribol. E, como ela havia dito quando marcou uma inspeção para o apartamento, o local perfeito para Harry, bem perto do Ministério.

Ele aparata para a porta da frente e a destranca com um movimento da varinha. Dentro, as luzes estão acesas e a Rádio Bruxa está tocando. Por um momento, o coração de Harry se anima; muitas vezes ele retornou para um apartamento escuro e vazio só para descobrir que o treino de Gina passou da hora.

-Harry! - Gina chama do quarto - Finalmente em casa! Normalmente quem passa da hora sou eu.

Ele entra no quarto e coloca sua mala - cheia de arquivos - no chão. Seu coração afunda novamente. Gina anda agitada pelo quarto, seu cabelo vermelho vibrante à sua volta. Ela vira e sorri largo, suas sardas se comprimindo como punhados de areia.

-Adivinha.

Ele não precisa adivinhar. Julgando pela quantidade de equipamento Quadribol que ela enfia em sua bolsa, e olhando para a necessáire no criado mudo, seu time ganhou sua primeira partida da temporada.

-Parabéns, Gina - ele diz - Desculpa não poder ter ido ao jogo.

-Só as preliminares - ela diz - Vamos jogar contra Margate Rovers no sábado.

-Daqui a alguns dias - Harry diz, observando a mala. Gina para de embrulhar a caneleira e o olha envergonhada.

-Vou esta noite, pois aí poderemos treinar no campo de Margate - ela pega uma goles de treino e enfia dentro da bolsa - Ah, como foi o treino?

-Bom. O caso Fenwick foi encerrado.

-Você que solucionou? Brilhante. - Gina pega sua bolsa - Os ingressos estão na mesa se você puder ir ao jogo. Te amo - e então ela vai até a chave do portal na mesa - um pacote vazio de biscoito - e desaparece em um rápido giro.

Harry se senta na beirada da cama e ouve o silêncio. Parece amplificado agora pelas paredes brancas e o lustroso chão de madeira, a cozinha em que eles nunca cozinham.

Harry cai vagarosamente até que se deita na cama, e encara o teto.

*

Naquela noite, Harry sonha.

Ele está na memória novamente. O suave farfalhar das penas acima, o som de garras contra a madeira. Draco Malfoy entra na loja.

Algo está diferente.

Harry inclina a cabeça, franzindo. De algum jeito a loja parece mais iluminada. Alguém acendeu alguma vela? Uma lanterna?

Não. A luz do sol, ele pensa. É mais agressiva, como se fosse a luz de um dia de verão. E o lojista… de algum jeito seu rosto parece diferente, como se tivesse envelhecido um pouco. Suas vestes também parecem mais desgastadas, mais amarrotadas.

-Como posso ajudá-lo.

-Preciso de uma coruja. Velocidade é menos importante do que precisão.

Harry vai até Malfoy. _Procure por pistas_ , ele pensa vagamente. Mas ele já olhou tanto para essa cena…

Há uma pequena pausa na conversa entre Malfoy e o lojista. Harry, cônscio do silêncio incomum, franze o cenho e ergue o olhar.

Malfoy está olhando para ele.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalam por um momento antes de lembrar que é apenas uma memória. Malfoy não está olhando para ele, está olhando através dele.

Então Malfoy olha para suas próprias mãos. Harry automaticamente segue seu olhar.

Não há nada particularmente interessante nas mãos de Malfoy, ele pensa. Ele ergue o olhar novamente, mas Malfoy já está olhando para outra coisa; uma outra coruja.

Harry acorda, sentindo-se agitado. Parece que agora ele sonha com a memória. Ele alcança o copo d’água que usualmente deixa no criado-mudo.

Então ele pausa, os olhos brilhando um pouco.

A mão de Malfoy.

Ele não estava usando nenhum anel. Não havia nela nenhum anel de casamento.

*

Hermione olha em volta do empório. Ela havia concordado em visitar a memória na penseira com ele, mesmo que no final das contas Harry estivesse certo.

-Ele parece magro - ela havia notado em Malfoy, mas Harry falou para ficar quieta.

-Olhe… em alguns segundos ele vai olhar para suas próprias mãos… Não acredito que não reparei antes. A qualquer momento…

Eles aguardam. Malfoy olha para as corujas, acena, aponta para uma. Harry franze a testa.

-Ele já deveria estar olhando…

Mas antes que eles possam perceber, Malfoy terminou sua compra e saiu. Hermione lança a Harry um olhar de lamento.

-Bom, provavelmente estava no seu subconsciente e seu sonho projetou a informação para você.

-Acho que sim.

-De qualquer forma - Hermione o encoraja - é um começo. O que você acha que significa?

-O quê, ele não usar o anel? Não sei. Poderia significar qualquer coisa. Talvez seu casamento já estivesse acabando; talvez ele tenha perdido o anel; talvez ele apenas não goste de usá-lo.

-Talvez ele tivesse mandado ajustar devido à recent perda de peso - Hermione diz e Harry deseja ter pensado naquilo.

-Na verdade isso faz sentido - ele admite.

De qualquer modo, quando ele sai da memória, ele procura o endereço de contato de Astoria, atualizado por último no relatório três anos atrás.

Ele espera que não tenha mudado.

*

O verão começa a se esfriar em um brilho suave de azul marinho e um verde tímido. A casa de Astoria - uma casa georgiana larga com telhado empenado e uma hera trepando pelas paredes de pedra calcária - se situa em um jardim verde vibrante repleto de radiantes flores silvestres e, de vez em quando, um carvalho novo ou uma castanheira.

É o tipo de lugar que para Harry seria fácil de voltar para casa.

Ele anda pelo caminho estreito até a porta da frente, passando por debaixo de uma treliça de flores de um rosa suave como se o verão tivesse apagado sua cor, e bate na porta duas vezes.

Astoria atende.

Harry, que aprendeu bem a olhar para cada detalhe, nota o breve olhar de surpresa que passe pelo rosto dela. Ela está usando um vestido casual com rosas estampadas, e seus cabelos louros está preso num meio rabo de cavalo. Não é o jeito que ela normalmente receberia visitas, Harry percebe, e sorri embaraçado. 

-Vim em uma péssima hora, não vim?

-Não, de jeito algum - Astoria diz após um momento. Seus olhos vão até sua cicatriz por um segundo; ele havia escolhido não usar poção polissuco para essa visita em particular.

-Estou aqui a serviço do Ministério - Harry diz -Posso entrar?

-Eu… Certamente - ela dá um passo para trás, permitindo Harry entrar no corredor fresco, e fecha a porta.

Algo está assando, Harry pensa, inalando o aroma de algum doce. Ele pula sob uma boneca esfarrapada e franze a sobrancelha. Ele não havia percebido que Astoria tinha uma filha.

-Chá? - Astoria pergunta.

-Obrigado.

Ele a segue até a cozinha, iluminada pela luz solar. A Rádio Bruxa na bancada toca uma música animada; combinado com o agradável aroma de doces e a bagunça descuidada da cozinha - farinha na bancada, um aglomerado de colheres medidoras sujas de manteiga - Harry se sente um pouco mais relaxado.

Passos atrás dele. Ele se vira. Uma criança - não mais do que um ano e meio, ele diria - segura um morango meio comido e o encara.

-Olá - ele diz - a menina o estuda por um momento, então dá uma mordida no morango antes de murmurar devolta um ‘lá confuso e some de vista.

Astoria faz para Harry uma caneca de chá e a coloca em cima da mesa da cozinha. Ele aproveita e senta na cadeira, primeiro removendo um modelo em miniatura do expresso de Hogwarts e várias outras corujas de pelúcia.

-Estou aqui por causa de Draco Malfoy - ele diz, observando a expressão de Astoria cuidadosamente.

Ela empalidece, a mão segurando com mais força a caneca.

-Não - ela diz - Meu pedido foi aceita, eles concordaram que eu havia feito tudo que podia para localizá-lo…

-Que pedido? - Harry pergunta confuso e Astoria olha para ele como se ele tivesse acabado de perguntar em que direção o sol nasce.

-Meu pedido de divórcio. O divórcio que me foi garantido in absentia. Não pode ser revertido - Astoria está completamente ansiosa agora. Harry rapidamente balança a cabeça.

-Não, não tem nada a ver com isso. O caso foi atribuído a mim.

-Eles já investigaram. Foi há três anos atrás.

-Arquivo morto, é - Harry hesita, mas o administrador original do caso já havia perguntado a Astoria todas as perguntas genéricas: onde ele o viu por último, se havia alguém que intencionava machucá-lo, e por aí vai. Perguntar essas mesmas perguntas agora não o levaria a lugar algum. Ele bebe um gole do chá para organizar seus pensamentos, mas ele nunca havia sido bom em estratégias de entrevista e por isso ele diz a primeira coisa que lhe vem à cabeça. - Eu não sabia que tinha casado novamente.

Astoria lhe dá um sorriso tenso.

-Matthew Venn. Você não conhece - talvez ela tenha notado o breve olhar de Harry em direção à porta porque logo depois complementa - Nossa filha, Sophie.

-As pessoas te julgam por isso - Harry diz vagarosamente. Astoria olha para seu chá.

-Claro. É o que as pessoas fazem, não? Eles julgam. Meus pais adoravam Draco. Se dependesse da minha mãe, eu seria viúva para sempre, andando pelos lugares andando sempre de preto. Ela achou horrível da minha parte se casar novamente - ela dá tapinhas com a unha contra a borda da caneca - Eu era muito próxima de Draco, claro, e quando ele desapareceu eu fiquei desolada - isso bate com a descrição do oficial do caso em sua entrevista com ela, Harry pensa - Mas nós aprendemos a nos recompor e seguir em frente, não?

Ela parece esperar por uma confirmação, então é o que Harry faz.

-Aprendemos, sim.

Astoria assente com a cabeça. A conversa morre; ela traça os desenhos da caneca, unha arranhando as estampas de flores e folhas. Harry olha para ela. Realmente olha, como ele aprendeu a fazer com qualquer evidência.

Ela parece relaxada. Nunca consciente de seus movimentos, que fossem o pé descalço embaixo da cadeira ou traçando desenhos na caneca. Sorri com facilidade, Harry pensa, vendo o começo da marca de risadas em volta dos olhos. Seus cabelos claros sugerem alguém que gosta de ficar do lado de fora; uma pilha de livros no canto da mesa com títulos tipo Feitiços Simples para Jardinagem e O Guia Britânico para Colheita Sustentável certamente confirmam o quão relaxada ela é, embora eles talvez pertençam a Matthew.

Logo, as palavras saem antes que Harry possa contê-las.

-Você não parece com alguém que Malfoy casaria.

Astoria olha rapidamente para ele e Harry está surpreso com sua expressão. Surpresa, ele pensa, e… precaução. Talvez um bocado de suspeita.

-Ah, é? E por quê? - ela pergunta. Sim; sua voz está definitivamente contida agora.

Harry dá de ombros.

-Para ser sincero, sempre imaginei sua esposa sendo exatamente sua versão feminina - ele diz de brincadeira em uma tentativa de relaxar astoria, mas ela não sorri.

-Então creio que você não o conhece bem - ela diz.

-Não - Harry diz, estudando-a - Não o conheço.

Ele, então, vai embora. Ele a visitará novamente, e falará sobre seu último casamento. Falar disso agora o levará a lugar nenhum, ele sente; Astoria antes acolhedora, agora se recolheu.

Ela, contudo, lhe dá um adeus suficientemente educado e ele vai embora.

*  
Harry retorna para seu apartamento em Westminster, uma caixa no céu.

Ele coloca em um copo whiskey irlandês e vai para a varanda olhar o horizonte londrino. Ele se lembra de como os olhos de Gina se iluminaram, as luzes da cidade refletidas em suas pupilas quando da primeira vez que eles pararam de pé ali nesta mesma janela e admiraram a vista. É lindo, ela havia dito em uma exalada. Ela sempre teve a ambição de ter um lugar como aquele. Linhas firmes, formas claras e traços ousados. Ela sempre se encantou por Londres desde que era pequena, acompanhando seu pai nas viagens para o Ministério e amando toda a pressa da cidade. _Um dia eu vou morar em uma caixa na cidade_ , ela havia dito ao seu pai uma vez, e no dia que eles compraram o apartamento, ela havia rido de felicidade por ter realizado um sonho de criança há muito esquecido.

O coração de Harry pertence ao caminho de casas feito de pedra e madeira, lares que logo de primeira capturaram seu coração: Hogwarts, uma bruta construção antiga e decrépita de pedras e magia e, mais tarde, a Toca com seus quartos aconchegantes e jardins que levam a lugar algum.

Ele beberica o whiskey, sentindo o leve queimar em sua garganta.

Ele consegue ver as luzes do sul de Lambeth do outro lado do rio, refletido na escuridão cintilante do Rio Tâmisa; um trem se aproxima das plataformas acima do chão, visível apenas como uma linha de luzes que se rastejam. Um momento depois outro trem parte em uma velocidade progressiva.

Harry observa o trem até desaparecer de vista, indo rumo ao oeste, onde as luzes da cidade se tornarão pequenos pontos do subúrbio e depois se transformarão na escuridão do interior.

Em algum lugar abaixo, alguém assobia uma música familiar. Harry inclina a cabeça, escutando-a por um longo tempo antes de se lembrar da letra. Uma antiga música popular inglesa, ele se lembra.

_Assopre o vento para o sul, para o sul, para o sul_

_Assopre o vento ao sul até o formoso mar azul_

_Assopre o vento para o sul, para o sul, para o sul_

_Assopre a brisa formosa, e o traga para mim…_

O final do verão se submete ao outono, enviando uma brisa fria que bagunça os cabelos de Harry. Ele estremece e entra, deslizando a porta atrás dele até fechar.

Os trens vêm e vão, se alinhando como estrelas, desaparecendo gradualmente na noite.

*

Sábado.

É o grande jogo de Gina.

Harry acorda cedo. É uma rotina que o estabiliza como um pára-raio. Acordar cedo, dar uma corrida. Banho, se vestir. Café da manhã.

Ele acabou de chegar na parte do café da manhã de sua rotina e está na metade de uma tigela de cereal quando seus feitiços de proteção estremecem. Ele empurra a tigela e se levanta, indo até a porta. Hermione? Ou Rony, querendo ir ao jogo também?

Mas Harry tem se tornado muito bom em reconhecer assinatura mágica, especialmente após seu treinamento na Divisão Investigativa. Há mágica flutuando ao redor da porta, mas não é a de Hermione ou a de Rony.

Ele pega sua varinha e sussurra um feitiço, tornando a porta transparente apenas para ele, como um espelho unidirecional.

Cabelos louros. Olhos azuis.

Harry hesita e então abre a porta.

-Sra. Malfoy.

A mulher hesita e então acena.

-Pode me chamar de Narcissa.

-Você não deveria ter me encontrado - os fãs de Harry achavam que ele morava em algum lugar em Sussex. Apenas Hermione e os Weasley sabiam onde ele morava.

-E ainda assim, aqui estou eu - ela diz educadamente de forma calma, sem nenhum traço de frieza ou ressentimento em sua voz, e Harry percebe a similaridade entre o tom da voz dela e a de Draco no empório. Ambos adquiriram algo em suas vozes após a guerra, Harry pensa. Essa autodefesa polida que parece tão pesada quanto o silêncio, tão inexpressivo quanto uma parede branca, como uma pessoa num quarto vazio.

Harry engole a vontade de perguntar como ela o encontrou.

-Entre - ele diz em vez disso por que o que mais ele pode fazer, com Narcisa Malfoy parada em sua porta?

Ela entra. A proteção tremula por um momento, e então a aceita como alguém inofensivo. Ela olha em volta, olhando em volta do cômodo, mas Harry dúvida que ela está a espreita de algo. Na verdade ela parece estar procurando por um cadeira, mas não há nenhuma poltrona ou sofás aconchegantes nesse esparso apartamento. Há apenas uma fileira de talheres na bancada central e uma mesa de jantar de vidro com duas cadeiras, uma de cada lado.

Ele checa seu relógio. Ele deveria estar alcançando a chave do portal nos próximos quinze minutos, chegando a tempo para desejar Gina boa sorte.

-Visitei em uma má hora - Narcisa comenta e Harry rapidamente balança a cabeça. Narcisa já está começando a parecer duvidosa e a última coisa que ele quer é que ela vá embora, levando junto qualquer informação útil.

-De forma alguma. Chá ou café? - ele pergunta, esperando que Narcisa recuse os dois. O único chá disponível é um econômico e o café é de pó instantâneo e barato, guardado apenas para as visitas infrequentes de Arthur Weasley.

Ela declina com um leve balançar de cabeça.

-Não, obrigada.

Harry senta na mesa de jantar. Nem ele nem Gina a usam muito, apesar de ter um tinteiro e pena no canto para escrever cartas. Há uma mancha de poeira na mesa. Ele murmura discretamente um Skurge.

Narcisa senta na outra cadeira, olhando para o outro lado do apartamento. É um dia surpreendentemente bonito para uma cidade como Londres, e ela parece pausar para olhar a vista. Ela abre uma bolsinha em seu colo e puxa uma foto, posicionando-a na mesa.

-Recebi uma coruja do Ministério há vários dias - ela diz - alegando que o caso do meu filho foi reaberto e está sobre sua responsabilidade.

Harry olha para a foto. É um simples retrato de Draco Malfoy. Ele não está sorrindo, a boca levemente inclinada para baixo como se estivesse contemplando algo doloroso. Suas vestes são de um cinza frio e uma capa preta. Harry olha de perto; certamente, o fivela é um pomo de prata.

Malfoy desvia o olhar e Harry, pego de surpresa, quase deixa a foto cair. Ele achava que era uma foto trouxa pelo jeito que Malfoy parecia não se mover.

-Foi a última foto de Draco que eu tirei - Narcisa diz.

-Certo - Harry não sabe o que mais dizer. Ele retorna o olhar para a foto.

-Ele adorava esse pomo de prata. Foi um presente de seu pai, ele disse.

Harry ergue o olhar, perguntando-se se Narcisa de alguma forma leu sua mente. Mas ela não está olhando para ele; ela está olhando para a foto e, apesar de ter o mais leve indicativo de sorriso em seus lábios, tristeza está por todo seu rosto. Ela parece mais velha do que Harry se lembra. As finas linhas em torno de seus olhos parecem mais profundas e ela, mais magra. Harry se pergunta se todos os Malfoys ficaram mais magros e menores depois da guerra. Tomando menos espaço ou tentando desaparecer de alguma forma.

-Você sabe por quê ele gostava tanto desse pomo, Harry? - Narcisa pergunta. Ele meio que deseja que ela o chame pelo mais formal Senhor Potter. Ele não tem certeza se está confortável com qualquer Malfoy o chamando pelo primeiro nome.

-Não - ele pensa se Narcisa o reprimiria por ele saber tão pouco sobre Malfoy, mas ela parece estar pensando em outra coisa, encarando a foto com uma expressão pensativa.

-Ele gostava de círculos - Narcisa vira a foto e ergue o olhar; Harry lhe dá a pea e ela a aceita, escrevendo uma frase atrás da foto - In inceptum finis est - ela diz - No início é onde está o fim. Quando Draco descobriu o que eu fiz durante a batalha, a mentira que eu disse ao Lorde das Trevas, ele disse isso para mim. In inceptum finis est.

-E o que ele quis dizer com isso? - Harry não consegue conter o interesse.

-Que o amor de uma mãe causou a primeira queda do Lorde das Trevas, e o amor de uma mãe garantiu novamente sua derrota dezessete anos atrás.

Harry descansa na cadeira, a sensação de uma emoção desconhecida tomando conta dele como uma onda.

-Nunca pensei desse jeito - ele diz - Eu nunca pensei… - ele olha para Narcisa - Por que está me dizendo isso?

Ela ergue uma mão para o colar em seu pescoço, dedos descansando no pingente de safira.

-Eu não vim até aqui somente para contar uma história de círculos. Vim até aqui para lhe perguntar se você pretende mesmo encontrar meu filho.

-O caso foi atribuído a mim…

-E também para o primeiro detetive, três anos atrás, e ele falou o nome do meu filho como se fosse sujeira na boca dele. Ele me disse que Draco provavelmente fugiu para fora do país para ter uma vida de luxo.

Harry recua, apesar de Narcisa Malfoy ter falado sem raiva alguma. Seu rosto está calmo como um lago profundo, mas Harry já experienciou em primeira mão os perigos que se escondem por baixo de águas calmas. 

-Eu prometo - Harry diz - Farei o meu melhor para encontrá-lo - ele hesita, mas Narcisa têm sido honesta e sincera e ele se sente obrigado a retribuir o favor - Eu… Eu inicialmente pensei isso também. Que Malfoy fugiu para se juntar ao pai - ele percebe que esqueceu de usar o primeiro nome de Malfoy, mas Narcisa não demonstra nenhum sinal de estar ofendida - Mas eu não acredito mais nisso, não mais. Ando revisitando todas as evidências… Na verdade, estou trabalhando em algumas observações agora - ele diz, pensando no sumiço do anel de casamento.

Narcisa o escuta cuidadosamente, seus olhos o estudando como se ele fosse uma runa particularmente indecifrável. Ela então se inclina levemente, apertando as mãos em seu colo.

-Se você fala a verdade - ela diz - Eu lhe darei qualquer informação que você pedir, qualquer assistência que precisar para encontrar meu filho.

-Você confia facilmente - as palavras são ditas mais em surpresa do que em qualquer outra coisa; a Narcisa Malfoy que ele se lembra certamente não confiaria a ele as memórias ou segredos tão preciosos de seu filho.

Narcisa não diz nada por um longo momento. Então ela ergue a mão e toca a foto, como se tentando convencer a si mesma de que é real.

-Talvez - ele diz - mas meu filho está sumido por três anos agora, e essa parece ser sua última chance. Deveria eu brincar com essa oportunidade somente para manter segredos, guardar memórias?

Harry não consegue argumentar. Após um longo momento de silêncio, Narcisa lhe dá um cartão e se levanta.

-Os detalhes do meu contato. Por favor, mantenha-me atualizada.

-Certamente - Harry pega a foto para devolver a ela, mas Narcisa balança a cabeça.

-Fique com ela. Você pode encontrar alguma utilidade nela.

Harry a acompanha até a porta, imaginando o que deveria perguntar a ela sobre Malfoy. Que informação poderia se provar útil? Ele não sabe por onde começar.

-Qual foram as últimas palavras que Malf… Draco disse a você? - ele diz impulsivamente. Ele está genuinamente curioso, mas também é para testar se Narcisa deliberadamente cederá informações pessoais.

Ela olha para ele, e então para suas próprias mãos como se a resposta estivesse escrita ali. 

-Posso te dar a memória - ela diz lentamente - do nosso último encontro. A última vez que eu o vi. Talvez o ajude.

Bom, Narcisa mais do que passou no teste de Harry.

-A memória? - ele repete. Narcisa assente - Eu… se não for muito incômodo.

Ele meio que esperava Narcisa dizer que enviaria para ele em mais ou menos um dia, mas em vez disso ela está ali parada, esperando pacientemente, e Hary percebe que ela quer dizer agora. Ele se apressa para dentro do apartamento e, após uma revirada na gaveta da cozinha, encontra um pequeno frasco de poções para dar a ela. Ele se vira, ocupando-se em arrumar a cozinha enquanto ela extrai a memória, sabendo que algumas pessoas preferem privacidade enquanto realizando o feitiço.

Quando ele se vira de volta para Narcisa, ela segura em sua direção o frasco, fumaça de prata se movendo dentro.

-Eu devo pedir - ela diz - para que não compartilhe a memória.

-Apenas eu terei acesso a ela - Harry promete.

Narcisa acena a cabeça uma vez, então se vira e vai embora sem mais delongas.

Harry checa seu relógio. O jogo já deve ter começado, ele pensa, e Gina sabe, de qualquer forma, que seu trabalho vem primeiro, da mesma forma que o Quadribol vem para ela.

Ele escorrega o frasco para dentro de seu bolso e sai do apartamento, desaparatando para o Ministério.


	3. Chapter 3

Segundos após derramar a memória na penseira escolhida, Harry desaparece nela. Um cômodo se constrói a sua volta tão rápido como um relâmpago, a memória tomando forma. Painés de cor acastanhada de meia-altura, uma chaise de um couro rico, quadros com rostos solenes em molduras douradas, uma lareira de mármore - um cômodo na mansão dos Malfoy, Harry apostaria.

Narcisa está de pé junto à lareira, as chamas bruxuleando em seu rosto.

-Você está infeliz - ela diz lentamente.

Harry se vira. Malfoy se encontra atrás dele, ele percebe, longe de sua mãe e sem encará-la, parecendo estudar um dos quadros da família na parede. Ele está bem vestido como sempre, mas sem robes ou capa. Isso o dá um ar de estranha vulnerabilidade.

Malfoy não responde à mãe. Ele continua encarando o quadro da família, que consiste dos jovens Narcisa e Lúcio, ambos de cada lado do filho. Malfoy parece ter dez ou onze anos e, quando ele fala, ele confirma a estimativa de Harry.

-Esse quadro foi pintado no dia que eu fui para Hogwarts.

-Você me escutou, Draco? Estou perguntando se está feliz - Narcisa diz. Malfoy, mais uma vez, não responde. Ele continua encarando o quadro, olhos presos em sua versão mais jovem. Lúcio e Narcisa parecem orgulhosos, Harry pensa, e muito mais completos. O preço da guerra foi realmente alto.

Narcisa observa o filho com um franzido na testa. 

-Draco…

-Eu a ouvi.

Narcisa levanta a mão para seu colar. É um hábito que ela tem, Harry pensa, quando está ansiosa ou contrariada.

-Você não está usando sua aliança - Narcisa percebe e Harry olha para as mãos de Malfoy. Narcisa não deixa nada passar, ele pensa ironicamente.

-Eu nunca uso - Malfoy diz sem tirar os olhos do quadro.

Várias expressões passam pelo rosto de Narcisa e é difícil de vê-las na luz bruxuleante. Ela tira a mão do colar e muda de assunto.

-Bom, vendo que está tão interessado em quadros, você logo estará posando para o seu próximo em alguns meses. Acho que o conservatório daria um bom pano de fundo.

Malfoy assente. Narcisa continua.

-E talvez uma frase entalhada na moldura? Você deverá pensar bem. Seu pai escolheu uma frase de Sêneca sobre poder, se me lembro bem. Talvez você queira algo semelhante?

-Tenho algo em mente - Malfoy diz.

-Sim? - Narcisa inclina sua cabeça esperançosamente - Me diga, direi ao emoldurador.

-Não podemos aceitar - Malfoy diz - o que não escolhemos.

Narcisa fica em silêncio.

Malfoy atravessa o cômodo em poucos passos e sai, seus passos desaparecendo pelo corredor, e a memória se dissolve.

Harry não sabe que conclusão tirar.

*

Os Wandsworth Warriors ganham dos Margate.

Gina chega ao apartamento logo depois das cinco da tarde. Harry se encontra na varanda, olhando o Tâmisa e observando as estrelas. A proteção estremece, oscilando visivelmente à sua frente, e no momento seguinte Gina cai no meio da cozinha, uma chave do portal firme em uma das mãos. Suas bochechas estão coradas, seus olhos brilhando com a vitória. Ela o beija antes de se afastar; a capitã organizou um jantar para o time celebrar.

-Vou pular as bebidas depois e voltar para casa - Gina promete enquanto troca para roupas mais casuais.

-Não seja idiota, vá e se divirta - Harry diz e Gina sorri enquanto o beija novamente em despedida, saindo da porta de novo. Um momento depois, há o som de ‘pop’ enquanto ela desaparata.

Harry sai para a varanda novamente. O Sol está se pondo, os prédios formando silhuetas contra o pálido céu azul. 

É o último dia de verão.

Se ele escutar cuidadosamente, ele tem certeza que consegue ouvir alguém assobiando novamente, as notas indo em direção ao gentil céu de Agosto.

_Assopre o vento para o sul, para o sul, para o sul…_

*

Harry acorda cedo na segunda-feira e deixa Gina dormindo. Ela já está acostumada à sua rotina.

As vezes, ele pensa, é como se houvesse apenas um deles vivendo no apartamento.

Os raios matinais se inclinam nas paredes brancas. Ele coloca a chaleira no fogo, pega uma caneca do armário e coloca uma colher cheia de açúcar. Cada barulho parece amplificado no apartamento quieto. Cada passo ecoa no assoalho; ele consegue escutar cada respirada sua.

Inale. Exale.

As portas deslizantes da varanda estão limpas, todas as marcas de dedos tiradas com Skourge. O vidro está tão limpo quanto o ar. A vista além do vidro poderia ser de qualquer revista imobiliária.

Talvez ninguém realmente esteja morando ali.

*

No ministério, Harry passa pelo escritório dos aurores, ouvindo-os rirem e fazendo piada sobre um incidente com poções. Rony não chegou ainda, Harry pensa. É uma piada recorrente que ele sempre dorme demais.

A Divisão Investigativa são bem mais quietas. Harry destranca a porta para seu escritório e entra.

Diferente do apartamento intocável, seu escritório é uma desordem desconfortável de móveis que não combinam e pilhas de papelada. Há uma mesa desgastada com sua cadeira atrás dela; ao canto do escritório há duas cadeiras confortáveis e uma mesa baixa com uma tigela convidativa de doces. O escritório foi deliberadamente designado para ser o mais confortante possível, como o canto - já mencionado - para entrevistas muitas vezes perturbadoras.

As paredes estão cheias de quadros coloridos: desenhos pintados a lápis com cores vibrantes mandados por famílias agradecidas por novidades de cônjuges e pais há muito desaparecidos, e uma foto emoldurada dos Chudley Cannons em uma outra parede (um presente de brincadeira de Rony). Harry, consciente de que muitos amigos e familiares de pessoas desaparecidas vão sentar no escritório e olhar em volta, se esforçou para esconder qualquer coisa que possa chatear. Diferente do escritório dos Aurores - frequentemente com fotos de rosto aumentadas nas paredes ou mapas que traçam motivos e suspeitos - Harry é muito mais discreto com as informações de seus arquivos. Foi uma das primeiras coisas que Holdsworth o ensinou sobre fazer parte da Divisão Investigativa.

Tentando se ater a esses princípios, o caso de Mafoy não é visível. O arquivo está trancado na gaveta de escrivaninha de Harry; a penseira, trancada na cabina atrás da escrivaninha.

A penseira.

Ele destranca a cabine e encara para dentro das profundezas da penseira, franzindo o cenho.

Ele assiste à memória com a Narcisa novamente, procurando pelo mais insignificante detalhe. O jeito que Malfoy pausa antes de falar, o jeito que ele encara o quadro em família do mesmo jeito que Harry encara fotos de seus pais e pensa em como aquele é o mais perto que ele vai chegar deles.

Mas tudo parece tão enigmático. Tudo que Malfoy diz parece ter milhares de significados diferentes, dependendo de como Harry escolhe interpretar o tom de sua voz ou o mais sutil inclinar de cabeça, ou a mais breve pausa antes de falar. _Nós não podemos aceitar o que não escolhemos_ poderia se referir a Malfoy ressentindo o jeito que sua família o levou para as Artes das Trevas, ou o jeito que Voldemort forçou sua mão, ou poderia ter nada a ver com a guerra. Talvez seja seu casamento, Harry pensa criticamente. Talvez Astoria quisesse divórcio e Malfoy não, mas de qualquer jeito ele teria que ceder. Isso explicaria a falta da aliança.

Mas então, Malfoy disse que nunca usava o anel, e o que _isso_ deveria significar? Ele simplesmente não gostava de jóias ou talvez achasse que o anel incomodava - sempre o perdendo ou algo do tipo - ou algum significado mais profundo que Harry falhou em identificar?

Tudo parecia levar a círculos.

Círculos.

Bom, ele possui um pedaço concreto de informação. Em um estado de espírito caprichoso, Harry sorri torto e pega o relatório, pegando uma página em branco e escrevendo _Como círculos_. Ele pausa, e então inclui _In Inceptum Finis Est_. Ele usa um feitiço colante para grudar a foto de Malfoy na página. Ele olha para ela por um longo tempo, esperando por uma careta ou um gesto rude, mas Malfoy apenas olha fixamente em algum ponto atrás de Harry, claramente preso em algum pensamento profundo.

-Onde está você? - Harry murmura, encarando a foto - Você sequer está vivo?

Malfoy por fim se move, tocando a mão distraidamente no broche de prata em sua capa, até que sua mão cai ao seu lado novamente e ele retorna a encarar o nada.

Harry suspira. 

*

Ele caminha devagar até a porta de Astoria. Ele havia recebido uma coruja por volta do almoço, logo após ter terminado de revistar as notas no relatório novamente. A carta pediu que visitasse e Harry aproveitou a chance de adquirir algo novo, sem perder tempo e desaparatando para a casa de Astoria.

Os primeiros sinais do Outono estão começando a esfriar o longo toque do verão. O solo está úmido com a chuva de mais cedo e, ao que Astoria cumprimenta Harry e o leva até a cozinha, ele vê os pequenos lembretes do Outono: uma pequena pilha de madeira próxima à lareira, um vaso de calêndulas - as últimas a florescerem no verão - na mesa. Na lareira da cozinha há um fogo ardente, que consiste basicamente de carvões em brasa. O tempo ainda está quente demais para justificar tais chamas.

-Você falou com Narcisa - Astoria diz enquanto lhe faz chá. Ela não parecia surpresa em vê-lo tão cedo após mandar a coruja.

Harry se senta na mesa, movendo uma bolsa de sachês de sementes e equipamentos de jardinagem da cadeira.

-Ela lhe disse isso? - ele franze o cenho, imaginando se importa se as duas mantêm contatos regularmente.

-Sim. Recebi uma carta dela.

Astoria coloca o copo em frente a Harry, então se senta ao lado oposto dele.

-Você parece ter impressionado. Narcisa parece confiar em você, e ela não confia assim de prontidão.

-Ela mesma me disse ter pouca escolha. Essa poderia ser sua última chance de encontrar seu filho.

Astoria o considera por um longo momento. Ele tinha esperado que ela se vestisse formalmente hoje, já que dessa vez ela esperava visitas, mas aparentemente não. Seu cabelo está penteado em um coque elegante em que ela parece ter se empenhado. Ela veste um conjunto de vestes confortáveis, feitos para ficar no sofá com um bom livro em vez de impressionar hóspedes em festas de jantar, e não usa jóia nenhuma que Harry consiga ver a não ser seu anel de noivado e aliança.

Alianças.

-Narcisa deixou que eu acessasse uma memória.

A sobrancelha de Astoria se levantam rapidamente.

-Qual delas?

Harry balança a cabeça. Ele não sabe se Narcisa iria querer que Astoria soubesse.

-Não importa. Mas nela, Malfoy mencionou que ele nunca usa sua aliança.

Astoria olha para baixo em direção à sua caneca de chá. As pessoas olham para baixo quando estão tristes, Holdsworth uma vez contou a Harry, ou tentando esconder sua emoção. Mas é difícil de ler o rosto de Astoria, apesar de ela estar retorcendo os lábios levemente como se considerando algo.

-Narcisa ficou muito satisfeita com meu casamento com o Draco. Ela realmente queria um neto. E ela gostava de mim. Minha família é rica, de bom status e sangue puro, mas suficientemente distanciada de Voldemort. Nós nunca nos envolvemos com esse tipo.

-Até que você casou com um Comensal da Morte - Harry se sente obrigado a apontar. Astoria lança a ele um olhar afiado.

-Narcisa e Draco foram ambos absolvidos. O passado não importa para os meus pais, de qualquer jeito. Eles apenas queriam me ver feliz, e eles adoravam Draco. Durante nosso namoro ele se tornou o meu mais próximo amigo.

Harry sorri para esconder sua incredulidade, mas Astoria parece perceber de qualquer jeito e seu rosto endurece.

-Você não acredita em mim.

-Malfoy não tem amigos, ele tem aliados. Acredite em mim, eu…

-Conhece ele? - Astoria abana a cabeça - Como o primeiro detetive do caso. Ele pensava conhecer Draco também, ‘Ah, eu conheço os Malfoys’, ele disse. ‘Nós o encontraremos em alguma vila cara em que seu marido esteja passando as férias e arrastá-lo de volta para casa’. Como se Draco fosse uma criança mimada…

-Eu não sou assim - Harry interrompe, irritado - Estou dando o meu máximo para encontrar Malfoy.

Astoria pega sua varinha; Harry instintivamente desvia, pegando sua própria varinha, e se sente levemente envergonhado quando Astoria pressiona sua varinha contra sua cabeça e lentamente puxa uma fumaça líquida de memória, segurando-a firme no lugar antes de avistar um frasco cheio de sementes na mesa. Ela o esvazia descuidadamente e então o enche com a memória.

-Aqui está - ela diz - Mais memórias para sua coleção. Devo pedir para que não mostre a ninguém mais.

Harry assente rapidamente, aceitando o frasco.

-Obrigado pelo chá - ele diz sucintamente - E pela memória.

-Quando você vê-la - Astoria diz - me avise.

Harry assente, se sentindo estranhamente apreensivo.

*

Quando ele retorna a seu escritório, Harry entorna a memória na penseira e imagina se deveria deixar para amanhã. É quase cinco horas agora e ele deveria estar indo para casa. Mas a vontade fala mais alto, e ele entra na penseira.

E ele não tem muita certeza do que ele tinha esperado, mas não era isso.

Ele primeiro é atingido por uma sensação de movimento, como se estivesse voando mas não realmente, e ele e sente enjoado por um momento antes que o resto da cena passa por ele como uma onda. Ele está sentado no banco de trás de um carro.

-Isso é assustador. Você vai me matar.

Ele olha para frente. Astoria. Ela está sentada no banco de passageiro, olhos arregalados. Malfoy está dirigindo. Harry nunca imaginou que Malfoy gostasse disso. Ele está vestido em seu modo usual - roupas bem arrumadas e formais - mas ele não está usando robes e nem uma capa. Suas mãos estão descansando levemente no volante, raios solares mornos em seus pulsos.

-Eu te garanto - Malfoy diz, um sutil traço de diversão em sua voz - Eu passei no teste.

-O volante é automático, né? Draco, me diga que não é _você_ quem vira.

Malfoy levanta as mãos do volante e o carro começa a ir para a direita; Astoria grita. Harry vira antes que possa perceber o que está fazendo.

-Não faça isso! - Astoria diz ao que Malfoy pega o volante novamente - Merlim, como os trouxas fazem isso? É… Cuidado com aquele carro!

-Você quer dizer o carro do outro lado da estrada? - Malfoy diz secamente.

-Você viu o quão perto estava? - Astoria se vira em seu assento, vendo o outro carro desaparecer com a distância.

-É para ser perto, Astoria. É uma estrada do campo, não uma auto-estrada.

-Você é louco - Astoria olha de relance para Malfoy - Por que está fazendo isso, de qualquer jeito? Nós poderíamos comprar um carro com feitiços para dirigir automaticamente, Draco. Não é como se não tivéssemos dinheiro para isso. Meu pai poderia ver para nós uma Bentley legal, com todos os mais recentes feitiços automáticos e que aumentem o interior dele.

-Qual o propósito disso? - Malfoy diz e há um estranho tom em sua voz que Harry nunca ouviu antes - Sentando numa caixa, indo apenas onde uma outra pessoa o leva.

-Cuidado com aquele carro bem na nossa frente, se eles forem mais devagar você bate neles - Astoria diz, ainda soando completamente estressada. Os olhos de Malfoy olham rapidamente pelo retrovisor e por um momento seus olhos parecem encontrar os de Harry. Ele então liga a seta e ultrapassa o outro carro, seus olhos ainda na estrada - Não acho que ninguém que eu conheça tenha uma carteira de motorista trouxa - Astoria continua - E agora eu entendo o porquê - Ela ri, mas Malfoy não a acompanha. Ele olha pelo retrovisor novamente e mais uma vez para estar olhando para Harry. _Não para você_ , Harry lembra si mesmo. _Através de você_.

-Eu quis ser o primeiro na minha família a fazer alguma coisa - Malfoy diz - Pelo menos uma vez.

Os olhos de Harry decaem para o pulso de Malfoy. Ele consegue ver a sutil curva da cauda da serpente, o início da Marca Negra. A cauda parece ondular enquanto Malfoy faz uma curva, flexionando o pulso enquanto vira o volante.

Campos de trigos abundam cada lado da estrada como ondas de ouro. É um verão intenso, Harry pensa, encarando o céu azul livre de nuvens. Por um momento, ele se pergunta para onde Malfoy está dirigindo. Talvez ele esteja indo a lugar algum. Talvez um dia ele apenas entrou em seu carro e dirigiu e dirigiu e nunca parou.

Ele fecha os olhos. O sol parece muito quente, ele quase consegue acreditar que esse momento é real. Mas ao que Malfoy diminui a velocidade para virar em uma outra esquina, a memória se dissolve como um punhado de areia jogadas no ar.

*

Uma nova cena se forma, e por um momento Harry se sente desorientado. Então ele se lembra que Astoria disse que lhe havia dado memórias, plural.

O sol do verão parece já ter se posto. Ele está parado nas pedras desgastadas de escadas de uma capela pequena. Há um repentino vento movendo folhas mortas pelas lápides. Acima, o céu está manchado de nuvens carregadas. Alguém está parado perto de uma lápide, jogando em cima um punhado de flores lilás murchas, mas Harry não reconhece a pessoa.

Ele se vira e quase pula de susto. Astoria está atrás dele, seu rosto pálido. Suas vestes - pretas e lisas - ondulando e batendo com o vento como a vela de um barco naufragado.

A porta da capela se abre. Malfoy sai e a fecha atrás dele.

-Astoria.

A boca de Astoria parece uma pétala machucada, Harry pensa. Ela balança a cabeça.

-Não consigo entrar ali. Não aguento. Meu pai iria odiar, todas as pessoas de preto e a Mãe sentada lá com aquele olhar inexpressivo e horrível no rosto…

-Você tem que discursar o elogio - Malfoy diz. Astoria olha para ele, uma estranha mistura de desespero e incredulidade em seu rosto.

-Não consigo. Pode fazer para mim? Por mim?

-Não.

-Eu não consigo…

-Você me disse ontem a noite, Astoria, que você queria estar lá em cima discursando o elogio do seu pai - a expressão de Malfoy não mudou nada, Harry pensa. Ele está parado lá, olhando atentamente para Astoria.

-Você não pode fazer isso por mim? - Astoria lhe dá as costas, sua boca tremendo - Merlim, não posso chorar. Se eu chorar agora, não vou conseguir entrar lá de novo.

-Então não chore - Malfoy diz sem rodeios.

Astoria olha para ele por fim, e raiva parece tomar o lugar do luto.

-Você nem se importa, não é? - Ele anda até a porta, descansando sua mão na maçaneta de ferro forjado - As vezes eu me pergunto por quê me casei com alguém tão egoísta e cruel.

Ela abre a porta e entra na capela e, com isso, a memória se dissolve. 

*

A memória seguinte é vibrante também, iluminada de sol. O sol morno do outono, entrando por uma janela larga. Um quarto, Harry pensa enquanto dá de costas para a janela. Há uma cômoda e um armário e, claro, uma cama. O estilo do quarto o faz lembrar da casa no campo de Astoria e ele se pergunta se a locação da casa é esta.

Astoria está sentada na beirada da cama. Ela segura algo em sua mão.

Uma aliança, Harry percebe. Ao que ele se aproxima, ele percebe que ela está chorando. Ela teve uma briga com Malfoy. Ele espera inquietamente Malfoy entrar pela porta e dizer algo sarcástico.

Contudo, nada parece acontecer.

Ele desiste de esperar Malfoy e anda pelo quarto de forma agitada. Há uma coleção de objetos na cômoda - uma concha, uma castanha, uma foto do pôr-do-sol em um campo - e um pequeno calendário. Harry olha de relance e depois olha novamente.

25 de Outubro de 2003

Apenas um mês desde que Malfoy desapareceu. Ele se vira para olhar Astoria. Ela ainda está sentada na beirada da cama, sua aliança em uma mão, chorando silenciosamente. Ele se sente levemente desconfortável com a memória e se pergunta por que Astoria lhe deu uma cena tão íntima. Então ela fala, e por um momento Harry acha que ela está falando com ele. Mas ela parece estar se referindo a nada mais do que o ar.

-Eu nunca te disse - ela diz, sua voz baixe e rouca - Eu nunca disse o quão agradecida eu estava naquele dia que você me fez ir e dizer o elogio do meu pai.

E então a memória se dissolve novamente e Harry se encontra parado sozinho em seu escritório.

*

Ele anda pelo seu escritório de um lado para o outro, a mente a mil. As memórias passam pela sua cabeça como água.

_Qual o propósito disso? Sentando numa caixa, indo apenas onde uma outra pessoa o leva..._

_Eu quis ser o primeiro na minha família a fazer alguma coisa. Pelo menos uma vez…_

-Você não vai acreditar no que Creechurch fez hoje de manhã!

Harry se vira sobressaltado. Ron acabara de entrar pela porta, parecendo levemente desgastado.

-Ela usou essa maldição fantástica para pegar o McGregor, foi demais, mas não era segura! Williamson deu a ela um sermão na hora… vixe, interrompi alguma coisa, não foi?

-Não, eu só tava vendo algumas memórias - Harry diz, trancando a cabine. Rony o olha com um interesse repentino.

-Hermione disse que você estava trabalhando no caso do Malfoy. É verdade?

Harry assente.

-Bom - Rony diz incrédulo - isso não é um conflito de interesse?

-Eu _consigo_ ser profissional, sabe - Harry diz na defensiva e Rony dá de ombros.

-Tudo bem, calma. Você está depois da hora - é mais de seis horas, sabe. Vi a luz acessa e achei que estaria aqui. Parece que vive aqui ultimamente - Rony franze o cenho - Tudo bem com você e Gina?

-Claro que está, por quê não estaria? O caso ficou interessante, só isso

A sobrancelha de Rony dispara para o alto.

-Você tem novas pistas? Caramba, Harry, Malfoy está desaparecido a o quê, três ou quatro anos?

-Nenhuma pista nova - Harry admite - Mas… Não sei. É difícil de explicar.

-Vou te falar, se você encontrar Malfoy depois de todo esse tempo, acho que Williamson vai te dar qualquer tarefa que quiser. Nós estaremos lá fora em ação antes que você perceba. - Rony sorri - Nunca achei que fosse dizer isso, mas se você precisar de alguma ajuda para encontrar Malfoy é só perguntar. Posso ver o que faço.

-Obrigado, Rony.

Eles saem do escritório juntos, Harry se sentindo com a mente mais clara.

Contudo ele vai precisar visitar Narcisa Malfoy.

Ele precisa saber o que aconteceu com o carro de Draco.

*

Apesar de mandar uma coruja na terça ele não recebe uma resposta até quinta, quando Narcisa Malfoy manda uma coruja. É curta e sucinta: ela o receberá na Mansão, as duas horas em ponto na sexta. Harry não consegue deixar de se sentir um leve ressentimento pelo fato de que Narcisa se sente perfeitamente acolhida para aparecer em seu apartamento a qualquer hora, mas dele é esperado marcar um horário para visitá-la.

De qualquer jeito, ele chega na Mansão no horário esperado. Ainda há proteções, ele descobre, e tem que andar pela longa entrada, Ele meio que espera um elfo doméstico ou servo cumprimentá-lo na porta, mas quem aparece é a própria Narcisa.

-Entre - ela diz.

Harry se pergunta como ela consegue viver na Mansão, cheia de memórias de dar pesadelos. É exatamente como ele se lembra: o frio chão de pedra, as fileiras de quadro que o olham em desaprovação. Eles passam pela sala de visita; as portas firmemente trancadas, Harry percebe, e julgando pela camada de poeira nas maçanetas, o quarto não é aberto há um bom tempo.

Ele espera ser levado para uma sala de estar ou uma sala de recepção, mas Narcisa o leva direto pelas escadas, para as instalações da família, e para uma porta estreita. Ela a destranca com uma batida da varinha e abre a porta, o cheiro de poeira e de desuso surgindo como uma onda. Harry lhe dirige um breve olhar e então entra.

É um quarto. Há uma cama ao canto, com cobertas verde musgo, apesar de ser difícil de ter certeza com a camada de poeira por cima. Um criado-mudo, uma cômoda, e uma pilha de caixas organizadas. Harry se vira para Narcisa, mas ela vê a pergunta por todo o seu rosto sem que ele falasse palavra alguma.

-As coisas do Draco - ela diz.

-Esse era o quarto dele.

Narcisa assente com a cabeça uma vez.

-Até ele comprar uma casa em East Devon.

-A mesma casa que Astoria vive agora?

-Não

-O que aconteceu com a casa de Draco, então?

Narcisa ergue uma mão para o colar ao redor de seu pescoço. O pingente de safira novamente, Harry percebe.

-Estava somente no nome de Draco. Eu a vendi em seu nome.

Harry franze a sobrancelha. Seu primeiro instinto é se perguntar por quê Narcisa vendeu a casa do filho, mas então ele imagina o que faria se fosse alguém próximo a ele que desaparecesse. Será que ele aguentaria uma casa vazia lá por anos, decaindo-se aos poucos?

-Aquelas são as coisas dele - Narcisa diz, inclinando sua cabeça em direção às caixas empilhadas no canto. É uma pilha muito pequena, Harry pensa criticamente. Isso realmente são os objetos de uma casa toda?

-E o que aconteceu com os móveis? O carro dele?

-Os móveis foram vendidos com a casa - Narcisa hesita - Há estábulos pelos terrenos da Mansão, quando costumava serem guardados lá cavalos e carruagens. Os estábulos foram convertidos em um galpão para o equipamento de jardinagem. O carro de Draco também está guardado lá.

-Você não o vendeu?

Narcisa desvia o olhar, uma mão ainda descansando no pingente de safira.

-Você pode dar uma olhada, se acha que vai ajudar. É uma das possessões mais estimadas de Draco.

Harry estuda Narcisa por um momento.

-Você não aprovou o carro.

-Eu preferi não encorajar o interesse de Draco em veículos trouxas, é verdade - Narcisa se vira - Você pode olhar as caixas à vontade. Espero que encontre algo útil na investigacão.

Ela vai embora.

Harry vira sua atenção para as caixas e abre a primeira.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco possui uma variedade muito limitada de pertences, Harry pensa uma hora depois. É inesperada; ele havia achado que Draco acumularia um número de coisas caras e inúteis.

Mas as primeiras três caixas estão ocupadas com roupas bem dobradas. Vestes bem feitas e capas de boas qualidades, mas nada de roupas opulentas e extravagantes. Há uma pequena seleção de gravatas para roupas formais, e três pequenas caixas que Harry no início pensa ser caixa de anéis. Mas não; cada uma possui um conjunto de abotoadura dentro. A próxima caixa está abarrotada de documentos: contas e coisas do tipo. As finanças de Draco eram mantidas organizadas, Harry percebe após uma breve olhada nos documentos. Nenhum investimento aparente, mas seus gastos parecem bem limitados.

A quarta caixa está cheia de pertences pessoais, itens que Harry apenas pode adivinhar quais sejam as histórias. Um punhado de fotos pitorescas do campo, vários livros (um manual de carro bem desgastado e um conjunto de livros de Hogwarts), cadernos de anotações, um origami em formato de rosa, uma garrafa de whiskey antigo, e uma gravata escolar. Quando Harry pega a gravata, ela se desdobra e um distintivo de monitor cai no chão rodando.

Mas debaixo da gravata, ele descobre, está uma caixinha branca de jóias. Mais abotoaduras? Ele abre-a.

A aliança de Draco.

É puramente platina. Parece um pouco barata, Harry pensa. Ele vira o anel, procurando por algo gravado, mas não há nada. O anel parece que nunca foi usado..

Ele coloca tudo no lugar e vai encontrar Narcisa.

*

-Não pode ser só aquilo.

-Eu lhe garanto - Narcisa diz, colocando de lado seu bordado - que é

Harry anda pelo cômodo inquieto. Parece terrivelmente familiar e ele percebe, em um sobressalto, que é o mesmo cômodo que estava na última memória de Narcisa com Draco. Narcisa se senta próxima à lareira; na parede oposta a Harry está o quadro em família que Draco passou tanto tempo encarando.

-Não há praticamente nada. Roupas, algumas papeladas, alguns livros e uma porção de itens pessoais. Você está me dizendo que isso é tudo na vida de Draco?

-Draco se tornou bem… - Narcisa pausa, então pega novamente o bordado - A guerra o mudou.

-A guerra mudou todos - a voz de Harry é afiada, e ele se pergunta porquê se sente aborrecido pelas palavras de Narcisa.

-De qualquer forma - Narcisa diz, passando uma linha vermelha comprida pelo buraco da agulha - Posso lhe garantir que todos os pertences de Draco estão nessas caixas.

-Onde está o resto? Tem de haver outras coisas. Tem os livros de Hogwarts e uma gravata escolar… mas e seus caldeirões, então? Ou suas vestes? Ou seus equipamentos de Quadribol? Ele definitivamente os tem - Draco sempre foi insuportavelmente convencido sobre suas habilidades de voo, Harry pensa.

Narcisa balança a cabeça.

-Eu não sei porquê ele manteve os livros, mas ele vendeu ou se desfez de tudo o mais de Hogwarts.

-Não sua vassoura, pelo menos.

Narcisa nega.

-Presumo que ele tenha vendido a vassoura. Eu e Astoria removemos todos os seus pertences quando a mim foi conferido os direitos para vender sua casa. Nós coletamos cada item.

Harry fica em silêncio por um momento.

-Você se importa se eu levar as caixas comigo? 

Narcisa não diz nada por um longo momento, empurrando a agulha pelo tecido.

-Não desejo que seus pertences sejam perdidos ou destruídos - ela diz por fim.

-Manterei nos arquivos de evidências.

-Qualquer um teria acesso a elas.

-Meu escritório, então.

Narcisa ainda está hesitante, Harry vê. Ele imagina se os responsáveis pelo caso antigo “colocaram em um lugar errado” pertences que tomaram, e lança a ela o que ele espera ser um sorriso tranquilizante.

-Manterei as caixas na minha casa, então, e lançarei um feitiço de Desilusão nelas.

Narcisa parece considerar.

-Aceitarei esses termos - ela diz e então se levanta - Você gostaria de ver o carro?

Sim, ele gostaria. Ela o acompanha até uma porta lateral - uma velha entrada para serviçais, Harry adivinha - e dá a ele direções para os estábulos.

Ele vai em direção aos jardins, seguindo um caminho que corta diretamente pela grama bem cortada e através de um salgueiro com um banco de pedra debaixo. Ele consegue ver os estábulos, flanqueados por canteiros de flores bem cuidados, e ao que ele destranca o ferrolho e entra, ainda consegue cheirar o aroma forte de couro. Os ganchos na parede - sem dúvida usados antes para segurar equipamentos de cavalos - agora segurando secadores, cortadores de grama, espátula e alicates. Harry consegue se apertar por entre os sacos de terras e fertilizantes, fazendo seu caminho por uma porta estreita e para dentro dos estábulos principais.

As estrebarias foram removidas, mas o doce cheiro de feno ainda permanece. Há alguns equipamentos de jardinagem aqui também - ancinhos e vassouras encostadas contra a parede- mas a maior parte do lugar está ocupada pelo carro,escondido debaixo de uma grande faixa de lona. Harry tira a lona, fazendo com que uma nuvem de poeiras e sujeira levantam no ar, e detecta um feitiço de dissuasão no material. Provavelmente para impedir os ratos e outros vermes de chegarem perto do carro e mastigar os fios, Harry pensa.

O carro está em ótimas condições. Um Renault Mégane coupé de 2002, Harry se lembra do manual do carro encontrada em uma das caixas. Um belo carro, mas dificilmente algo novo ou ultrajantemente luxuoso. Não se destoaria se estacionado em algum lugar da Londres trouxa, e talvez essa tenha sido a intenção de Draco. Ele descansa uma mão contra o capô do carro, sentindo o metal frio debaixo da pele, maciamente polido. Após um momento, ele avança e segura a maçaneta do carro.

Trancado.

-Alohomora - se Draco protegeu o carro com magia, o feitiço não vai funcionar.

Mas funciona. Harry tenta novamente a maçaneta e dessa vez a porta abre.

É o mesmo carro que estava na memória de Astoria, ele pensa. A parte interior é de um cinza pálido em comparação à cor carvão do exterior, e é tão limpo quanto. De início, Harry suspeita que alguém lançou Skurge no carro, mas então avista um punhado de moedas trouxas e alguns recibos no compartimento de consolo central do carro.

Ele pausa por um momento, então entra no carro e fecha a porta. Parece estranho, sentar no banco do motorista do carro de Draco Malfoy. Ele dá uma olhada pelo retrovisor, quase esperando ver o fantasma de si mesmo sentado no banco de trás.

_Qual o propósito disso? Sentando numa caixa, indo apenas onde uma outra pessoa o leva…_

Harry balança a cabeça como se tivesse tentando se livrar de seus pensamentos e vira sua atenção para os recibos. Uma é datada de 09/09/2003 - a data do dia do desaparecimento de Draco - e mostra que ele comprou vinte libras de petróleo. Harry checa a hora: 10:26 da manhã, pelo menos cinco horas antes dele chegar no Beco Diagonal.

O segundo recibo é de 05/09/2003, ás 11:29 da noite, e mostra que Draco novamente comprou vinte libras de petróleo, em Truro, Cornualha. Uma distância considerável de East Devon. O que Draco fazia ali, tão tarde da noite? Os olhos de Harry vão de novo para o retrovisor, como se ele fosse encontrar a resposta se escondendo atrás dele.

Ele se inclina até o porta-luva e o abre. Há o documento de posse do carro dentro: Draco comprou o carro de uma concessionária em Essex, no dia trinta e um de Julho de 2002. Harry sorri levemente ao ver a data e coloca os papéis dentro. Também há um grande livros que Harry tem de lutar para retirar do porta-luva. _Atlas de Estrada da Grã-Bretanha, 2003_ , ele vê. Ele coloca de lado e olha dentro do porta-luva. Há uma pena automática mas nada mais.

Harry franze o cenho e se vira para o atlas de estrada, abrindo-o. Imeditamente, o plástico retangular cai.

A carteira de Motorista de Draco.

Harry estuda a foto. Se ele olhar mais perto, ele consegue ver o indicativo de um sorriso no rosto de Draco. Ele parece mais jovem do que deveria, Harry pensa. Ou talvez seja apenas a primeira vez que ele vê Draco sorrindo desde que ele começou no caso.

A carteira não lhe dá muita informação nova para Harry. Contém o nome de Draco, data de nascimento, endereço. A carteira foi expedida no dia vinte de Junho de 2002 e expira em 2012.

Ainda é válida.

Harry escorrega a carteira para seu bolso, apesar de não saber o porquê. É pouco provável que lhe dará nova informação, não importa o quanto ele a estude. Ele coloca o resto dos itens dentro do porta-luva, então se endireita no assento e encara através do pára-brisa e as paredes de madeira do estábulo.

Será que o carro ligaria se ele tentasse?

Harry abaixa o olhar para o volante. Há duas marcas de áreas levemente desbotadas, onde Draco deve ter descansado suas mãos constantemente. Harry levanta suas mãos e as coloca nas marcas.

-Gostaria que eu te desse a chave?

Harry pula e xinga alto, então cora ao perceber que Narcisa está parada próxima ao lado do motorista.

-Não a vi entrando - ele diz, imaginando se deveria se desculpar por xingar. Narcisa contudo, não parece particularmente ofendida. Ela o está estudando atentamente.

-É estranho - ela diz - ver alguém sentado nele. Você sabe dirigir?

-Não - Harry admite - Digo, com as redes de Flu e chaves de portais e aparatações e tudo o mais, pareceu um pouco redundante tirar minha carteira.

Narcisa assente.

-Nunca entendi por que Draco se incomodou com essas ridículas engenhocas trouxas - ela lhe oferece um retângulo de plástico e Harry encara sem entender - É a chave - ela diz com um ar de leve irritação.

Harry aceita, virando-a nas mãos.

-Isso… Isso não é a chave de um carro. Deveria ser uma pequena chave de prata, provavelmente com algo preto para segurar nela e um botão ou algo assim.

-Eu lhe garanto, é a chave - Narcisa diz, sua voz um pouco fria - Eu não teria assumido que você saberia ainda menos do que eu sobre o mundo trouxa.

-Não parece uma chave de carro - Harry diz na defensiva. Talvez nova tecnologia? Ele queria ter se mantido atualizado com o mundo trouxa - Digo, como você abre a porta com isso?

-Draco apenas abria a porta - Narcisa diz - Desde que a chave estivesse em seu bolso ou em sua mão, a porta abriria.

Harry procura ao redor do volante pela ignição. Há um botão que diz ‘start’ nele, e ele o pressiona duvidosamente.

Nada ocorre.

-A bateria precisa ser trocada - Harry diz decididamente, satisfeito em saber pelo menos algo. Ele tenta um feitiço Reparo mas não funciona - Terei que procurar por feitiços automáticos - ele diz, saindo do carro e fechando a porta.

Narcisa cobre o carro com a lona novamente e Harry observa as linhas lustrosas desaparecerem por debaixo das dobras da lona poeirenta.

*

Quando ele vai para o apartamento naquela noite, Gina franze o nariz após abraçá-lo.

-Você está com um cheiro estranho. Como… feno e couro.

Harry ri.

-Longa história. Eu estava em um estábulo velho.

-Seu último caso é de um cavalo desaparecido, então? - Gina indica as caixas que Harry colocou ao lado da porta da frente. - Ah, esqueci de te dizer… Vamos jogar contra os Stratford Skylarks no sábado, vai haver observadores internacionais de Quadribol lá.

-Brilhante notícia, Gina! - Harry diz, um tom caloroso. Há muito que era um sonho dela ganhar uma vaga na Seleção Inglesa de Quadribol.

-Eu sei, mas o time inteiro está uma pilha de nervos por causa disso. Gwen chamou todos nós para uma reunião essa noite, e nós vamos treinar o dia inteiro amanhã. Desculpa, eu sei que era para nós irmos jantar na casa do Rony e da Hermione amanhã, mas... 

-Tudo bem, eu sei o quão importante é para você.

-Obrigada por entender - Gina diz, beijando-o rapidamente antes de pegar sua cópia bem gasta de _Estratégias Práticas de Quadribol_ \- A reunião deve demorar mais ou menos uma hora.

Provavelmente não. A capitã do time, Gwen, poderia ficar um pouco entusiasmada demais e analisar cada detalhe; ela lembra Harry estranhamente de Oliver Wood.

-Te vejo mais tarde - ele diz, e ela assente e sai pela porta, desaparatando momentos depois.

Harry senta na bancada, mas o apartamento parece silencioso demais.

Então ele sai para a varanda, e observa os trens indo e vindo, e escuta o barulho da cidade. Se ele remover os óculos e inclinar a cabeça levemente, ele consegue imaginar o Rio Tâmisa como o lago de Hogwarts, brilhando na luz escura da noite, e além do rio ele quase consegue ver o gramado verde de Quadribol, cheirando à grama recém-cortada… e se ele olhar por cima do seu ombro, ele verá as torres de Hogwarts alcançando o céu azul…

Ele olha por cima do seu ombro.

As paredes brancas de seu apartamento encontram o seu olhar.

_Então não olhe para trás_

Ele coloca a mão no bolso e tira a carteira de motorista, mudando-a de ângulos na luzinha que sai do apartamento. O rosto de Draco, contudo, sempre permanece o mesmo, preso em um momento de quatro anos atrás.

Nas ruas abaixo, alguém está assobiando novamente _Assopre o vento para o Sul_ .

*

No dia seguinte, Harry recebe uma coruja de Astoria o convidando para visitá-la esta tarde. Ele chega por volta das duas, imaginando se ela o dará mais memórias.

Ela o dá.

Porém, ela o leva para a cozinha primeiro e faz chá. Pela primeira vez, seu marido está em casa. Ele está sentado na mesa de jantar, Sophia acochambrada em seu colo ao que ela tenta construir uma casa de blocos.

-Matt - Astoria diz - Este é Harry Potter. Ele está tentando encontrar Draco. 

Matthew ergue o olhar, ainda rindo de algo que Sophie fez. Ele é um homem de ombros largos, com grossos cabelos castanhos e olhos marrons marcados por risos. Alguém que sorri facilmente. Harry pensa, e que combina com a personalidade de Astoria.

Ele aguarda Matt ficar embasbacado, ou pelo menos encarar sua cicatriz. Mas nenhum traço de reconhecimento parece cruzar o rosto de Matthew.

-Olá - ele diz de forma animada, estendendo uma mão. Harry a aperta. - Bom te conhecer. Alguma sorte em encontrar o ex-marido misterioso de Astoria, então?

-Ele não é misterioso - Astoria diz exasperada.

-Ele vivia numa mansão, você disse. Sinto que vocês dois provavelmente ficavam de bobeira o dia inteiro, comendo uva de pratos de ouro e rindo de nós plebeus.

Astoria ri e o empurra de brincadeira.

-Você se acha engraçado, né?

-Um pouco. Ei, Harry, você é um bruxo?

Harry o encara, sem saber se ele está brincando.

-Sim? - ele tenta.

-Ah, então tem tipo… uma polícia bruxa, algo do tipo? Tipo Scotland Yard, mas sem magia?

-Pare de ficar interrogando o Harry, ele está aqui para falar sobre o caso - Astoria diz e Matthew dá de ombros.

-Tudo bem. De qualquer forma, acho que está na hora de alguém tirar um cochilo - e ele se levanta, erguendo uma Sophie que não para de rir sob os ombros enquanto se retira do cômodo. Harry aguarda um momento, ouvindo as risadas de Sophie diminuirem, e então se vira para encarar Astoria.

-Você se casou com um trouxa?

-Está surpreso? - Astoria coloca a chaleira no fogo.

-Bom, para ser sincero, sim. Você é puro-sangue, você disse e… digo, não que eu tenha problema com isso, claro que não, mas…

Astoria parece sentir pena dele.

-Eu entendo. Todos nós fazemos algum tipo de presunção, não é?

Ele estuda Astoria ao que ela serve o chá.

-Assisti às memórias. 

-E? - ela vai até ele, colocando a caneca em sua frente.

-Não sei - ele mastiga os lábios, pensativo - O carro de Draco… ele o dirigia muito?

-Quando ele queria, sim. Às vezes ele só entrava no carro e dirigia e dirigia.

-Ele foi a Truro uma semana antes de desaparecer.

-Sim - Astoria beberica o chá - Ele disse que queria ver onde as terras britânicas terminavam.

-Ou começavam.

Astoria ergue o olhar para ele, uma expressão de surpresa em seu rosto.

-Ou começavam - ela diz lentamente - Ele disse isso também. Ou começavam.

-Draco gostava de círculos.

Astoria o estuda por um longo tempo.

-Conheci Matthew em 2001 - ela diz - Eu estava numa livraria em Exeter e os dois alcançamos o mesmo livro na mesma hora - ela olha para o lado, um pequeno sorriso agraciando seu rosto - Tomamos café juntos e ao final da semana eu estava desesperadamente apaixonada.

-Mas… você casou com Draco em 2002 - Harry está levemente perplexo pela repentina mudança de assunto.

Astoria assente.

-Meus pais… bom, eles podem não ser apoiadores de Voldemort, mas eles ainda pensam à moda antiga. Se eu tivesse casado com um trouxa, eu teria quebrado o coração do meu pai. Minha mãe poderia até entender, mas meu pai…

Harry bebe outro gole do chá, querendo interromper e fazer perguntas, mas sabendo que deveria deixar Astoria contar sua história.

-Meus pais estavam desesperados para procurar um bom casamento para mim. Eles combinaram para eu me encontrar com os Malfoys. Draco foi perfeitamente civil, mas eu vi algo nele que também era parte de mim. Estávamos ambos desempenhando nosso papel que a nós foi atribuído, usando máscaras dado a nós por outros. Depois que nos tornamos amigos e então melhores amigos, eu disse a Draco que eu nunca poderia amá-lo verdadeiramente e que eu pretendia casar apenas para agradar meus pais. - Astoria dá uma pausa para tomar um longo gole do chá; quando ele coloca a caneca de volta na mesa, ela começa a fazer desenhos na mesa. Desenhando círculos, Harry percebe, e se pergunta se ela se tocou disso.

-E? - ele força. Astoria olha para ele.

-E Draco disse o mesmo.

Harry aguarda, mas Astoria não elabora mais e, de qualquer forma, ele acha que entende.

-Presumo que isso ficará entre nós - Astoria diz depois de um momento.

Harry assente e então muda de assunto.

-Aquelas caixas na Mansão… elas realmente são tudo que Draco possui?

-Sim.

-Só aquilo e o carro?

Astoria se endireita, parecendo atenciosa.

-Você viu o carro? Ah, faz um tempo desde que eu vi aquela coisa. Eu quase sinto saudades. _Quase_. 

Harry hesita.

-Faz eu querer ter aprendido.

Astoria sorri.

-Tenho outra memória para você. Não tinha certeza qual escolher, mas acho que esta é a certa - ela procura algo no bolso por um momento e então lhe estende um frasco - Cuide dela.

-Eu vou.

Harry vai embora, pensamentos se agitando como ondas no ar espalhadas pelo vento.

*

Ele quer ver a memória naquele instante, mas tem de encontrar Rony e Hermione para jantar. Ele vai direto para o apartamento e penteia o cabelo antes de ir de Flu direto para a casa de Rony e Hermione.

Ele chega bem no meio de uma discussão. Ele vai até a cozinha, de onde vem um cheiro delicioso e vozes em tons raivosos.

-Eu perguntei a ele sem rodeios e ele disse que não…

-Ah, é assim que você abordou o assunto? Só passou por ele e disse, com a boca cheia de sanduíche, imagino, ‘tendo problemas com a Gina, então?’

-Eu não tava com a boca cheia de sanduíche - Ron diz na defensiva na mesma hora que Harry entra na cozinha. Rony o encara; Hermione, as costas para Harry, rapidamente se vira.

-Ah - ela diz - Olá, Harry.

-Vocês acham que eu e Gina estamos tendo problemas? - Harry diz lentamente. Hermione tosse.

-Não, claro que não - ela hesita - Porque vocês não estão, estão?

-Não!

-Rony disse que você anda ficando no escritório até tarde recentemente.

-Disse nada! - Rony diz rapidamente - Eu disse… que ele… tem ficado no escritório de verdade recentemente, e você apenas não me ouviu direito.

-De verdade? - ela levanta as sobrancelhas na direção dele.

-É, essa não foi muito boa, Rony - Harry murmura.

-Enfim, não é verdade, é? - Rony diz descaradamente - Gina tem estado incrivelmente atarefada, realmente indo com tudo no Quadribol…

-É porque é o _trabalho_ dela - Harry diz - E eu tenho estado atarefado com o _meu_ trabalho. Só isso.

-Viu? Sem problemas? - Rony se anima, mas Hermione lhe lança um olhar.

-Tudo bem, tá certo - ela diz, se virando de volta para Harry -, mas eu tenho mais uma pergunta pra você, Harry. Quando foi a última vez que você falou com a Gina…

Harry ri.

-Não estamos tão atarefados assim. Ainda nos falamos. Ontem à noite ela me disse que tinha que ir para uma reunião.

-Eu não terminei a pergunta - Hermione diz, apertando os olhos - Quando foi a última vez que você falou com a Gina… sem ser sobre trabalho?

Harry a olha embasbacado.

-Eu… quê? Bom… várias vezes, claro. Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Digo, hoje de manhã mesmo ela… ela me pediu para pegar uma caixa de leite no caminho para casa… bom, não _conversamos_ , ela deixou um recado na geladeira porque ela chegou em casa tarde do trabalho ontem à noite e estava muito cansada e… e ontem! Ontem, ou talvez anteontem, ela me perguntou se eu podia renovar a assinatura dela do Quadribol Semanal.

Hermione ainda o olha, seus olhos ainda apertados e expressão inalterável. Rony está balançando a cabeça e lançando a Harry um olhar de pena.

-Bom, é isso - Rony diz lentamente, se jogando na cadeira de jantar mais próxima - Você está tendo problemas com a Gina e Hermione está certa novamente.

-Será que dá para você parar de dizer que estou tendo problemas? Não estou! Está tudo bem! Talvez a gente não converse tanto quanto deveríamos…

-Ou não conversam - ele diz tentando ajudar e Harry lhe lança um olhar.

-De que lado você está? - ele diz incrédulo.

-Não há lados. Aceite sua derrota com honra - ele toma um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

-Não estou… Gina e eu estamos bem e… esse final e semana a levarei em algum lugar legal. Jantar num restaurante chique e conversaremos sobre _tudo_.

-Okay - Rony diz em um tom que parece que Harry começou um discurso aleatório sobre zonzóbulos e narguilés - Faça isso.

-Sim - Hermione diz - faça isso. E venha até nós nos contar _tudo_.

-Eu vou!

-Ótimo - Hermione diz bruscamente - Que bom. - ela entra na cozinha e começa a mexer com uma colher uma panela no fogão. Rony pega uma cerveja amanteigada para Harry e a coloca na mesa.

-Você poderia ter me apoiado mais - Harry murmura, se sentando ao lado de Rony e abrindo a cerveja - Sou o seu mais antigo amigo.

-É, bom - Rony diz, dando uma olhada na direção de Hermione e abaixando a voz - amizade consegue fazer muitas coisas, mas não pode lhe conseguir uma transa.

Harry se engasga na cerveja.

*

Mais tarde, após se despedir de Rony e Hermione e voltar para o apartamento, ele se lembra do que eles disseram.

Ele passa uma mão pela bancada da cozinha. Está imaculadamente limpa, como sempre. Há uma tigela de fruta ao final da bancada, apesar de não conter nenhuma fruta. Apenas alguns recibos e um punhado de nuques e sicles.

Ele olha para o outro lado do cômodo, para a mesa de jantar. Uma pena e vidro de tinta no canto, as beiradas da mesa já acumulando poeira novamente desde a última vez que ele lançou skurge. As paredes brancas brilham, sem quadros ou fotos.

Se Harry desaparecesse, quem iria examinar seus pertences da vida, e o que eles pensariam? Ele não tem nada em seu apartamento. A maioria de seus pertences são mantidos num cofre em Gringotts. _Temporariamente_ , ele havia dito, mas isso foi há três anos atrás, quando ele pediu Gina em noivado. E de alguma forma, ele nunca parou para desempacotar suas coisas.

Ou talvez ele tinha secretamente desejado que o apartamento fosse temporário. Um lugar onde parar em sua jornada, mas não um destino.

Luzes vem do canto, onde o quarto está. Gina vai estar lá, lendo _Semanário do Quadribol_.

Ele dá a volta pelo canto e sorri para ela. Ela está sentada na cama, lendo com atenção uma cópia da revista de Quadribol, e se sobressalta quando Harry solta um pigarro.

-Ah! Eu não o ouvi entrar. Se divertiu com Rony e Hermione?

-Teria sido melhor se estivesse lá.

-Eu sei - Gina diz se desculpando - Eu só voltei do treino vinte minutos atrás. Gwen acha que eu e Pearson somos os melhores jogadores, e pode ser nós que os observadores vão marcar. Ela deve ter me feito treinar o mergulho uma dúzia de vezes.

_Quando foi a última vez que vocês conversaram sem ser sobre trabalho?_

-Parece estressante - Harry diz, tirando suas vestes e as pendurando atrás da porta - Sabe, deveríamos fazer algo relaxante semana que vem. Só nós, juntos.

Gina levanta as sobrancelhas, sorrindo.

-Ocasião especial?

-Não sabia que eu precisava de uma ocasião especial para passar um tempo com você.

Ela ri.

-Bom, não posso sábado, nós vamos a uma partida das Holyhead para anotar algumas coisas, então estarei fora sexta à noite. Domingo tenho reuniões.

-Que tal quinta?

-Perguntarei a Gwen.

-Bom, me diz que eu ligo para reservar.

-Então tá.

 _Viu? Eles estão errados_ , ele diz a si mesmo.

Tudo está bem.

*

Segunda-feira de manhã e Harry novamente se encontra em seu escritório, assistindo à nova memória de Astoria.

A sensação familiar de estar rolando o acerta e ele sabe imediatamente que está novamente no carro. O carro de Draco. O Renault Mégane. PArece tão estranho agora que ele fisicamente esteve no carro. Como se duas versões dele estivessem se encontrando. Há uma dualidade estranha nisso.

Astoria está no banco da frente de passageiro, parecendo sonolenta. É de noite e eles estão dirigindo próximo a um rio, Harry percebe. Ele pressiona o rosto contra o vidro, vendo um brilho fraco das luzes das casas refletidas no rio, e por um momento parece que estão dirigindo através do céu noturno, estrelas acima e abaixo.

Ele se vira da janela, chegando mais perto do meio do assento traseiro, e olha pelo retrovisor. Draco está olhando para a frente, sua boca pequena e séria, seus olhos cinzas parecendo procurar pela estrada à frente.

-Poderíamos apenas desaparatar para visitar sua mãe, sabe - Astoria diz sonolenta - É uma viagem de duas horas, em nome de Merlim.

-Já dirigi para Glasgow - os olhos de Draco nunca deixam a estrada.

-Eu lembro - Astoria se mexe, descansando sua cabeça contra o vidro e fechando os olhos - Eu não sei por quê ir para lá.

-Porque eu nunca estive lá. Porque eu quis.

-Você não sabe o que quer, Draco.

Ele contorna uma curva na estrada. Harry observa o jeito que ele segura com firmeza o volante, flexionando os tendões em seu pulso. Há uma confiança hipnotizante nas mãos de Draco, no jeito que ele vira sem esforço, o jeito que ele dirige sem realmente pensar nisso.

Os olhos de Draco vão para o retrovisor, encontrando o olhar de Harry.

-Não, eu não sei - ele diz, e Harry demora um momento para perceber para quem Draco está respondendo.

Draco dirige e dirige, o rio e o céu e estrada se encontrando em um campo de estrelas ao que a memória vagarosamente se desintegra.

Harry surge da penseira, inalando profundamente como se precisasse de ar.

*

Ele visita Astoria no dia seguinte. Ela ri quando ele abre a porta.

-Você está se tornando uma visita frequente. Suponho que vá querer chá?

-Obrigado - Harry diz, seguindo-a até a cozinha.

-Você gostou da memória? - Astoria pergunta, separando uma colher de açúcar para o chá de Harry - É uma das minhas favoritas.

Harry hesita, se ocupando em limpar uma mancha na mesa e se sentando antes de falar.

-Você acha… você acha que Draco escolher ir embora?

Astoria pausa.

-Você acha que Draco estava infeliz com sua vida?

-Você saberia mais do que eu, mas… Acho que ele estava à procura de algo. Uma memória, um estado de espírito, uma nova vida, eu não sei.

Astoria coloca o chá.

-Com frequência eu falava isso para ele, mas com rodeios. Eu brincava que ele dirigia para todos os lugares para tentar e encontrar um lugar que não existia.

Harry encara de forma vazia o vapor que gentilmente sai das canecas de chá.

-Matthew é trouxa.

-Bom… Sim…

-Será que ele me ensinaria a dirigir?

Astoria começa a rir.

*

A primeira lição de Harry é na quarta às quatro da tarde. Ele chega na casa de Astoria pontualmente; Matthew chega tarde do trabalho e entra pela porta da frente com braços cheios de cópias heliográficas.

-Onde está minha princesa? - ele grita e Sophie deixa escapar um grito de felicidade, vindo do corredor tão rápido que ela quase cai.

-Matt é arquiteto - Astoria diz, notando Harry olhando as cópias.

-Interessante.

-O caramba que é - Matthew diz, colocando as cópias de lado e agarrando a filha em um abraço apertado. - Então, pronto para sua primeira lição? - ele diz por cima da cabeça de Sophie - Você não tem carro próprio, tem? Vai aprender no meu, então. Não é um carro mau para um iniciante.

Eles saem para o carro, um sedã branco, e Harry tenta discutir sobre um pagamento, sentindo que Matthew deveria ser compensado por todos os momentos inevitáveis de frustração e desespero. Matthew rapidamente recusa e em vez disso pede que Harry o pague com histórias do mundo bruxo.

-Ela é horrível - ele diz, gesticulando em direção à Astoria - Me fala tanto desse mundo maravilhoso, então reclama toda vez que eu tento fazer perguntas! ‘Ah, Matt, só um castelo na Escócia, por quê está tão interessado’ ou ‘se chama flu e eu não estou afim de explicar’.

Harry ri.

-Entendo. Eu não sabia sobre o mundo bruxo também, não até eu ter onze anos e todo mundo estava sempre falando comigo e agindo como se eu já devesse saber de tudo.

-Deixa de conversa e entrem no carro logo - Astoria diz impacientemente - Quero ver o quão mal Harry vai se sair.

-Deixe-o em paz - Matthew diz amigavelmente - Você só tentou dirigir uma vez, e você foi direto no lago e depois gritou comigo por vinte minutos.

Astoria franze o cenho na direção dele e Harry tenta sem sucesso esconder um sorriso.

Logo, porém, seu sorriso foi substituído por uma apreensão nervosa. Matthew gasta uns bons quinze minutos falando sobre segurança antes que Harry sequer ligar o carro.

-Tudo bem, então você checou seus espelhos, ajustou seu banco, colocou o cinto, colocou o pé no freio… ligue a ignição, então.

O carro ruge. Harry se sente aterrorizado e se pergunta quanto custou o carro e o quão furioso Matthew ficaria se Harry também dirigisse para dentro do lago.

-Pé ainda no freio? Bom. Mãos de cima do freio.

-Certo.

-Bom, bom. Agora, pé suavamente no acelerador.

O carro dá um solavanco violento para frente e Harry, horrorizado, pisa no freio, o que resulta num solavanco igualmente violento. Matthew começa a rir.

-Meio ansioso você, né? Olha a sua cara! Calma, nada demais. Tente novamente. Vai, pé fora do freio.

Uma hora depois, Harry conseguiu com sucesso dirigir até o final da garagem sem assustar a ele próprio e Matthew. Isso, Matthew declara, merece uma cerveja amanteigada.

Discutindo enquanto bebem, claro, como uma chave do portal funciona.

*

Harry chega em casa nove horas naquela noite. Gina está na cama, lendo um livro.

-Você chegou tarde - ela diz, distraidamente virando uma página.

-Fiquei preso falando sobre o caso com algumas pessoas - ele vai contar tudo para Gina amanhã, ele pensa. O encontro deles - Falando nisso, fiz reservas na Lua Cítrica. 

Gina franze o cenho.

-O que… ah, amanhã à noite! Quase que eu esqueço. Lua Cítrica? É um restaurante novo?

-É um trouxa.

-Ah. Bom, algo para variar, pelo menos. Estou ansiosa.

Harry desaparece para o banheiro, planejando tomar um longa e relaxante banho.

Aprender a dirigir, ele pensa, é extraordinariamente estressante.


	5. Chapter 5

Gina se arruma para o encontro e Harry acha que ela está linda, mesmo que seu treino tenha passado da hora e ela tenha chegado meia hora atrasada. Ele pede um rum envelhecido; Gina opta por uma taça de vinho.

-Você está linda - Harry diz e Gina sorri.

-Obrigada - ela diz - Treino atrasou. Os observadores foram embora depois do jogo de sábado sem nem dizer nada, o que foi um pouco decepcionante. Talvez na próxima partida, quem sabe. Pearson já foi observada antes. Ah, obrigada - Gina diz ao que um garçom coloca sua taça de vinho na mesa. Harry aceita sua taça com um aceno de cabeça e dá um gole com gosto - Enfim, estava ventando muito na partida de sábado, e…

Harry ouve Gina falar. Ele sempre gostou de sua paixão pelas coisas, ele pensa. É uma das coisas que ele mais gosta nela. Quando eles estavam no meio da guerra e ela estava cheia daquela energia furiosa, seus olhos brilhando e suas mãos firmes ao que ela levantava a varinha. Ela nunca pareceu tão bonita quanto quando na batalha, ele pensa, com seu rosto manchado de sujeira e os robes rasgados, quando sua força e espírito brilhavam mais do que nunca.

Ele se pergunta se um dia ele verá tal nível de paixão novamente.

-Vamos tentar não falar de trabalho hoje - Harry diz repentinamente, interrompendo a descrição de Gina sobre a partida de sábado - Vamos falar de outras coisas.

-Ah - Gina pausa e olha pelo restaurante, como se procurando por algum assunto para conversar - É interessante, não, um restaurante trouxa? Eu estava prestes a bater minha varinha no menu para pedir algo. Quase esqueci.

-A vista é legal.

-Não é? Queria que a gente pudesse pagar um apartamento na parte central de Londres.

-Desculpe, eu sei que você sempre quis…

-Ah, isso não foi uma reclamação - Gina diz rapidamente - Eu só estava falando, só isso. Eu não acho que nem o próprio Ministro conseguiria pagar por _aqueles_ apartamentos. Mas se eu conseguir entrar para a Seleção Inglesa, quem sabe? No nosso próximo jogo, pode ser… ah, estou falando de trabalho novamente- ela ri.

Mas tão logo, sua risada acaba em silêncio e Harry, pensando em diversas coisas para dizer mas logo percebendo que é relacionado a trabalho, desesperadamente agarra o primeiro tópico que surge em sua cabeça.

-Você lembra da batalha?

Gina fica tensa.

-Um pouco difícil de esquecer, Harry.

-Mesmo assim, você foi brilhante.

-Eu lembro do funeral do Fred - Gina diz distantemente, evidentemente não o escutando - George ainda não consegue produzir um Patrono, mamãe que disse, e também acho que ela nunca mais conseguirá.

Harry encara seu copo de rum, então toma um longo gole. O garçom surge ao lado da mesa e Harry está quase aliviado em vê-lo.

-Vou querer a carne de cordeiro, e mais um copo de rum - ele diz rapidamente. Gina pede peixe assado e repete a bebida também. O garçom desaparece novamente, levando o menu consigo.

-Logo estaremos terminando as preliminares regional - Gina diz, quebrando o silêncio.

Harry não diz que isso também é assunto relacionado a trabalho. Ele escuta ao que ela fala da temporada que vem, suas suposições em como a temporada vai acabar, e uma reclamação leve do desempenho de seu time favorito, os Kenmare Kestrels.

-Eu sei que é jogar sujo, eu deveria ter uma seleção inglesa, mas as técnicas que o apanhador usa são brilhantes e bem ousadas. Os artilheiros estão trabalhando nessa nova jogada também, e eu não me importaria de treiná-la. Eu deveria falar disso com a Gwen.

Harry se recosta na cadeira levemente ao que o garçom coloca outro copo de rum na frente dele, esperando ele sair antes de levantar o copo e tomar novamente um longo gole. Eles se sentem aliviados quando a comida chega, pelo menos, e se ocupam em comer. Gina pede outra taça de vinho e Harry tenta um whiskey de doze anos, então prossegue para um malte escocês. O garçom provavelmente o considera alcoolatra, Harry pensa, e ao final da refeição ele está deleitosamente embriagado e não escutando muito as estratégias de Quadribol de Gina. Depois de beber demais para confiar em suas habilidades de desaparatar, Harry chama um táxi para levar ele e Gina para casa/ Gina parece gostar da viagem, achando divertido quando Harry tem que correr para o apartamento e procurar freneticamente por dinheiro trouxa para pagar o motorista.

-Hoje foi legal - Gina diz depois quando eles estão se preparando para ir para a cama - Você gostou, Harry?

_Você me escutou, Draco? Estou perguntando se você está feliz._

-É - Harry diz, encarando a parede do outro lado. Não há nada nela. Apenas o branco. Um quadro em branco.

-Que bom - Gina diz, deslizando por entre as cobertas e desligando seu abajur.

Harry dorme de forma inquieta naquela noite.

*

Talvez sejam as aulas de direção, mas uma semana mais tarde Harry se vê sonhando com um carro. O carro de Draco. A memória, ele pensa. Sonhando com memórias novamente. Ele está sentado atrás, com Astoria no banco do carona e Draco dirigindo. Eles estão do lado do rio, é noite, e Harry que abaixar a janela e sentir o céu, as estrelas, a água, a terra com suas estradas intermináveis onde faixas marcadas por óleos de pneus continuam seguindo.

-Você não sabe o que quer, Draco - Astoria está dizendo.

Os olhos de Draco vão para o retrovisor, encontrando o olhar de Harry.

-Não, eu não sei - ele diz.

Há um momento de silêncio e Harry percebe que Astoria caiu no sono. A memória deveria ter acabado. Ele desvia o olhar, então olha para cima e congela. Os olhos de Draco, refletidos no retrovisor, estão presos nos dele.

Draco fala.

-Poderíamos ir a qualquer lugar.

_Ele não está falando com você, ele está falando com Astoria, ele não está olhando para você, ele está olhando através de você… ___

__-Qualquer lugar? - Harry repete, só para ter certeza de que Draco não pode ouvi-lo._ _

__Draco sorri levemente, seu olhar voltando para a estrada a frente._ _

__-Qualquer lugar._ _

__O coração de Harry acelera._ _

__-Vamos para onde você está._ _

__-Por que?_ _

__-Eu não sei onde você está. - Harry diz, sua boca seca - Estou tentando te encontrar._ _

__-Estranho - Draco diz - porque eu estou procurando você._ _

__Isso, de alguma forma, é importante. Como uma voz que está se esvaindo, como uma porta que está se fechando, como as luzes de um tem desaparecendo com a distância._ _

__-Como um círculo - Harry murmura. Draco o olha novamente._ _

__-Agora você está começando a entender, Potter - ele diz._ _

__Quando Harry acorda, há um retângulo de plástico em suas mãos._ _

__A carteira de motorista de Draco._ _

__*_ _

__Harry tira sua licença provisória no dia trinta e um de Outubro. Ele vai de flu até a casa de Astoria - tendo sido oficialmente ligado à sua rede de flu - e a mostra para Matthew._ _

__-A foto parece horrível - ele observa e Matthew ri._ _

__-É requerimento. A primeira carteira de motorista de todo mundo sempre parece horrível. Pelo menos você pode oficialmente dirigir agora - ele adiciona. Harry foi de entrada de garagens para estradas de verdade, já que as estradas que cercam a casa de Astoria não costumam ter trânsito._ _

__-Eu poderia tentar nas auto-estradas - Harry diz animado._ _

__-Não se precipite, amigo. Você ainda não consegue usar a seta sem tirar o pé do acelerador._ _

__-Multi-tarefas são difíceis quando você está indo a noventa e cinco quilômetros por hora - Harry responde,_ _

__-É, e será pior quando você sofrer um acidente porque você ficou quinze minutos procurando a seta para ligar._ _

__De qualquer modo, quando eles começam as aulas, Matthew deixa Harry experimentar a estrada principal e, ao que Harry passa um bom tempo na estrada sem precisar de assistência, Matthew pergunta sobre Draco._ _

__-Encontrou mais alguma coisa?_ _

__-Nada. Tudo parece ir em círculos._ _

__-Bom, a melhor das sortes para você. Digo, já faz três anos de qualquer maneira e… cuidado, você está indo muito para a esquerda… vamos encarar os fatos, não há muitas chances de encontrar novas pistas._ _

__-Bom, espero encontrar algo. Falando em encontrar algo, você por acaso não conheceria um bom mecânico?_ _

__-Sei de alguns em Exeter. Vou procurar os detalhes quando chegar em casa. Agora, vire à esquerda nesse cruzamento. Sinto que você está pronto para encarar a autoestrada._ _

__-Espero que esteja brincando._ _

__Matthew sorri._ _

__*_ _

__Harry chega em casa às onze hora daquela mesma noite, sorrindo e pensando em como ele vai compartilhar as novidades com Gina. Ele pode legalmente dirigir. Ele tem uma carteira de motorista - provisória, claro, mas até o final do ano ele pode ter uma de verdade. Parece importante, de alguma forma. Um acontecimento marcante. Gina nem percebeu suas aulas de direção e…_ _

__Ele entra no quarto e seu sorriso se desfaz um pouco. Gina não está lá, apesar de ter um recado em seu travesseiro. Ele o pega._ _

___Desculpa, esqueci de dizer essa manhã: tenho uma oficina de dois dias sobre estratégias em Leeds. Volto quinta. Te amo, te vejo logo_._ _

__Harry encara o recado por um segundo, então o coloca de lado. Ele fica lá parado por um momento, pensando, então lentamente se vira para as caixas empilhadas perto de seu criado-mudo e remove o feitiço de desilusão._ _

__Bom, então ele pode aproveitar e trabalhar._ _

__*_ _

__Duas horas depois, Harry está sentado no meio da cama, os objetos espalhados ao seu redor como folhas de verão. Um distintivo de monitor reflete a luz da lâmpada e brilha intensamente; uma rosa de origami em cima de uma almofada._ _

__Harry, há muito esquecendo do propósito da tarefa e absorvido nos pequenos detalhes, encontra-se lendo os livros de Hogwarts._ _

__Draco escreveu neles. Pequenos recados escritos nas margens, desde o primeiro livro _Livro de Feitiços, Primeira Série_ até _Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções_. É estranho; Harry sempre assumiu que Draco fosse irritantemente arrogante e presunçoso no que dizia respeito aos trabalhos da escola, mas os livros de primeiro ano revelam páginas e páginas de anotações minuciosamente escritas em letras infantis de uma criança de onze anos. Draco gravou passo-a-passo e, parece a Harry, que ele tinha medo de errar um feitiço ou usar incorretamente uma técnica._ _

__É estranho ver como a letra de Draco mudou ao longo dos anos. As letras antes redondamente cuidadosas logo deram lugar às mais inclinadas para o lado e, lá pelo sexto ano, sua escrita se desenvolveu em uma mais forte e graciosa._ _

__Há pequenas observações pelas páginas. _Pelas barbas de Merlim, isso é bem chato_ , Draco havia escrito em um livro de Herbologia, abruptamente interrompendo suas anotações extensas sobre uma Tulipa de sete dentes. Ainda mais surpreendente é a franca admissão em _Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções_ : numa página sobre o uso de perna de besouro, Draco escreveu _Eu nem ligo mais para essa matéria_._ _

__Estranho que Draco escrevesse tais coisas em seus livros. Mas, Harry percebe, para quem mais ele poderia confessar? Lá pelo fim de seu tempo em Hogwarts, tornou-se claro que Draco não confiava nem mais em seus mais próximos amigos. E certamente ele não podia confiar em seus pais, já que ambos estavam igualmente encrencados._ _

__Deve ter sido solitário. E Harry conhece bem aquela solidão._ _

__Harry vira as páginas de _Livro de Feitiços, Sexta Série_. De vez em quando, há um elaborado nó celta, mas Harry não o considera como tendo um grande significado. Parece que Draco gostava de simplesmente praticar os desenhos durante as classes mais chatas. Há algumas anotações aqui e ali, bem escritas nas margens. _O feitiço não funcionou quando testado em si mesmo_ , Draco escreveu em uma página. Harry franze o cenho e lê o título do feitiço. Feitiço Tranquilo, aparentemente usado para acalmar as pessoas e diminuir medo ou ansiedade._ _

__Ele fecha o livro e encara a capa por um longo tempo. Não há nenhum livro de sétimo ano. Draco não havia retornado para Hogwarts após a guerra para completar sua educação, então._ _

__Harry se inclina na cama e puxa o caderno de Draco para si. É um calendário de 2003 e um diário, preenchido por uma escrita organizada mas com datas mundanas. Saques semanais de Gringots, marcados com precisão; um lembrete para renovar o registro do carro. O bilhete final foi escrito no dia que Draco desapareceu. _Visitar o procurador da família, 16:30_. Sem dúvidas as tarefas que Draco havia planejado completar depois de comprar a coruja. Mesmo assim, seria uma boa perguntar ao procurador sobre o propósito da visita de Draco, isto é, se o procurador conseguisse se lembrar._ _

__Harry folheia pelo resto do caderno, mas as páginas depois do dia 9 de Setembro estão todas vazias e…_ _

__Seu nome._ _

__Ele encara a página. 21 de Novembro. Uma data aparentemente escolhida aleatoriamente._ _

___Potter,_ _ _

___Acredito que você está de posse que é meu por direito -_ _ _

__As palavras estão rabiscadas. Um rascunho de uma carta, Harry percebe, pois logo abaixo, Draco tentou uma segunda vez._ _

___Caro Potter,  
Acredito que você esteja de posse de uma varinha de espinheiro, pêlo de unicórnio no centro - _ _ _

__Riscado novamente. Uma terceira tentativa, uma quarta. Uma quinta tentativa demonstra um quê de aborrecimento e começa com um rabisco deliberado._ _

___Potter, me devolva minha varinha. Não é como se você a tivesse usando mesmo. Você provavelmente nem deve mais se preocupar com varinhas. Francamente, estou esperando você ascender ao nono plano e se tornar uma antropomórfica massa de pura energia. Próxima manchete no Profeta Diário: Potter O Salvador Agora Classificado Como Novo Planeta_._ _

__Harry não consegue conter um sorriso. É bem engraçado, na verdade. Adicionando à situação, há um pequeno desenho que Draco fez, provavelmente do Planeta Harry: ele desenhou uma espécie de Saturno usando um par de óculos. Harry ri e vira a página, meio que esperando encontrar um outro desenho divertido, mas em vez disso, encontra mais coisa escrita. A carta continua, aparentemente._ _

___Você se lembra quando tínhamos onze anos? Vamos voltar a essa época._ _ _

__As palavras rolam pela mente de Harry como ondas que se quebram. Ele pisca, seu sorriso desaparecendo, e começa a ler novamente._ _

___Você se lembra quando tínhamos onze anos? Vamos voltar a essa época. Eu jogarei Lembróis para o céu e você pode tentar pegá-los._ _ _

___Às vezes acho que você pode ficar com a minha varinha. Eu penso em todos os feitiços das trevas que eu fiz, todas as maldições Imperdoáveis que tentei lançar com ela. Mas então eu lembro quando eu tinha onze anos, aprendendo Lumos e lançando feitiços de reparação, e é difícil esquecer isso._ _ _

___Então me dê minha varinha, ou me dê um vira-tempo._ _ _

__Harry não tem dúvida que Draco - numa onda de frustração após tentar escrever uma carta formal - escreveu essa mensagem em particular com a intenção de que nunca fosse lida por ninguém, nunca, muito menos pelo próprio Harry. Há uma estranha honestidade e franqueza na carta e Harry acha difícil imaginar que Draco - com suas frias expressões e inabilidade de se expressar além de seus insultos infantis - escreveu isso._ _

__Então ele lembra de Draco usando precisamente o tipo de expressão que Harry está imaginado ao que ele diz para Astoria ir e discursar o elogio do pai. Sim, Draco esconde seus pensamentos e sentimentos bem, mascarando-os por debaixo de apatia e arrogância._ _

___Você se lembra quando tínhamos onze anos? Vamos voltar a essa época._ _ _

__O coração de Harry de repente dói por todos eles. Hermione e Rony, sem saber o que estava por vir. Neville que um dia seria torturado por Comensais da Morte; e sim, até mesmo Draco, que claramente havia sonhado com um futuro diferente._ _

__Este ainda é Malfoy, ele lembra a si mesmo, mas Malfoy - sarcástico, auto-indulgente - é difícil de lembrar, como se os anos tivessem passado como uma areia fina e agora tudo que ele conhece é Draco, quem sempre parece sério e triste, que usa um broche de pomo prateado porque _in inceptum finis est_ , que tenta consertar a ele mesmo escrevendo cartas que nunca mandará, que dirige para todos os lugares, procurando por algo._ _

__Procurando por ele mesmo, ou talvez uma memória. Talvez, depois de todo esse tempo, ele só está procurando por um estado de espírito._ _

__Harry guarda os objetos um por um. A rosa de origami, que parece velha e amassada e o faz se perguntar por quê Draco a guardou. Os livros com seis anos de anotações e desenhos. A gravata da escola, o distintivo de monitor. Teve Draco orgulho de ser um? Ou ele acabou por ver o distintivo como ele via sua varinha, como uma memória agridoce, um lembrete do que ele havia feito e o que ele poderia ter sido?_ _

__Naquela noite, ele sonha._ _

__*_ _

__É noite. As estrelas estão altas e claras acima dele, puramente brancas como a primeira neve do inverno. Ele está de pé na beirada de um penhasco, olhando as ondas rolando como um trovão lento, quebrando contra o pé do penhasco e levantando espuma nas rochas escuras e brilhantes._ _

__Ele se vira._ _

__Draco está ao seu lado, encarando o mar._ _

__-Isto não é uma memória de penseira - Harry diz lentamente. Ele espera ser ignorado, mas se assusta quando Draco se vira para ele._ _

__-Você está aqui novamente - ele diz._ _

__-Novamente? Eu nunca estive aqui - Harry não sabe mais como responder._ _

__-Pensei ter sido um sonho ontem à noite, no carro, quando eu te vi…_ _

__O sangue de Harry congela._ _

__-Aquilo foi um sonho. Isto é um sonho também._ _

__-Estas são memórias, Potter. Isto é real. Cinco de Setembro de 2003. Eu dirigi para a costa da Cornualha._ _

__-Truro - Harry diz repentinamente. Draco se vira novamente, olhando para a escuras ondas do Mar Céltico._ _

__-Bem depois de Truro. Eu queria ver onde o continente terminava. Dirigi para Helston e estacionei próximo à torre de farol._ _

__Harry olha em volta, mas não há farol. Não há nada. Nem mesmo uma janela com luz de uma casa, ou um farol distante. Somente a meia-lua acima iluminando a cena, jogando um brilho fraco no oceano._ _

__-E então eu andei - Draco diz._ _

__-O quê, em torno do penhasco? À meia-noite?_ _

__-Três da manhã, para ser exato - Draco lança um olhar a Harry - Você tem que me encontrar, Potter. Esta é minha última chance. Eu não sei por quê é você, de todas as pessoas, visitando minhas memórias…_ _

__O estrondo das ondas contra o penhasco parece intensificar. Harry muda de posição levemente; parece que a terra está começando a tremer._ _

__-Estou investigando o seu caso - Harry diz, aumentando a voz em meio ao rugido das ondas. A beira do penhasco está começando a se despedaçar e cair no mar e ele cambaleia para trás - Estou tentando te encontrar. Onde você está? Se isso é real, me diga!_ _

__Draco abre a boca, mas o penhasco está se despedaçando, caindo como castelos e areia, e a aterrorizante escuridão das ondas que parecem tempestade se levantam para cobrir Harry._ _

__Ele acorda com uma súbita e dolorosa adrenalina, um grito quase que enterrado em sua garganta._ _

__*_ _

__-Eu juro, estou falando a verdade._ _

__Hermione o olha ao que anda pela cozinha. Então ela retorna com um olhar de dúvida para o chá na sua frente na mesa._ _

__-Você sonhou com Malfoy? E ele te disse que foi para Helston?_ _

__- _Sim_ \- Harry diz frustrado - Ele disse que as memórias são reais, que elas não são sonhos, e que eu precisava encontrá-lo._ _

__-Talvez você devesse ter perguntado a Malfoy onde ele está, então - Hermione diz, e Harry não sabe ao certo se ela o está provocando ou não._ _

__-Eu tentei, e o sonho literalmente caiu aos pedaços - Harry anda pela cozinha novamente, sua caneca de chá na bancada esfriando aos poucos - Aconteceu antes; eu sonhei com a memória e falei com ele, digo... mas Draco parecia diferente antes. Meio que abstrato. Como se ele pensasse que a coisa toda fosse um sonho também, e ele foi na onda. Mas dessa vez... ele parecia surpreso que eu estivesse lá, ele me fez perguntas... ele parecia mais real de algum jeito - ele captura o olhar de Hermione - Você acha que eu sou louco, não acha?_ _

__Hermione não diz nada por um longo momento. Então, ela toma um longo gole de seu chá._ _

__-Você já sonhou com coisa que aconteceram antes, Harry._ _

___Aquilo_ o faz parar. Ele se vira._ _

__-Aquilo foi diferente, aquilo foi Legilimência e magia negra - ele diz, a voz baixa e raivosa, e Hermione suspira._ _

__-Não é o que eu estou dizendo. O que estou dizendo é que confio em você para saber a diferença entre um sonho normal e um… diferente._ _

__A raiva de Harry se esvai._ _

__-Ah - ele diz._ _

__-Escuta, tenho que ir trabalhar. Tenho uma reunião com o Diretor de Criaturas Mágicas, mas… - Hermione pausa - Talvez Malfoy estivesse lhe dizendo sua locação naquele sonho._ _

__-Você acha que ele está em Helston?_ _

__Hermione pausa novamente._ _

__-Pelo que ele lhe disse, os penhascos eram traiçoeiros._ _

__Harry pisca e se recua, como se ela tivesse batido nele._ _

__-Ele não desapareceu na Cornualha, ele desapareceu em Londres…_ _

__-Bom, você ainda não eliminou ele ter ido embora por vontade própria. Talvez ele quisesse fazer algo e não quisesse machucar sua família._ _

__Harry então percebe._ _

__-Não - ele diz - Não. Não, Hermione. Ele não teria feito isso._ _

__-Você acha que ele estava deprimido? - Hermione pergunta gentilmente._ _

__-Ele não teria feito isso - Harry repete com determinação. Hermione o olha por um longo momento._ _

__-Bom, é melhor eu ir - ela diz finalmente - Deixe-me saber se você tiver alguma pista nova._ _

__-Irei._ _

__Ela termina seu chá e rapidamente corre para a lareira da cozinha, jogando um punhado de pó de Flu nas chamas e indo para o Ministério._ _

__Harry vagarosamente anda até as chamas ainda verdes e também vai embora de Flu, chegando na lareira de Astoria e Matthew._ _

__Hora de sua próxima aula de direção._ _

__*_ _

__Ele vira em uma esquina, observando a estrado à sua frente a estrada escorregadia de chuva. O retrovisor vai e vem pelo vidro em um ritmo quase tranquilizante._ _

__-Cuidado com a velocidade - Matthew diz._ _

__Harry alivia o pé no acelerador. A chuva de Outono estão se tornando mais frequentes e estão deixando um frio gélido sob a terra, como um aviso dos gelos do inverno. Eles estão na última semana de Novembro, e Londres já está festiva: as luzes de Natal enchem Oxford Street e as Maravilhas de Inverno de Hyde Park está repleta de crianças animadas e apinhada de turistas._ _

__Aqui, em East Devon, os sinais são mais sutis. O cheiro de tortas de frutas secas e pão-de-mel flutuam da padaria local, e as lojas de doce estão apinhadas de bom-bons e ratinhos de açúcar de cores pastéis. Ao que Harry dirige ao longo da estrada principal da vila, ele vê os pisca-piscas decorando as casas e, de vez em quando, uma cena cuidadosamente decorada nas vidraças das lojas._ _

__-Não neva muito em East Devon, né? - Harry pergunta. Matthew balança a cabeça._ _

__-Não realmente. Nosso inverno são bem suaves._ _

__Harry diminui ao que um gato atravessa a rua, pensando em Godric's Hollow e todas as luzes cintilando na neve. O único Natal que ele realmente passou em casa e de repente ele sente falta de lá mais do que qualquer coisa._ _

__-Sabe de uma coisa - Matthew diz - Acho que você está quase pronto para uma aula oficial._ _

__-Ando dirigindo só por alguns meses - Harry diz, duvidoso._ _

__-Mas você aprendeu rápido. A única coisa que realmente precisa de prática é seu estacionamento paralelo. E às vezes suas curvas são muito fechadas - Matthew ri._ _

__-Eu nunca vou conseguir estacionar paralelamente direito - Harry murmura. Às vezes ele se sentiu tentado a usar feitiço para aumentar o interior, mas até o momento ele resistiu._ _

__-Focaremos nisso essa semana, e então acho que você já pode marcar uma aula - Matthew diz._ _

__Harry dirige de volta para a casa de Astoria e Matthew para a rotina usual - uma cerveja amanteigada ou duas na frente do fogo abrasante enquanto Harry delicia Matthew com histórias do mundo bruxo. Matthew parece bem fascinado com dragões._ _

__-Eles são grande malditos cuspidores de fogo, como você esconde isso dos trouxas por milhares de anos? - ele exige ao que Harry se reencosta na poltrona confortável._ _

__-Ah, há vários tipos de feitiços. E se o pior acontecer, você pode sempre obliviar um trouxa se eles viram algo que não deviam - Astoria diz, chegando com uma tigela de castanhas torradas._ _

__-Obliviar?_ _

__-Remover a memória - Astoria diz. Matthew franze o cenho._ _

__-Isso não é certo. Não acho que você deveria bagunçar com a cabeça das pessoas desse jeito. Não é bom para eles, com certeza._ _

__Harry meio que escuta Astoria e Matthew discutir. De acordo com as palavras de Matthew de bagunçar com a cabeça das pessoas, seus pensamentos fluem como um rio até que ele está relembrando sua conversa mais cedo com Hermione. Ele havia conseguido esquecê-la por uma hora mais ou menos enquanto dirigia, mas agora ela martela em sua cabeça de forma insistente._ _

__Será que Draco estava deprimido?_ _

__Ele sempre pareceu tão… distante nas memórias. Ele andaria até uma loja ou dirigiria o carro ou falaria com Astoria, mas ele não estava realmente ali. Harry reconhece algo no rosto de Draco: as linhas angulares, como se seu antigo eu estivesse sendo substituída, ou o olhar distante em seus olhos._ _

__Distância._ _

__Draco cobriu muita distância, disso Harry tem certeza, mas ele de alguma forma nunca construiu uma ponte entre o passado e presente._ _

___Você se lembra quando tínhamos onze anos? Vamos voltar a essa época._ _ _

__-Você parece pensativo - Astoria observa repentinamente. Harry olha para ela e tenta sorrir._ _

__-Apenas pensando - Harry diz levemente - Só pensei… Draco não estava tomando nenhuma poção, estava? Ou sob o efeito de feitiços?_ _

__Astoria franze o cenho, parecendo confusa._ _

__-Não. Por que? É importante? Ele tomava uma poção contra a dor, às vezes, quando tinha dor de cabeça, mas só isso._ _

__-Certo - Harry diz - Apenas pensando, só isso - se Draco estivesse tomando algo para depressão, com certeza Astoria saberia. Ele muda de assunto rapidamente - Vou visitar o procurador da família Malfoy amanhã. Draco tinha um horário marcado com ele._ _

__-Estranho - Astoria diz, pausando para comer uma castanha._ _

__-É? - Harry diz bruscamente._ _

__-É. O procurador só lida realmente com Narcisa._ _

__Harry franze o cenho e se levanta, percebendo que é mais tarde do que imaginava. Ele se despede de Astoria e Matthew e volta de flu para o apartamento, grato ao descobrir que Gina ainda não voltou do treino. Ele quer um tempo a sós. Tempo para pensar._ _

__Ele sente na bancada do meio da cozinha e encara os desenhos no granito. _Draco não faria isso_ , ele havia dito a Hermione. Não Draco, que era insuportavelmente teimoso - ele havia tentado um ano inteiro consertar aquele maldito Armário Sumidouro, e mesmo quando o idiota estava apontando a varinha para Dumbledore, mão tremendo, um olhar de completo terror em seus olhos, ele ainda não admitira que não conseguiria completar a tarefa para Voldemort. Harry se lembra aquele mero segundo antes dos Comensais da Morte chegarem, quando Draco começou a abaixar a varinha ao que Dumbledore lhe oferecia um caminho diferente._ _

__Talvez então Draco tivesse concedido derrota._ _

__Harry se levanta e vai até a porta deslizante, abrindo-a e saindo para a varanda. O apartamento parece de alguma forma sufocante, como se o comprimisse. Do lado de fora, o ar está fresco e Harry se arrepia, puxando a capa mais para perto. Está mais frio aqui do que em East Devon. Haverá névoa cobrindo o Tâmisa amanhã de manhã, ele arrisca._ _

__Ele observa os trens indo e vindo, e naquela noite ele não sonha._ _


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sai de casa cedo na manhã seguinte, antes de Gina acordar; ele tem uma reunião às 8:30 da manhã com o procurador da família que, ele descobre, é uma bruxa alta, de ombros largos que o lembra de alguma forma da Madame Maxime. Ela apressa Harry a entrar em seu escritório: um cômodo pequeno, claramente desenhado por um fã de minimalismo. Ele estava esperando algo extravagante para um procurador digno dos Malfoys, mas não há mais do que um conjunto de armários, uma mesa de vidro e duas cadeiras.

A procuradora - Sra. Zeisel, como ela mesmo se apresenta - senta atrás de uma mesa e lança a Harry um olhar sob seus óculos de prata. É um olhar digno de McGonagall e Harry tem a sensação absurda que ele está para ser julgado por algo.

-Então - ele diz -, você quer saber sobre os Malfoys.

-Draco, especificamente. Sou responsável pelo seu caso - Harry lhe entrega seu distintivo; Zeisel o observa atentamente de perto antes de lhe entregar de volta.

-Se você deseja saber sobre seus assuntos financeiros, você terá de contatar o conselheiro financeiro da família - ela diz.

-Na verdade não. Draco tinha uma hora marcada com você no dia que ele desapareceu. Nove de Setembro de 2003, às 4:30 da parde - Harry diz sem preambulos. Zeisel não lhe parece do tipo de pessoa que gosta de papo furado.

-Sim, eu me lembro disso.

-Você lembra? - Harry diz surpreso. Zeisel lhe lança outro olhar através de seus óculos.

-Eu tenho uma boa memória, Sr. Potter.

-Pode me dar detalhes sobre a reunião?

Zeisel lança ou um outro olhar de consideração para seu distintivo, e por um momento ele acha que ela vai dizer algo sobre confidencialidade do cliente.

-Draco Malfoy entrou em contato comigo uma semana antes, esclarecendo que ele precisava de uma consulta legal.

-Draco estava com problemas? - Harry diz alarmado.

-Nada urgente, aparentemente. Eu perguntei se era uma emergência e o Sr. Malfoy me garantiu que ele simplesmente desejava um conselho legal. Ele não se importou de esperar uma semana para uma reunião.

-Você tinha alguma ideia do que ele queria discutir com você?

Zeisel franze o cenho e inclina levemente sua cabeça.

-Ele desejava informações sobre processo de impedimento.

-E o que isso significa?

-Geralmente prevenir um criminoso de ser perseguido. Isso pode envolver ocultar um criminoso procurado pela lei, oferecendo-lhe meios para evitar ser descoberto ou apreendido; geralmente dando dinheiro ou arranjando transporte, e por aí vai. 

Harry encara Zeisel por um longo momento, seus pensamentos a mi.

-Draco sabia onde seu pai estava. Ou possivelmente o estava ajudando.

-Sou incapaz de comentar sobre o assunto. Tudo que posso dizer é que o Sr. Malfoy requereu um conselho legal no que diz respeito a processo de impedimento, e concordou com uma reunião. A reunião não foi mantida e eu não tive mais nenhuma comunicação com o Sr. Malfoy - Zeisel alisa uma parte abarrotada da manga de seus robes e se levanta - Lamento dizer que tenho uma reunião com um cliente agora, Sr. Potter, mas se você precisar de mais alguma informação extra por favor contate minha secretária para uma reunião.

-Você deve ter sabido que ele estava se referindo a Lúcio Malfoy - Harry diz, ainda sentado.

-Como disse, sou incapaz de…

-Draco desapareceu no mesmo dia que era para ele te encontrar para falar sobre Lúcio! E você nunca disse isso a ninguém, nunca disse nada.

O rosto de Zeisel se fecha; todos os músculos tensionam e sua boca se torna uma linha estreita e imperdoável.

-A família Malfoy possui várias casas de veraneio e residências do outro lado do oceano. Eu sugiro, Sr. Potter, que se você quer encontrar o Sr. Malfoy, comece por aí. Em vez de jogar acusações sem fundamentos - ela adiciona friamente.

-Você é como todo o resto - Harry diz, sua voz baixa e furiosa - Acha que Draco saiu para viver numa vila luxuosa em algum lugar, não acha? Você não sabe nada sobre ele.

-Peço para que saia - Zeisel explode e Harry se levanta.

-Com muito prazer - ele diz, andando até a porta - Obrigado por toda a ajuda - Ele vai embora, batendo a porta atrás dele e sabendo que é infantil, mas ele não consegue se conter. Ele está com muita raiva. Draco está desaparecido há três anos, três _anos_ , e todos envolvidos no caso - sem contar com Astoria e Narcisa - trataram o desaparecimento de Draco como se fosse uma piada. As anotações do primeiro responsável pelo caso são risíveis.

Mas incentivando a raiva que ele sentiu por Zeisel só o fez ter mais raiva ainda de si mesmo.

Afinal de contas, ele havia pensado o mesmo quando começou a investigação. E mais para frente, quando ele ouviu que Draco havia desaparecido. Ele tinha vinte e três na época e sua vida parecia acessa como o céu de verão. Amigos e bebidas em um pub e Gina, linda, resplandecente Gina, e eles haviam acabado de comprar o apartamento e havia tanta energia neles. E o desaparecimento de Draco havia sido um nada a não ser uma nota de rodapé em sua vida, uma breve lida na manchete de um jornal, uma bufada de desprezo ao que ele imaginava Draco se vangloriando em algum lugar caro. Então ele seguiu em frente sem dificuldade alguma, nunca parando para pensar mais sobre o incidente até que o arquivo foi parar em sua mesa três anos depois.

Três longos anos.

E talvez, de alguma forma, ele não esteja fazendo o suficiente. Ele encontrou o caderno um mês atrás, por Merlim, mas ele acabou de falar com a procuradora agora? Que tipo de investigador ele era? Ele era um lixo.

Harry sente o gosto de sangue e percebe que está mordendo os lábios.

Ele descerra seu maxilar e desaparata para o saguão do Ministério.

*

Arthur Weasley está feliz em vê-lo.

-Entra, entra , sente-se - ele diz, apressando Harry a entrar em seu escritório. Sr. Weasley melhorou muito desde seu pequenino escritório há tantos anos atrás: como novo Chefe de Escritório de Vínculo aos Trouxas, seu novo escritório é bem espaçoso e bem equipado - O que posso fazer por você, Harry? - ele pergunta, oferecendo uma lata de balas de caramelo. Harry aceita uma e se senta na cadeira oposta à escrivaninha do Sr. Weasley.

-Estou lidando com alguns casos arquivados no momento - Harry diz, tirando o papel da bala - Um deles é o de Draco Malfoy - ele pausa, então, para poder estudar a expressão do Sr. Weasley. Ele franze o cenho, mas não parece muito surpreso ou triste - Eu estava pensando - Harry continua após um momento de silêncio - se eu poderia ter acesso ao banco de dados dos trouxas para pessoas não-identificadas.

-Minha nossa - Sr. Weasley diz lentamente - Lamento muito ouvir isso, Harry. Não há muita esperança para ele, então, eu presumo. Nós temos um área do escritório somente para a polícia de Londres, então…

-Eu estava pensando em algum lugar mais regional - Harry interrompe - a polícia de Devon ou da Cornualha.

-Ah - Arthur assente - Posso falar com nosso time de Cooperação de Execução de Lei e eles podem resolver tudo. Alguns uniformes policiais e um feitiço ou dois para confundir e você terá seus arquivos.

-Obrigado - Harry diz grato na mesma hora que há uma batida educada na porta e uma secretária enfia a cabeça pela porta.

-Relatório do Primeiro Ministro Trouxa, senhor.

-Ah, sim - Sr. Weasley diz - Ele deve estar querendo uma atualização sobre o incidente com o dragão galês - ele se levanta e olha para Harry como se se desculpasse - Desculpa ter que sair assim. Diga oi para Gina por mim, sim? Molly sente a falta dela terrivelmente.

-Com certeza. Obrigado novamente - Harry diz, se levantando e deixando o escritório.

Será uma espera longa e impaciente pelos arquivos, mas ele possui outros casos para lidar, ele lembra a si mesmo.

Ele lentamente retorna para seu escritório.

*

Naquela noite, ele sonha com a Cornualha novamente. O penhasco, as ondas escuras como redemoinhos em torno das rochas negras abaixo.

Draco não está lá.

Harry aguarda. O vento sopra em seu rosto, uma mordida salgada do mar Céltico. Ele se arrepia e puxa a capa mais para perto, lutando contra o tecido ao que ele escorrega de suas mãos dormente.

Esta é a memória de Draco. Como pode existir se Draco não está ali? Não faz sentido.

Harry se aproxima mais da beirada do penhasco, se movendo lentamente até que ele possa olhar direto para baixo, para as ondas perturbadas pelo vento e observar a água colidindo contra as rochas íngremes,

-Draco - ele diz, mas a palavra é levada para longe pelo vento e desaparece inaudivelmente nas profundezas da escuridão do oceano. Ele tenta novamente, aumentando sua voz - Draco!

Dessa vez, a palavra se levanta segue pelo céu noturno, ecoando duas vezes. _Draco, Draco!_

Mas não há resposta.

*

Dia primeiro de Dezembro. Londres ainda está coberta com a neblina matinal quando Harry chega ao Ministério e vai direto para seu escritório, destrancando a porta e removendo suas luvas e cachecol. Ao que ele se senta à mesa, um arquivo vem agitado ao escritório e quase bate em sua cabeça. Harry franze o cenho. Qualquer arquivo enviado no dia anterior, depois que Harry já foi embora, tende a ficar no corredor até ele chegar de manhã.

Porém, sua leve irritação some quando ele vê o recado escrito na capa do arquivo.

_Cópias tiradas do banco de dados da polícia de Cornualha/Devon de pessoas não-identificadas._

O arquivo é bem fino e Harry diria que há mais ou menos quinze casos. Ele desconsidera os primeiros doze casos; os corpos foram todos encontrados antes de 2003. O décimo terceiro caso consiste em nada mais do que a parte de uma mandíbula encontrada numa floresta em Devon, e Harry desconsidera esse também. O décima quarto indica a idade entre 50-70 anos.

O décimo quinto lista alguém do sexo masculino, idades entre 18-25. Cor do cabelo e olho desconhecido. Encontrado no dia vinte e um de Janeiro de 2004, levado até a praia pelas ondas próximo ao Ponto de Rosenithon, Cornualha. _Acredita-se que o corpo ficou na água entre 4-6 meses_ , a anotação indica.

Harry encara a página por um longo tempo.

Ele, então, lentamente se vira para o pedaço de pergaminho preso em sua escrivaninha com um feitiço colante e escreve nele.

_Pedido de Consulta. Potter._

As palavras se dissolvem. Cinco minutos depois e uma resposta aparece.

_Estarei aí em uma hora. Butterworth._

É uma hora muito longa. Harry tenta trabalhar, mas não consegue. As palavras parecem escorrer como chuva. Ele não consegue focar. Ele lê a página quinze várias vezes. _Levado até a praia pelas ondas próximo ao Ponto de Rosenithon, Cornualha..._

Harry pausa e então pressiona uma pena contra o pergaminho novamente,

 _Traga um mapa_.

Butterworth não responde, mas chega vinte minutos depois com um livro desgastado debaixo de um dos braços. _Um guia de Compreensão sobre a Geografia da Grã-Bretanha_.

-O que você encontrou? - Butterworth diz, entregando o livro a Harry.

-Não sei - Harry empurra o arquivo, aberto na página quinze, em direção a Butterworth. Por um momento, o escritório fica silencioso ao que Butterworth lê a página e Harry rapidamente encontra um mapa da Cornualha, traçando seu dedo ao longo das latitudes e longitudes até encontrar o que precisa. Ponto de Rosenithon. Vinte e cinco quilômetros a nordeste de Helston.

-Me diz os detalhes do seu caso - Butterworth diz, lendo as páginas.

Eles já fizeram isso milhares de vezes, mas dessa vez… Harry não consegue pensar no que dizer por um longo momento. Ele recupera o arquivo de Draco e o abre, tateando por entre as páginas.

-Sexo masculino, idade vinte e três da época do desaparecimento. Desapareceu em Setembro de 2003 - Após um longo momento, ele adiciona - Conhecido por frequentar a costa da Cornualha.

-Grandes chances de ser um correspondente, então.

Harry assente mudo.

-Você não parece muito bem - Butterworth diz - Espero que não tenha vindo para o trabalho resfriado - ele adiciona em tom de desaprovação. Tem havido um número considerável de resfriados contagiosos no Ministério.

-Não, eu só… Estou bem - Harry diz, cerrando suas mãos trêmulas ao redor do atlas.

-Bom - Butterworth diz depois de um tempo - Assinatura mágica disponível?

-Do… Do _nosso_ lado - Harry diz, encontrando sua voz graças à tranquilizante expressão de desinteresse de Butterworth - O arquivo nas suas mãos é trouxa.

Butterworth franze o cenho.

-Preciso acessar os restos - ele pausa - Cremado ou enterrado a essa altura, provavelmente. Teremos que fazer isso do jeito trouxa. Vá e faça com que o Escritório de Vínculo aos Trouxas pega uma amostra de DNA - ele balança uma mão irritadiço - Contate-me quando você tiver o DNA.

Harry assente e Butterworth vai embora, levando seu atlas com ele.

Harry se levanta e vai, mais uma vez, ao escritório do Sr. Weasley.

*

Harry viaja de flu para a casa de Matthew e Astoria mais tarde naquela tarde. Ele tem uma aula de direção, apesar disso não poder estar mais longe de sua mente. Sr. Weasley havia falado com o Departamento de Execução de Lei Mágica e explicado que eles conseguiriam mandar junto o oficial do Escritório de Vínculo aos Trouxas para 'negociar' o suficiente com a polícia trouxa e ganhar acesso à amostra de DNA. A amostra seria então mandada para Butterworth, que poderia analisá-la para buscar uma assinatura mágica correspondente.

-Sua seta ainda está ligada - Matthew soa divertido - Algo o está incomodando? Tem estado desligado a tarde inteira.

Harry vira em uma esquina e não diz nada, se perguntando se deveria ou não contar a Matthew ou Astoria. Não; seria profissional. Ele não deveria dizer nada até que tivesse os resultados de volta.

O que poderia levar de uma semana até duas.

-Apenas pensando em um dos meus casos - ele murmura finalmente, e Matthew não insiste. Harry diminui a velocidade para virar na entrada da garagem, escutando os pneus esmagando os cascalhos úmidos.

Após estacionar o carro, eles entram e se sentam de frente para um fogo abrasante. Matthew faz algumas perguntas sobre gira-giras mas parece perceber o humor de Harry e a conversa logo se encerra. Harry sabe, distantemente, que ele está sendo um péssimo convidado - friamente pensativo e distante - mas ele não consegue forçar a si mesmo a sorrir e jogar conversa fora. Draco poderia estar morto. Afogado, três anos atrás, antes de Harry sequer ver a memória, antes dele escrever _como círculos_ no arquivo, antes dele sequer ler as palavras _Você se lembra quando tínhamos onze anos?_

Harry se despede de Astoria e Matthew, indo de flu para o apartamento. Gina montou uma pequena árvore de natal - não muito maior do que uma coruja - no canto da bancada da cozinha. Harry a encara por um momento, lembrando da exuberante folha de pinheiro enterrada nas neves de Godric's Hollow. O pub animado, decorado com luzes, e o som distante de músicas natalinas sendo cantadas. Ele poderia ter crescido ali. Construído homens de neve quando criança, e quando mais velho ele poderia ter tido sua primeira bebida naquele pub.

_Vamos voltar a essa época_

O que Gina diria se ele vendesse o apartamento e comprasse uma casa no interior?

Harry exala audivelmente e vai para a porta deslizante, abre-a e vai para fora na varanda. Está frio esta noite; pingos de orvalho escorre ao longo da grade da varanda e a respiração de Harry surge como nuvens no ar.

_Assopre o vento para o sul, para o sul, para o sul_

Um barulho fraco e a porta da frente se abre.

-Harry! Você nunca vai adivinhar contra quem jogaremos no domingo! Apenas duas partidas para acabar a temporada, e… o que está fazendo aí fora? Feche a porta, está congelando - Gina tira seu chapéu de lã e cachecol - Vamos jogar contra os Swindon Skylarks, e o apanhador deles é o irmão da Wanda, então claro que vai ser bem interessante. Nada como uma boa rivalidade entre irmãos para animar as coisas - ela lhe lança um olhar, suas bochechas coradas pelo frio, parecendo linda como sempre - Vem logo e entre.

Harry pausa por um momento, escutando sibilos nas ruas abaixo, então entra e fecha a porta.

*

É uma longa semana esperar pelos resultados. Quando Harry não está trabalhando em outros casos, ele está no Escritório de Vínculo aos Trouxas, importunando as pessoas para preparar algo. Quando ele finalmente recebe as novidades, em uma quinta-feira, que a amostra de DNA foi adquirida com sucesso, ele começa a importunar Butterworth,

Parece estranho viver no apartamento com suas paredes brancas limpas e uma árvore de natal de um tamanho conveniente. Andar pelas ruas de Londres, passando por debaixo de amostras festivas extravagantes e iluminadas: luzes cintilantes presas acima da cabeça, e fios de estrelas douradas, e flocos de neve de um azul-elétrico. Ver as pessoas rindo, amontoadas em pubs e pousadas, bebendo cidras temperadas e vinho quente. _Feliz Natal_ as placas nas janelas da lojas leem. Beco Diagonal, encantado para ter uma neve macia e calorosa caindo sob as ruas, está inundado com exclamações festivas e cada loja tem uma Rádio Bruxa tocando músicas natalinas e suas tão amadas músicas clássicas de Natal. Fora do Fornecedor de Quadribol de Qualidade, uma placa lê, em letras coloridas, _Compre o último modelo de vassoura e chegue em casa a tempo_.

Sim, parece estranho estar aqui enquanto Draco Malfoy pode ter morrido há três anos atrás.

Se ele morreu sozinho na fria e imperdoável maré do Mar Céltico, a pior parte é que Harry não havia nem percebido por três anos.

_Você se lembra quando tínhamos onze anos? Vamos voltar a essa época._

Às vezes Harry tem vontade de fazer isso.

*

Sábado é o dia da grande partida de Gina. Se os Wandsworth Warriors ganharem esse jogo, eles vão para a final.

Harry não pode ir para a partida. Ele se desculpa profusamente a Gina, dizendo que tem de interrogar parentes sobre um caso recente. Gina está desapontada mas diz que entende.

-Eu não sei como você faz isso - ela diz - Pobres famílias.

Harry se sente absolutamente terrível por mentir, e ele sabe que tem estado distante ultimamente, e ele tem estado no limite essa semana… Ele espera Gina dizer algo sobre isso, mas ele o beija e lhe deseja boa sorte com o caso antes de pegar uma chave do portal para Swindon.

Então, em vez disso, ele vai e se prepara para o verdadeiro motivo de sua ausência do jogo: seu teste de direção prático.

*

Matthew lhe dá carona até o estabelecimento de teste.

-Pegou toda a sua papelada? - ele pergunta.

-Sim - Harry se sente tão nervoso quanto quando teve de enfrentar o Rabo-Córneo Húngaro.

-Certificado de teste teórico?

-Sim.

-Nervoso com o teste, hein? - Matthew diz, estacionando no estacionamento do estabelecimento.

-Muito óbvio?

-Você tem estado estressado a semana inteira.

-Você notou - Harry diz lentamente. Hermione e Rony haviam notado também, perguntando a Harry se algo havia acontecido. Ele lhes havia contado a verdade: que ele havia encontrado um possível correspondente para Draco. Foi um alívio contar para eles e aquilo havia ajudado um pouco.

Eles entram no estabelecimento e se sentam na sala de espera. Harry havia passado a manhã inteira se perguntando se ele deveria apenas cancelar o teste. Por que ele aprendeu a dirigir mesmo? Ele é totalmente qualificado a aparatar e tem chaves de portais, ele pode usar a rede de flu e o Ministério pode até lhe oferecer carros que não precisam de motoristas.

Mas ele queria fazer algo para ele mesmo, pelo menos uma vez.

_Qual o propósito disso? Sentando numa caixa, indo apenas onde uma outra pessoa o leva…_

No fundo, há um outro motivo pelo qual ele aprendeu a dirigir, mas ele não está pronto para vocalizá-lo ainda.

-Harry Potter? - uma mulher pergunta, entrando na sala de espera. Harry gosta do jeito que os trouxas dizem seu nome, naquele jeito suave e educado - Checaremos sua papelada e faremos um breve teste de visão, então você estará pronto para o teste prático.

Harry se levanta.

*

Harry retorna para o centro de testes quarenta minutos depois. Matthew - aparentemente profundamente absorto em uma cópia bem antiga de _Como manter uma boa casa_ \- demora um minuto para perceber que Harry voltara.

-E então? - Matthew diz.

Harry sorri.

*

Harry aparata de volta para o apartamento enquanto Matthew dirige de volta para casa. Matthew queria comemorar com cerveja amanteigada, dizendo que Astoria havia oferecido um convite para um jantar, mas Harry educadamente recusou, argumentando que ele tinha trabalho para fazer.

-Em um sábado? Isso é doloroso - Matthew havia dito com surpresa, mas eles combinaram de Harry visitar no domingo para um jantar. Neste momento, Harry só quer um tempo sozinho para pensar nas coisas. Sua felicidade por receber uma licença definitiva é deixada de lado por todas as outras coisas que parecem estar ocorrendo na sua vida.

Nem cinco minutos depois de chegar no apartamento, ele recebe uma ligação da lareira de Butterworth. Incomum, já que seus colegas sabem que só devem usar lareira pessoal em situações urgentes.

-Recebi os resultados do teste - Butterworth diz sem preambulo e Harry vai desajeitado até a lareira.

-Você só recebeu a amostra na Quinta-feira.

-Eu fiz horas extras e executei os testes essa manhã para que você parasse de visitar meu escritório a cada cinco minutos para pedir por atualizações - Butterworth diz irritado, mas Harry está agradecido mesmo assim. - Aqui está os resultados - um pedaço de papel flutua através da lareira e Harry o agarra rapidamente, dando uma breve olhada nas informações típicas do arquivo até que ele alcança a única parte que lhe interessa.

_Correspondente: Negativo (0.5%)_

_Observações: Amostra trouxa fornecida._

-Não é… Ele era um trouxa? - Harry pergunta inexpressivamente. Butterworth assente.

-A amostra era trouxa. Ausência total da assinatura mágica.

Harry encara o papel, lendo as palavras várias vezes. _Correspondente: Negativo_

-Obrigado - ele diz distante - Tenha um bom final de semana, Butterworth,

-Terei se não ver você - ele termina a ligação.

Harry cai contra a parede, deslizando até que ele está sentado no chão.

_Correspondente: Negativo._

Ele permite a si mesmo ter uns bons vinte minutos sem fazer nada antes de se endireitar, levantar e ir até a mesa de jantar. Ele vai precisar fazer uma análise séria do seu encontro com a procuradora de Draco.

*

Gina volta para casa em um bom humor inusitado, especialmente desde que seu time perdeu a partida.

-Tenho algo para lhe dizer - ela diz a Harry.

-Eu também - ele diz. _Tudo, eu tenho que lhe contar tudo_. A carteira de motorista vai ser uma surpresa maravilhosa - ele só pode imaginar a expressão de Gina - e há muito mais que ele quer dizer. Todas as coisas que, de alguma forma, eles nunca conseguem encontrar tempo de dizer um para o outro.

-Bom, podemos compartilhar nossas novidades na Sexta-feira à noite - ela diz sorrindo - Fiz reservas em um novo restaurante. Acabou de abrir no Beco Diagonal.

-Estou ansioso - Harry diz, sentindo-se contente. Já faz um tempo desde que Gina planejou um encontro.

As coisas podem vir a ficar bem.

*

Mas naquela noite ele acha impossível dormir. Ele continua pensando no caso de Draco, sua mente com um turbilhão de possibilidades, milhares de pequenas pistas que ele possa estar perdendo ou mal-interpretando. Ele espera até que Gina esteja dormindo, então se levanta e pega a caixa debaixo do criado-mudo, levando-a até a cozinha e colocando-a na bancada.

- _Lumos_ \- ele sussurra.

A luz da varinha lança um brilho gentil nos livros de Hogwarts, na garrafa de whiskey envelhecido, a rosa de origami de um tom desvanecido. Harry pega o primeiro livro. Ele não havia olhado esse livro da última vez por estar firmemente fechado com uma corda.

 _O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros_. Harry desamarra a corda; um par de olhos lustrosos se abrem mas logo se fecham novamente quando Harry corre um dedo ao longo da lombada. Após esperar um momento para ter certeza de que o livro está adormecido, ele começa a virar as páginas. Ele tem certeza que Draco nunca se incomodaria com esse livro…

Anotações e anotações com letras pequenas nas margens.

Harry olha, incrédulo, as observações. _O Limax deve ser abordado com cuidado… Valcores tendem a ter uma visão muito pobre e dependem de sua audição para localizar suas presas, lance um feitiço silencioso antes de se aproximar..._

As anotações - iguais às outras de Draco ao longo dos anos - parecem focar em técnicas práticas e em aplicações em vez de conhecimento teórico. Ele parece ter tido uma obsessão em documentar passo a passo perfeitamente, tendo a certeza de que não havia erros. Harry vira uma página. _Hipogrifos_ , o título indica, mas o resto da página foi arrancada. Aquele momento, ele percebe - Bicuço atacando Draco - deve ter sido uma cena de muita humilhação para Draco. Julgando a falta de anotações, Draco não tinha se preparado adequadamente para a aula e subsequentemente foi inteiramente derrotado pelo hipogrifo. Claro, Harry pensou irritadiço, havia sido a culpa de Draco - o idiota arrogante não tinha prestado atenção.

Mas rapidamente sua irritação se torna em reflexão ao que ele pensa em Draco em como ele era nos primeiros anos em Hogwarts. Imaturo, sempre exibindo sua riqueza e chamando atenção para si mesmo… havia tido ali uma confiança impetuosa que aos poucos foi se esvaindo, levando consigo o que restou da infância de Draco e deixando uma outra pessoa. Alguém que se escondia o tempo todo, ele pensa ao se lembrar do sexto ao. Alguém que parecia estar sempre com medo, sempre encolhido, sempre desviando o olhar.

-Você sempre teve medo de falhar - Harry murmura.

-Provavelmente, mas ainda é difícil ouvir alguém dizer isso sobre mim.

Harry não se move por algum tempo. _É tudo da sua cabeça, você só acha que ouviu Draco dizer isso._

Ele ergue o olhar. Draco está de pé no cômodo, as costas para Harry, olhando o horizonte londrino, uma mão descansando no vidro frio.

-É uma bela vista - Draco continua como se ele não tivesse falado momentos antes - Mas isso não é você, é, Potter? Isso é nada. Uma caixa de concreto no céu - ele se inclina bem próximo do vidro que Harry consegue ver sua respiração enevoando o vidro - Você precisa de algo concreto. Algo real.

-Você não é real.

Draco pula. Quase valeu a pena vê-lo fazer aquilo. Ele se vira e encara Harry.

-Você consegue me ver.

-Isso é um sonho, um outro sonho - Harry diz mais para convencer a si do que para responder Draco.

Draco ainda está encarando Harry como se ele fosse uma nova espécie de dragão.

-Não é para você me ver - Draco diz finalmente - Ou me ouvir.

-Por que não? - se é um sonho, Harry decide, ele está perfeitamente tranquilo com isso.

-Você não me escutou das outras vezes - Draco diz, sua voz quase como se acusando-o.

-Que outras vezes?

-Todas as outras vezes quando você estava visitando minhas memórias e mexendo nas minhas coisas.

-Você estava me observando? - todas aquelas vezes que Harry acessou as memórias e revirou as coisas de Draco… Será que Draco o viu quando ele estava sentado no Renault Mégane? - Você consegue me ver? Como um fantasma? Me seguindo por aí?

Draco parece se divertir.

-La vai você de novo, Potter - ele diz - Achando que o mundo gira em torno de você - ele se vira novamente, olhando as luzes cintilantes de Londres, fracas sob uma névoa invernal que chegou cedo - Não sou um fantasma.

-Onde você está? Estou tentando te encontrar.

-Eu sei - Draco descansa uma mão levemente no vidro da porta deslizante - Não posso lhe dizer onde estou.

Harry fica em silêncio durante um bom tempo. É algo que ele aprendeu com Draco, de todas aquelas noites sem dormir gastas nas memórias de Draco dirigindo, dirigindo através da escuridão e longas estradas. Concede a Harry paciência e contemplação.

 _Não posso_ , Draco havia dito. _Não posso lhe dizer._ E não, _Não vou_. Então algum fator externo estava impedindo Draco de revelar sua locação. Uma pessoa ou um feitiço.

Ele ergue o olhar. Draco o estuda. Anos atrás, ele pensa, Draco já teria dito algo ácido. _Esqueceu como se fala de novo, Potter?_ Ou algo do tipo.

-Você mudou muito - Harry diz.

-Você também.

-Como você sabe?

-Consigo vê-lo quando você está perto das minhas coisas velhas ou memórias - Draco diz, desviando o olhar para encarar pela janela novamente - É como assistir à memória de uma penseira.

-Assistindo a eu te assistindo - Harry diz - Um outro círculo.

-Há uma certa dualidade nisso, sim.

Harry estuda Draco. Ele deveria ter percebido. Aquelas primeiras conversas com Draco, ele parecia de alguma forma plácido demais, conformado demais com o abrupto aparecimento de Harry em sua vida. Faz sentido agora perceber que Draco havia estado ali o tempo inteiro. Desde o início, talvez. Assistindo a Harry no empório de corujas, assistindo-o ler os livros, os cadernos. Assistindo-o enquanto ele se sentou no Renault Mégane. Harry se pergunta o que Draco estava pensando ao que ele assistia Harry abrindo minuciosamente sua vida.

-Pode me dizer como desapareceu? - Harry pergunta. Há um barulho agudo de estilhaço, como se o ar ao redor de Draco estivesse rachando como vidro, e Harry dá um passo para trás.

-Eu… - Draco diz, mas sua voz treme no ar como se alguém estivesse arrancando um fio de metal e o barulho parece se envolver em torno da mente de Harry, cortando através, e ele sabe que tem algo terrivelmente errado.

-Não - ele diz urgentemente -, não responda…

Mas há um som como vidro explodindo, como se alguém tivesse jogado um espelho do outro lado da sala e pura agonia passa pelo rosto de Draco por um segundo antes de ele repentinamente desaparecer no ar.

Harry espera um longo momento, varinha erguida no alto, seu coração martelando, então ele vai até a porta deslizante, estudando-a com cuidado. Não há nada ali. Nenhuma rachadura no vidro, nenhuma marca, nem mesmo uma impressão digital.

Draco se foi, ou talvez ele nunca havia estado ali.

Harry diz o seu nome, apenas uma vez, e é uma pergunta que se pendura no ar como nuvem de neve. Por um momento, Harry está parado na costa da Cornualha novamente, chamando através do mar revoltoso, escutando sua voz ecoar através dos penhascos.

_Draco._

Naquela noite, as janelas se crepitam no painel como um espírito inquieto pego pelos ventos do inverno.


	7. Chapter 7

-Eu sei que ele não está morto - Harry, mais uma vez, se vê andando de um lado para o outro na cozinha de seus amigos.

Rony, sentado na mesa com uma caneca de chocolate quente, ergue uma sobrancelha e olha para Hermione. Hermione, contudo, parece estar prestando atenção em seu chá.

-Não sei, Harry - Rony diz por fim - Soa como se… bom, soa como se ele fosse um fantasma.

-Ele _não_ é um fantasma, porque ele não está morto - Harry responde.

Rony não diz nada por um longo tempo. Então ele diz em tom baixo.

-Tem certeza?

-Eu _sei_ que ele não está.

-Sabe ou acha?

Harry quer explodir com Rony, dizer a ele que ele não entende, mas ele sabe como Rony pensa. É algo do treinamento de Auror enraizado neles: decisões devem ser baseadas em evidências, feitas com lógica e razão. Não com intuições e 'eu sei'.

Contudo, uma ajuda vem de um lugar inesperado.

-Isso soa familiar - Hermione diz baixo e a Harry vira sua atenção para ele.

-Familiar como? - ele diz urgentemente - Isso já aconteceu antes? Teve outros casos?

Hermione morde os lábios.

-Lembra quando você me contou sobre seus sonhos, um tempo atrás? E que me lembrou daqueles seus sonhos que você costumava a ter… aqueles que não eram realmente sonhos, que eram legilimência…

Rony olha para ela de forma irritada.

-O quê, quando Você-Sabe-Quem costumava invadir a mente do Harry?

-Não desse jeito - Hermione diz rapidamente - Mas… poderia ser Legilimência? Um legilimente habilidoso poderia lançar um feitiço através de distâncias.

-Não - Harry diz de uma vez - Nem de longe é a mesma coisa…

-Legilimência não é tão simples assim, Harry. Depende de quem lança. Cada legilimente possui uma abordagem diferente, um estilo diferente.

-Malfoy está lendo a mente de Harry? - Rony parece não saber se deve ficar alarmado ou não.

-Não é sobre ler mentes! Honestamente, vocês dois deveriam saber bem. Especialmente _você_ , Harry. Você não treinou bem essa arte?

-Sim - Harry admite, sentindo-se levemente na defensiva - Mas eu odiei. Tente _você_ se intrometer na mente dos outros. De qualquer jeito, legilimência consegue fazer um bando de coisas, mas não consegue fazer alguém aparecer…

Hermione o perfura com o olhar.

-Não, não consegue. Mas consegue construir visões, não consegue, Harry?

Ele congela. As visões que Voldemort lhe mandou. Os sonhos com Sirius no Departamento de Mistérios.

Hermione, olhando sua expressão cautelosamente, assente.

-Um legilimente excepcional pode construir visões, alucinações…

Rony se levanta abruptamente e começa a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Não gosto de como isso soa. Malfoy está brincando com a mente do Harry?

-Não, ele não está - Harry diz devagar - Se você tivesse o poder de criar alucinação… o que quer que você quisesse… por que você escolheria ter uma conversa normal com alguém? Talvez esse seja um último recurso, seu último jeito de se comunicar - ele pensa no jeito que Draco desapareceu no final da conversa. Aquilo não era parte da visão, ele tem certeza disso. Draco aparentemente quebrou uma regra quando ele tentou contar a Harry onde ele estava, e sofreu as consequências.

-Você deve tomar cuidado mesmo assim, Harry - Hermione diz.

-Por que?

-Bom, - ela diz baixo - Pode não ser Malfoy lhe mandando aquelas visões.

Harry não gosta do que ouve. Ele limpa a garganta e decide tentar de uma outra forma.

-Hermione, o que você sabe sobre processo de impedimento?

Hermione se endireita, seus olhos imediatamente tomando um brilho.

-Bom, eu tenho uma porção de livros de referência se você precisar de algum…

-Em sua biblioteca de direito - Rony diz.

-Não é uma livraria de direito, Rony, é uma prateleira…

-Costumava ser uma prateleira de homenagem ao Chudley Cannons…

-Enfim - Harry diz rapidamente - Processo de impedimento - ele pausa e então abaixa a voz, apesar de não ter mais ninguém na casa - Acho que Draco sabia do paradeiro de seu pai. Talvez ele até o estivesse ajudando.

-Bateu um papo com o procurador do Malfoy? - Rony pergunta de forma sagaz. Seu tempo como Auror cultivou uma quantia considerável de astúcia.

-Bom - Hermione diz - uma lei costumava existir, declarando que aqueles que sabiam do paradeiro de criminosos, mas que não o reportassem de imediato, poderiam ser presos por processo de impedimento. Mas essa lei há tempos que foi abolida.

-Então - Harry diz cuidadosamente - Draco desapareceu uma hora e meia antes de seu encontro com a procuradora, que lhe teria dito que não haveria nenhuma consequência legal para ele se ele entregasse Lúcio para as autoridades.

-Talvez ele tenha entregado o Lúcio - Rony diz repentinamente.

-Quê?

-Lembra quando pegamos Lúcio Malfoy? Todo mundo queria capturar o último Comensal da Morte, mas no final tudo se resumiu a uma pista anônima.

Harry se lembra disso. Alguém havia ativado o feitiço Salus. O feitiço, especialmente designado para os Aurores atenderem a emergências, era fácil de lançar. Um simples centelho no ar com a varinha e a locação exata do lançador aparecia no enorme mapa preso à parede do principal escritório de Auror, disparando um alarme que mandaria correndo para a cena todos os Aurores disponíveis.

-Não há muita especulação sobre quem lançou - Rony diz - Digo, não havia ninguém ali quando chegamos. Apenas Lúcio Malfoy, claro, e mais ninguém. Provavelmente cansado de se esconder por tanto tempo. Claro, ele provavelmente se arrependeu no momento em que aparecemos.

-Lúcio morreu no local, não? - Hermione diz repentinamente, e Harry olha para ela.

-Sim - havia sido terrível; Aurores eram para capturar e não para matar. Apesar de ter tido uma profunda investigação sobre a morte, nunca foi descoberto quem exatamente lançou a maldição fatal.

-Talvez Draco tenha lançado o feitiço e desaparatado - Hermione sugere.

-Isso não faz sentido. Todos os sinais apontam para um desaparecimento forçado - Harry diz frustrado - Draco não fugiu apenas.

-Por que não? Ele estava sempre fugindo das coisas - Rony diz e Harry balança a cabeça veemente.

-Ele não é mais assim, ele mudou. Ele não teria fugido. Você não entende, você não viu as memórias - ele bate o nó dos dedos impacientemente contra a mesa - Se ele foi forçadamente levado para longe, não faz sentido ele aparecer alguns meses atrás com Lúcio Malfoy, prendê-lo e então desaparatar novamente. E não explicaria o por quê de ele ainda estar desaparecido - Harry pausa, consciente de que Hermione e Rony o observam cautelosamente.

-Talvez - Rony diz - você devesse dar um tempo, Harry.

Harry abre a boca para protestar, vê Hermione contraindo seus olhos para ele e rapidamente muda de tática - Tudo bem - ele diz em vez disso - Vou viajar durante o final de semana, de qualquer jeito.

-Ah, que legal - Rony diz, parecendo aliviado - Um pouco de férias, então?

-Celebrar minha carteira de motorista oficial. Pensei em ir ver um pouco do mar em algum lugar.

-Brighton em Dezembro, eh? Parece horrível - Rony ri.

-Ah, Harry, você não disse que conseguiu sua carteira! Parabéns - Hermione parece genuinamente feliz - Notícia maravilhosa. Vamos brindar ao transporte trouxa, que tal?

E por algumas horas, Harry não pensa em trabalho. 

*

Naquela noite, porém, após retornar para o apartamento e ter dado um beijo de boa noite em Gina, ele senta na bancada da cozinha e desempacota a vida de Draco novamente.

Os livros, o caderno. Ele li as mesmas linhas várias vezes.

_Você se lembra quando tínhamos onze anos?_

De vez em quando, ele olha em volta, mas não há sinal de Draco. Talvez ele tenha sonhado na última vez. Talvez Hermione esteja certa sobre sua teoria de Legilimência, mas talvez ela não esteja. Talvez ele esteja aos poucos ficando louco, construindo ilusões, tentando conjurar algo que não existe.

Alguém que não existe.

Harry encara distraído os pertences diante dele. Após um longo momento, ele pega a garrafa de whiskey envelhecida. Sem dúvida que Draco a estava salvando para uma ocasião especial.

Harry se levanta e pega um copo, tirando a tampa da garrafa e colocando para ele mesmo um dedo. O rótulo, desbotado como as cores de outono, mostram um homem andando por uma longa estrada.

Talvez Draco realmente tenha ido embora. Talvez ele esteja dirigindo para algum lugar neste momento, dirigindo por aquela longas estradas.

Harry toma um longo gole do whiskey, apreciando o sabor adocicado do mel. Não; isso é o que aconteceu da última vez. Tendo palpites - ignorando os sonhos e as memórias - e acreditando que Draco havia cometido suicídio. _Não_ , ele havia dito quase com raiva para Hermione quando ela havia sugerido isso. _Não, ele não faria isso_. E ainda assim ele havia quase se convencido disso.

Ele olha em volta esperançoso. Ele se sente como se estivesse sendo observado.

Mas o cômodo está vazio. 

Bom, talvez Draco ainda esteja ali. Apenas invisível, fora do alcance humano.

-Estou indo para longe - Harry diz para o cômodo silencioso - Para Helston. Quero ver o que você viu.

_Eu ficarei parado no limite do mundo e os ventos soprarão para o sul, para o sul…_

O cômodo permanece vazio, e quando Harry vai dormir, ele sonha com ondas violentas e penhascos que se despedaçam.

*

Na quinta-feira, ele visita Narcisa Malfoy. Ele recebe Harry com um sútil ar de espanto.

-Recebi sua coruja - ela diz e Harry se vê forçado a recusar a oferta para chá (um elfo-doméstico permanece ali esperançoso ao fundo, carregando uma bandeja com chá e tudo). Talvez Narcisa tenha percebido a impaciência em seus olhos, suas mãos inquietas, pois ela balança sua cabeça levemente e o leva diretamente para os estábulos.

-Nunca vou entender - ela diz - a obsessão com as invenções trouxas. São um pouco desajeitadas, penso.

-Foi o que disse a Draco? - Harry pergunta, sem perder tempo e indo direto ao Renault Mégane e tirando a lona. Parece como se estivesse cumprimentando um antigo amigo. Ele sorri fracamente e corre uma mão pelo metal polido.

-Você tem a mesma expressão que Draco, toda vez que ele olhava para esse terrível desperdício de dinheiro - Narcisa observa.

Harry não responde. Ele aceita a chave de plástico de Narcisa e o carro se destranca sozinho. Tecnologia trouxa é incrível, Harry pensa. Realmente é um 'Desperdício de dinheiro'. Sem dúvida alguma que Draco o considerava um de seus melhores investimentos.

Hary deseja que ele mesmo possa consertar o carro. Parece importante, de alguma forma, que é ele quem vai consertá-lo. Mas quando ele começou a olhar a lista com Matthew, se tornou aparente que o carro precisava muito mais do que uma nova bateria. Freios, pinças, freio a disco, cilindros, protetores, articulações de direção e trilhos… tudo precisaria ser checado e possivelmente substituído, dependendo do quanto Draco havia cuidado do carro e como havia sido tratado após seu desaparecimento. Então a gasolina precisaria ser drenada direito, o motor lavado…

Harry havia concedido derrota e enviado uma coruja para Narcisa, pedindo permissão para consertar o carro e - após ter recebido a permissão - havia marcado com um mecânico.

-Acho que você deve estar se perguntando por quê quero consertá-lo - Harry diz, precisando de um pouco de coragem para dizer. Ele havia esperado que Narcisa não perguntasse, e ela ainda não o havia feito, mas ele tem certeza que ela quer saber.

Mas, para sua surpresa, ela balança a cabeça.

-Astoria diz que recebeu sua carteira de motorista. Quase como uma licença para aparatar, acho eu - ela não olha para Harry; em vez disso, ela encara o carro - Você quer dirigi-lo. E acho que Draco iria querer vê-lo sendo dirigido - ela olha rápido para Harry - Às vezes, realmente parece que você quer encontrar meu filho.

-Eu quero.

Narcisa pausa por um longo momento. O treinamento de Auror de Harry começa a pinicar em sua pele como calor de verão há muito esquecido. Ela sabe de algo.

-Você tem uma memória que queira me dar? - ele pergunta baixo, com cuidado para soar calmo.

Narcisa ergueu uma mão até seu colar, uma expressão atormentada em seu rosto.

-Não é nada - ela diz por fim, e Harry exala lentamente para mascarar sua frustração. Não há propósito algum em pressionar, pois ela apenas irá recuar.

-Os mecânicos chegarão em alguns minutos - ele diz, mudando de assunto. Este é um ponto que Narcisa não havia concordado: ela havia recusado a permitir o carro ser levado para longe. Ela parecia achar aquilo indigno. Harry tem a sensação de que ela em breve perceberá que a outra opção - alguns mecânicos andando pela Mansão Malfoy - é muito mais indigna. Harry repentinamente é abatido por uma sensação de desconfiança - Não há nenhum elfo-doméstico por perto, há? - ele pergunta com suspeitas e Narcisa lhe lança um olhar longo e frio.

-Esses trouxas - ela diz - não chegarão nem perto da Mansão. Eles ficarão por aqui. É por isso que requeri sua presença. Você pode lidar com eles.

Harry segura uma resposta raivosa. Ele não havia percebido que havia sido convidado aqui somente para agir como uma espécie de intérprete trouxa.

-Certo - ele diz, então e porque ele ainda se sente um pouco ressentido ele adiciona - vai custar bastante, particularmente nessa época do ano.

-Dinheiro não é um obstáculo.

_Nunca foi para você, não é mesmo?_

Mas então há o som de um carro distante e Narcisa graciosamente dá meia volta deixando Harry para lidar com os mecânicos. Mesmo assim ele vai embora logo após cumprimentá-los e os levarem até o carro.

Ele não consegue suportar o carro de Draco sendo desmontado por estranhos.

*

O sol está se ponto no escuro céu do inverno quando Harry retorna para os estábulos para checar o progresso. Os mecânicos parecem levemente incomodados, mas se animam consideravelmente quando Harry - seguindo um conselho de protocolo de Matthew - paga a eles uma quantia generosa, lhes dá um engradado de cerveja e lhes deseja feliz natal.

-Você também, amigo - um dos mecânicos diz.

-Dá para ligá-lo agora? - Harry pergunta, olhando para ocarro, e o mecânico sorri.

-O carro é seu? Dá para adivinhar pela sua cara - ele indica com a cabeça em direção ao carro - Pode ir lá.

Harry abre a porta do lado do motorista e entra. Agora que ele já dirigiu um carro, ele reage automaticamente, suas mãos instintivamente descansando no volante, seus pés encontrando o freio e acelerador, seus olhos olhando brevemente pelo retrovisor.

Ele aperta o botão da ignição.

O carro responde imediatamente, o rugido baixo do motor ecoando pelo cômodo. Por um longo tempo, Harry segura firmemente o volante e não consegue abrir a boca para falar. Ele não sabe por quê, mas esse momento pesa com algo intangível.

Isso é real.

-O motor pode parecer um pouco duro no início - o mecânico mais próximo diz - mas com o tempo ele melhora.

Harry não gosta da ideia de desligar ocarro, mas ele pressiona o botão novamente e escuta ao que o motor desliga.

-Certo - ele diz - Obrigado.

Os mecânicos não demoram para arrumar as coisas e irem embora. Harry se senta no assento do motorista, sentindo as memórias passando por ele como chuva.

_Poderíamos ir a qualquer lugar._

_Qualquer lugar?_

_Qualquer lugar._

Passos. Harry abre seus olhos. Ele não havia percebido que havia os fechado. Os mecânicos há muito já se foram. Narcisa está parada na porta do armazém próximo aos estábulos, observando-o silenciosamente.

-Está concertado? - ela pergunta.

Harry sorri e aperta o botão da ignição. Ele nunca vai se cansar de ouvir o barulho daquele motor.

Mas o barulho parece trazer pouco conforto a Narcisa. Sua boca treme um pouco e sua cabeça curva um pouco como se sua mágoa fosse um peso.

-É estranho - ela diz, cada palavra saindo com uma compostura forçåda - escutar esse barulho, depois de tanto tempo - ela levanta sua varinha e a agita em direção a parede sul; a parede desaparece completamente e Harry franze o cenho, não entendendo nada até que Narcisa olha para ele novamente - Você queria dirigi-lo - ela diz e Harry sente um choque correndo por todo seu corpo.

Harry respira profundamente. Se ele bater com o carro de Draco, Narcisa nunca o perdoaria. Harry também não se perdoaria. Então ele cuidadosamente se endireita no assento - Draco só é um pouco mais alto do que ele, parece - ajeita todos os espelhos. Ele coloca o cinto, extremamente consciente que de que está fazendo os mesmos movimentos que Draco havia feito centenas de vezes antes. Ele tira o pé do freio, muda do descanso para o modo de dirigir e levemente pressiona o acelerador.

O carro se move para frente, finalmente deixando sua prisão dos últimos três anos, finalmente fazendo o que foi feito para fazer: se mover. Há o barulho suave de cascalhos debaixo dos pneus. Ele vira vagarosamente ao longo do largo caminho até que dá a volta pela mansão e vai para a larga estrada.

Pelo retrovisor, ele consegue ver Narcisa o observando. Quantas vezes ele viu seu filho dirigir para longe, desaparecendo na distância? Ele acelera mais um pouco. O carro aumenta sua velocidade na estrada e então, finalmente, ele diminiu levemente para virar na estrada aberta. É uma estrada do campo, sinuosa e estreita. O mesmo tipo de estrada em que harry passou tantas horas praticando.

Ele vira na estrada e acelera até o cenário passa voando por ele, até os campos escuros passem como ondas, até ele se sentir como se estivesse dirigindo pelo próprio céu noturno, e milhares de momentos parecem se juntar em euforia: Draco e Astoria dirigindo próximo ao rio, Harry parado em seu apartamento e observando as luzes do trem desaparecer na escuridão, e por um momento ele vê tudo perfeitamente.

*

É uma viagem de duas horas até Londres, mas Harry chega apenas vinte minutos depois, em Salisbury, para checar o caminho. Quando ele tira o olhar do atlas novamente, Draco está lá.

Ele está sentado no banco do passageiro e olhando para fora da janela, a testa pressionada contra o vidro. Harry se pergunta se ele tem estado lá o tempo todo e ele estuda o rosto de Draco. Será que ele está chateado que com Harry dirigindo seu carro? Será que ele odeia uma outra pessoa no banco do motorista?

O olhar de Draco repentinamente foca e Harry percebe que Draco o está encarando pelo reflexo da janela. Observando Harry o observando.

É como um círculo.

Então Draco sorri. É um alívio imediato para Harry, que se lembra muito bem da agonia no rosto de Draco quando da última vez que ele desapareceu. _Me desculpa_ , Harry quer dizer. _Não farei mais perguntas, prometo, não farei você desaparecer novamente…_

-Podemos ir a qualquer lugar - Harry diz em vez disso, sua voz baixa.

Draco se vira da janela, então, e olha para Harry.

-Qualquer lugar?

-Qualquer lugar - Harry estuda Draco - Você parece cansado.

Draco desvia o olhar.

-É difícil tentar fazer isso.

-Fazer isso o quê?

-Voltar.

Pela primeira vez, Harry percebe que para Draco tentar fazer a si mesmo parecer tão real assim - aparecer para Harry, manipular visões reais - ele deve investir muita energia e talvez mágica. Ele se pergunta se essa é a razão do por quê Draco não ter aparecido novamente por quase uma semana após o incidente no apartamento; talvez tenha exigido de Draco muito tempo para simplesmente se recuperar e reunir a energia para tentar novamente.

-Isso é legilimência? - Harry pergunta, mudando de assunto. Ele não irá perguntar a Draco onde ele está; esse tipo de pergunta claramente exige um preço.

-Pode-se dizer isso.

-O que isso significa? - Harry está completamente perplexo.

Draco o estuda por um longo momento.

-Sabe - ele diz por fim -, quando eu percebi que você, de todas as pessoas, era o responsável por esse caso, eu fiquei com raiva - ele pausa e olha pela janela novamente, encarando seu próprio reflexo - Minha última chance e foi desperdiçada com você.

-Muito obrigado.

-Você é impulsivo, você nunca pára para pensar nas coisas, você não consegue segmentá-las. A pior pessoa para o trabalho de um detetive.

Harry abre sua boca, pensa por um momento, então a fecha novamente. Draco olha para ele.

-E olha como você mudou - ele diz - Impressão minha, ou você acabou de parar para _pensar_ no que ia dizer?

-Ainda sou impulsivo.

-Bom, ao longo do tempo que fui observando, decidi que sua impulsividade não é necessariamente uma qualidade negativa.

-Isso foi um elogio?

-Foi uma observação.

E, Merlim, é tão perto de ser perfeito - eles estão sentados aqui, discutindo como eles faziam antes, mas há uma familiaridade que nunca esteve lá antes - e Harry quer ficar aqui só por um pouco mais de tempo. Só mais um pouco, até que ele esqueça tudo o mais em sua vida.

-Custa muito ficar aqui? - Harry pergunta, imaginando se Draco irá desaparecer novamente - Você vai ir embora de novo?

Um carro passa por eles, as luzes como fantasmas no Renault Mégane, iluminando Draco por um momento. Então o carro segue e eles mergulham na escuridão novamente.

-Voltar para casa é difícil. Ir embora é fácil - Draco diz.

-Suponho que temos algo em comum, então - Harry hesita, pensando que ele não deveria dividir algo assim com Draco, quando ele nem sequer havia contado para Rony ou Hermione, mas… - A maior parte do tempo, eu não quero ir para casa - Harry diz por fim - Eu nem sei onde é a minha casa na verdade.

Draco o estuda.

-Suponho que temos algo em comum, então - ele diz após um longo tempo.

Eles caem em um silêncio natural. Harry liga ocarro novamente, seu caminho decidido, e volta para a estrada. Ele espera que Draco fique ali, apenas assistindo ao mundo passar, mas após alguns minutos, Draco fala novamente.

-Tenho que ir.

-Você está correndo perigo? - Harry não consegue disfarçar o tom de preocupação na voz. Draco balança a cabeça.

-Estou cansado demais. Não consigo mais focar.

-Ah - Harry repentinamente se lembra de uma outra pergunta - Escuta, se isso é legilimência, é você fazendo? Ou há alguém aí com você?

Draco pausa.

-Estou sozinho - ele diz, então hesita novamente. O ar aparece tremer em volta dele e seu corpo tensiona. Harry sabe o que está para acontecer e balança a cabeça. 

-Não - ele diz urgentemente, pisando forte no freio e parando no acostamento - Não faça isso, não vale a pena… pare…

-In inceptum finis est - Draco diz, as palavras no ar como eletricidade, e suas palavras finais se engasgam em uma agonia óbvia - Meu pai…

E o resto se perde num grito sufocado antes dele desaparecer com um outro som como vidro se quebrando.

Harry permanece sentado por um longo tempo, escutando o motor, esperando suas mãos se firmarem novamente. Quanto tempo irá levar dessa vez até Draco se recuperar? Que preço ele está pagando neste momento?

Um preço muito alto, parece, por apenas seis palavras.

Quando ele chega em Londres e estaciona o carro na garagem do prédio, é mais de dez horas e Gina estará dormindo. Ele anda lentamente até o apartamento, seu corpo parecendo pesado e sua mente desgastada. Ele não quer lidar com nada nem ninguém.

_Voltar para casa é difícil. Ir embora é facil_.

Draco Malfoy o conhece melhor do que o próprio Harry.

*

Sexta é o dia que Harry diz a Gina que ele nunca mais voltará para casa.

A tardezinha começa de forma bonita. É a semana que antecede o Natal, e as ruas estão resplandescentes com objetos festivos e luzes pisca-piscas. Casais dão as mãos ao que andam de patins no gelo; corais cantam debaixo de árvores de Natal na Trafalgar Square. No Beco Diagonal, as lojas ficam abertas até tarde para atender aos consumidores no feriado. Ao que eles passam passam pelo Fornecedor de Quadribol de Qualidade, Harry olha para a placa na janela. _Compre o último modelo de vassoura e chegue em casa a tempo_. Ele se lembra de ter lido a mesma placa na primeira semana de Dezembro e parece que foi uma vida atrás.

O restaurante em si é um estabelecimento pequeno e simpático com um fogo ardendo alegremente e grinalda de azevinho em torno das janelas. Isso lembra a Harry do Três Vassouras. Eles são levados a um canto mais discreto onde Harry não vai ser importunado com olhares e Gina não será incomodada com fãs fissurados de Quadribol. Harry pede um hidromel apimentado e Gina gasta um tempinho olhando a lista de bebidas festivas antes de pedir algo chamado Dragão de Hortelã.

-Harry - ela diz após a garçonete desaparecer -, eles farão um grande anúncio na semana que vem, então eu só queria garantir que você soubesse primeiro. Mas eu tive que esperar até que tudo estivesse confirmado, claro.

-Você foi feita capitã? - Harry diz surpreso. Gina sempre foi muito ambiciosa, mas, até onde Harry sabe, Gwen ama seu emprego e não possui planos para se aposentar.

-Melhor ainda - Gina diz, seus olhos brilhando com entusiasmo - Harry, eu consegui. Eu entrei para a Seleção Inglesa.

Harry se endireita.

-Isso é… Isso é realmente… parabéns, Gina.

-Isso é incrível - Gina diz - Estou na reserva, claro, mas geralmente é um passo como titular. Eu sei que um de seus Artilheiros está prestes a se aposentar mais cedo devido a uma coluna machucada, e a mim foi dito que se eu provasse meu talento nos treinos, eu tenho uma chance de verdade de tomar essa posição.

A garçonete chega com o hidromel apimentado e a bebida de uma cor de bengala-doce. Harry beberica o hidromel para ter algo para fazer.

-O lado bom é que não precisamos nos mudar - Gina diz - Estamos em um lugar perfeito para viagens internacionais. Claro, um pouco mais próximo da área central de Londres seria o ideal, mas veremos o que acontece. Terei que viajar bem mais, claro, mas é necessário já que sou parte do time.

Talvez, alguns meses atrás, Harry teria assentido e sorrido e convencido a si mesmo que ele estava feliz, ou pelo menos que seria egoísmo estar triste. Mas sua conversa com Draco circula sua mente como uma tempestade de neve: _Na maioria das vezes eu não quero ir para casa_. Havia sido a coisa mais verdadeira que havia dito em um longo tempo. Ele nunca havia chamado o apartamento de casa. E ele nunca iria.

E então, a segunda realização o atinge como trovão quando Gina sorri e pergunta a Harry qual seu grande anúncio é.

-Eu aprendi a dirigir - ele diz.

-Aprendeu mesmo? Parece divertido. Você vai ter que me levar para passear um dia desse.

E Harry abre a boca para dizer _eu aprendi a dirigir com Matthew Venn,_ porque aí a história toda pode se desenrolar: Matthew, que é casado com Astoria. Astoria, que Harry conheceu por estar trabalhando no caso de Draco e conversando com Narcisa. Narcisa, que deu a Harry o Renault Mégane, que neste instante está estacionado na garagem do prédio. O Renault Mégane, que é tão importante porque Draco amava dirigi-lo para qualquer lugar. Draco, que aparece nas memórias para ajudar Harry, que tem o observado por meses, que mudou de opinião sobre Harry do mesmo jeito que Harry mudou de opinião sobre Draco. Draco, que disse uma vez _Qual o propósito disso? Sentando numa caixa, indo apenas onde uma outra pessoa o leva…_ e Harry não consegue esquecer nada disso porque toda vez que ele ouve Gina chamar o apartamento de caixa no céu ele experiência uma sensação paralisante de perda e dúvida. Draco, cuja ausência Harry não consegue parar de pensar, e não é engraçado que Draco nunca está lá _fisicamente_ , mas sempre parece que ele está lá _mentalmente_ , mas para Gina, é o contrário?

Ou talvez não seja engraçado, talvez seja depressivo e faz com que Harry deseje voltar para o Renault Mégane e dirigir, dirigir, dirigir até que Draco volte novamente e então tudo ficará bem.

Mas Harry não diz nada disso. Em vez disso, ele sorri e assente até o jantar acabar, e espera até que eles tenham aparatado em casa. E quando eles estão no quarto, com Gina dobrando suas roupas e Harry sentado na beirada da cama, ele diz:

-Eu nem percebi.

-Percebeu o quê? - Gina pergunta, parando de dobrar as roupas.

-Nosso relacionamento acabando.

Gina fica bastante quieta. Harry espera. É o resumo da relação deles atualmente. Silêncio.

Então Gina diz:

-Eu também não.

*

Naquela noite, eles deitam na cama juntos. Harry a abraça uma última vez.

-Você está feliz? - ele pergunta a ela. Ela fica em silêncio por um longo tempo.

-Não sei. E você?

-Não - Harry diz honestamente.

-Eu nem percebi - Gina diz e ele nota a tristeza em sua voz e a abraça mais apertado.

-Tudo bem.

-Eu deveria ter percebido.

-Tudo bem - Harry repete.

Pela manhã, ele acorda sozinho.

Gina foi para o treino de Quadribol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Existe alguns termos específicos relacionado à lei ou carros, coisas que tenho quase 0 de conhecimento, então talvez a tradução não tenha ficado precisa. Por isso, peço desculpas.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione e Rony ficam chocados.

-Você _não pode_ terminar com a Gina dois dias antes do Natal - Hermione diz irritada, colocando uma caneca na frente de Harry e entornando chá na mesa.

-O que você estava pensando? - Rony adiciona - Mamãe vai ficar completamente louca! Ela já está tricotando suéter de natal de casais!

-E ela me disse que está só esperando você anunciar a data do casamento! - Hermione diz com rispidez.

-Ah, por favor! - Harry protesta - Estamos noivos há três anos e namorando há sete!

-É exatamente isso que estou falando. Molly disse que não há melhor hora do que seu aniversário de sete anos. Sete é considerado um número da sorte entre bruxos e bruxas, Harry. Molly está focada em outro casamento, ela já está fazendo desenhos dos convites.

-Ah, não - Rony diz horrorizado - Mamãe já está na fase de desenhar convites?

-E fica pior - Hermione diz ameaçadoramente - Eu a peguei fazendo uma lista de possíveis nomes para os netos.

Rony lentamente se afunda numa poltrona felpuda, segurando com firmeza seu copo de whiskey de fogo.

-Harry - ele diz - nós tivemos muita aventura juntas e mesmo que nossa amizade tenha passado por poucas e boas, eu valorizo muito o tempo que passamos juntos. Você foi um cara sensacional e muitos sentirão sua falta.

-Não é tão ruim assim - Harry diz - Digo, Gina não está triste nem nada, realmente foi mútuo…

-Não importa. Mamãe só consegue ver casamentos e netos - Rony toma um gole do whiskey - Conheço um cara lá por Norfolk que falsifica passaportes por um preço barato. Posso lhe passar a informação dele.

Harry olha para Hermione.

-Escuta só o que ele está falando. Merlim, será que você pode dizer a ele que não é tão ruim assim?

Hermione beberica sua cerveja amanteigada e não diz nada.

*

Harry está sentado no antigo quarto de Rony, cutucando tristemente um pudim de natal. O pudim sacoleja e corre para longe; ele suspira e ergue o olhar ao que Rony e Hermione entram pela porta.

-Acabou?

-Ainda não. Mamãe está no quinto sherry agora.

-A boa notícia é - Hermione diz ansiosa - que ela parou de gritar.

-É, agora ela está chorando em cima das tortas. Não dá para entender muita coisa, mas aparentemente 'Celeste' sempre esteve em primero lugar da lista.

Harry está indignado.

-Sai daqui, eu não daria a uma criança o nome de 'Celeste' de qualquer forma.

-É, Percy disse que era um nome horrível também. Então eles começaram a discutir e George transformou a orelha de Percy em nabos e Gui não conseguia parar de rir, então Percy o chamou de idiota cabeludo e… - Rony estremece ao que eles escutam um barulho vindo do andar de baixo seguido por uma gargalhada e, momentos depois, um guincho indignado.

-Bom, toda família tem seus argumentos no Natal - Hermione diz com determinação, virando de cabeça para baixo uma bolsinha de doces e tortinhas - Não vejo razão para que não possamos aproveitar a festa.

Harry pega um homenzinho de biscoito e morde um pé. O boneco parece aborrecido.

-Ainda tenho o contato daquele cara de Norfolk - Rony diz.

Apesar de tudo, Harry não consegue evitar um sorriso.

*

É um alívio, pelo menos, e ele sempre será grato por ter Hermione e Rony lhe concedendo esses momentos fugazes de diversão e leves sorrisos, uma chance de respirar.

Porque o dia todo ele ficou pensando na expressão de agonia no rosto de Draco ao que ele desaparecia novamente. Como se a maldição Crucio tivesse sido lançada nele. E ele não acha certo estar lá, celebrando com amigos e familiares, desembrulhando presentes e comendo doces enquanto, em algum lugar do mundo, Draco está sozinho e, provavelmente, seriamente machucado ou exausto. Hermione o pega perdido em pensamentos algumas vezes e franze o cenho para ele, e então Rony o puxa para o canto.

-Lembra o que disseram no treinamento de Auror? Você não pode passar todo o seu tempo pensando nos casos se não você se auto-destrói, e então você não será capaz de ajudar ninguém.

Então Harry faz o que pode para aproveitar o dia e, a noite, ele viaja de flu para o apartamento. Gina, que ficou por estar numa profunda conversa com Fleur, sem dúvida não vai voltar tão cedo. Por enquanto, o apartamento está completamente escuro a não ser pela pequena árvore de natal. Ainda está na bancada, empoeirada.

Draco se encontra ao lado da árvore, o fraco brilho da luz dançando em seu rosto como nuvens flutuando no céu. Atrás dele, pelas janelas, Harry consegue ver a noite londrina iluminada. Há a linha de trens, se movendo lentamente de estação para estação. Acima, a lua crescente luta contra a névoa da noite invernal.

-Você está aqui - Harry diz lentamente, testando as palavras só para checar se elas vão cair e quebrar.

Draco olha para ele. Ele parece horrível, Harry pensa. Magro e exausto. Sombras por debaixo de seus olhos. Claramente, esses esforços para aparecer estão se fazendo presente.

 _Ir embora é fácil.Voltar para casa é difícil_.

Draco abre a boca e fala, mas as palavras são silenciosas. Harry morde os lábios.

-Não consigo escutá-lo - ele diz baixo e Draco para de falar. Seus ombros caem um pouco. Ele anda em direção a Harry e a luz da lua reflete nele como se ele fosse água, e Harry percebe que Draco está lutando apenas para existir ali. O que quer que tenha restado de sua força não é o suficiente para ele falar, não é o suficiente para aparecer sólido. É como se ele fosse um fantasma. Quando ele se encontra apenas alguns passos de Harry, ele ergue o braço e Harry responde sem pensar, erguendo sua própria mão.

Seus dedos seguram no nada. Draco desaparece completamente.

Do lado de fora, nas ruas abaixo, alguém está assobiando novamente.

_Assopre o vento para o sul, para o sul, para o sul…_

*

Feriado. A cidade está repleta de consumidores: casais bem vestidos andando de forma extravagante ao longo das lojas de marca da rua Bond, famílias e barganhadores perdidos na multidão de Westfield.

Harry está de pé, observando as pessoas andando apressadas lá embaixo. Mais cedo, as ruas se encontravam vazias, mas agora - nos últimos momentos restantes de luz solar - as pessoas começam a ir para casa.

-Feche a porta - Gina diz - Está congelando aí fora.

Ela está parada no meio da cozinha, usando calça jeans e seu mais novo suéter natalino. Seu cabelo está despenteado e Harry, de alguma forma, acha aquilo reconfortante. É mais fácil falar com Gina quando ela se encontra desse jeito, em vez de estar vestida em seu uniforme de Quadribol, correndo para uma reunião ou outro treino. Ela usa seu uniforme como outras pessoas usam sua armadura.

Harry entra e fecha a porta. Dizem que talvez neve na próxima semana, apesar de raramente nevar em Londres. A cidade se move e respira como uma besta enorme, absorvendo a vida de oito milhões de pessoas e transformando neve em granizo com o mero calor das pessoas que estão dentro.

Gina anda de um lado para o outro na cozinha e então coloca a água para esquentar.

-Você acha - ela diz por fim - que a gente consegue resolver isso?

Harry coloca suas mãos no bolso. A chave do Renault esbarra nos seus dedos e há algo reconfortante no plástico gelado e macio.

-Não.

Gina desvia o olhar.

-Achei que a gente conseguisse - ela diz - até chegar a manhã seguinte, quando fui para o treino de Quadribol. Havíamos acabado de terminar, e mesmo assim eu havia me levantado e ido para o treino. E eu percebi que havia sido por minha causa, o treino é mais importante do que tentar resolver. Minha carreira é minha primeira prioridade - ela olha para ele e parece que eles estão sendo honestos um com o outro pela primeira vez em muito tempo, e de repente Harry está cansado de usar máscaras e repetir palavras de roteiros que um outro alguém escreveu e por isso ele fala a verdade, o que ele andava escondendo por tanto tempo durante o último ano do relacionamento deles.

-As vezes, eu acho que tudo que temos em comum é a guerra. Nós éramos tão diferentes naquela época, e eu não sabia se algum de nós ia viver para ver o final dela. Era fácil se apaixonar.

_E então, mais tarde, nós viramos pessoas normais, a pessoa que nós fomos se dissiparam silenciosamente._

Ele se pergunta se falara a verdade de forma muito direta, mas Gina não parece ofendida. Ela inclina a cabeça, pensando.

-Eu nunca havia pensado dessa forma - ela diz lentamente - Acho que está certo. Se apaixonar é mais fácil. Se desapaixonar… você não percebe até que é tarde demais.

 _Ir embora é fácil. Voltar para casa é difícil._.

Eles terminam o chá em silêncio e então Gina diz que tem de encontrar Wanda, a apanhadora do time, e sua melhor amiga.

-Vai dizer a ela sobre nós? - Harry pergunta e Gina assente.

-Só quero conversar com alguém. Além de você - ela adiciona e então ela estremece - Ah, eu não quis dizer desse jeito…

-Tudo bem. Eu entendo - Harry hesita - Tenho que falar com alguém também. Não vou estar de volta até amanhã.

-Tudo bem. Diga ao Rony e a Hermione que eu mando um oi - Gina dá uma pausa, então se vira e vai embora.

Harry permanece parado no apartamento por um longo tempo, e então vai embora também.

*

Quando Harry era bem pequeno, ele costumava achar que carros eram como espaçonaves e que elas poderiam levá-lo para qualquer lugar. Ele aceleraria ao longo da Via-Láctea, escorregaria nas curvas da lua, correria ao longo da explosão estelares e descansaria por entre as nebulosas frias e cintilantes.

O universo nunca termina.

Ele dirige, seguindo as estradas íngremes até que elas lhe pareçam como um loop infinito, como um laço de asfalto escurecido pela chuva e campos nu devido ao inverno. Isso leva ele seis horas e meia para chegar a Helston. Ele para em Launceston para comprar gasolina e acaba gastando uma hora vasculhando os mapas no porta-luva. Há mil viagens marcadas ao longo das páginas e ele se pergunta se Draco fez de forma cuidadosa todas aquelas viagens traçådas nos mapas.

A terra plana pastoril logo cede lugar para profundos vales e penhascos crescentes ao que ele se aproxima da costa. O ar se torna gélido e fresco, um forte indicativo do oceano congelante, e ele liga o aquecedor. Ele passa por Helston, para a cidadezinha de Landewednack; o lugar se mostra ser um conjunto de chalés de pedra e uma pequena igreja com cercas. As estradas estão desertas - é duas horas da manhã e ele imagina que o povoado esteja adormecido em suas casas aquecidas, o fogo queimando lentamente na lareira.

Ele segue as placas até que lentamente ele segue por uma estrada íngreme em direção ao Farol do Lagarto. Ele consegue ouvir o barulho das ondas, quebrando contra os penhascos em um ritmo incessante. Harry estaciona o carro e para por um momento. Está no ápice do inverno e ele está no meio do nada às duas da manhã, escutando o som de ondas se quebrando, tentando escutar o som de uma outra voz. Escutando o vento soprar para o sul, para o sul, da beira do continente britânico, escutando o vento soprar pelas rachaduras nas pedras e as secretas cavidades e enseadas ao longo da costa.

Ele abre a porta do carro e sai. O vento está forte agora, cortante em seu rosto, bagunçando seus cabelos, puxando sua roupa. Ele ergue sua varinha e sussurra.

-Lumos.

Uma fraca luz azul ilumina o caminho diante dele. Há uma placa dizendo "Caminho Costeiro do Sudoeste" e ele segue a seta. O mar revolto do inverno é como um rugido agora e o vento está forte e terrivelmente forte, varrendo ao longo do Mar Céltico e roçando nas ondas antes de trazer uma pontada salgada para a pele de Harry. Mesmo com a luz da varinha, o caminho é traiçoeiro no tempo úmido e na noite escura e Harry tropeça algumas vezes. Se Draco está ali, com certeza ele está rindo.

O som do mar cresce cada vez mais. O vento está implacável agora, agarrando com firmeza as roupas de Harry e puxado como uma criança mal-criada; seu rosto se avermelha com a batida do ar marítimo. Por fim, Harry alcança a beirada do penhasco. As negras ondas se agitam a redor das rochas abaixo, a espuma do mar da mesma cor que a de um céu tempestuoso de Dezembro. Em algum lugar por ali, no horizonte obscuro, a luz de um navio pisca ao que corta pelo oceano. Harry se aproxima do penhasco.

Ele olha para cima. É meia-lua esta noite. A mesma fase de quando ele sonhou pela primeira vez com a Costa da Cornualha.

É uma longa caminhada de volta para o carro, e uma viagem mais longa ainda de volta para Londres, mas Harry acha que ele conseguiria se acostumar com longas viagens.

*

O ano novo vem e vai. Harry se muda do apartamento no dia dois de Janeiro; Hermione e Rony arrumam o quarto de hóspede em sua casa. Ele soluciona um de seus casos no dia cinco de Janeiro quando ele rastreia o homem desaparecido no leste da França, onde o homem tem uma vida nova e, infelizmente para sua esposa perturbada na Inglaterra, uma nova família.

Mas ele sempre, sempre está em outro lugar. Sua mente vaga por estradas e ruas íngremes; ela flutua por cantos e escuta o rugido do mar e a música do frio invernal. Ele acorda às três da manhã toda a noite, sonhando com penhascos que se despedaçam e uma voz gritando. Ele se senta no Renault Mégane e encara o nada por horas.

_Estamos cada vez mais perto, ou cada vez mais perdido?_

Lúcio Malfoy. Aquelas haviam sido as palavras de Draco para Harry na última vez que se falaram. _Meu pai_.

In inceptum finis est.

Harry revira os arquivos, encara aqueles duas palavas que ele escreveu tão causalmente sete meses atrás.

_Como círculos_

Ele precisa de uma memória de Narcisa, ele sabe disso. Ele foi paciente, mas ela não está querendo lhe dizer. Como você extrai a memória de alguém que não quer lhe dar?

Ele se endireita. Não. Nunca iria funcionar.

Bom… funcionou uma vez.

*

Quando Harry chega em casa do trabalho, ele vai direto para o quarto de hóspede e joga sua capa lá, então retorna e se senta na mesa de jantar, olhando para Hermione. Ele saboreia uma xícara de chá e parece profundamente absorta em um livro, mas quando ele o percebe ali, ela lentamente ergue o olhar.

-Ah, não - ela diz com alarme - Você quer algo. Possivelmente ilegal, certamente difícil e definitivamente perigoso.

-Por acaso você não conheceria um bom fabricante de poções, né?

Hermione fecha o livro e observa.

-Um bom fabricante ou um fabricante suspeito?

-Um bom. Muito bom.

-Bom o suficiente para, por exemplo, veritaserum?

-Claro que não, não sou um selvagem - Harry diz - Eu estava pensando… bom o suficiente para fazer Felix Felicis.

O olhar de Hermione suaviza.

-Bom, pelo menos é legalizado - ela diz, voltando-se para o livro - Rony queria saber se eu sabia algo sobre Essência da Insanidade semana passada. Sinceramente.

-Então, você consegue?

-Talvez. Mas vai custar.

-Quanto?

-Se você pagar nossa segunda hipoteca, então estamos acertados - Hermione ergue o olhar e percebe a expressão de Harry - Foi uma piada, Harry. Mas realmente é um preço salgado.

-Só me diga quando conseguir um bom fabricante e o resto é por minha conta.

-Isso é… para o trabalho? - Hermione pergunta após um longo momento - Harry… você sabe que a poção não funciona dessa forma. Não vai milagrosamente te dar todas as respostas, apenas oferece um caminho para a melhor solução. E os efeitos colaterais podem ser bem perigosos…

-Eu sei - Harry desvia o olhar.

Hermione suspira.

-É um último recurso desesperado, Harry.

-Eu sei - ele repete.

-Pode ser que haja um preço alto a se pagar.

Mas qualquer que seja o preço, ele pensa, valerá a pena.

*

Ele envia uma coruja para Narcisa. Uma data é marcada. Ela acha que ele está visitando por visitar, somente para assegurá-la de que o caso ainda está ativo. Quarta-feira, catorze de Janeiro. Faz três semanas desde a última vez que Harry viu Draco. De pé no apartamento, parecendo pouco mais do que um fantasma se desvanecendo. 

Será que voltaria algum dia?

Harry bebe a Felix Felicis uma hora antes de ir. Doze horas de sorte líquida. Ele tem de parar um momento para deixar a sensação de despreocupação eufórica tomar conta dele ao que ele bebe a poção. Então ele ruma para a porta da frente, planejando desaparatar uma vez que esteja do outro lado da porta, mas de alguma forma ele só continua andando.

Para o Renault Mégane.

Levará duas horas para dirigir até a Mansão, mas Harry não se sente particularmente preocupado com isso. Ele chegará somente duas horas atrasado, só isso.

O Renault está se recuperando muito bem de seus três anos de abandono, e o motor grunhe suavemente quando Harry liga o carro. Ele para por um momento e então pega o mapa guardada no porta-luva. Por que não pegar o caminho panorâmico para Wiltshire? Ele já vai se atrasar duas horas mesmo; o que é mais uma hora? Draco desenhou uma linha ao longo das estrada costal. Draco gosta de costas, Harry pensa. Locais limítrofes. As pessoas são atraídas para esse tipo de lugares, onde as linhas são borradas e dualidades são feitas. Terra e água, mas ainda assim não os dois.

Ele coloca as mãos no volante - uma em cada uma das marcas onde Draco tanto descansou suas próprias mãos - e dirige.

*

Ele chega na Mansão no momento que o sol começa a se pôr. Um elfo-doméstico ansioso atende à porta e o encara.

-Tenho uma hora marcada com Narcisa - Harry diz agradavelmente, batucando a chave do carro contra a palma da mão.

-Por favor esteja esperando no salão de recepção - o elfo diz, fazendo uma rápida mesura - Eu irei buscar a Senhora, sim. O elfo se afasta e então se apressa para subir as escadas. Harry, deixado por conta própria no salão de recepção, se pergunta se alguém já se atrasou horas para uma reunião com um Malfoy. Normalmente, ele se sentaria desconfortavelmente na cadeira antiga ali perto, mas dessa vez ele despreocupadamente anda pelo salão. Há uma fileira de fotos da família Malfoy na mesa do salão e ele as examina de perto. Nas primeiras, um jovem Draco sorri orgulhosamente entre seus pais. Contudo, ao que Draco fica mais velho, o sorriso aos poucos desaparece e a distância entre os três Malfoys aumenta, até a última foto; Draco se encontra ao lado direito. Narcisa está entre eles, olhando de forma desamparada de um para o outro. Ao que Harry os observa, Lúcio olha de relance para Draco e ergue uma mão até ele. Draco lhe olha com uma raiva pontiaguda e se afasta mais ainda até que ele quase desaparece completamente da foto.

Passos nas escadas. Harry olha para cima. Narcisa anda em direção a ele, uma mão deslizando pelo corrimão.

-Está atrasado - ela observa.

-Desculpa. Decidi dirigir até aqui.

-Eu vi - Narcisa desce o resto das escadas e para no último degrau, uma mão ainda descansando no corrimão e a outra se levantando para tocar seu colar - Quando eu vi o carro, eu pensei... por um momento… que Draco estava vindo para casa.

-Desculpe.

Narcisa balança a cabeça.

-Pensamentos tolos.

-Vim pelo caminho panorâmico por Portsmouth. É legal, dirigir pela costa a essa época do ano. Não há muito trânsito.

Narcisa olha para ele por um longo momento e então desvia o olhar.

-Talvez - ela diz lentamente - seja por isso que eu lhe permiti ter o carro.

-Por que?

Ela inclina a cabeça levemente, em direção à sala de estar. Harry se pergunta se o movimento é consciente ou não.

-Você me lembra ele. Estranho, não é? Mas acho que Draco teria gostado de ver seu carro sendo dirigido por alguém que… - ela não termina a frase e se move em outra direção, talvez para chamar um elfo-doméstico, mas Harry rapidamente intervém.

-Alguém que gosta de dirigir também? Alguém que dirige pelo caminho panorâmico - Harry sorri - Fui para a Cornualha traçar a última jornada de Draco. Você já viu a parte mais sul do continente britânico?

Narcisa o avalia por um longo tempo e então pigarreia. Como se respondesse a uma ordem não-falada, o elfo ansioso reaparece do seu lado.

-Bebidas - Narcisa diz e o elfo faz uma leve mesura antes de desaparecer novamente. Narcisa se afasta, deixando que Harry a siga até que eles adentram uma sala de estar bem formal: há vários lugares para se sentar, mas ele opta por ir até a janela. Narcisa está em silêncio, mas Harry não sente a necessidade de falar. Ele aguarda, observando os terrenos da mansão até que o elfo apareça novamente. Ele não se vira, apenas aguardando ouvir o tinir dos vidros e os passos do elfo se distanciando.

-Draco ficaria furioso se me ouvisse falando nisso - Narcisa diz. O sol está quase se pondo e ele consegue ver o reflexo dela na janela escura. Ela está olhando para ele com uma expressão de tristeza e ele acha que se ela soubesse que ele consegue ver a expressão dela, ela rapidamente a esconderia - Mas há algo em você que eu vejo nele também.

-Eu não acho que Draco ficaria com raiva com a comparação - Harry diz e surpresa toma conta do rosto de Narcisa.

-Talvez - ela concede. Ela anda até a bandeja de vidro e pega um copo alto de vidro que contém algum tipo de bebida clara, enfeitada com limão. Gim tônica, Harry pensa.

- _In inceptum finis est_ \- ele diz e Narcisa faz um sinal para que ele prossiga - Eu sei de algo semelhante a isso. _Abro no fecho_ \- Ele enfia a mão nos bolsos, estudando o reflexo de Narcisa na janela. As estrelas estão surgindo agora, frias e brancas em contraste ao escuro céu de Janeiro - Eu lembro daquela noite, a noite da batalha. Eu caminhei até a minha morte mas eu não estava sozinho. Eu lembro do espírito da minha mãe andando ao meu lado - ele se vira, se encostando contra o vidro frio da janela - Você acha que Draco sempre sentiu como se andasse sozinho?

Narcisa se afasta dele.

-Você não tem o direito de perguntar essas coisas - ela diz em tom baixo, mas Harry consegue ouvir o tremor por debaixo de suas palavras e sabe que atingiu um ponto fraco. - Eu fiz o meu melhor por Draco.

-E quanto a Lúcio? - Harry se lembra da foto no andar debaixo - Na época que ele desapareceu, aposto que Draco mal falava com ele.

Narcisa toma um longo gole da gim tônica e ela parece inclinada a repreender harry por falar sobre um assunto tão pessoal. Contudo, ela avista a chave do Renault na mão de Harry e parece mudar de ideia.

-Eles discutiam - ela diz por fim - Draco adorava seu pai e costumava a ouvir cada palavra dele. Acho que foi muito difícil para Lúcio, ver Draco repentinamente se afastando. Acho que Lúcio esperava que tudo fosse o mesmo após a guerra… mas após a batalha, Draco não falava conosco. Havia tanta distância, e parecia que Draco estava perto de ir embora… Lúcio não aceitou isso. Ele disse a Draco para se recompor. Temo que ele tenha ficado bastante chateado com Draco. Mas quanto mais chateado ele ficava, mais Draco se afastava…

-Até que… - Harry oferece e Narcisa desvia o olhar.

-Eu lhe darei a memória - ela diz por fim - Somente porque esta noite, por um momento, eu achava que era Draco retornando, quando eu vi o carro. E você me concedeu este momento, então eu lhe darei a memória.

E, erguendo a varinha até sua testa, ela permite que fios prateados flutuem no ar.

Possivelmente, Harry pensa, a peça final do quebra-cabeça.

*

Ele vai embora da Mansão logo depois, fazendo o mesmo caminho. O frasco pesa em seu bolso, e é uma longa viagem até a casa de Rony e Hermione. Hermione atende à porta, uma caneca de chá em uma mão.

-Preciso de uma penseira - ele diz a ela. Ela boceja, não parecendo surpresa.

-No escritório de Rony. Ele usa para o trabalho.

-Precisarei destruir a memória logo depois.

-Tudo bem.

Harry aprecia a falta de perguntas, ou talvez ela está absorta demais no trabalho; ela logo retorna para uma pilha de livros na sala de estar e Harry faz seu caminho até o escritório de Rony. O escritório é um pouco frio, já que os feitiços de aquecimento - concentrados nas partes mais importantes da casa - são menos efetivos aqui.

Dentro de momentos, ele está imerso na memória.

A primeira coisa que escuta é a voz de Draco. Alta e irritada.

-Eu não fare isso, eu _não_ vou fugir…

O entorno se constrói ao redor de Harry. Ele está parado em um corredor - provavelmente na Mansão. Narcisa está ao lado dele, escutando atentamente - espionando, ele percebe. As vozes em tom elevado vem de um cômodo ao lado oposto deles, a porta levemente entreaberta.

-Você está sendo extremamente ingrato, Draco - Lúcio diz irritado - Eu gastei uma quantia considerável de dinheiro preparando a propriedade em Creta…

Draco ri amargamente.

-Tenho certeza que sim.

-Você está sendo bastante teimoso - Lúcio explode - Essa é uma oportunidade, Draco. Fique aqui se desejar, escondendo-se na Mansão, onde aqueles que procuram por vingança não podem machucá-lo, e quando estiver cansado desta vida de engaiolado, eu contactarei as pessoas certas e organizarei sua viagem até Creta. Faço isso para proteger você e sua mãe…

-Se quiser proteger sua família, pai, sugiro que invista em um vira-tempo e reconsiderar algumas escolhas intrínsecas que você fez há doze anos atrás.

-E você fez algumas escolhas, se me lembro bem.

Narcisa titubeteia.

-Eu tinha dezesseis - Draco diz, uma fúria presente em sua voz.

-Maduro o suficiente para se responsabilizar pelas suas próprias ações, Draco. Sua decisão de aceitar a Marca Negra foi somente sua, se me lembro bem. Sua mãe lhe aconselhou o contrário, e eu não comentei sobre.

Há um longo momento de silêncio. Então, Lúcio fala novamente, soando impaciente.

-E agora vejo que você está emburrado novamente. Para mim já deu desse comportamento infantil. Amanhã eu vou para Creta. Você e sua mãe ficarão aqui por três meses, até que o Ministério foque em outra coisa, e então você receberá um sinal de um contato confiável e viajará para Creta.

Há novamente um longo silêncio. Harry, desesperado para ver o rosto de Draco, se aproxima da porta e olha dentro do cômodo. Mas como a própria Narcisa nunca fez parte da cena, o quarto não é nada mais do que um borrão bege.

-No dia que a guerra acabou - Draco diz por fim -, prometi a mim mesmo que nunca mais aceitaria ordens de alguém.

E a porta se abre e Draco passa por Harry como se ele fosse um fantasma. Harry tropeça para trás automaticamente e então observa ao que Draco desaparece pelo corredor.

Ele quase esquece que a memória pertence a Narcisa, mas então ela entra pela porta e encara Lúcio. O cômodo se torna nítido: um escritório, como uma mesa de carvalho em um canto e duas poltronas próximas a uma lareira de mármore.

-Não deveria ter falado com ele desta forma - Narcisa diz. Harry não consegue dizer se ela está triste ou com raiva.

Lúcio parece muito mais velho do que Harry se lembra. Seu rosto possui mais rugas e ele parece cansado.

-Faço isso por ele e por você, Narcisa. Draco pode estar chateado agora, mas ele irá me agradecer quando for mais velho.

-Ele _está_ mais velho. Nosso filho tem vinte e dois anos, Lúcio. Não é nenhuma criança desobediente que tem de levar sermão e ir para o quarto.

Lúcio se afunda em uma das poltronas.

-Você sempre foi melhor em lidar com os humores dele.

- _Humores_ dele? Lúcio, ele esteve em uma guerra…

-Assim como todos nós - Lúcio diz bruscamente. Após um longo momento, ele olha para o outro lado - Não posso me permitir errar novamente. Em três meses, tenha certeza de que Draco venha com você para Creta.

Narcisa estuda o marido.

-Infelizmente - ela diz - Draco é sua própria pessoa. Nós não mais controlamos suas escolhas.

Lúcio não diz nada. Narcisa se vira e sai do cômodo, e a memória se dissipa.

Harry ressurge da penseira e decide dirigir.

Para algum lugar.

Qualquer lugar.

Ele não sabe por quê, mas a Felix Felicis - se esvaindo agora de seu corpo, mas ainda ali - parece saber. Então ele permite à poção controlar suas decisões.

Ele fica de pé e vai até o carro, os cascalhos estalando debaixo de seus pés. Ele encosta a mão na maçaneta fria e abre o carro, e então senta no assento do motorista e descansa as mãos no volante.

-Podemos ir a qualquer lugar - ele diz baixo.

-Não há resposta, apenas silêncio, mas isso já é esperado.

Ele liga o carro.


	9. Chapter 9

O farol ilumina a estrada interminável e há algo impressionante, paralisante nisso. Ele pode ir a qualquer lugar. Ele pode apenas continuar dirigindo, seguindo em uma jornada desconhecida.

Ele olha para o banco do passageiro.

Draco está lá.

-Você está aqui - Harry diz baixo.

-Sim.

-Consigo te ouvir dessa vez.

Draco encara a estrada à sua frente desaparecendo por debaixo dos pneus do carro, as linhas brancas como um flash como se o mundo girasse por debaixo deles enquanto eles permanecem imóveis.

-Vim dizer adeus - Draco diz.

-Não - a palavra sai antes que Harry consiga impedir.

-Tenho algo para você - Draco desvia o olhar - Uma memória. Mas dá-la a você custará muito.

-Não - talvez seja a poção, talvez seja porque a realização esteja tomando conta de Harry como uma onda contra um penhasco: esta pode ser a última vez que ele vê Draco. Ele não sabe se um dia poderá encontrá-lo - Prefiro ter você do que a memória.

Draco volta a encarar a estrada.

-Após lhe dar a memória - ele diz - não poderei mais voltar.

-Você me escutou?

-Escutei.

Harry dirige em silêncio por um longo tempo. Ele mantém os olhos treinados na estrada, mas ele consegue sentir o peso do olhar de Draco nele. Então Draco fala baixo.

-Encoste o carro.

-O quê, agora?

-Sim.

Eles estão passando por alguma vila pequena em Hampshire. Há um parque por perto, o orvalho se juntando nos balanços vazios. Harry pára o carro em um estacionamento próximo. Ele desliga o carro e espera. Draco fica em silêncio por um longo tempo e Harry acha que ele está organizando seus pensamentos. Draco é metódico assim. Tudo tem de estar em sua ordem correta.

-O que você acha que aconteceu comigo? - Draco pergunta por fim. Harry enruga a testa.

-Como assim?

-Como eu desapareci.

-Bom… um desaparecimento forçado, claro…

-Não.

Harry aguarda por um longo tempo, concentrando-se na sensação do volante por debaixo de suas mãos. Algo sólido, algo real. Ele exala audivelmente.

-Não? - ele repete por fim, tentando esconder a traição na voz, mas falhando. 

-Não. Eu escolhi desaparecer. Pelo menos no início.

Harry fica em silêncio por um longo tempo. Ele olha para o parque, encarando os balanços vazios, as trilhas vazias onde as pessoas fizeram atalhos pela grama. Caminhos desejados, ele acha que é assim que se chama. Quando pessoas criam seus próprios caminhos em vez de usar caminhos pré-criados.

-Você está chateado - Draco diz e Harry tenta rir, mas o som que surge é pouco mais do que um grito sufocado.

-Você deixou pessoas para trás, Draco. Deus, você sequer pensa nas outras pessoas? Sua esposa, Astoria, e sua mãe, ela nunca parou de te procurar. Droga! Dane-se, seu egoísta… - Harry interrompe a si mesmo, odiando Draco, odiando ele mesmo. Ele tenta rir de forma amarga mas nem isso ele consegue fazer. Ele estende a mão para a maçaneta, sentindo-se claustrofóbico de repente, tentando escapar.

-Você está indo embora? - Draco pergunta.

Harry pára.

-Eu vou entender - Draco diz após um momento - É fácil ir embora.

_Voltar para casa é difícil._

Harry exala lentamente e sua mão deixa a maçaneta.

-Por que? - ele diz.

Um outro longo silêncio, e então…

-Não sei. Só fui embora por três meses. Decidi voltar depois disso, consertar meus erros, mas… algo aconteceu.

Frustração passa pelo corpo de Harry como uma agulha.

-Draco…

-Você entende como funciona Legilimência?

O coração de Harry para. Ele desvia o olhar, encarando a noite. Um vento sopra pelo parque, fazendo os balanços se balançarem. Se Harry escutar atentamente, ele consegue ouvir o barulho das correntes.

-Eu consigo realizar o feitiço - Harry diz por fim -, mas não vai funcionar muito bem. Eles me disseram para praticá-lo para minha posição de Auror Chefe e… - ele se dispersa - Odeio isso - ele diz por fim, encarando os balanços que levemente se balança. Então ele se vira para Draco e ergue a varinha - Mas vou tentar.

-Espere.

Harry espera. Draco encosta a mão na janela, seus dedos como fantasmas no vidro frio como se ele estivesse tentando se segurar de alguma forma.

-Tudo bem.

- _Legilimens_.

*

Faz algum tempo desde que Harry lançou o feitiço e ele estremece no momento em que diz a palavra, esperando as memórias caóticas colidirem contra sua mente, esperando ver a si mesmo preso na correnteza da consciência de uma outra pessoa.

Mas não há nada a não ser escuridão e silêncio, e por um momento ele acha que falhou miseravelmente.

Há uma cena que lentamente se ilumina até que ele se vê piscando na luz do sol. Tudo parece tão luminoso e nítido; ele consegue ver cada cor, sentir cada textura. Isto não é nada como as memórias da penseira. Ele está parado no meio de um campo. Ele levanta uma mão, sentindo a folha dourada do trigo por entre os dedos. Há um cheiro do ápice do verão no ar, o aroma do ar seco e grama despedaçada.

Ele inclina a cabeça para trás, encarando o céu. Aquele azul sem nuvem, tão imaculado e perfeito. Talvez ele possa ficar aqui para sempre. Em um verão interminável. Aqui, em sua mente.

Então ele lentamente se vira e anda pelo campo de trigo. O trigo se inclina para todas as direções, um oceano dourado. Ao longe, há uma fina e negra estrada cortando pela terra como uma cicatriz e um Renault Mégane estacionado nela.

Harry anda em direção ao carro. Ele se sente estranhamente desconectado de tudo. Nem feliz, nem triste, nem irritado.

Nada.

Ele abre a porta do motorista e se senta, olhando pelo retrovisor. Ele consegue ver a si mesmo, mas ao mesmo tempo não é ele. Por um momento, seus olhos verdes viram cinza.

Ele liga o carro e dirige. Por um momento, tudo que ele vê é a estrada.

Então as imagens passam por ele como uma série fotografias, como uma euforia insana de infelicidade. Seus pais - _não, estes são os de Draco_ \- jovens e sorridentes novamente. Lúcio sempre vai ser a pessoa mais forte do mundo, e Narcisa, a mais linda, e sua família é perfeita…

... e então eles estão envelhecendo e Lúcio parece tão fraco e com medo e _não_ era para ser assim, pais _deveriam_ ser invencíveis - e isso faz seu estômago se revirar, isso o deixa aterrorizado…

...Narcisa e Lúcio estão discutindo novamente, parece que é tudo que eles fazem hoje em dia, mas a voz dela está cada vez mais baixa e mais baixa porque há várias pessoas na casa agora, Tia Belatriz que faz os prisioneiros gritarem, gritarem, _gritarem_ , até que Harry sente vontade de bater a cabeça contra a parede ou apenas ir até as celas e lançar Avada Kedavra em todos eles só para poupá-los de seus sofrimentos…

...ou talvez ele lance Avada Kedavra em si mesmo. Então tudo terá acabado. Ninguém poderá controlá-lo. Ninguém controla uma pessoa morta. Mas ele não pode fazer isso, e ele está de frente para um espelho com sua varinha apontada para sua testa mas ele não consegue fazer, é patético…

...então as emoções, toda a raiva e confusão e fúria somem juntamente com a guerra, e Lúcio se foi e Narcisa diz que em breve se juntará a ele, mas ele não consegue fugir. Se ele fugir, ele será igual ao seu pai, e não seria isso uma cruel ironia quando ele passou metade de sua vida querendo ser _igual_ ao seu pai…

...não, ele é o senhor da casa agora, então ele tem que ser o filho perfeito agora, e ele não pode fugir, ele tem que colocar todas as contas em ordem e ter certeza que Narcisa não se deteriore e tome conta dela mesma do jeito certo, e ele tem que ter certeza de que tudo está perfeito, ele casará com alguém e eles terão uma casa respeitável e vidas respeitáveis e tudo será tão perfeito…

Mas não é.

E ele não sente nada por dentro, como se a guerra tivesse consumido tudo que o fizesse humano e deixado nada a não ser um papel cortado.

_Eu não posso fugir, eu não irei, não irei fazer isso… ___

__De repente Harry sente um empurrão para frente, como se uma mão invisível agarrasse seu colarinho, e ele reconhece este lugar._ _

__Ele está de pé no empório de coruja._ _

__É um dia quente de Setembro. Verão ainda está se esvaindo da Terra. Ele comprará uma nova coruja e irá para casa e…_ _

__...começar novamente, todos os dias a mesma coisa, e ele não aguenta mais isso. Esse vazio, essa rotina interminável, é como cantar a mesma música várias vezes, é como desenhar linhas em mapas para viagens que ele nunca fará, é como se estivesse correndo no ar. Ele precisa correr, correr, _correr_ , até que ele não consiga ouvir mais ninguém chamando seu nome, até que ele esqueça tudo. Até que ele esteja perdido. Até que ele tenha ido embora._ _

__Ele sai da loja. É um dia quente de Setembro. Ele poderia ir a qualquer lugar._ _

__Ele desaparata._ _

__*_ _

__Harry sente frio primeiro, e depois o resto de seus sentido se ajustam. Ele está sentado no banco do motorista do Renault, mas ele é ele novamente. Em sua própria cabeça. É noite e ele está estacionado próximo a um parque em um pequeno povoado em Hampshire. Ele olha pelo retrovisor, apenas para checar seu próprio reflexo, só para ter certeza que é ele mesmo._ _

__Ele olha para o lado, para o banco do passageiro. Draco está sentado lá, mas ele parece exausto, tão insubstancial como fumaça, e Harry percebe que ele já está desaparecendo._ _

__-A pior parte - Draco diz, cada palavra pesada com exaustão - é que até mesmo agora, eu não tenho certeza se quero voltar. Eu fugi, igualzinho ao meu pai. É inútil agora, não é?_ _

__-Você não fugiu - Harry diz, seu coração pesado com emoções, e ele não sabe dizer se é sua própria tristeza ou simplesmente a angústia remanescente da mente de Draco - Você apenas foi embora por um tempinho. Todos nós fazemos isso - ele pensa em Rony deixando eles durante a caçada pelas Horcruxes; ele pensa nele mesmo e nas várias vezes que ele desejou uma morte simples que o livrasse de escolhas impostas para ele pela guerra._ _

__-Você se lembra - Draco diz - quando tínhamos onze anos?_ _

__Harry olha para o parque, escutando o vento soprando pelas correntes dos balanços._ _

__-Lembro - ele diz._ _

__Quando ele olha de volta para Draco, ele não está mais lá._ _

__Ele finalmente está perdido._ _

__Ele finalmente se foi._ _

__*_ _

__Harry chega na casa de Rony e Hermione pouco depois da meia-noite. Hermione olha em seu rosto, então imediatamente começa a fazer chá. Rony o leva para perto da lareira._ _

__-O que aconteceu? A poção da sorte não adiantou? - Rony exige - Parece que você teve um dia infernal._ _

__-Adiantou, acho - Harry diz - Ainda está funcionando. Doze horas, você disse, não foi, Hermione?_ _

__Ela assente, se aproximando para sentar na poltrona oposta a harry._ _

__-Quando você tomou a Felix Felicis?_ _

__-Uma hora da tarde._ _

__Ela checa o relógio._ _

__-Resta ainda vinte minutos._ _

__-Você precisa de algo mais forte do que chá? - Rony pergunta - Tenho whiskey de fogo se você quiser._ _

__-Não, obrigado - Harry encara as chamas. Ela queima lentamente na lareira e é pequena, ondulando gentilmente sob os carvões - Draco se foi._ _

__Rony arrasta um escabelo e se empoleira nele, parecendo preocupado._ _

__-Esse é o resumo do caso, não? Digo, você anda procurando por meses. Não é realmente uma novidade._ _

__Harry ri sem humor algum._ _

__-Ele anda aparecendo, se lembra?_ _

__-Ah, sim. Eu lembro que você nos falou sobre isso - Rony enruga a testa - Para ser sincero, eu acho que você só estava…_ _

__-Imaginando coisas?_ _

__Rony parece embaraçado._ _

__-Desculpa, cara. Mas esse caso… você tem estado um pouco obcecado com isso. Sei lá, pode pregar peças com a sua mente às vezes._ _

__Hermione reaparece com três canecas de chá, estendendo uma para Harry._ _

__-Como você sabe que ele não vai voltar? - ela pergunta gentilmente._ _

__-Ele me disse - Harry encara dentro da caneca - Ele disse que não pode voltar. Não restou energia ou magia o suficiente - ele se pergunta se deveria contar a eles sobre as memórias. Normalmente, ele não o faria, mas ele tem uma sensação de que é algo que deve ser compartilhado - Ele me pediu para lançar Legilimens nele e assistir a algumas memórias._ _

__-Ah, não - Rony diz, parecendo cansado - Você é muito ruim nisso. O que aconteceu?_ _

__-Eu vi uma memória - Harry diz - Clara como uma foto. Então eu meio que… bom, todas essas memórias e emoções se desenrolaram, como um rolo de barbante - só agora Harry percebe as habilidades de Draco - É a melhor oclumência que eu já vi, incluindo todos os treinadores de Aurores que trabalharam comigo. Você não conseguiria acreditar. Eu não vi suas memórias… Eu _vivi_ as memórias dele._ _

__-E como foi? - Hermione pergunta, parecendo intrigada - Eu nunca fiz oclumência, e sempre me perguntei…_ _

__Harry quer respondê-la, mas ele não sabe como parafrasear. Foi como voar, ele pensa, mas sem vassoura, sem feitiços, nada. Somente passando pelo céu e ele se lembra tanto daquela noite que Draco dirigiu ao longo do rio e parecia como se eles estivessem viajando pelo céu, o mundo desaparecendo por debaixo deles e as estrelas caindo como chuvas._ _

__-Foi como se eu estivesse correndo no ar - Harry diz por fim._ _

__-Ah, isso é bem esclarecedor - Rony diz - Enfim, não se preocupe com isso. Você vai resolver esse caso eventualmente. Especialmente se você tiver um auror inteligente como eu te ajudando - ele sorri - E Hermione, claro - Rony se vira para Hermione - Certo?_ _

__Ela o encara impassível. Há um brilho em seu rosto e Harry reconhece instantaneamente. Ele lentamente deixa sua caneca de lado e se inclina para frente._ _

__-Hermione - ele diz baixo, mas ela rapidamente o manda ficar quieto com uma mão._ _

__Rony e Harry esperam. Por fim, Hermione se levanta lentamente._ _

__-Rony - ela diz - pegue minha cópia de _Matemática Milagrosa e a Natureza da Casualidade_ , por favor?_ _

__Eu… o quê? Que diabos você anda lendo? Foguetes trouxas ou algo do tipo? - Rony se levanta e desaparece, reaparecendo alguns minutos depois com um livro muito grande debaixo de um braço - Você realmente precisa controlar sua biblioteca, eu fui atacado por um banco raivoso - ele diz rabugento._ _

__-Quieto - Hermione diz distraída, e Harry, incapaz de parar quieto, fica de pé e começa a andar de um lado para o outro. Pelos próximos minutos, tudo que ele consegue ouvir é seus próprios passos e ocasionalmente o virar de páginas. - Eu me lembro agora - Hermione murmura - Vejamos… realmente representa uma forma de espaço de fase, esse é o segredo… as três regras… não interfira com a natureza da casualidade… - ela olha para Harry, seus olhos brilhando._ _

__-Harry - ela diz - Acho que Malfoy tinha um vira-tempo…_ _

__O relógio bate uma hora._ _

__A sorte de Harry acaba._ _

__*_ _

__-Espaço e tempo sempre são instáveis quando falamos de magia - Hermione diz, bebendo sua terceira caneca de chá - Espaço, sim… é por isso que eles aconselham evitar desaparatar para longas distâncias, mas especialmente tempo. É perigosamente instável. E funciona com princípios semelhantes ao espaço… viajar para tempos distantes é muito perigoso._ _

__-Mas de onde ele conseguiria um vira-tempo? - Rony interrompe - Foram todos destruídos pelo Ministério, lembra?_ _

__-Não sei, Rony. Mas é uma possibilidade - Hermione apoia sua caneca - Não acredito que não pensei nisso antes. Quando você desaparata e algo dá errado, você é estrunchado, e o mesmo ocorre quando você usa um vira-tempo incorretamente._ _

__Rony estremece._ _

__-Malfoy se estrunchou entre duas dimensões?_ _

__-Mais ou menos. Ele não existe completamente em nenhum dos espaços, mas ele também não _não_ existe._ _

__-Isso não faz nenhum sentido._ _

__-Não _precisa_ fazer sentido - Harry diz, andando de um lado para o outro em frente à lareira - Hermione, como consertamos isso?_ _

__Ela balança a cabeça._ _

__-Precisarei pesquisar. Talvez falar com alguns Inomináveis, eles sabem sobre esse tipo de magia. Mas, Harry, você deve saber que há apenas três casos arquivados sobre esse acontecimento. É bem raro detectar porque ninguém nunca descobre… alguém está usando um vira-tempo secretamente e um dia eles apenas desaparecem e é isso. Mas dos três casos arquivados…_ _

__-Sim? - Harry pergunta impacientemente. Hermione olha para o livro em seu colo._ _

__-Cada um precisou de um vira-tempo para resgatar a pessoa presa - ela diz baixo - E não qualquer vira-tempo, mas o mesmo usado pela pessoa para viajar para o outro tempo._ _

__-Impossível - Rony diz, mas Hermione balança a cabeça._ _

__-Nos dois casos, a pessoa colocou o vira-tempo em algum lugar salvo, onde poderia ser encontrado e usado pelos resgatadores no futuro._ _

__-Brilhante, então nós só…_ _

__Hermione balança a cabeça._ _

__-Os resgatadores passaram _meses_ só para descobrir isso. Os viajantes do tempo tiveram que cumprir as regras da casualidade: eles não podiam contar a ninguém como ou onde eles colocaram o vira-tempo, ou até mesmo onde no tempo eles estavam._ _

__-Draco não conseguia - Harry diz repentinamente. Tudo faz tanto sentido em retrospectiva - Ele tentava, mas…_ _

__Hermione assente._ _

__-Tentar quebrar as regras da casualidade… seria como tentar desaparatar para dois lugares diferentes de uma só vez._ _

__Rony estremece novamente. Harry encara as chamas._ _

__-Então tudo que eu tenho que fazer - ele diz baixo - é encontrar o vira-tempo?_ _

__-Bom, há muita mágica complexa envolvida, mas… é um lugar para começar, sim - Hermione diz - Encontre o vira-tempo e nós faremos uma investigação._ _

__-Nós? - Rony repete sombriamente._ _

__-Você quer ajudar, não quer? - Hermione diz._ _

__-Só porque Harry é um mala quando fica obcecado com Malfoy - Rony diz, levantando do sofá e indo até a biblioteca de Hermione. Harry está distraído demais para refletir naquele comentário em particular. Ele olha para Hermione._ _

__-Enfim, como você descobriu isso tudo?_ _

__Ela dá um sorriso fraco._ _

__-Correndo no ar._ _

__-O quê?_ _

__-Correndo no ar. Você disse que estar na cabeça do Draco era como se estivesse correndo no ar - ela pausa - A primeira pessoa a ter usado um vira-tempo - uma bruxa no século dezessete - disse que viajar no tempo era como correr no ar._ _

__-Você lembrou disso?_ _

__Hermione sorri._ _

__-Sim. Agora vai descansar um pouco._ _

__Mas naquela noite ele sonha com o rio novamente, a estrada, e Draco dirigindo e dirigindo e Harry acha que ele ficará ali para sempre._ _

__*_ _

__Havia sido difícil arranjar horários para coordenar, mas aqui estão eles. Astoria anda de um lado para o outro na cozinha. Ela faz uma outra xícara de chá antes de Matthew gentilmente relembrá-la que ela já havia feito antes._ _

__-Ela está atrasada - Astoria diz, virando-se para Harry - Só me diz logo, por favor. Você encontrou Draco?_ _

__-Eu gostaria de esperar por Narcisa - ele diz, e Astoria morde os lábios e desvia o olhar._ _

__-Três anos - ela diz - Três anos. Merlim, só quero que isso acabe logo. Você nunca realmente pára de procurar…_ _

__O barulhinho de 'pop' de alguém aparatando. Matthew - calmo e firme, de pé próximo à lareira aquecida como uma pedra inamovível - fala assim que Astoria começa a correr._ _

__-Harry, por quê você não atende à porta?_ _

__-Eu atendo, esta é minha casa - Astoria protesta, mas Matthew balança a cabeça e Astoria cai para trás, permitindo a Harry desaparecer pelo corredor._ _

__Narcisa parece bem formidável, Harry pensa quando abre a porta. Vestida em robes pesados e formais, um colar de pérolas no pescoço e seu cabelo elaborado em um penteado. Porém, ela olha para Harry de forma claramente ansiosa._ _

__-Draco…_ _

__-Entre, eu gostaria de falar com todos ao mesmo tempo - Harry diz e Narcisa rapidamente o segue para dentro._ _

__Astoria cumprimenta Narcisa com um 'olá' superficial, mas os olhos de ambas as mulheres estão treinados em Harry. Seria cruel fazê-las esperar por mais tempo. Ele toma ar._ _

__-Draco tinha com ele um vira-tempo?_ _

__Suas reações diz a ele tudo que precisa saber. Astoria pisca, parecendo completamente perplexa. Narcisa começa a balançar a cabeça e então um olhar de realização e então medo passa pelo seu rosto._ _

__-Narcisa - Harry diz e Astoria se vira para ela._ _

__-Draco tinha um vira-tempo? - Astoria exige, uma expressão de acusação - Você…_ _

__-Tudo bem - Harry diz rapidamente - Narcisa, se você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso, você precisa me dizer agora. Eu acho que Draco usou um vira-tempo e algo deu terrivelmente errado._ _

__-Ele tem estado preso no tempo por três anos? - Astoria diz, encarando Narcisa._ _

__-Astoria - Matthew diz baixo. Ela olha de soslaio para ele, mas não responde. Narcisa olha para Astoria e então encara Harry._ _

__-Draco… nunca teve um vira-tempo - ela diz, uma mão alcançando seu colar - Mas… Lúcio tinha._ _

__Astoria abre a boca, mas então olha para Matthew e parece ver ali um conforto não-verbal. Ela se aproxima dele e passa um braço pelos ombros dele. Narcisa encara o fogo._ _

__-Lúcio gastou quase toda fortuna adquirindo o vira-tempo - Narcisa continua - Era loucura, mas ele não conseguia ser dissuadido. Ele já havia fugido para Creta naquela época, mas ele frequentemente nos visitava para falar de seus planos futuros._ _

__-E ele e Draco usaram o vira-tempo? - Harry diz baixo e Narcisa olha irritada para ele, seu olhar tomando foco novamente._ _

__-Não - ela diz, parecendo escandalizada - Draco nunca usaria. Nunca! Ele havia dito algo para Lúcio em uma discussão sobre usar vira-tempo uma vez…_ _

__A última memória de Narcisa, Harry se lembra. _Se quiser proteger sua família, pai, sugiro que invista em um vira-tempo e reconsiderar algumas escolhas intrínsecas que você fez há doze anos atrás.__ _

__-...e Lúcio parecia ter se tornado obcecado em voltar no tempo para alterar certas escolhas. Mas Draco ficou _horrorizado_ quando descobriu isso._ _

__-Eu sei que Draco queria voltar para o passado - Harry diz, pensando nas cartas que havia encontrado no diário de Draco. _Você se lembra quando tínhamos onze anos? Vamos voltar a essa época_._ _

__Mas Narcisa balança a cabeça firmemente._ _

__-Não. Draco se arrependia de muitas coisas, mas ele deixou bem claro que o passado nunca deveria ser revisitado. Quanto mais Lúcio falava em usar o vira-tempo, mais Draco discutia sobre os perigos disso e criticava a obsessão de Lúcio com o passado - ela hesita e então olha para o outro lado - No final - ela diz, tão baixo que Harry tem de se inclinar para escutá-la - Draco disse que se Lúcio insistisse nessa loucura, ele o denunciaria para as autoridades. No final, Draco… Draco pegou o vira-tempo e o transfigurou para disfarçá-lo. Ele se recusou a dizer para seu pai onde estava._ _

__Astoria se move repentinamente, mas quando Harry olha para ela, seus braços estão cruzados e sua expressão é indecifrável._ _

__-E o que aconteceu depois? - Harry pergunta. A boca de Narcisa treme levemente mas ela fala de forma clara._ _

__Draco desaparatou._ _

__Desta vez, Astoria fala._ _

__-Como você pôde? Eu fiquei extremamente preocupada! Eu fiquei uma bagunça completa quando Draco desaparatou e você _sabia_..._ _

__-Eu não sabia - Narcisa diz, parecendo perturbada - No início quando Draco desapareceu, eu não fazia a mínima ideia. Eu enviei uma coruja para Lúcio, pensando que talvez Draco havia, afinal de contas, ido para Creta. Mas Lúcio disse que não fazia ideia de onde estava Draco - ela contorce com tanta força o colar em suas mãos que Harry acha que ele vai arrebentar e mandar as pérolas em disparada para o chão - Então, três meses após o desaparecimento de Draco, Lúcio escreveu para dizer que Draco havia combinado de encontrar com ele. Lúcio estava satisfeito. Ele pensou que Draco havia percebido seus erros e queria se juntar a ele._ _

__-Mas você não achava que aquele era o propósito do encontro - Harry diz, observando Narcisa com atenção. Narcisa balança a cabeça._ _

__-Não. Eu… Eu tinha a sensação que Draco estava armando um encontro, e então chamaria os aurores até sua localização._ _

__-Você não conhece Draco - Astoria diz repentinamente - Você não sabe o que ele ia fazer._ _

__-Eu conheço Draco melhor do que você acha - Narcisa replica, olhando para ela - Eu sei que o noivado de vocês era falso, e Draco só fez isso para me agradar - ela desvia o olhar novamente._ _

__Sigilo e silêncio, Harry pensa. Se apenas todos tivessem sido honestos um com o outro…_ _

__-Acho que sei o que aconteceu - Harry diz baixo, e ambas Astoria e Narcisa se viram para olhá-lo - Acho que está certa, Narcisa. Draco foi embora voluntariamente por três meses, mas decidiu voltar e denunciar o paradeiro de Lúcio. Na manhã que Lúcio foi capturado, uma denúncia anônima nos disse sua localização. Mas eu acho que talvez Lúcio tenha percebido o que Draco ia fazer e tentou levar ambos de volta para o passado. E deu terrivelmente errado - ele consegue imaginar bem demais a luta. Talvez o vira-tempo tenha quebrado, ou escorregado, mas de qualquer forma apenas Draco foi levado para o passado, enquanto Lúcio ficou para trás. No caos que se sucedeu quando os Aurores chegaram, Lúcio não teve chance de contar a ninguém o que aconteceu antes de ser morto._ _

__-Ah, Merlim. Ah, não - Astoria diz, parecendo pálida e destruída - Não, não. Todo esse tempo, e Draco tem estado preso no passado em algum lugar… - ela começa a chorar. É estranho vê-la chorar - vívida, descontraída Astoria, sempre sorrindo - e Harry olha para o outro lado desconfortável ao que Matthew a acalma._ _

__Narcisa não chora. Ela encara o centro da lareira, as chamas vívidas cintilando por trás das grades e seus olhos estão secos. Tudo que ela queria era ter sua família completa, junta novamente, e o coração de Harry de repente sente por ela._ _

__-Se Draco escondeu o vira-tempo em algum lugar no passado - ele diz - você tem alguma ideia de onde possa ter sido? Talvez um lugar favorito na mansão, ou numa área escondida que ele costumava ir?_ _

__Narcisa balança a cabeça._ _

__-Desculpe - ela diz - Eu nem sequer sei no quê ele foi transfigurado._ _

__Harry assente e tenta pensar em algo positivo para dizer._ _

__Ele não consegue._ _

__*_ _

__Ele passa a próxima semana lendo os arquivos antigos, relendo os detalhes da captura e morte de Lúcio várias vezes. Houve uma comissão do Ministério sobre a morte, claro, e que requereu um parecer de um médico legista. Uma lista inteira de toda a roupa e itens encontrados com Lúcio na hora da morte, e não há nada listado que possa sugerir um artefato transfigurado. Lúcio tinha apenas sua varinha a uma bolsinha com galeões._ _

__Harry desaparata para a local onde Lúcio foi capturado e tenta lançar accio no vira-tempo, sem sucesso. Talvez Draco tenha deixado para trás; talvez ele deixou cair pouco antes de desaparecer. Pode ser uma possibilidade, Hermione diz a Harry, mas sua voz não parece ter certeza._ _

__Ele continua procurando._ _

__*_ _

__O inverno lentamente se derrete na primavera. Gina manda para Harry um cartão-postal da França, onde ela está visitando a Seleção Francesa para avaliar o desempenho deles. Uma carta vêm junto: ela comprou um pequeno apartamento próximo à área central de Londres._ _

___Você ficaria surpreso (ou talvez não) no quanto jogadores internacionais de Quadribol ganham, _ela escreve_. Minhas finanças estão em ordem, então se você quiser se mudar de volta para o apartamento de Westminster, tudo bem. Não ficarei incomodada se não vendê-lo. Creio que devamos transferir a posse, a não ser que você esteja tranquilo em co-possuir comigo. Ouvi dizer que o mercado para alugar anda estável no momento._ _ _

__Ele se sente como se estivesse abusando sua estadia na casa de Rony e Hermione, apesar de nunca ousar dizer isso a eles. Ele só pode imaginar a fúria e indignação que isto traria. Ele tem estado lá desde o Natal e é Março agora._ _

__Então ele muda de volta para o apartamento, convencendo Rony e Hermione que sim, ele honestamente quer estar lá, ele gostaria de um espaço agora, e ele está agradecido, pela primeira vez, que para início de conversa nem ele nem Gina nunca realmente se mudaram para o apartamento. Não há memórias para lidar ou pertences para remover. Está neutro e impessoal como ele sempre se lembrou. Servirá como uma base temporária até que ele encontre seu lar. O lar que ele sempre quis. O lar que ele passou a vida inteira procurando._ _

___É uma bela vista. Mas isso não é você, é, Potter? Isso é nada. Uma caixa de concreto no céu. Você precisa de algo concreto. Algo real._ _ _

__A primeira noite em que ele muda de volta para o apartamento, ele fica de pé próximo à bancada da cozinha e lembra de como Draco ficou de pé ali, a pequena árvore de Natal lançando uma luz em seu rosto._ _

__-Me desculpa - Harry diz e suas palavras ecoam pelas paredes brancas pelo assoalho polido. _Me desculpa, Me desculpa, Me desculpa.___

____Soa bastante como uma derrota._ _ _ _


	10. Chapter 10

Narcisa envia uma coruja a Harry no final de Abril.

 _Nada encontrado_.

Levou todo esse tempo - quase três meses - para ela revirar a Mansão por completo, investigar cada item, cada cômodo, para ter certeza que nenhum vira-tempo estava escondido. Se o vira-tempo se foi com Draco em vez de ter sido deixado para trás, certamente Draco o teria escondido na Mansão.

Ou no Renault Mégane, mas então Harry se lembra que ele pode não existir em qualquer que seja a era em que Draco se encontra. De qualquer forma, ele procura no Renault e não encontra nada. O vira-tempo precisaria ter sido escondido muito bem para impedir que seja roubado ou encontrado pelo tipo errado de pessoa, mas certamente Draco teria deixado pistas…

Hermione diz a Harry que ela finalizou os detalhes da extração. É assim que é chamado, ela explica. Resgatar alguém do passado. Uma extração. O processo soa complicado e envolve uma magia bem complicada, mas ela anotou tudo de forma organizada, como uma receita, e diz que a qualquer momento uma equipe de Inomináveis pode executá-la.

Tudo que eles precisam é do vira-tempo.

E isso, de alguma forma, torna as coisas pior. Olhar um quebra-cabeça com apenas uma peça faltando.

Harry dirige muito mais nesses dias. Ele dirige ao longo da costa do país, ele dirige pelo horizonte arenoso das cidades e pelos morros contínuos do interior. Ele apenas dirige.

Como se estivesse procurando por algo.

E ele consegue reconhecer a ironia cíclica da situação. _In inceptum finis est_ , ele pensa ironicamente.

No início se encontra o fim.

*

E no dia dois de maio - o oitavo aniversário da batalha de Hogwarts - Harry encontra o vira-tempo.

A compreensão chega no dia anterior, no primeiro dia do mês. É um ameno dia de primavera. O verão começa a se aproximar do continente outra vez; ele consegue sentir como um distante brilho de um fogo. Há um calor na brisa que agita a folha das árvores e ele pensa que uma viagem até a Cornualha é uma boa ideia. No brilho suave de um calor de um dia primaveril, Helston parece bem mais simpático e animado, e a costa em si parece mais gentil. As ondas parecem menos furiosas e mais brincalhonas ao que elas incomodam e se enroscam no pé dos penhascos. Há uma família jovem tirando fotos do farol, as crianças gargalhando e correndo em círculos. uma atrás da outra.

Círculos.

Harry anda ao longo da trilha sudoeste da costa. Talvez ele apenas continue andando e um dia se encontre aqui novamente. Andando círculos, traçando caminhos insignificantes.

_Você se lembra de quando tínhamos onze anos?_

A dor familiar se instala no coração de Harry. Ele conhece aquela nostalgia muito bem. Na época em que sua maior dificuldade eram deveres de casa e detenções. Na época em que a coisa mais cruel que Draco fez foi jogar um Lembrol pelos ares.

Um pomo de ouro prateado.

Harry para. Lá longe, ele ainda consegue ouvir as crianças rindo. Perto dele há o som suave das ondas se quebrando nas rochas.

É uma viagem de cinco horas de volta para Londres, mas ele mal se recorda da viagem.

*  
_Ele adorava esse pomo de prata. Foi um presente de seu pai_.

Sim, claro que foi isso que Draco disse a Narcisa. O significado implícito agora se torna tão claro quanto vidro.

 _Você sabe por quê ele gostava daquele broche? Ele gosta de círculos_.

Claro. No início se encontra o fim. Um vira-tempo.

Assim que Harry entra em seu escritório, ele vai direto para os arquivos em sua escrivaninha e abre-os. A foto de Draco que Narcisa deu a Harry tantos meses atrás. Draco o encara, sua boca pequena e séria, seus olhos imóveis. O broche prateado está cuidadosamente preso em seus robes.

Todo esse tempo e estava bem ali. Bem na frente dele.

Mas onde Draco o teria deixado? Na Mansão, claro, mas ele tinham procurado de ponta à cabeça, todos os lugares que acharam que particularmente significava algo para Draco ou que ele gostava de usar para armazenar coisas…

No início se encontra o fim.

O coração de Harry bate como um testrálio galopante. Ele deixa seu escritório lentamente e faz seu caminho em direção ao saguão, entrando na fila da lareira mais próxima. Quando é sua vez, ele entra nas chamas verdes.

-Beco Diagonal.

*

Corujas piam suavemente; há o cheiro de criaturas vivas no ar. O farfalho de asas, o rangido da madeira aquecida pelo sol. O cheiro de serragem enquanto os camundongos descansam em suas gaiolas. A loja é escura e confinada, os poleiros acima lotados de corujas e as paredes preenchidas com caixas balançantes de provisão para animais.

Quando avista Harry, o lojista parece primeiramente surpreso e então encantado.

-Harry Potter - ele diz - Que honra!

Na pressa, Harry havia se esquecido de se disfarçar, mas naquele momento ele não conseguia se importar.

_Onde?_

-Desculpe, eu tenho de encontrar algo - Harry diz e o lojista apenas pisca.

Draco retornou ao local. Pode ter sido há dez, vinte, cinquenta anos atrás, mas Draco retornou ao local e escondeu o broche.

-Accio vira-tempo - Harry tenta, mas nada acontece. Os olhos do lojista se arregalam mais ainda.

-Há um vira-tempo na minha loja?

Harry se vira, examinando a loja. _Draco, me ajude, me dê algo, uma memória, é tudo que eu preciso_...

A campainha toca suavemente e Harry se vira, meio que esperando ver Draco entrar na loja e dizer: _Estou precisando de uma coruja. Velocidade é menos importante do que precisão._

-Velocidade é menos importante do que precisão - Harry repete, murmurando para si mesmo, tentando ativar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

-Achei que estivesse procurando por um vira-tempo? - o lojista, a essa altura, está completamente aturdido - Bom… nossas Bufo-reais tem um bom senso de direção… elas sabem exatamente onde ir, apesar de nem sempre voltarem para casa. Um pouco difíceis de domesticar - ele ri nervosamente. Harry não sorri, absorto demais em seus pensamentos.

_Ir embora é fácil. Difícil é voltar para casa._

-Onde estão as Bufo-reais? - Harry exige.

-Ah, nós sempre as deixamos nos fundos. Elas podem vir a ficar possessivas com seus territórios, então o melhor é mantê-las longe das outras aves.

Harry permite que o lojista fale ao que guia Harry para os fundos da loja. As corujas piam em cima das vigas de madeira, piscando sonolentas ao qu Harry passa por elas.

Ali. Na lateral da viga, entalhado na madeira há números pequenos.

Alguém havia escrito coordenadas

*

Harry manda uma coruja a McGonagall naquela noite, explicando a situação, e é uma espera agonizante até ele receber uma resposta na tarde seguinte. Ele imediatamente parte para Hogsmeade; Hagrid é quem o recebe, vigoroso como sempre, pisando forte ao seu lado e alegremente falando com os moradores da vila.

-Boa tarde, Pickerill - Hagrid diz, assentindo para um homem que carrega um barril de madeira por cima de um dos ombros.

-Boa tarde, Hagrid - o homem desaparece pelo Três Vassouras. Nunca muda, Harry pensa. Até mesmo as letras douradas dos Três Vassouras são as mesmas; a mesma fonte infinita de chocolate se encontra na janela da Dedos-de-mel, e as mesmas placas pintadas a mão penduradas na entrada do Cabeça de Javali. Evidentemente é um final de semana em Hogsmeade para os estudantes de Hogwarts, alguns deles ainda por lá, apesar do pôr do sol.

-Vamos para a casa dos Gritos, ouvi dizer que é assombrada! - um aluno diz para o amigo ao que eles passam por ele.

É, Harry pensa. Nunca muda.

O caminho para o castelo é bem mais curto do que Harry se lembra. Ao que Hagrid alegremente joga conversa fora sobre um ninho de vampiros bebês, vespas que ele cruzou, Harry observa ao que Hogwarts lentamente emerge em sua visão. Sua primeira casa, ele pensa, e um pedaço de seu coração sempre irá pertencer àquele lugar, onde ele viveu e morreu. Ele lembra de Hagrid o carregando da floresta como uma criança… Ele olha de relance para Hagrid, caminhando alegremente ao seu lado, e tem de sorrir.

No início se encontra o fim.

Estranho como Draco o trouxe até Hogwarts. Como, de alguma forma, ele o trouxe para casa.

Quando eles entram nos terrenos do castelo, Hagrid pára para consultar o pedaço de pergaminho que Harry lhe deu, as coordenadas rabiscadas de qualquer jeito. Harry, contudo, não pára. Ele se vira e começa a andar até o campo de Quadribol.

-Como você sabia, Harry? - Hagrid pergunta, indo atrás dele - Quase que adivinhou, acho - ele dá um tapinha no pergaminho e pesca do bolso um instrumento de bronze, abrindo-o como se fosse uma bússola.

Harry olha para o céu como se ele fosse ver o Lembrol indo pelo céu do crepúsculo, e espera. Talvez se ele cerrar os olhos ele verá dois apanhadores seguindo um ao outro pelo céu.

_Correndo no ar…_

Ele sorri para si mesmo. Hagrid - se ocupando em andar ao redor e murmurando consigo mesmo - pára e o olha de relance antes de apontar para o chão próximo aos seus pés.

-Aqui está - ele diz e Harry vai até ele.

-Bem aqui?

-De acordo com isso aqui - Hagrid sacode o instrumento de bronze.

Harry aponta sua varinha para a terra macia e úmida da chuva. Bem no fundo - apesar de ele ter enviado uma coruja a McGonagall - ele ainda espera que ela chegue de supetão no campo e tire vinte pontos da Grifinória por vandalizar o campo de Quadribol. Mas não há ninguém ali - apenas ele e Hagrid, nos últimos momentos de luz solar - e Harry respira fundo.

- _Defodio_ \- o solo se afunda no chão.

Não demora muito até que Harry encontre um lampejo de prata.

*

Harry pousa o broche no meio da mesa de jantar de Hermione e Rony. Hermione encara o objeto, os olhos arregalados.

-Não acredito que você o encontrou - ela diz. Rony está sentado ao lado oposto a Harry, uma caneca de chá fumegante em uma mão.

-Como? - ele pergunta.

-Encontrei através das coordenadas que Draco entalhou nas vigas da loja de corujas.

Rony o encara, a boca entreaberta.

-Bom - ele diz por fim - Retiro tudo que eu disse sobre você ser um péssimo investigador, Harry.

-Mas nós vamos conseguir, não vamos? - Harry pergunta - Podemos trazer Draco de volta.

-Eu… bem… - Hermione dá uma tapinha com a varinha no broche e ele se destransfigura, revelando um vira-tempo - Merlim - ela sussurra - Este é o último vira-tempo. Eu me pergunto…

-Foco, Hermione - Harry diz com firmeza. Este não é o momento para curiosidade intelectual - Podemos trazer Draco de volta?

Ela pisca e olha para ele.

-O quê? Ah, sim. Mas os feitiços são bem complicados e vai levar alguns dias. Mas Harry você deve entender duas coisas. Primeiramente, não é garantido que vai funcionar. Isso é uma magia bem instável. Digo, pode até ter efeitos colaterais prejudiciais para Malfoy. Segundo… pode trazê-lo de volta, mas não sei onde. Ele pode reaparecer na Mansão, ou em Londres, ou até mais longe.

-Eu não ligo, desde que ele esteja aqui. Nesse tempo.

-Bom - Hermione pega o vira-tempo e guarda no bolso - Contactarei os Inomináveis e lhe direi quando eles completarem o feitiço.

Harry abre a boca, mas Hermione é mais rápida.

-E não, você não pode ajudar. É uma magia bem complicada e você certamente irá cometer um erro sério.

Ele fecha a boca novamente.

*

Hermione lhe dá a notícia três dias depois. Ele viaja de flu até seu apartamento bem tarde da noite, parecendo toda desgrenhada.

-Funcionou.

-Quê? - Harry, que fazia chá, quase derruba a caneca.

-A extração funcionou.

Ele não sabe o quê fazer. Ele quer sorrir, rir, chorar de alívio. Ele se contenta em abraçar Hermione apertado.

-Obrigado.

-Não me agradeça, isso é tudo resultado do seu trabalho investigativo - ela diz em um tom caloroso.

-Draco retornou?

-Presumo que sim. O feitiço indicou que foi completado.

-Para onde ele terá aparecido?

-Não sei, Harry, mas tenho certeza que ele aparecerá na Mansão a qualquer momento. Narcisa lhe dirá, não?

Harry assente e, após Hermione ir embora, ele fica acordado a noite inteira esperando por algo. Um ligação de Narcisa, uma coruja de Astoria.

Mas não há nada.

*

Uma semana passa.

Harry sente como se alguém estivesse lentamente apertando seu coração, sufocando-o. Ele não consegue focar no trabalho, ele tenta dirigir, mas até mesmo isso se tornou sem sentido.

Ele não mais está procurando.

Ele se lembra da última conversa que teve com Draco. _A pior parte é que até mesmo agora, eu não tenho certeza se quero voltar._

E _essa_ é a pior parte, Harry percebe. Draco poderia estar em qualquer lugar neste momento, e a pior parte é saber que Draco não quer ser encontrado. Harry pode procurar o quanto ele quiser, mas ele nunca irá encontrá-lo. Apenas Draco pode trazer si mesmo para casa.

Naquela noite, ele fica parado na varanda e escuta ao que alguém assobia _Assopre o vento para o sul_ e ele sente tanta raiva de Draco que ele tem vontade de chorar.

Mas ele não chora.

No dia seguinte, Harry liga para o trabalho dizendo que está doente. Não é típico dele e até mesmo Holdsworth parece preocupada, dizendo que ela espera que ele se sinta bem logo.

Ele entra no carro e dirige até Godric's Hollow, uma jornada de três horas. Ele não se importa. Tempo e distância são relativos agora. Ele dá uma olhada em alguma das casas à venda. Há um chalé nos limites do vilarejo, mas ele não se sente imediatamente atraído por ele. Ele reconhecerá um lar quando o ver, ele pensa.

A jornada de volta para Londres é lenta e é sete da noite quando ele chega no apartamento. Ele estaciona o carro, lentamente subindo as escadas, sentindo-se incrivelmente cansado, e destranca a porta. O apartamento está escuro e as cortinas, abertas. Ele olha para a cozinha, para a vista além da varanda. Se há algo que ele sentirá falta, será dos trens.

Mas, de novo, ele apenas os amava porque eles estavam indo para lugares.

Uma batida na porta. Será Rony ali - _ouvi dizer que estava doente, amigo_ \- e Hermione também, parecendo solidária.

Ele abre a porta.

Draco está parado na sua frente.

A respiração de Hary pára. Ele não sabe o quê deveria dizer ou o quê deveria sentir. Ele quer sentir raiva, disparar perguntas, exigir respostas: ele quer perguntar a Draco o _por quê_.

Mas ele não faz nada disso. Ele fica parado na entrada, uma mão ainda apoiada na maçaneta, e ele vê a exaustão no rosto de Draco, a magreza em seus ombros, e ele recua. Draco abre a boca e Harry rapidamente o interrompe.

-Tudo bem. Você não precisa explicar nada - ele diz.

-Eu não ia - a voz de Draco soa crua, rouca, mas traz a Harry uma sensação de alívio.

-Ótimo.

Draco entra e Harry fecha a porta.

Ele não sabe o quê fazer. E é ridículo, mas ele teme dizer a coisa errada, de mandar Draco direto para fora da porta. Ele quer explicações, sim, mas agora não é o momento. Draco parece tão exausto, como se estivesse ido e voltado do inferno, e por isso Harry simplesmente fica em silêncio e aguarda.

Draco fica de pé no meio da sala.

-É a mesma coisa - ele diz, observando o apartamento.

-O que é?

-Esse lugar. Eu me perguntava se pareceria muito diferente das minhas visitas anteriores.

 _Visitas anteriores_. Harry se pergunta se é um convite para que ele possa falar sobre os últimos três anos, sobre Draco ter ficado preso no passado, sobre tudo que aconteceu… Não, ele decide.

-Volto em um minuto - Harry diz. Ele só precisa de um momento para se recompor, sem ter Draco o observando.

Draco enruga a testa.

-Você vai mandar uma coruja para minha mãe? Ou para Astoria?

-Não. A não ser que você queria que eu o faça - Harry diz e Draco balança a cabeça.

-Ainda não.

Harry assente e deixa o cômodo e finalmente - na privacidade de seu quarto - ele pode morder os lábios forte o suficiente para sentir o gosto de sangue e sentar na beirada da cama com a cabeça entre as mãos, suas palmas pressionadas contra os olhos até que ele veja faíscas. A raiva ainda está lá, mas agora uma sensação de tristeza passa por ele e também há sensação de confusão, e preocupação e quase pânico e escondido sob isso tudo está uma pontada de felicidade e alívio. Ele respira profunda e lentamente se levanta, precisando de mais um momento para se recompor antes de retornar para a cozinha. Draco fez chá para si, Harry percebe, e de alguma forma aquilo é tranquilizante.

Ele parece tão cansado, Harry pensa, estudando Draco, e então ele percebe que se Draco não planeja entrar em contato com sua mãe ou ex-esposa ainda, então ele provavelmente planeja passar a noite aqui.

-Arrumarei a cama no quarto de hóspede - Harry oferece, imaginando se ele se enganou e se Draco planeja ir embora, mas Draco apenas assente e Harry desaparece pelo quarto de hóspede e pega roupas de camas limpas da cômoda. O quarto é bem pequeno, com uma única cama e criado-mudo ao lado. A cômoda é usada para guardar lençóis e afins e uma das gavetas está abarrotada com antigos equipamentos de Quadribol que Gina claramente esqueceu. Mesmo assim, Harry não acha que Draco irá reclamar.

E ele não reclama. Ele entra no quarto, dá uma olhada por um momento, apoia um copo d'água na cômoda e se senta na beirada da cama. Harry entende como um sinal para deixar o quarto.

-Me diga se precisar de algo - ele diz, desejando que Draco ao menos tenha ido até a despensa. Ele parece que precisa desesperadamente de uma refeição ou duas.

Draco assente. Harry pára por um momento e então fecha a porta e apaga as luzes da cozinha antes de ir para cama.

Ele não consegue dormir.

Ele se revira, tentando se acostumar com o fato de que Draco está ali. Neste mesmo apartamento, apenas a alguns passos dele, no mesmo corredor. Uma parte dele lhe diz que é um sonho. Nada além de um sonho e quando ele acordar de manhã, Draco terá partido.

Quantas vezes ele imaginou Draco voltando para casa?

 _Casa_.

Era tão mais fácil quando Draco era nada além de uma memória insignificante de um adolescente egoísta e vingativo. Há muito, quando Harry leu a manchete sobre o desaparecimento de Draco e jogou o jornal fora sem pensar muito sobre isso. Quando ele amava Gina, quando ele tinha uma carreira toda pela frente, quando Draco Malfoy era nada mais do que uma nota de rodapé nas páginas da vida de Harry.

E agora…

Tudo está desmoronando.

Ele tem tido sérias dúvidas sobre sua carreira, ele se distanciou tanto de Gina que sete anos juntos se despedaçaram como penhascos no mar e...

Todas aquelas noites dirigindo. As memórias o cobrem como ondas: a porta de uma loja se abrindo - _velocidade é menos importante do que precisão_ \- anel de casamento rolando pelo chão. A primeira vez que Harry viu o Renault Mégane - _qual o propósito disso? Sentado numa caixa, indo apenas onde uma outra pessoa o leva_ \- os campos passando como fios dourados no verão. As longas noites gastas lendo antigos livros de Hogwarts, as notas escritas à mão como cartões postais solitários - _O feitiço não funcionou quando testado em si mesmo_. A costa da Cornualha se ergue como um fantasma que cumprimenta Harry e ele consegue ouvir os ventos soprando para o sul através dos penhascos íngremes, correndo depressa ao longo das estradas, assobiando pelas correntes dos balanços e parques vazios.

E em algum lugar entre aqui e a parte mais sul da Grã-Bretanha - em algum lugar entre o agora e o passado - em algum lugar entre _Estou precisando de uma coruja_ e _Você se lembra quando tínhamos onze anos?_ \- em algum lugar entre permanecer parado e correr no ar Harry começou a sentir algo por Draco. Afeição, talvez até atração.

E é uma assimilação confusa e devastadora, mas ele nao consegue evitar. Até mesmo agora, a voz de Draco sussurra em sua mente como neve.

_Ir embora é fácil. Voltar para casa é difícil._

Talvez casa não seja um lugar.

Talvez seja uma pessoa.

*

Harry acorda na manhã seguinte. Sábado, ele percebe após entrar em pânico por um momento e achar que vai se atrasar para o trabalho. Há uma voz o chamando da cozinha. Hermione. Ela deve ter vindo de Flu até aqui.

-Me dá um segundo - ele grita de volta, se vestindo com as roupas do dia anterior. Ele pula num pé só até a cozinha, ainda colocando as meias. Hermione já está mexendo nos armários, procurando por saquinhos de chá.

-Dormindo até agora? É quase meio-dia - Hermione diz - Rony disse que você não trabalhou ontem. Sabe, a última coisa que você precisa é ficar doente. Você têm estado tão estressado ultimamente, Harry, e eu sei que as coisas têm sido difíceis, especialmente com o caso do Malfoy…

Harry começa a falar, mas graças a Merlim que Hermione tem as costas virada para ele. Ele não sabe o por quê, mas de alguma forma, ele sabe que não deve dizer nada. Draco deixou bem claro que ele não queria contactar ninguém ainda e Harry, para ser sincero com ele mesmo, se sente na defensiva com relação ao assunto. Se Draco não quer que ninguém saiba ainda, então eles não saberão.

-... mas você realmente deveria focar em outras coisas - Hermione diz, pegando duas canecas e batendo de leve com a varinha contra o bule de chá, aquecendo a água - Harry, eu sei que você não quer ouvir isso, mas… - ela olha para ele com uma expressão gentil - Às vezes, mesmo fazendo tudo ao nosso alcance, as coisas ainda assim não funcionam. Às vezes nós temos que deixá-las ir.

-Eu sei - Harry diz e Hermione pisca.

-Você sabe? - ela distraidamente arruma os saquinhos de chá - Eu sei que você têm estado obcecado com esse caso, Harry, e todo mundo consegue ver que não foi bom para você. Só me prometa que você vai descansar, tudo bem?

-Tudo bem.

Hermione ergue uma sobrancelha.

-Está tudo bem?

-Está - Harry tenta sorrir - Onde está Rony?

-Ah, ele prometeu a Molly que a ajudaria limpar a casinha de vassouras, então… Ah! Há um outro motivo de eu estar aqui. Gina mencionou que ela tinha esquecido de pegar as coisas velhas de Quadribol dela e eu disse que eu poderia pegar para ela - Hermione coloca a caneca na bancada e vai em direção ao quarto de hóspedes antes que Harry possa dizer qualquer outra coisa.

-Não... - ele diz assim que ela abre a porta e entra.

-Disse que estava na cômoda - Hermione diz casualmente e Harry aperta os passos até que ele está de pé no quarto.

Vazio. A cama bem-feita, o criado-mudo coberto com uma fina camada de poeira. Hermione está examinando dentro da cômoda.

-Ah, aqui está - ela casualmente bate de leve com a varinha contra os vários itens de Quadribol até que eles se reduzem a tamanhos de bolso - Bom, é melhor eu ir. Só queria dar uma passadinha para checar que tudo estava bem. Adoraria ficar mas prometi a Rony que o encontraria n'A Toca para o almoço. Você é bem vindo para se juntar - Hermione adiciona, esperando ansiosamente e leva um tempo para que Harry responda.

-Eu… não. Eu…

-... quer um tempo sozinho? - Hermione pergunta - Tudo bem. Só… se cuide - ela se levanta e sai do quarto. Harry permanece ali por um longo tempo, encarando as paredes brancas e os móveis empoeirados. Ele está vagamente ciente que Hermione ainda está falando com ele, e requer um esforço para ele sair do quarto e se despedir de Hermione. Ela lhe lança um olhar desconfiado antes de ir embora.

-Consigo ver que você ainda está preocupado com ele, Harry - ela diz em tom acusatório - Você parece horrível. Me prometa que vai dar o seu melhor para relaxar e dar um tempo, certo? Se cuide. Dirija, você têm gostado de fazer isso ultimamente. E eu sei que não é coisa de homem, que os céus nos protejam, mas por favor _converse_ comigo ou com o Rony se você precisar.

Ela o abraça brevemente e então entra na lareira para ir embora de Flu. Harry permanece de pé no apartamento vazio, o silêncio o envolvendo como ondas.

Minutos mais tarde, quando ele pega a cahve do Renault - sempre no canto do balcão da cozinha - ele percebe que ela não está mais lá.

*

Harry abre a porta para o estacionamento. É uma tarde clara e ensolarada, o tempo deliciosamente ameno, e a maioria dos moradores saíram de suas casas para aproveitar preguiçosamente um Sábado com a família ou amigos. O estacionamento está quase vazio.

Mas o Renault Mégane ainda está lá.

Harry anda em direção a ele. Ao que ele se aproxima, ele consegue ver a silhueta de alguém sentado no banco do motorista. Ele coloca uma mão na porta do passageiro, parando por um momento antes de entrar e fechar a porta novamente.

Draco está sentado no banco do motorista, encarando sua frente como se houvesse uma estrada na frente dele em vez de uma parede de concreto. Suas mãos descansam no volante. Ele não diz nada e Harry deixa o silêncio os envolverem. Parece terrivelmente estranho - de alguma forma desorientador - sentar no lado do passageiro após tantos meses sendo o único motorista.

Draco não vai dizer nada, Harry pensa, olhando para ele. Sempre guardando as coisas para ele, sempre perfeitamente no controle… a única vez que ele permitiu que Harry entrasse em sua cabeça e coração foi quando ele achou que ficaria preso no passado para sempre. Harry vai precisar escolher suas palavras com cuidado ou então ele sente que esse momento entre eles poderá se quebrar como vidro e mandar Draco para longe para sempre.

-Podemos ir a qualquer lugar - Harry diz baixo.

E ele sabe que foi a coisa certa a se dizer, porque a boca de Draco estremece e ele quase, _quase_ sorri.

-Qualquer lugar?

-Qualquer lugar.

Outro silêncio breve. Draco inala lentamente e então aperta o botão da ignição. O motor ronrona e a respiração de Draco intensifica. Harry quer dizer algo, mas ele percebe que o momento não pertence a ele.

Draco ajeita os espelhos.

-Percebi que você tem modificado as coisas, Potter - ele diz friamente, mas Harry não se incomoda. Ele consegue ver o leve estremecimento nas mãos de Draco, o jeito que Draco olha para o painel do tanque para esconder seu nervosismo, checando o retrovisor, reajustando o aperto das mãos no volante.

Por fim, ele solta o freio.

 _Vai_ , Harry quer dizer. _Dirija_. Mas ele se segura.

Draco dá a ré. Seus olhos vão para o retrovisor novamente e o movimento é tão familiar que Harry tem de desviar o olhar para esconder seu sorriso.

_Estamos cada vez mais perto, ou cada vez mais perdido?_

*

Draco dirige.

É quase aterrorizante porque Draco é tão decisivo. Quando ele vê o sinal amarelo, ele pisa no acelerador; quando ele vira em uma esquina, ele diminui a velocidade minimamente. Quando ele para no vermelho, ele para próximo ao carro da frente. Ele mantêm preciso o limite de velocidade e nunca para - até mesmo quando o carro dá uma fechada inesperada neles, Draco simplesmente vira um pouco para a direita e alivia um bocado o acelerador.

Harry acaba com as mãos brancas de tanto apertar as beiradas do banco, inclinando-se para trás e mordendo os lábios para evitar de repreender Draco - _cuidado, presta atenção, por que você não me deixa dirigir -_

-Não entre em pânico, Potter.

Harry olha para ele.

-Não estou em pânico - ele faz uma pausa - Mas já faz três anos desde a última vez que você dirigiu, talvez você devesse… tem um carro na nossa frente, está parando no sinal, espero que saiba… - ele não consegue evitar o pânico.

-Eu sei - Draco para o carro.

-Você tem sorte por não ter batido nele…

-Não é sorte. É precisão. Eu sei exatamente quando parar, exatamente o quanto desacelerar, exatamente quando virar. Não confunda minha confiança com inconsequência.

Para o desespero de harry, ele percebe que é quando está dando sermão que Draco parece mais interessante, seu tom levemente contradito pela ferocidade em seus olhos. Harry desvia o olhar e após um longo momento, Draco se inclina em direção ao porta-luva e - sem nunca desgrudar os olhos da estrada - o abre e remove o atlas, entregando-o a Harry.

-O quê? - Harry pergunta, não compreendendo por um momento.

-Encontre algum lugar.

-Onde?

-Qualquer lugar. Faça uma linha no mapa e nos leve até lá.

Harry abre o atlas em uma página aleatória.

-Vamos para Sutton-on-Sea - ele volta para uma página fora de Londres, tentando entender o melhor caminho, focando em fazer um bom trabalho como guia.

 _Me guie_.

*

Eles estão a toda na A120, o horizonte claro de Londres- a silhueta bem definida contra o pálido céu azul - desaparecendo no retrovisor. Os subúrbios se espalham ao redor deles ao que Draco continuar dirigindo num dia limpo de primavera. Então os subúrbios vão desaparecendo e se transformando em gentis vales e morros ondulantes e Harry mapeia a terra diante dele, os dedos seguindo as linhas dos rios desvendados e as amplas faixas verdes das florestas.

Eles param em Huntingdon para reabastecer o tanque e fazer uma parada. Draco se inclina na lateral do carro e olha para o céu. Harry lê uma placa próxima que declara ser Huntingdon o local de nascimento de Oliver Cromwell.

-É interessante - Draco diz - dizer de forma tão aberta que aqui nasceu um ditador.

-Bom, algumas pessoas acham que ele foi um herói - Harry olha para a placa - O terrorista de um homem é o defensor pela liberdade do outro, como eles dizem.

Eles voltam para o carro. Harry observa o mundo passar por eles, e isso o lembra de suas memórias: cenários se construindo ao seu redor, apenas para desaparecer um momento depois. Reconstruir, dissolver. As cenas entram em colapso e desaparecem como ondas se quebrando nas margens.

Assim que eles atravessam o rio, Harry cai no sono em algum lugar entre Algarkirk e Wyberton.

Rio e céu, ele pensa antes de adormecer. Um círculo interminável.

_In inceptum finis est_


	11. Chapter 11

A área litorânea de Sutton-on-Sea é plana e linear, diferentemente dos penhascos tortuosos. Os iates roçam de leve na água como pipas reluzentes, suas velas capturando a brisa do oceano. As praias são planícies amplas: lisas e profundas próximas à trilha, mas então a areia se torna mais firme, como açúcar mascavo em pacotes, ao que se aproxima da orla.

Eles se sentam no quebra-mar e observam os iates. Há um fino traço de madeira fragmentada, como dentes, mais longe da praia e Harry sugere que é um naufrágio. Draco, menos inclinado a fantasias, diz que é os restos de um píer. Uma discussão trivial se estabelece mas logo se dissipa quando viram suas atenções para dois banhistas enfrentando o mar e nadando por entre as ondas.

-Eles devem estar congelando - Harry observa. Mesmo no verão, o mar aqui deve ser de um frio indesejável.

O sol lentamente se afunda no céu, lançando longas sombras no continente. Logo, o céu se transforma numa tarde fria e nebulosa e os iates lentamente voltam para a praia. Até mesmo os banhistas voltam para o orla, parando na areia úmida para se secarem com uma toalha e ir rapidamente para o estacionamento.

Draco e Harry voltam para o carro e Harry se pergunta se Draco vai lhe pedir para escolher um outro lugar. Talvez eles continuem dirigindo, até que a primavera se derreta no verão. Um verão de verdade, ele pensa, com um céu azul-propano e campos dourados.

Mas Draco se senta no banco do passageiro e abre o atlas, e então Harry entende o sinal e se senta no banco do motorista. Ele reajusta um pouco os espelhos e dá a ré, quase esperando Draco dizer algo sobre sua habilidade inadequada no volante. Harry percebe, ao longo da jornada, que Draco é de fato um motorista habilidoso.

Mas Draco não diz nada a não ser: 

\- Vire na Road Sutton - e não demora muito para Harry perceber que Draco está levando eles dois para casa novamente.

Ao que os últimos raios solares morrem do outro lado do continente e a noite lentamente se faz presente, Harry se pergunta se eles viajarão próximos a um rio. Ele quer ver aquelas estrelas refletindo, caindo ao redor dele ao que ele dirige na escuridão.

Em algum momento após passar por Huntingdon, Draco cai no sono.

*

Londres parece nada mais nada menos do que uma névoa alaranjada no horizonte, um borrão de luzes iluminando, a fumaça pairando próxima da cidade. A cidade se aproxima lentamente, como uma onda que lentamente os cobre. A fileira de casas logo se levantam e caem, transformando-se em blocos de apartamento e prédios comerciais, e logo, Harry percebe, ele está quase chegando em casa.

Eles chegam no apartamento às nove horas. Harry percebe que nem ele nem Draco não comeram o dia inteiro; Harry odeia incomodar Draco sobre sua falta de apetite mas mesmo assim ele vai fazer chá e também pegar uma porção de torradas, cansado demais para fazer uma refeição de verdade. Draco parece estar de acordo; ele come as torradas sem comentar e desaparece no quarto de hóspedes sem dizer nada. Sem dúvida ele necessita de um sono bem longo, Harry pensa. Draco começou o dia normalmente, mas era óbvio que ele se cansou ao longo do dia e, quando a noite chegou, ele estava claramente exausto.

_Ir embora é fácil. Voltar para casa é difícil._

Hermione havia lhe avisado sobre isso, ele pensa. Ele especificamente mencionou os efeitos colaterais, mas ela não se aprofundou nos detalhes. Draco provavelmente precisa de cuidados médicos, Harry pensa preocupado. Pessoas que realmente devem saber sobre causas e sintomas e esses tipos de coisas. Lugares que poderiam oferecer medicamentos apropriados. Ou até mesmo a Mansão, onde Draco poderia se cercar de cômodos familiares - luxuosos e nao um quartinho de hóspede no apartamento de Harry - e receber a atenção da mãe, que o conhece melhor do que qualquer um, e ser mimado pelos elfos-domésticos.

Mas Draco não foi a nenhum desses lugares ou pessoas.

Não; ele veio até Harry.

E talvez Harry não esteja fazendo nada certo. Ele não está organizando as coisas e mandando corujas para as pessoas e dizendo que Draco está de volta. Ele não está fazendo nenhuma das coisas que ele deveria - ele percebe que Draco não possui mudas de roupas, Harry nem sequer pensou nisso - e ele nem preparou uma refeição para Draco até essa noite, se é que chá e torrada poderiam ser chamados de refeição - e ele não está fazendo nada que as pessoas normalmente fariam para ajudar.

Não. Em vez disso, ele não disse uma palavra sequer sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Apenas se sentou em silêncio com Draco, e foi com ele em longas viagens que são obviamente exaustivas para Draco, e falou sobre coisas idiotas, como Oliver Cromwell e naufrágios.

E talvez, ele percebe, é exatamente por causa disso que Draco escolheu aparecer no apartamento de Harry em vez de qualquer outro lugar.

*

No domingo de manhã, quando Harry acorda, ele apanha seus óculos e sua varinha. Seus óculos estão exatamente onde ele os havia deixado, mas não sua varinha.

Ele se senta, coloca os óculos e cuidadosamente avalia a situação. Após um longo momento, ele checa o chão em caso da varinha ter rolado do criado-mudo. Quando não encontra sua varinha, ele abre a gaveta. Talvez ele se enganou e a deixou em outro lugar.

Mas ele sabe que a coloca próxima aos óculos. Ele sempre faz isso. Há muito que essa tem sido sua rotina.

Se Draco pegou a varinha de Harry, certamente foi por algum bom motivo. Draco não tem uma varinha, Harry se lembra. Ele pegou emprestado a da mãe, Harry sabe disso, mas ele a deixou para trás quando desapareceu e, Harry percebe, desde então ele tem estado sem. Talvez, por algum motivo, ele precise dela para algum feitiço e não queria acordar Harry…

… ou então ele pegou a varinha e foi embora. Talvez Draco finalmente caiu na real, percebeu a total loucura de toda a situação - dormir no apartamento de Harry Potter, ir em longas viagens juntos - e foi embora. Talvez Draco tenha lembrado dos detestáveis anos-escolares deles dois e lembrado a si mesmo das centenas de razões do por quê deles nunca poderem ser amigos, e roubou a varinha de Harry como vingança por Harry ter roubado a dele, tantos anos atrás.

Harry se levanta e lentamente abre a porta, indo para o corredor. Ele ouve o barulho de água em algum lugar, ele percebe, e ele dá uma olhada em direção ao final do corredor. A porta do banheiro está aberta, e Draco dá leve batidas com a varinha de Harry contra um clipe de papel, transfigurando-o em uma escova de dente. Seu cabelo está úmido, Harry percebe - ele deve ter tomado banho - e as roupas de Draco parece que foram limpas com um feitiço Skourge.

Draco não parece ter percebido Harry ainda. Ele fica parado e o observa escovar seus dentes, sentindo-se terrivelmente culpado pelos seus pensamentos de antes. Tão facilmente ele assumiu que Draco simplesmente roubou sua varinha e foi embora.

A qualquer momento, ele pensa, Draco irá perceber ele ali. Mas a atenção de Draco parece estar em outro lugar, e Harry fica de pé parado no corredor por um longo tempo, observando Draco procurar por fio dental no armário. É estranho observá-lo tão vulnerável. Muitas pessoas, Harry aprendeu, tem hábitos sutis que denunciam suas emoções ou pensamentos. A orelha corada de Rony, por exemplo, ou Hermione mordendo os lábios. Narcisa brincando com sua jóia, ou Astoria colocando o cabelo por trás das orelhas.

Mas Draco não parece ter nenhum hábito ansioso. Ele faz tudo de forma precisa, eficiente, Harry pensa, e ele lembra do jeito de Draco de dirigir. Cada movimento uma decisão consciente.

-Vai dirigir hoje? - Harry pergunta, decidindo anunciar sua presença. Ele quase espera que Draco se sobressalte, mas ele apenas se vira e olha de soslaio para Harry como se ele soubesse que Harry estava ali o tempo todo.

-Não - ele pega uma poção sem-sonho do armário e o fecha.

Harry enruga a testa levemente.

-Está com problemas para dormir? - ele se aproxima e Draco o encara por um momento. Há algo distante nos olhos de Draco, Harry pensa, e isso o preocupa - Está tudo bem?

-Tudo ótimo.

Harry não diz nada. Draco parece um pouco mais lento do que o usual, como se ele ainda estivesse exausto da viagem de ontem. Eles não deviam ter ido, Harry pensa.

-Está com a minha varinha? - ele diz e Draco parece perplexo por um momento antes de olhar para a varinha em cima da pia.

-Ah. Eu a peguei emprestada - ele a recolhe e vai em direção a Harry, segurando a varinha. Porém, quando ele está próximo o suficiente, Harry ignora a varinha e pega Draco pelo pulso, o trazendo mais para perto.

-Está tudo bem?

-Eu disse que estou bem - Draco desvia o olhar - Apenas cansado.

-Tendo pesadelos?

Outra longa pausa. Então Draco fala bem baixo:

-Eu sonhei com o outro tempo, aquele em que eu fiquei preso. Às vezes, quando eu acordo, é… confuso - seu aperto se intensifica no frasco de poções - Eu prefiro não ficar louco, então…

 _Você vai para o St. Mungus._ É o que Harry deveria dizer. Ele deveria enviar uma coruja para Narcisa e lhe perguntar pelo Medibruxo da família, tentar arranjar um Curador…

-Você quer que eu contacte alguém? - Harry diz em vez disso e Draco balança a cabeça.

-Estou cansado.

-Tudo bem.

Draco hesita.

-Não contacte ninguém.

-Não vou.

-Eu sei que deveria contar a eles.

-Tudo bem. Eles podem esperar - Harry diz e ele sabe que é algo horrível de se dizer, mas eles _podem_ esperar. _Não sei se quero voltar para casa_ , Draco havia dito e Harry apenas está grato que Draco esteja aqui. É o suficiente e ele lhe diz isso - Você já fez o bastante. Vá descansar um pouco.

Draco hesita por um momento.

-Quando eu acordar - ele diz -, iremos para algum lugar.

-Que tal Dover? - Harry pergunta - Sempre quis ver os tais famosos penhascos brancos.

Draco assente.

-Para Dover - ele concorda e então se vira e se afasta, a mão de Harry deslizando de seu pulso.

Assegurado sobre seus planos para ir a Dover, Harry deixa Draco dormir pelo resto da manhã. Ele passa o tempo revirando as caixas com os pertences de Draco - ele havia esquecido completamente delas, mas as caixas de roupas, por exemplo, sem dúvida se provarão úteis. Draco provavelmente vai ter menos utilidade para os antigos cadernos e calendários, mas pelo menos eles estão ali. Algo familiar.

Harry bate na porta do quarto de hóspedes em algum momento da tarde, pensando que Draco possa querer uma xícara de chá. Contudo, não há resposta. Ele termina alguns afazeres, desaparatando para Gringotes, e retornando para o apartamento às cinco horas.

Ele bate na porta do quarto às seis, então novamente às oito, pensando que Draco talvez queira uma refeição. Quando ainda não há resposta, ele começa a se preocupar.

Bom, talvez Draco esteja _bem_ cansado.

Por volta das dez, Harry vai para a cama. Ele checa Draco antes; Draco parece estar profundamente adormecido, o frasco vazio da poção no criado-mudo e metade de um copo d'água. Harry observa o rosto de Draco por um longo momento. Mesmo dormindo, ele parece perturbado de algum jeito, sua boca uma linha fina e triste e uma leve tensão em seu rosto.

Harry hesita e então estende a mão e a descansa no ombro de Draco.

-Draco - ele diz baixo.

Draco nao se move.

-Draco.

Draco se move, então, e faz um som que indica irritação.

-Apenas checando se você precisa de algo - Harry diz, sentindo-se aliviado. Draco faz um outro som que, apesar de aberto a interpretações, soa fortemente como 'vai embora'.

Harry se levanta e vai embora, fechando cuidadosamente a porta atrás de si.

*

Segunda de manhã.

Harry acorda cedo e toma um banho demorado antes de se vestir e considerar se devia ligar para Holdsworth e clamar estar doente novamente. Afinal de contas, os penhascos brancos de Dover aguardam ele e Draco.

Ele liga através da lareira para Holdsworth, cuja simpatia é levemente limitada dessa vez mas ainda está lá.

-Descanse bastante, você não pode se dar ao luxo de faltar amanhã também - ela diz.

Harry termina a ligação e anda de um lado para o outro na cozinha, impaciente para Draco acordar. Após mais ou menos uma hora, ele finalmente vai para o quarto e bate na porta.

Sem resposta. Ele aguarda um momento e então abre a porta.

Draco parece exatamente como Harry o deixou.

Ainda adormecido?, Harry pensa exasperado, pegando Draco pelo ombro e o sacudindo gentilmente.

-Draco. Acorde.

Sem resposta. Draco está bem quente e Harry, após hesitar um pouco, posiciona uma mão contra a testa de Draco.

Febril.

Harry se levanta abruptamente. Haveria um outro efeito-colateral? Ou apenas resfriado? Merlim, por que que ele concordou com aquela viagem estúpida para Sutton-on-Sea? Claramente ela foi demais para Draco, por que Harry não se comportou como um adulto responsável pelo menos uma vez e arrastou Draco até os Curadores assim que ele retornou, como qualquer pessoa normal faria…

Ele tenta, sem sucesso, acordar Draco novamente, mas Draco parece completamente irresponsivo. Quase comatoso.

 _Não diga a ninguém_. Foi o que Draco disse, e Harry havia prometido. Draco não quer que ninguém saiba, então eles não irão saber…

Harry percebe que despercebidamente ele está andando pelo quarto. Ele pára e se inclina contra a porta, encarando Draco.

 _Não faça isso comigo, Draco_.

Lentamente, sentindo como se seu corpo fosse um imenso peso, ele vai até a lareira e liga para seus dois melhores amigos.

*

Ele gostaria de que eles estivessem irritados com ele. Eles falariam de forma zangada com ele e Harry iria assentir e concordar que sim, ele claramente teve um lapso em seu julgamento…

Mas Rony e Hermione - ambos empoleirados nos bancos da bancada no meio da cozinha - olham para ele com idênticas expressões de mágoa e traição.

-É sobre confiança, Harry - Hermione diz.

-É, você realmente achou que a gente ia sair correndo contando para todo mundo? - Rony adiciona - Tudo que você tinha que fazer era dizer para que não falássemos nada.

-Eu sei, mas é só que… sei lá - Harry se sente terrível - Sei lá - ele repete - Qualquer um em sã consciência teria contado a Narcisa ou Astoria, e levado Draco para o St. Mungus e... 

-Bom, agora não adianta mais jogar culpas - Hermione diz abruptamente - Você disse que Malfoy estava doente, não foi? O que aconteceu?

Harry olha para o outro lado, envergonhado por só ter envolvido os amigos quando a situação chegou a esse ponto 

-Ele disse que estava cansado. Ele tem estado cansado bastante, desde seu retorno na sexta-feira, mas ele dormiu por quase vinte e quatro horas agora. E ele está com febre.

Hermione enruga a testa e diz nada.

-O que você acha? - Harry pergunta com urgência, preocupado e Hermione olha para Rony e então de volta para Harry.

-Não sei.

-Bom… nós vamos dar uma pesquisada, não é? Você deve ter um livro ou algo do tipo… - Harry pára de falar ao que Hermione balança a cabeça.

-Só teve três casos registrados. Eu sei que um deles mencionou fatiga, mas… acho que é hora de ir para o St. Mungus.

-Não - Harry diz na mesma hora - Eu prometi para ele.

-Acho que Malfoy preferiria estar vivo do que manter uma promessa - Rony diz e Harry se vira para o outro lado, sabendo que Rony está certo e odiando a escolha que ele deve tomar.

Por um momento, o silêncio toma conta deles. Então Harry fala, sua voz tomada por um tom de derrota.

-Ligue para o St. Mungus - ele diz cansado - Enviarei uma coruja para Narcisa e Astoria.

Hermione coloca sua mão no braço de Harry numa forma de tranquilizar.

-Você está fazendo a coisa certa, Harry - ela diz.

Não parece que estou, Harry pensa.

*

Astoria é a primeira a receber a coruja. Ela chega no St. Mungus ao meio-dia. Sophie segurando sua mão, e quando ela vê Harry sentado na sala de espera seu rosto empalidece de forma preocupante.

-Você disse que o encontrou? - ela diz sem fôlego. Harry assente. Ele havia sido deliberadamente vago na carta, dizendo que Draco foi encontrado mas estava seriamente doente e no momento se encontrava no St. Mungus.

-Ah, graças a Merlim - Astoria diz, afundando na cadeira ao lado de Harry - Ah, graças a Merlim. Todo esse tempo… - ela olha em volta do quarto, como se esperando encontrar Draco ali, sorrindo para ela - Onde ele está?

-Quarto andar. Eles não deixam ninguém entrar - Harry diz e a raiva que ele havia sentido inicialmente novamente vem à tona - Aqueles malditos Curadores, eles o estão tratando como um experimento. Seus olhos se iluminaram como luzes de Natal quando eles souberam que ele foi estrunchado em duas eras no tempo. Eles estão fazendo todos os tipos de testes existentes e eles queriam trazer um time de Curadores da Divisão de Pesquisas.

-Então eu não posso nem vê-lo? - Astoria parece que foi atingida por uma azaração - Que porcaria! Eu sou praticamente família, se eu quiser ver o Draco eles não podem me impedir.

-Boa sorte. Eu sou Harry Potter, droga, e mesmo assim eles me expulsaram.

A preocupação de Astoria rapidamente vira fúria. Harry a escuta falar sobre injustiça e tal; ele passou por exatamente mesmo ciclo de emoções então ele simplesmente assente em simpatia até que Astoria vai até um Curador abordá-lo. Harry também passou por essa parte em especial. Em quinze ou vinte minutos, ele pensa, ela reaparecerá e desabará, derrotada, na cadeira.

Hermione aparece às cinco horas, após sair do trabalho. Harry mandou ela e Rony embora quando eles chegaram mais cedo, dizendo que, de qualquer jeito, não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer e ambos tiveram que voltar para o trabalho. Eles foram embora de forma relutante, prometendo retornar à tarde.

Hermione está bem cautelosa perto de Astoria e se apresenta de forma tensa, mas a franqueza de Astoria rapidamente conquista Hermione.

-Ah, não tem necessidade de apresentações retesadas - Astoria diz irritada - Você é Hermione Granger, quem _não_ sabe o seu nome? - ela pára e então suspira - Desculpe, estou presa aqui o dia todo esperando por um Curador nos dar alguma notícia, qualquer notícia… Sophie, não toque no cabelo das pessoas, não é educado… e tem sido um pesadelo.

Hermione está apropriadamente compreensiva e por isso Astoria simpatiza mais com ela. Harry as deixa conversando - Hermione logo balança uma risonha Sophie em seu colo - e tenta encontrar um Curador. Ele aguarda do lado de fora do quarto de Draco e detém um assistente de um Curador tentando sair com os braços cheios de poções.

-Draco Malfoy…

-Ah, nós acabamos de terminar os últimos testes - o assistente diz animado - Minchin o Maravilhoso reportou efeitos semelhantes após ser estrunchado no tempo. É certamente bem interessante, não é? O Curador senior diz que na verdade talvez ele faça mais testes amanhã, porque essa é uma boa oportunidade para escrever um trabalho… - o assistente se dispersa.

-Uma boa oportunidade? - Harry diz com raiva.

-Bom… é, meus pesares pela situação, mas por um outro lado, agora nós sabemos muito mais sobre as reações químicas por dentro do cerne mágico quando... - o assistente pára novamente.

-Se você já terminou de tratar Draco como uma pesquisa - Harry explode - Eu gostaria de vê-lo.

-Bom, claro, mas você não vai conseguir muita coisa nessa visita.

O assistente de Curador está certo, mesmo que Harry odeie admitir. Draco ainda está adormecido quando ele entra no quarto e o assistente retorna para dizer a harry que Draco ainda continuará adormecido por pelo menos doze horas.

-Ele está em um sono magicamente induzido - ela diz positivamente - Só para termos certeza de que tudo se recupere completamente. O sistema nervosa de Minchin foi completamente detonado quando ele acordou, mas…

Um dos assistentes de Curador, escrevendo diligentemente em uma tabela, ergue o olhar lança para ela um olhar.

-Esquece - a assistente diz mansamente e desaparece para encontrar Astoria.

Harry acha que ele deveria dar a Astoria um momento a sós. Narcisa deve chegar a qualquer momento; ele havia esperado que ele viria correndo para St. Mungus após ele ter mandado a carta, mas é possível que ela tenha passado o dia inteiro fora e ainda está para receber a mensagem.

Ele observa Draco por mais um momento e então se vira e deixa o quarto.

*

Voltar para o apartamento parece estranho. Draco apenas esteve lá por três noites, mas de alguma forma o apartamento parece desesperadamente vazio.

Ele deveria ter levado Draco direto para o St. Mungus. Quando Astoria e Narcisa perceberem que ele manteve Draco escondido por quase quatro dias, elas ficarão furiosas com ele. E ele irá merecer a fúria delas.

Manteve Draco escondido.

Porque às vezes essa parece ter sido sua intenção. Ele queria esconder Draco, apenas ter um momento - talvez um pouco mais. Apenas ele e Draco. Dirigindo e falando sobre nada de importante e adormecendo no interior da Inglaterra. Estrelas e rios e campos e se ele fechar seus olhos ele consegue se lembrar das pedras quentes do sol no quebra mar, sólido e real por debaixo de sua pele. As ondas se quebrando, quietas e constantes. As dunas da praia retrocedendo no mar longo e macio.

Eles nunca descobririam se a madeira enterrada era um naufrágio ou um píer.

Harry passa a maior parte da noite encarando o teto.

*

Ele vai para o trabalho na manhã seguinte. Há quatro corujas esperando do lado de fora do seu escritório e o coração de Harry lentamente se afunda. Isso não pode ser um bom presságio.

-Skourge - ele murmura, se livrando dos excrementos em torno da porta e se aproxima de uma sonolenta coruja mocho. É da Gina.

É a primeira vez que ele entra no escritório desde o retorno de Draco. É estranho como tudo está exatamente como ele deixou cinco dias atrás, na última quinta-feira. O arquivo de Draco ainda está em sua gaveta. A penseira, cheia de memórias, se encontra intocada em seu armário. Harry tira sua capa e a pendura em um cabide antes de se sentar atrás de sua mesa. As corujas voam por cima dele, eventualmente pousando uma ao lado da outra. Uma coruja em particular - gavião - bica a outra coruja até que elas chegam para o lado.

-Ah, você é a mais importante, não é? - Harry murmura para ela, pegando sua carta e por pouco não recebendo uma mordida furiosa.

É uma carta apressada de narcisa. Ela estava visitando uma propriedade rural de uma amiga na Escócia e havia acabado de retornar. A carta é curta e consiste não mais do que um rápido motivo por sua ausência e uma frase dizendo que ela irá direto para o St. Mungus.

A próxima carta é de Astoria e é desconfortável de se ler; está cheia de profunda gratidão por "trazer Draco de volta para casa" e diz a Harry que ele é sempre bem-vindo para visitar ela e Matthew, apesar do caso estar encerrado.

Estaria ele ainda convidado para ir à casa dela se ela soubesse que Draco havia retornado cinco dias atrás e Harry havia mantido isso como segredo? Culpa floresce em seu coração ao que ele coloca a carta de lado.

A terceira carta é de Hermione e consiste de um envelope cheio de recortes e anotações de livros, detalhando os efeitos colaterais de estrunchamento temporal. _Não havia muito disponível para pesquisar,_ ela havia escrito _e eu não sei se vai ser útil, mas achei que pelo menos você poderia gostar de ler as anotações_.

A quarta carta é de Gina. _Espero que tudo esteja bem,_ ela escreveu. _Rony me contou que você resolveu o caso do Malfoy. Parabéns! Eu sei que você tem trabalhado bastante nisso o ano inteiro. Enfim, você não iria acreditar nas formações que a Seleção Inglesa anda desenvolvendo. Bem interessante o jeito que os artilheiros se comunicam…_

É legal da parte de Gina fazer um esforço, Harry pensa. Ela nunca foi de escrever cartas, mas agora que eles terminaram ela ocasionalmente manda cartões-postais ou breve cartas. Talvez tentando assegurar Harry de que eles ainda podem ser amigos e Harry aprecia o gesto. 

As corujas - suas cartas finalmente entregues - se empoleiram ao longo do cabideiro, todas elas parecendo preparadas para tirar uma breve soneca. Harry olha para sua mesa, então abre a gaveta e lentamente retira o último caso - uma jovem bruxa de Staffordshire, com um já conhecido problema de saúde mental, desapareceu após ela supostamente ir a uma consulta com um Curador Mental. Harry escreve um recado para o time de Vínculo Trouxa para checar hospitais locais e abrigos para sem-tetos, mas após isso ele tem problema em se concentrar. Ele sente como se devesse fazer algo, mas o quê? Draco precisa de um Curador, não de um… amigo.

Amigo. Não é realmente a palavra certa. Eles nunca foram amigos. Eles foram de estranhos direto para inimigos, e então nada mais do que uma memória insignificante, uma figura distante facilmente dispensada e esquecida. Então…

...essa estranha coisa entre eles. Memórias desconectadas, pensamentos correndo através um feitiço de Legilimência, aulas de direção e um Renault Mégane, uma carta há muito esquecida atrás de um diário de calendário, estrelas no céu invernal ao que o Mar Céltico vocifera em penhascos rochosos.

Uma batida na porta, apesar de estar aberta. Harry ergue o olhar.

-Ei.

-Ei - Rony olha para as corujas pousadas no cabideiro - Tudo bem?

-Tudo.

Rony se senta em uma das poltronas e se vira para a tigela de balas de caramelo.

-Elas são para os entrevistados - Harry diz. É uma antiga piada entre eles. Rony sorri e desembrulha a bala.

-Me faz uma pergunta, então - Rony pausa - Ou talvez eu deveria lhe fazer perguntas - ele aponta o papel de bala para Harry - Você e Malfoy. Tem algo estranho acontecendo entre os dois.

A boca de Harry se abre.

-Você acabou de praticar Legilimência em mim?

Rony ri tanto que ele quase se engasga na bala.

-Claro que não. Mas eu acho que isso me diz tudo que eu preciso saber. Bem óbvio, de verdade. Malfoy aparece na sua casa, vocês decidem viajar juntos…

-Eu sei, eu sei, é idiota, eu deveria ter notificado Narcisa e…

Rony acena a mão com desdém.

-Se você quer uma aula sobre responsabilidade, vá procurar Holdsworth. Eu, por um outro lado, só acho que é estranho. Você é amigo do Malfoy agora?

Harry hesita.

-Não - ele diz por fim.

Rony lhe olha de forma penetrante e longa.

-Certo.

-Pára de me olhar desse jeito - Harry diz, se sentindo levemente irritado - Não sou um de seus casos para ser posto sob um feitiço de aumentação e analisado - Rony havia ficado bem astuto durante seu treinamento de Auror. Supreendentemente bom em perceber detalhes que possam ter lhe escapado quando era mais jovem, mas Harry apenas deseja que Rony não aplicasse suas habilidades recém-encontradas em amigos e familiares também.

-Você está ficando bem na defensiva - Rony diz e Harry cerra os olhos. Rony sorri - Tudo bem - ele diz - Vou parar de te irritar. Tenho que ir. Te vejo no Alquimista Louco mais tarde?

-Talvez - Harry diz evasivo, mas Rony não parece incomodado pela resposta desinteressada.

-É, melhor checar o horário de visita do St. Mungus antes - Rony diz, seus olhos brilhando e maliciosos. Em tempos assim, ele lembra Harry muito de Gina ou Jorge.

-Irei.

-Que bom - ainda parecendo bastante divertido com algo, Ron vai embora, quase sendo atingido por titica de uma das corujas.

-Skourge - Harry murmura.

Vai ser um longo dia.

*

Cinco horas. Harry mal pode esperar para ir embora, correndo para o saguão para desaparatar diretamente para o St. Mungus. O horário de visita termina às cinco e meia.

Draco ainda não acordou, um assistente de Curador diz a Harry ao que ela reclama da tabela na ponta da cama de Draco. Não há muito que ele possa fazer.

Mesmo assim ele se senta ao lado de Draco, e se pergunta se Astoria e Narcisa já vieram e se foram. Narcisa talvez ainda esteja no hospital - talvez ela tenha saído para encontrar um Curador para mais informação, ou talvez ela tenha saído para fazer alguma refeição.

Então ele se senta e aguarda até que o Curador sai do quarto.

Silêncio. Está tudo bem. Draco sempre gostou do silêncio. Espaço para pensar, espaço para respirar.

Ele estuda o rosto de Draco. Qualquer que tenha sido a poção que eles lhe deram, transformou-o em uma tela branca. Em seu sono, Draco sempre pareceu levemente infeliz, como se ele dormisse com um foco em mente, em profunda concentração. Mas as poções levaram tudo isso embora. 

Harry nunca achou grandes coisas conversar com alguém inconsciente ou morto. Sua experiência final com a morte - quando ele segura a pedra da ressurreição - lhe ensinou a finalidade dela. Falar com alguém que claramente não está ali é sem sentido.

Mas Harry, tanto tempo atrás, havia falado com Draco - Draco, que não era visto há três anos, que estava claramente ausente - e Draco havia lhe respondido.

Harry se senta silenciosamente no quarto por um longo tempo, assistindo ao sol lentamente diminuir no céu. O sol vai se pôr em mais ou menos uma hora. O verão está lentamente se desenrolando pelo país. Distantemente, ele consegue ouvir os sinos do Big Ben marcando cinco e meia. Sem dúvida alguém logo estará ali para expulsar Harry. Passos ecoam pelo corredor e Harry exala lentamente e então olha para Draco.

-Você me prometeu que iríamos a Dover - ele diz baixo.

Um Curador entra no quarto e pigarreia.

-Desculpas, mas…

-O horário de visita está encerrado. Certo.

-Ele se levanta e vai embora.


	12. Chapter 12

No apartamento as caixas com as posses de Draco se encontram organizadas em cima da mesa de jantar. No quarto de hóspedes ainda há meio copo de água na mesa, a cama desfeita.

Harry se senta na beirada da cama e tira a varinha do bolso. Pinheiro, vinte e cinco centímetros, pêlo de unicórnio.

Ele a havia pego em Gringotes terça-feira de à tarde quando Draco ainda estava adormecido e Harry ainda não havia começado a se preocupar. A varinha ficou lá esquecida por anos; Harry tinha planejado entregá-la a Draco após a guerra, planejado mandar para ele por uma coruja e evitar um encontro cara a cara, mas ele simplesmente se esqueceu, ocupado demais com outras coisas, e a varinha terminou nas suas caixas em Gringotes depois que ele e Gina compraram o apartamento. Ele nunca se incomodou de pegar suas caixas e desempacotar as coisas. Levou-o um bom tempo para encontrar a varinha e ele desejou que tivesse ao menos organizado as caixas de alguma forma ou colocado etiquetas. A varinha estava em uma bagunça de outras coisas: pilhas de revistas do _Quadribol Semanal_ que deveriam ter sido jogadas fora tempos atrás, um dos galeões falsos que Hermione fez para a Armada de Dumbledore, uma bússola para vassouras, um suéter dos Weasley, a faca de Sirius.

E a varinha de Draco.

Harry havia ficado surpreso quando da primeira vez que ele desarmou Draco, pegando a varinha e fugindo com ela. Ele havia esperado que a varinha resistisse e se mostrasse de alguma forma hostil (apesar dele absolutamente odiar usar a varinha de Bellatriz). Mas a varinha não havia sido muito diferente de, por exemplo, usar a varinha de Hermione, e havia mostrado ser uma excelente substituta para a varinha de Harry.

Isso faz Harry se sentir culpado novamente. Draco - julgando pelas cartas escritas atrás do diário de calendário - nunca havia se esquecido de sua varinha original e agonizou com a dificuldade de pedi-la de volta. Mas para Harry, a varinha nem sequer mereceu considerações. Ele planejou vagamente devolvê-la, mas estava ocupado demais com coisas estúpidas, sorrindo e ocupado com seus amigos, sua vida, e ele a jogou em uma caixa com outras coisas esquecidas e a deixado lá para pegar poeira em um cofre de Gringotes.

 _Me desculpe_ , Harry quer dizer, mas Draco não consegue escutá-lo. Ele não está lá.

Ele ergue a varinha.

-Tranquillo.

Draco estava certo. O feitiço não funciona quando lançado em si mesmo.

*

Na tarde seguinte, enquanto Harry está no meio de uma revisão de um caso mais recente, Rony entra a largos passos em seu escritório.

Rony só entra a largos passos se for algo muito importante, Harry sabe disso. Outras vezes, ele entra devagar no escritório, olhos vagueando pelo cômodo em busca de doces. Rony nunca se desfez de sua forma de andar desajeitada e torta.

-Malfoy está acordado - Rony diz sem preambulos. Harry olha para cima abruptamente.

-Quando?

-Ele acordou ontem à noite, por volta das nove horas. Voltou a dormir novamente, mas eles disseram que era um sono natural dessa vez. Ele acordou por volta das seis esta manhã e se manteve acordado.

-Como você sabe? - Harry exige, empurrando para o lado os arquivos e se levantando.

-Acabei de deixar um dos Aurores novatos no St. Mungus. Ele estava praticando duelos e acidentalmente trocou seus próprios dedos por cenouras. Pensei que deveria perguntar por Malfoy enquanto estivesse lá.

-Você… Você perguntou por Malfoy? Por quê?

-Muito obrigado - Rony diz, parecendo irritado - Eu me comporto como um ser humano decente e você me questiona sobre meus motivos. Bem legal, isso.

Harry está distraído demais para sentir como se precisasse pedir desculpas. 

-Ninguém me contou.

-Bom, eles notificaram a mãe dele essa manhã - Rony dá de ombros de forma solidária - Você não é família e muito menos amigo, você apenas estava responsável pelo caso.

Harry franze ocenho.

-Como você conseguiu todas essas informações dos Curadores? Eles não me dizem nada.

-O que posso dizer? Charme inato.

Harry agarra sua capa do cabideiro.

-Estou indo lá.

-Ah, é mesmo? - Rony diz - Se você sair sem dizer nada, Holdsworth vai ficar com mais raiva do que um dragão tomando conta do ninho. Acho que eu deveria ir e inventar algumas desculpas, resolver tudo para você, então?

-Obrigado, Rony, você é o melhor - Harry diz, ignorando o sarcasmo de Rony e saindo pela porta. A voz de Rony o segue.

-Você me deve, cara!

Harry vai direto para o saguão.

*

Draco se foi.

A bruxa na recepção tem de dizer a Harry três vezes. Ela deve achar que ele é lento já que ele só consegue encará-la parecendo incompreensível ao que ela sorri pacientemente e repete as palavras animadamente.

-Sr. Malfoy assinou às onze horas dessa manhã. Posso ajudar com algo mais?

Onze horas. Cinco horas atrás. Harry assente, por fim, e lentamente dá as costas para a bruxa.

Ele retorna para o escritório. Segue uma pista sobre a bruxa de Staffordshire, que foi avistada próxima a um hospital, e na hora que ele retorna para sua sala novamente já é seis e meia da tarde. Ele demora um longo tempo para preencher a papelada, arrumar sua mesa, pegar sua capa do cabideiro mesmo estando no meio verão e o tempo não pedir por tecidos extras.

Ele sabe o motivo por tanta demora.

Ele espera que Draco vá estar parado na porta do apartamento. Mas ele sabe que não vai acontecer. E desde que ele não esteja lá ainda, ainda parado em seu escritório, ele não sabe. Draco talvez esteja lá, ou talvez não. Draco de Schrödinger, Harry pensa com um sorriso retorcido.

Ele desaparata para o apartamento, aparecendo na salão e indo pelas escadas em vez do elevador. Primeiro andar, segundo andar, terceiro andar, quarto andar…

Ele chega ao corredor. Os apartamentos ocupam metade do andar e por isso só há duas portas no corredor: do lado esquerdo, o apartamento de Harry. Do direito, seu vizinho.

Nenhuma visita aguardando em nenhuma das portas.

Ele tira a chave do bolso. Cada barulho é amplificado pelo corredor vazio: o leve chocalho das chaves, o arranhar do metal na fechadura. A porta se abre e ele entra, notando que o apartamento se encontra do mesmo jeito que ele o deixou. As curtina estão bem abertas, a luz do pôr do sol lançando uma luz de cor âmbar no apartamento. Ele vai de quarto vazio em quarto vazio. O quarto de hóspedes ainda tem um copo d'água no criado mudo, meio vazio.

Um leve arranhar vem da sala de estar. Harry deixa o quarto e corre para o vidro deslizante que leva à varanda; uma coruja arranha o vidro, parecendo contrariada.

Narcisa. Seus amigos sabem que não devem lhe enviar corujas para sua casa - as corujas constantemente indo e vindo no apartamento sem dúvida confundiria ou incomodaria os trouxas vizinhos. _Me envie uma coruja no escritório_ sempre foi sua regra. E tirando seus amigos, Narcisa é a única que sabe seu endereço.

Seu palpite está correto. Ele lê a carta brevemente.

_Querido Harry,_

_Obrigada por todo o seu esforço em encontrar meu filho. Eu devo falar com sua supervisora e sugerir uma recomendação para o seu trabalho._

_Felicidades,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Ele lê de novo e de novo. Não é nada. Um obrigada educado, um adeus educado. Uma recomendação, como se Harry tivesse feito tudo aquilo por tapinhas na cabeça e um elogio. Ele se sente nauseado, mas após o enjoo diminuir ele começa a sentir raiva. Raiva que ninguém lhe contou nada, raiva que Narcisa claramente o considera como não tendo importância. Ele sequer mencionou Draco, onde ele estava ou se ele estava bem.

Até mesmo Astoria não se incomodou em contactar Harry. Mas, afinal de contas, por que ela ou Narcisa haveriam de se incomodar? _Você não é família e muito menos amigo, você apenas estava responsável pelo caso._

E, pego em uma ebulição raivosa, Harry joga um punhado de Flu na lareira.

-Casa de Astoria Venn.

*

Matthew cumprimenta Harry primeiro. Ele está sentado em uma poltrona bem grande próxima ao fogo, lendo um jornal, e ele pula abruptamente quando Harry sai das chamas.

-Me assustou! Eu te ensinei a dirigir… por que você tem que sair de lareiras, por deus?

-Desculpa - Harry diz sem realmente se querer - Astoria está por aqui?

Matthew enruga o cenho.

-Ela está colocando Sophie para dormir. Escuta, é sobre o ex-marido dela? Ela tem estado bem triste ultimamente. Talvez você devesse falar sobre isso amanhã.

-Não, vou falar sobre isso hoje - Harry diz firme e Matthew olha para ele. Por um momento, Harry acha que ele está para pedir a Harry que vá embora, mas então passos são ouvidos e uma voz interrompe a tensão.

-Harry - Astoria está parada na porta, um olhar obscuro em seu rosto. Ela teve um longo dia, Harry pensa, percebendo as manchas escuras debaixo de seus olhos.

-Ouvi dizer que Draco acordou - Harry diz, sua voz ainda seca.

-Me desculpe por não ter mandado uma coruja - Astoria desvia o olhar.

-Onde ele está?

Astoria faz um barulho que poderia ser uma risada ou um grito.

-Você não sabe?

-Não.

-Ele voltou para a Mansão - Astoria fica quieta por um momento - Merlim, foi horrível. Narcisa e eu tivemos uma grande briga. Normalmente nós não teríamos discutido, mas eu acho que eu estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Tinha prometido a mim mesma que ficaria calma, mas eu não consegui evitar de sentir raiva. Eu sei, é terrível, mas sinceramente. Três anos, e _olha_ pelo que ele fez a mãe passar! A primeira coisa que eu lhe perguntei foi _por que?_. E então Narcisa chegou e foi terrível porque ela estava chorando e eu _nunca_ havia visto ela chorando…

-Draco disse alguma coisa? - Harry exige. Draco nunca havia falado sobre seus três anos de tormento e Harry deixou quieto, mas todo esse tempo, se tudo que Harry tinha que ter feito era _perguntar_...

Astoria balança a cabeça.

-Não sei. Acho que ele tentou dizer algo algumas vezes, mas eu estava um pouco… com raiva… ainda tentando fazer perguntas, e Narcisa falava por cima dele. Ela ficava dizendo a ele que ele _tinha_ de vir para casa, para a Mansão, e tudo ficaria bem.

-E então?

-Eu e Narcisa começamos a discutir. Draco ainda estava com uma cara horrível e eu disse que ele deveria ficar por mais um dia. Mas Narcisa insistiu que ele retornasse para a Mansão e ficou falando o tempo todo sobre a qualidade dos cuidados - Astoria exala audivelmente - Sinceramente, ela pode ser tão teimosa…

-E aí? Ele simplesmente foi embora? - Harry diz, tropeçando levemente nas palavras. Ele as repete novamente, sua voz mais firme - Ele simplesmente foi embora.

Astoria assente.

-Enquanto discutíamos, ele foi e trocou de roupa. Assim que ele apareceu, narcisa o levou para a recepção para dar sua assinatura… ele me deixou ali, como se eu fosse um móvel ou algo do tipo!

Harry não responde. Ele encara as chamas. Ele apenas foi embora. Draco simplesmente foi embora. Voltou para a Mansão.

Claro que ele voltou para a Mansão. O que Harry esperava?

Ele agradece Astoria por falar com ele e lhe dizer tudo que o que aconteceu. Ela oferece chá; ele recusa.

Quando ele volta de Flu para o apartamento, ele avista a chave do Renault Mégane na bancada. Bom, Draco ao menos tem que voltar por ela.

Ele pega a chave e a coloca na gaveta do criado mudo.

*

Harry tenta se distrair com seus outros casos. Duas semanas após Draco acordar e retornar para a Mansão, Harry finaliza seu nono caso, o da bruxa de Staffordshire. Em apenas mais algumas semanas, seu tempo com a Divisão Investigativa vai acabar.

Ele vai para casa naquela noite e encontra Draco esperando do lado de fora da porta.

Ele parece…

Como o antigo Draco Malfoy. Ele está vestindo uma capa bem feita sob medida e um elegante conjunto de vestes. Seu cabelo está bem penteado, sua capa presa por uma pequena coruja de ouro. Tudo que falta é o leve ar de desprezo.

Harry tenta dizer algo casual, algo descontraído, mas sua boca fica seca e tudo que ele consegue fazer é assentir uma vez em direção a Draco ao que ele pega as chaves do bolso e destranca a porta.

-Malfoy - ele diz enfim e Draco olha para ele. Há algo em seu olhar que remete ao sexto ano. Um fragmento de tristeza se escondendo no canto de sua boca; um vestígio de renúncia em seus olhos.

-Harry.

Harry se vira rapidamente, indo para o quarto. Quando ele volta, a chave está em uma mão. Draco olha para ela sem se mover.

-Sua chave - Harry diz, estendendo-a.

-Eu sei.

Eles ficam em pé durante um longo tempo, nenhum dos dois se movendo. Então Draco pega a chave e olha para a mesa de jantar, onde as caixas com seus pertences ainda estão bem organizadas. Ele puxa uma varinha - a da mãe, Harry pensa - e a sacode em direção às caixas.

- _Reducio_.

As caixas se encolhem até que estão do tamanho de bolso. Harry observa Draco ao que ele as pega e vai em direção à porta.

-Espera - Harry diz e Draco pára. Harry coloca a mão no bolso e joga a varinha em direção a Draco; ele a pega habilmente, encarando-a - Aí está - Harry diz, tentando fazer sua voz soar leve e casual - Não pude te dar um vira-tempo, mas te devolvi sua varinha.

Draco finalmente ergue o olhar, olhando para Harry antes de bater de leve sua varinha contra o broche de coruja em sua capa. Imediatamente o objeto se encolhe, cada vez mais pequeno, até que lembra uma bolinha de gude. A cor se torna prateada um momento depois e pequenas asas se formam.

Um pequeno broche de pomo prateado.

-Indo embora, então? - Harry pergunta, ainda tentando manter sua voz leve.

-Sim - Draco estende uma mão e Harry a encara sem compreender, se perguntando se é para ele apertar a mão de Draco e educadamente dizer adeus. Só de pensar nisso ele fica enjoado.

Após um longo tempo, Draco deixa a mão cair.

Então ele se vira e vai embora, saindo pela porta e a fechando atrás de si. Harry escuta o baixo clique da porta, seguido por passos.

Harry permanece de pé no meio de seu apartamento vazio. O sol já quase se pôs, lançando frias sombras no apartamento. Ele lenta e metodicamente serve scotch puro e vai para a varanda, escutando. Mas ninguém está assobiando músicas sobre ventos do sul esta noite, e as luzes dos trens parecem ainda mais distantes.

Harry fecha os olhos e se empoleira levemente por cima da grade da varanda, apenas para lembrar a si mesmo como é poder voar.

*

Quando ele retorna para seu escritório no dia seguinte, ele resolve seu décimo caso.

É fácil.

Ele pega o arquivo na gaveta da mesa e o abre na primeira página.

Número do caso: L10-332-5

Data arquivada: 10 de setembro de 2003

Classificação do Caso: Desaparecido

Nome: MALFOY, Draco

Outros nomes: Nenhum.

Ele vira as páginas lentamente. A foto de Draco sorri e olha para ele. Ele nem se lembra de Draco sorrindo na foto - ele sempre parecia tão sério e solene - mas ele sorri para Harry agora, um sorriso fraco mas presente.

Harry vira a página, cobrindo a foto com uma folha de pergaminho em branco. Então, devagar, ele bate de leve sua varinha contra a página em branco.

-Caso encerrado - ele diz, as palavras caindo pesadas. Palavras lentamente aparecem no pergaminho, ecoando sua fala: _Caso encerrado_.

Abaixo das palavras, mais palavras aparecem. _Razão_.

-Indivíduo localizado.

Mais uma palavra aparece no pergaminho. _Status_.

-Vivo.

E com isso, o arquivo se fecha como uma ave fecha suas asas.

Ele vai para casa naquela noite e finalmente joga fora a água em cima do criado mudo. Ele limpa o copo, seca-o e o guarda. Desfaz a cama e a refaz com lençóis limpos.

É como se Draco nunca tivesse estado ali.

*  
É o primeiro dia de verão quando Harry é promovido para Auror-Chefe. Williamson está sentado lá, parecendo satisfeito, com os chefes de ambas as divisões, assentindo e sorrindo para os dois.

-...muito satisfeita com seu trabalho investigativo, Potter - Williamson diz, mas tudo em que ele consegue pensar é no jeito que ela diz _trabalho investigativo_ como se fosse um hobby, algo para passar o tempo, algo para ser usado como exercício de treinamento.

Mas não é. São vidas de pessoas, família e amigos perdidos, pessoas desesperadas para saber. _Três anos_ , a voz de Astoria sussurra, _e você nunca realmente pára de procurar_. Pessoas tentando voltar para casa, porque às vezes voltar para casa pode ser a jornada mais difícil para eles.

-Posso continuar trabalhando na Divisão Investigativa? - Harry pergunta abruptamente e Williamson pára no meio da frase para olhá-lo de forma assustada.

-Bom, não. Seu trabalho como Auror Chefe já vai ser cansativo demais. Você será responsável por coordenar projetos e…

-E se eu ficar onde estou?

Williamson troca olhares com seus colegas.

-Você não pode ficar onde está. Você é Auror Chefe.

-Ainda não.

Williamson não diz nada por um longo tempo.

-Essa é uma decisão séria, melhor não se precipitar. Talvez você deva tirar uns dias para considerar esta oferta.

-Eu quero ficar na Divisão Investigativa - Harry pausa - Talvez até me candidatar para uma transferência.

Williamson tosse.

-Potter, eu sugiro que você preste atenção na minha recomendação e tire uns dias para pensar nisso. Não vamos tomar uma decisão que possamos nos arrepender mais tarde.

-Não - Harry está cansado das outras pessoas lhe dizendo o que fazer. _Indo apenas onde uma outra pessoa o leva._ \- Vou continuar meu trabalho investigativo. E se isso significa recusar minha promoção, então tudo bem.

-Olha, você é um de nossos melhores Aurores - o homem à direita de Williamson diz repentinamente - Você tem uma ficha brilhante. Você teve participação direta em capturar pelo menos metade dos Comensais da Morte…

-Eu capturei o último três anos atrás - Harry diz abruptamente - Lúcio Malfoy, que morreu em custódia. Isso não parece uma vitória, por estranho que pareça.

-A divisão de Aurores com certeza foi reduzida, agora que a guerra acabou. Contudo, isso não significa que seu trabalho seja menos importante - Williamson diz firmemente. Harry poderia quase sorrir se ele não se sentisse tão amargurado com relação a isso.

-O meu último trabalho antes de ir trabalhar na Investigativa, eu passei uma semana - a semana inteira - servindo como um guarda-costas glorificado para o Ministro. De pé em um uniforme bonito, torcendo meus polegares.

-Como Auror Chefe você poderia delegar essas funções.

-Delegar? Você está seriamente oferecendo delegações como um benefício da promoção? Uau, sensacional. Eu sempre baseio minhas decisões no quanto poder eu terei sobre outros - Harry ri.

Williamson hesita, mas rapidamente se recupera.

-Nós nos reuniremos novamente - ela diz de forma decidida - Potter, por que você não tira folga o resto da semana?

Harry segura uma resposta e se levanta.

-Te vejo na segunda-feira - ele diz, e todos assentem e lhe dão adeus sem jeito.

Harry pega o trem para casa. O primeiro dia do verão está florescendo em uma tarde preguiçosa; casais andam pela Regent Street, olhando as vitrines, e até mesmo a multidão cruel de Oxford Street parece menos apressada do que de costume.

Ele assiste aos trens. Sempre levando as pessoas para longe, sempre as trazendo de volta.

*

Quatro dias depois, no dia cinco de Junho, Draco volta para casa.

Um domingo. O verão chega cedo e se põe como uma capa morna por cima da cidade, criando uma tarde longa e embebida pelo sol. Harry fica de pé na varanda e observa as pessoas passando, crianças segurando sorvetes ao que os pais andam ao seus lados. O sol começa a se pôr levemente, um claro brilho ofuscante no horizonte azul. Uma única nuvem, fina como dente-de-leão, lentamente se desintegrando pelo céu.

Harry entra, colocando o copo vazio na bancada. Ele tira do freezer a bandeja de gelo, colocando cubos de gelo dentro do vidro e escutando o barulho do vidro contra o gelo. Então, ele coloca por cima do gelo um rum com cor de mel, parando quando ele ouve uma batida na porta. Ele abaixa a garrafa e cruza o cômodo, quase esperando uma visita surpresa de Gina ao que ele abre a porta.

Draco Malfoy está parado ali.

-Ah - Harry diz.

Draco olha para ele. Ele se parece como da última vez que eles se viram - robes formais e aparência impecável - e Harry ainda espera por uma frieza, aquele levantar da sobrancelha e um leve sarcasmo, mas Draco entra direto como se ele fosse dono do lugar, desabotoa a capa e a joga na bancada da cozinha. E há algo reconfortante no jeito que ele o faz, como se jogasse de lado uma máscara que ele usa para todos, menos para Harry.

-Vem dar uma volta? - Draco diz, como se fosse um convite casual, como se ele aparecesse a fizesse essa pergunta o tempo todo. Como se fosse uma rotina entre eles.

-Tudo bem - Harry diz. Há algum tipo de energia inquieta acerca de Draco. Ele anda de um lado para o outro, uma mão se arrastando ao longo da lateral da bancada, e Harry acha que ele é um apanhador prestes a se lançar atrás de um pomo.

E ele faria de tudo para impedir Draco de desaparecer por aquele éter azul.

Ou pelo menos de desaparecer sem Harry.

Eles andam juntos até o Renault. Harry aguarda Draco escolher ou o assento do passageiro ou o do motorista; para sua surpresa, Draco senta no do passageiro e abre o porta-luva, pegando o atlas de estrada. Harry senta no lado do motorista.

-Onde estamos indo? - ele pergunta a Draco.

Draco sorri levemente, como se estivesse secretamente divertindo com algo.

-O quê? - Harry diz, franzindo o cenho.

-Você não mantém suas promessas, Potter?

-Sim? - Harry diz incerto e perplexo.

-Vamos para Dover, então.

Harry desvia o olhar, sem conseguir esconder seu sorriso.

Ele liga o carro.

*

Leva eles quase uma hora para sair de Londres, mas logo eles estão correndo pela M2. Draco fala somente para dar direções, e Harry as segue sem dizer nada. Eles seguem as linhas do continente, fazendo curvas ao longo das rodovias e então eles escapam para as estradas menores, as artérias estreitas e sinuosas que se espalham pela zona rural e convergem rapidamente em uma pequena cidade antes de, mais uma vez, se dividirem e desenrolarem. Eles dirigem ao longo de um rio por um bom tempo. Harry pergunta pelo seu nome.

-Rio Medway - Draco diz, uma mão descansando de leve no atlas - Se junta com o Tâmisa e, eventualmente, com o Mar do Norte.

 _Todos os rios levam para o oceano_. Harry não se lembra onde ele ouviu isso.

Eles páram em Gillingham para comprar gasolina. Draco, absorto em navegar pela parte seguinte de sua jornada, dá um cartão a Harry.

-O que é isso? - Harry pergunta sem expressão.

-Bom, veja, Potter, houve essa maravilhosa invenção trouxa na década de 1960, chamada cartão de crédito…

-Eu sei o que é - Harry diz, revirando os olhos - É só que… por que _você_ tem um?

-Lojas trouxas não tendem a aceitar galeões - Draco diz dando de ombros - Jeito mais fácil de comprar gasolina.

Maravilhas, Harry pensa, nunca param de acontecer.

Eles continuam, dirigindo pela noite interminável adentro. As nuvens chegam rolando pelo céu, envolvendo a lua e começa a chuviscar por volta da meia noite. É quase impressionante. Harry encara a chuva prateada, iluminada pelos faróis e acha que ele consegue ver mil padrões diferentes. Draco está em silêncio e algumas vezes, Harry acha que ele caiu no sono. Porém, sempre que ele dá uma olhada, ele vê uma luz refletida nos olhos de Draco ao que ele olha para frente.

Eles pegam um caminho serpenteante para Dover, abandonando a M2 para trançarem pelo litoral, e a viagem relativamente curta logo se torna uma viagem longa. Eles alcançam Margate pela noite - Dover ainda está uma hora de distância, Harry calcula. Le está começando a se sentir cansado. Draco parece perceber, já que ele diz a Harry para encostar e eles trocam de lugar.

Harry não se lembra de cair no sono, mas quando ele acorda as luzes de Margate já desapareceram há muito. Campos escuros os cercam, e não há nenhum outro carro à vista.

-Onde estamos? - ele murmura grogue.

-Em lugar nenhum. Volte a dormir.

Ele volta.

*

Eles chegam em Dover às uma da manhã.

Harry acorda quando o motor se desliga. Eles estão estacionados em uma torre de farol, ele percebe. O único carro no estacionamento varrido pelo vento.

Draco abre sua porta; Harry faz o mesmo. Eles pisam no chão exatamente ao mesmo tempo, os cascalhos se estalando contra seus sapatos, e o vento sopra o cabelo de Harry como uma onda quebrante. Harry sorri e bate a porta do passageiro. Um segundo depois, há um eco de batida ao que Draco fecha a porta do motorista.

Eles atravessam o estacionamento, passando pelo farol. Suas paredes curvas possuem um brilho branco na luz da lua, mas rapidamente fica para trás ao que eles seguem em frente, em frente, até que a terra é fofa e verde debaixo de seus pés e os penhascos brancos se erguem da escuridão como fantasmas pálidos. Harry se senta na beirada de uma rocha íngreme, escutando às ondas rolando na orla e olhando para Draco. Ele está de pé com suas costas viradas para Harry, olhando para o mar. A lua, coberta pela nuvem, lhes permite pouca iluminação.

-Ela vendeu - Draco diz.

-Vendeu o quê? - Harry pergunta.

Há um longo silêncio.

-Vendeu minha casa - Draco diz, e sua voz fraqueja na última palavra e Harry percebe que o longo silêncio era porque Draco estava tentando se recompor.

_Vendeu minha casa_

A casa de Draco em East Devon, Harry percebe com uma repentina mágoa. Narcisa a vendeu. E todos os móveis foram vendidos também. As posses de Draco - quatro caixinhas organizadas na Mansão por anos - foram tudo que restaram.

Outro longo silêncio antes de Draco falar novamente, ainda não se virando para olhar para Harry.

-Ela disse que eu poderia ficar na Mansão por quanto tempo quisesse, claro - sua voz - tão polida até agora - de repente aumenta com uma raiva contida - Eu fui embora uma vez, não é o suficiente? Merlim, eu não _aguento_ aquele lugar, eu não aguento ela agarrada a mim - Draco para de falar abruptamente e, por fim, se vira para encarar Harry - Astoria é pior ainda, exigindo explicações. Ela quer respostas que eu não possuo. Minha mãe quer garantias que não posso dar. Todo mundo quer alguma coisa, mas não restou mais nada para dar.

Harry está em silêncio. A fina luz da lua não serve para mostrar muito a expressão de Draco; em vez disso, Harry olha para o outro lado, inclinando sua cabeça para escutar o barulho das ondas ao redor do pé dos penhascos.

Ele conhece aquela sensação muito bem. A empatia corre pelas suas veias, fazendo seu caminho por debaixo de sua pele. Pessoas querendo algo, tudo. Durante a guerra, aquele sentimento o seguiu como um Dementador distante, pairando sobre seus pensamentos e anuviando seus dias com inseguranças e tristeza. A pior parte era saber que eles não queriam o Harry de verdade. Eles queriam uma farsa, um brilho frágil e falso. Uma pessoa normal, uma pessoa confiante que sabia exatamente o que fazer. _Nos diga,_ os apelos não ditos deles diziam. _Nos diga que você está perfeitamente bem._

-Sabe - Harry diz - Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que estou fazendo.

Draco o encara.

-Potter - ele diz eventualmente - isso não é exatamente tranquilizante.

-Não é para ser. Eu não faço ideia do que estou fazendo, você também não sabe o que está fazendo - Harry dá de ombros - Não importa.

Draco considera.

-Eu não tenho nenhum plano - ele diz.

-Tudo bem.

-Não sei onde estou indo.

-Nos trouxe para Dover, não foi? E amanhã, você nos levará para outro lugar. Qualquer lugar, lugar nenhum, onde quer que seja.

Draco cai no silêncio.

Eles permanecem onde estão por um longo momento, até que a aurora começa a fracamente tingir o céu.


	13. Chapter 13

Ao que a manhã desliza pelo céu, Draco sugere dirigir para Brighton, mas Harry clama exaustão e eles fazem check in em uma pousada local. A recepcionista - uma senhora que digita com apenas um dedo, uma letra de cada vez - não consegue parar de olhar para eles. De repente Harry está consciente de seus robes amarrotados.

-Vocês estão juntos? - a recepcionista pergunta.

-Não - Harry diz.

-Sim - Draco diz.

A recepcionista pára.

-Sim - Draco repete firmemente e a mulher assente, voltando para o computador - Ela quis dizer se vamos pagar juntos, Potter - Draco murmura para Harry.

-Bom, nós não vamos - Harry diz, levemente constrangido, mas tentando esconder seu erro - Eu tenho algum dinheiro trouxa comigo…

-Não seja estúpido, eu tenho meu cartão. Eu vou pagar.

Harry se contenta em - para ser honesto com ele mesmo - em fazer bico. Draco paga por dois quartos e comete o erro fatal de indagar sobre a trilha oeste costeira; a mulher imediatamente entra em uma conversa entusiasta (mesmo que só da parte dela) sobre a flora e fauna local. Draco consegue se retirar educadamente quinze minutos depois e eles escapam para seus quartos.

Draco está diretamente do outro lado do corredor, Harry percebe, ao que ele destranca sua porta para revelar um quarto espaçoso e arrumado. Há uma excelente vista para o oceano mas ele está cansado demais para apreciá-la.

-Vou tirar uma soneca - ele diz a Draco, já quase esperando que ele lhe diga que vai dar uma caminhada. Mas Draco apenas assente e destranca seu quarto, desaparecendo lá dentro.

Harry fecha sua porta, atravessa até a cama e cai nela.

Em questões de minutos, ele está dormindo.

*

Eles exploram os penhascos no dia seguinte. O farol, Harry aprende, é chamado de O Farol Promontório do Sul. O farol saiu de serviço em 1988 e foi convertido em um pequeno museu, gerido por um guia idoso. Draco se demora em um diagrama de luz elétrica embutido na parede e é abordado pelo guia, que cola com entusiasmo no aparente interesse de Draco e se põe a fazer um discurso de quinze minutos sobre lâmpadas a arco voltaico. Harry, apesar de estar se divertindo bastante, sente pena de Draco e o salva.

-Vamos indo - ele diz, indo até Draco e inclinando a cabeça em direção à porta.

-Sim, realmente - Draco diz casualmente, apesar de ter um quê de gratidão em sua voz, e ele educadamente assente para o guia antes de se afastar rapidamente. Uma vez que eles estão seguramente fora do alcance de serem ouvidos, Harry começa a rir e Draco franze o cenho.

-Eles sempre fazem isso - ele diz, parecendo irritado - Sempre. Estou lá parado, tomando conta da minha vida e eles vem até mim e começam a jogar conversa fora. É enlouquecedor.

-Quão horrível - Harry provoca - As pessoas sendo gentis com você. _Como_ você lida com isso?

-Muito engraçado, Potter - Draco se vira para a trilha costeira - Meu pai era mestre em parecer frio e distante, desencorajando qualquer um que se aproximasse. Eu meio que esperava surtir um efeito semelhante nas pessoas.

Harry pausa para estudá-lo.

-Você não tem, sabe. Surpreendentemente, é verdade, mas você não tem.

É verdade, ele pensa. Estranho… na escola, Draco sempre transmitia esse ar. Mas agora… às vezes ele parece distante, mas de um jeito diferente. Esteja ele encarando silenciosamente o farol ou pacientemente de pé em uma recepção de pousada, ele parece o tipo de pessoa que pode parecer não ser um bom conversador, mas certamente um bom ouvinte.

Ele diz isso a Draco.

-Você é um bom ouvinte. As pessoas gostam disso.

Draco não parece saber como responder àquilo, mas Harry percebe o leve rubor em seu rosto.

*

Eles dirigem até Brighton. Eles param na Travessia de Hopper, uma pequena comunidade bruxa, a pedido de Harry. Disposto a evitar olhares perplexos e expressões chocadas, Harry usa um breve feitiço para mudar a cor de seu cabelo e crescê-lo um pouco, cobrindo sua cicatriz. Não é particularmente um esforço genuíno, mas funcionará o suficiente. As pessoas não estarão esperando vê-lo ali de qualquer jeito, e Harry aprendeu que geralmente as pessoas veem apenas o que elas esperam ver.

Ele converte alguns galeões para dinheiro trouxa em um estabelecimento de troca local, então visita a loja estacionária para comprar pergaminho e uma Pena de Tinta Eterna. Draco - quem há muito desapareceu em uma loja de roupas por perto - reaparece com um franzido e os braços cheios de sacolas.

-O que está fazendo?

-Escrevendo para os meus amigos. Não quero preocupá-los.

O franzido se intensifica. Harry, adivinhando sua preocupação, adiciona:

-Não vou te mencionar de forma alguma - ele empurra a carta em direção a Draco; ela está curta e sucinta, dizendo a Hermione e Rony que ele estava com vontade de tirar uma folga, foi fazer uma viagem rápida, está tudo bem e ele mal pode esperar para revê-los.

Draco lê a carta uma, duas, três vezes antes de falar baixo.

-Pode dizer que estou com você.

Agora é a vez de Harry de hesitar.

-Tudo bem - Draco diz - Está tudo bem.

Harry levanta a penas e escreve um postscriptum.

_P.S: Draco está comigo, estamos ambos perfeitamente bem._

Cinco minutos depois, Harry assiste a coruja-gavião voar do corujal, suas asas abertas contra o céu azul, o fraco contorno da carta em sua perna ao que ela desaparece na distância.

*

Mais tarde, quando eles estão de volta na estrada e rumo a Brighton novamente, Draco diz que ele deveria retornar para a Mansão.

-Minha mãe vai ficar preocupada - ele diz.

Harry troca a seta e ultrapassa o carro da frente.

-Hermione e Rony vão dizer a ela que receberam a carta. Ela vai saber que você está bem.

Draco olha para fora da janela, observando o cenário passar rapidamente.

-Tenho que voltar - ele diz - Tenho obrigações. Minha mãe organizou várias funções sociais para eu atender, e Astoria quer se encontrar com a procurador…

-Esqueça suas obrigações.

Aquilo chama a atenção de Draco. Ele se vira para encarar Harry.

-Que?

-Esqueça suas obrigações - Harry repete - Você não vai voltar porque você precisa atender qualquer que seja os assuntos sociais que Narcisa organizou para você ou porque Astoria marcou consultas. Eu lembro do que você disse para mim uma vez: "Qual o propósito disso? Sentado numa caixa, indo apenas onde uma outra pessoa o leva?". Foi o motivo de você ter ido embora e vai ser a razão a qual você vai embora de novo.

Draco ainda está encarando Harry.

-Eu nunca disse isso a você - ele diz por fim.

Harry enruga a testa.

-Que?

-Eu nunca disse "Qual o propósito disso? Sentado numa caixa" para você. Eu disse para Astoria. Você apenas viu isso em uma memória.

Harry ri incrédulo.

-Foi _isso_ que você concluiu dessa conversa? Deus, Malfoy, você pode ser tão… - ele balança a cabeça.

Draco não concede resposta àquilo, mas quando Harry olha novamente para ele cinco minutos depois, ele pode ver Draco sorrindo.

-O que? - Harry pergunta.

-O que?

-Para quê você está sorrindo?

-Nada.

Eles caem no silêncio novamente, mas vinte minutos depois, quando eles se encontram no meio do caminho de atravessar uma ponte em Rio Ouse, Draco fala novamente, não erguendo o olhar da janela.

-Você possui conhecimentos demais sobre mim, Potter.

Harry esconde um sorriso. 

*

Eles chegam em Brighton. Harry, cansado de transfigurar itens em escovas de dentes e de cabelo, vai para a farmácia mais perto. Draco, apesar de sua familiaridade com carros e postos de gasolinas, parece fascinado com a quantidade de produtos disponíveis e Harry tem de arrastá-lo para longe das garrafas de xarope. 

-São como Poções Estimulantes - Harry diz.

-Certamente que não são. Nós usamos asa transparente de insetos e olhos de besouro. Eles usam… - Draco inclina a cabeça, encarando a fórmula - Dextromethorphan.

-Sim, bom, sem dúvidas os Trouxas ficariam igualmente horrorizados em descobrir que ingerimos partes de insetos.

- _Todo mundo_ ingere insetos. As barras de chocolates possuem em média oito pernas de insetos.

-Que? Isso é bobagem.

-O processo de colher os grãos de cacau significa que insetos estarão inevitavelmente presentes. Tentar produzir chocolate completamente sem inseto é caro demais.

Harry olha para o chocolate em sua mão e considera colocá-lo de volta. Mas - se Draco está falando a verdade - há pedaços de insetos em todos os chocolates.

-Quer um? - ele pergunta em vez disso, estendendo o chocolate com um quê de desafio em sua voz.

-Por que não? - Draco diz, retribuindo o desafio com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Eles pagam pelas suas compras - ou pelo menos, Draco paga com seu cartão. Harry se sente um pouco desconfortável com Draco pagando até agora por tudo, mas Draco não parece se importar e ele não fez com que Harry se sentisse como se o devesse alguma coisa.

-Onde que você aprendeu isso sobre os chocolates? - Harry pergunta mais tarde, quando eles estão passando pelo Pavilhão Real.

-Viajei para Birmingham e fui para Cadbury World.

Harry ri.

-Você foi para Cadbury World? Aqui estava eu, achando que você fez uma séria e profunda viagem por toda a Bretanha.

-Tente _você_ encontrar algo para fazer em Birmingham - Draco responde.

É um dia de verão ameno. As domas e torres em formato de cebola do Pavilhão Real aberto no céu, uma luz branca brilhando no sol da tarde, e os jardins se alongando para longe do prédio, se espalhando em um exuberante verde vivo.

Harry não se importaria de ficar mais um pouco.

*

Eles vão para uma cafeteria para almoçar. Harry considera pedir o especial do dia; Draco rapidamente acaba com isso.

-Você sabe que o "especial" geralmente é comida que está próxima da data de validade? Eles estão desesperados para se livrar dela.

-Você sabe - Harry responde - que você está destruindo de forma sistemática tudo que eu costumava apreciar na comida? Insetos no chocolate, agora isso…

-E ainda assim você não muda suas escolhas - não é para ser um insulto, Harry pensa, julgando pelo tom da voz de Draco e o jeito que ele dá de ombros em seguida. Meramente uma observação casual.

Contudo, ele pensa nisso durante toda a refeição. As pessoas tomam má decisões; as pessoas se informam; as pessoas continuam tomando má decisões apesar de informadas.

Ele se pergunta em que ponto a lealdade de Draco a Voldemort se tornou uma escolha informada.

*

Harry insiste em visitar a praia antes deles irem embora.

-Quando eu era criança - ele diz - todo mundo que eu conhecia ia para Brighton pelas praias - e agora ele finalmente tem sua chance.

Draco não parece muito entusiasmado, mas ele não discute de imediato ao que Harry vai em direção ao píer. A área da frente da praia está entupida de turistas confusos, habitantes irritados, e cafeterias com músicas altas. A praia em si está cheia de famílias. Férias escolares, Harry se lembra. Há muitas crianças gritando e chutando areias.

-Está cheio - ele por fim observa, olhando por cima do mar de narizes queimados e pernas brancas.

-É Brighton.

Harry estava esperando um triunfante "eu te falei". Algo presunçoso, algo irritante. Mas aquele Draco presunçoso se foi há muito devido à guerra e a exaustão.

_Você se lembra quando tínhamos onze anos? Vamos voltar a essa época._

Mas Harry está feliz em deixar o passado onde ele está.

*

Mais tarde naquela tarde, eles dirigem para Southampton. É uma viagem de duas horas; Harry, que é o condutor da jornada, pega o caminho direto. Ele se pergunta se Draco preferiria a via lateral cênica e íngreme, como ele geralmente prefere, mas Draco não diz nada sobre a escolha de estrada de Harry. Eles aceleram ao longo da M27, Draco confiante como sempre. Na luz nebulosa do crepúsculo do verão, uma raposa atravessa a estrada e Draco desvia destramente por ela.

Eles chegam em Southampton às oito e meia, o sol se pondo na cidade, mas Draco não parece inclinado em ficar lá. Harry menciona essa sua observação e Draco dá de ombros.

-Já estive aqui.

Eles param em uma passagem em nível, os portões se fechando, o sino vermelho de aviso piscando como um farol na noite. Ao que eles esperam o trem passar, os olhos de Draco vão para o retrovisor.

-Isso é real - ele diz.

Harry pausa. A voz de Draco se entona no fim, transformando a declaração em uma quase pergunta.

-Você não acha que seja? - ele pergunta cauteloso.

-Não sei - Draco desvia o olhar do retrovisor, cruzando com o de Harry - Eu tenho… dificuldades às vezes, em dizer a diferença entre sonhos e memórias e realidade.

 _Você contou aos Curadores?_ Harry quer perguntar, mas ele segura a vontade. Não, claro que Draco não contou aos Curadores. Eles não teriam o deixado ir. Não, claro que ele não contou à mãe. Ela está agarrada à máscara da normalidade.

Não, ele somente contou a Harry. E Harry sabe que isso é importante.

-Olha - ele diz, alcançando a mão de Draco. Draco parece surpreso, mas não tira a mão quando Harry envolve sua mão ao redor da dele - Quando você estava preso no tempo, não podíamos fazer contato, podíamos? Então isso só pode ser real.

Draco olha para Harry, então abaixa o olhar para suas mãos entrelaçadas.

-Você tem uma cicatriz - Draco observa e Harry, surpreso, segue o olhar de Draco. A luz da rua fracamente reflete na pele de Harry, mostrando os fios de letras. _Não devo contar mentiras_.

-Você também - Harry diz, levemente libertando sua mão para passar um dedo pela desvanecida curva de uma cauda de serpente.

O trem passa por eles, rugindo, os carros tilintando por cima dos trilhos com uma precisa repetição. Draco olha para frente e Harry se pergunta se ele está contando os carros.

O último carro passa e logo e logo a linhas escuras do trem desaparecem em uma curva de trilhos. O sino de aviso pára abruptamente o seu barulho constante. A luz vermelha pisca e morre. Draco puxa sua mão, empurra o freio ao que os portões se levantam,e dirige por cima dos trilhos.

Os faróis oscilam por um momento antes de iluminar novamente o interminável pedaço de asfalto.

*

Eles páram pela noite em Bournemouth. Após encontrarem uma pousada que servisse e reservado seus respectivos quartos, Draco pergunta a Harry se ele vai contar aos Curadores.

-Contar o que a eles? - Harry pergunta, andando lentamente pelo corredor ao que ele procura o número do quarto.

Aparentemente até mesmo a nova paciência de Draco tem seus limites. Ele lança a Harry um olhar irritadiço e Harry de repente se lembra. Realidade e memórias, misturando-se e despedaçando-se como areia jogada pelo céu.

-Não - ele diz - Digo, não é da minha conta, é?

-Minha mãe iria se preocupar bastante se ela descobrisse.

-Bom, então não conte a ela - Harry diz, chegando em sua porta.

Draco olha para ele, abre a boca e então evidentemente muda de ideia e fecha a boca novamente.

-Te vejo amanhã - ele diz em vez disso.

-'té manhã - ele ecoa, abrindo a porta e entrando. Ele fecha a porta atrás dele e olha ao redor do quarto escuro e vazio.

Ele sonha aquela noite com chuva tatuando formas escuras na pele do solo.

*

Harry foi sincero com o que tinha dito a Draco.

 _Não volte por eles. Volte por você_.

Ele se pergunta por quem ele voltaria.

Ele voltou por todos os outros durante a guerra. Pelo menos é isso que ele gosta de pensar. Ele fez isso por eles, os milhares sem rostos, os nascidos-trouxas esmagados por debaixo da cruel mão do regime de Voldemort. As bruxas e bruxos que tão desesperadamente ansiavam por um futuro melhor. Seus colegas em Hogwarts, enchendo os corredores de Hogwarts com seus gritos ao que os Carrows os torturavam.

Ele fez isso por seus amigos. Hermione e Rony, sempre lá não importando as circunstâncias. Luna, sequestrada e deixada para definhar nas celas escuras debaixo da Mansão dos Malfoy. Neville, gritando que ele nunca, nunca desistiria. Gina, vívida e linda, sempre batalhando.

Ele fez isso por eles. Claro.

...Mas alguma parte dele sempre esperou que ele se juntasse aos pais. Estranho; no começo de tudo, ele temia à morte. Ele temia sua própria mortalidade.

Mas próximo ao fim, ele continuou pensando que seria bom. Agradável, até, simplesmente se deixar ir. Ele estaria com seus pais novamente, e Sirius e - ao que a batalha assolava tudo - Remo. Todos eles sorrindo, dando-lhe as boas-vindas. _Morrer?_ Sirius havia dito. _Mais rápido e mais fácil do que adormecer._

Claro que era.

Voltar para casa é fácil.

Mas Harry nunca voltou para casa.

Sempre, sempre, indo embora.

*

Eles dirigem no dia seguinte, mas não vão muito longe - eles param em algum lugar entre Poole e Exmouth, passando três dias na pequena região de Salmouth-on-Sea. Harry não se importa. Às vezes, eles andam juntos pelas praias - tão vazias e varridas pelo vento após o alvoroço em Brighton - e outras vezes Draco desaparece sozinho, para olhar as lojas ou seguir as trilhas costeiras ou visitar os antigos faróis.

No terceiro dia, Draco traça um dedo ao longo dos mapas da costa sudoeste e diz que eles vão para a Cornualha.

-Tudo bem - Harry diz.

Eles saem da área do litoral, indo para o interior da A31. Harry escuta o barulho das ondas ficando para trás. Ele sentirá falta disso. A quebra constante das ondas chegando na praia tem, nos últimos dias, começado a soar como um eco do sangue correndo pelas suas veias, marcando o tempo da batida do seu coração.

-Você está indo pela rota direta - Harry diz por volta da meia noite ao que Draco dirige por Launceston - Achei que você gostasse das rotas cênicas.

-Às vezes - Draco concede.

Silêncio cai sobre eles novamente. Harry está olhando para fora da janela, observando o borrão das luzes da cidade passar e desaparecer na distância, quando Draco fala novamente.

-Por que você fez isso?

Harry, quase caindo no sono por causa das luzes na estrada que se esvaem, precisa de um momento para registrar a pergunta.

-Fez o que? - ele pergunta sonolento.

-Veio comigo.

-Para a Cornualha? - Harry ainda está tentando acordar totalmente.

-Para qualquer lugar, para todos os lugares - Draco diz - Por que você consertou meu Renault? Aprendeu a dirigir? Veio comigo nessa viagem? Para Dover, para Brighton, para qualquer lugar?

_Para o coração de lugar nenhum._

-Por você, acho - Harry está no ápice de se render ao sono.

-Que?

-Por você - Harry repete.

Há um silêncio por alguns minutos - ou talvez mais, Harry não tem certeza, pois o chamado para dormir sussurra para ele e, logo, ele sucumbe.

*

Ele acorda ao que eles dirigem ao longo de alguma estrada lateral no meio do nada. Ele pisca e lentamente sai do estupor do sono, observando os campos passando.

Então…

-Espera - ele diz - Pára.

Draco liga a seta, apesar de não ter nenhum outro carro na estrada. Ele nunca é inconsequente.

_Não confunda minha confiança com inconsequência._

Ele pára no acostamento.

-O que é, Potter?

-Me dê um minuto - Harry diz lentamente. Ele abre a porta do carro; Draco desliga o motor.

O campo se estica diante dele, escuro como um pote de tinta derramado. Mas ele conhece esse lugar.

Harry pisa na lateral da estrada, sentindo os cascalhos soltos dando lugar à terra fofa. As hastes de trigos se curvam gentilmente ao que ele corre as mãos por elas. O verão embranqueceu o campo. É de um dourado pálido, quase da cor de ossos…

-Os ossos - Harry diz.

-Que? - Draco diz abruptamente - Há ossos?

-Não - Harry balança a cabeça, então ele ri. O som é bem mais alto do que ele esperava. Em vez de ser absolvido pela terra, ele ecoa pelo campo, indo em direção ao limpo céu noturno - Não mais. No verão passado, quando eu estava trabalhando em um outro caso, eu encontrei alguns ossos aqui - ele exala em uma breve bufada de ar - Agora aqui estou eu novamente.

Ele olha para Draco e percebe uma rápida expressão de incerteza em seu rosto.

-Tudo bem? - Harry pergunta.

Draco hesita.

É o suficiente para Harry andar até ele e pegar sua mão.

-É real - ele diz, sua mão se apertando em um reflexo ao redor da de Draco - Não é uma memória.

Draco olha para suas mãos entrelaçadas.

-Às vezes eu esqueço - ele diz baixo.

-Eu sei.

-Não consigo diferenciar.

-Tudo bem.

O relógio de Harry faz um tique-taque baixo, marcando os segundos. É meia noite e eles permanecem juntos, de mãos dadas, debaixo de um céu tão limpo que Harry consegue ver as estrelas luminosas de Orion, as plumas interestelares da Via Láctea. Ele consegue ver Sirius brilhando, ele até consegue ver a estrela fraca de Eltanin, a principal estrela da constelação de Draco.

Harry abaixa o olhar para olhar pelo campo. Talvez seja o mesmo lugar, talvez não seja.

Não importa.

_In inceptum finis est._

*

Eles páram em Truro para abastecer. Harry sugere que eles passem a noite. Se sua suposição está correta, ele estão indo para Landewednack. Na hora que eles chegarem na região, tudo estará fechado e eles terão que dormir no carro ou ficar acordados a noite inteira.

Os primeiros lugares que eles tentam, não possuem vagas. É o início das férias de verão e a Cornualha se provou uma preferência para muitos viajantes. Por fim, eles encontram uma pousada com um quarto disponível. Apenas um, mas, pelo menos, possui duas camas de solteiro. Harry acha que Draco pode reclamar mesmo assim, mas ele apenas dá de ombros e paga a caução. Quando eles conseguem localizar o quarto - o sistema de números foi deixado de lado em prol de nomes fofos de quartos - Draco clama a cama mais próxima à janela e imediatamente abre a janela. Harry se pergunta se é um hábito. Em Hogwarts, Simas zelosamente deixava as janelas abertas independentemente da estação ou do tempo, e frequentemente acarretava em discussões entre aqueles menos empolgados com o cortante frio do clima da Escócia. No final, Rony havia - num momento de frustração - usado uma feroz aplicação de Feitiço Colante para permanentemente fechar a janela.

Há uma breve e infantil luta para usar o banheiro. Draco ganha após bater com uma escova de dente na cabeça de Harry.

-Ótimo! Tome banho primeiro, então - Harry diz mal-humorado - Espero que você escorregue nos azulejos.

Draco apenas lhe lança um olhar cheio de si e fecha a porta. Alguns segundos depois, o barulho do chuveiro começa.

Harry vai até a janela e fecha somente para irritar Draco.

*

Claro, uma vez que Harry retorna de seu banho, a janela está aberta novamente. Draco já está dormindo, aparentemente, apesar do barulho de músicas embriagadas vindo do quarto vizinho e a lâmpada no criado-mudo de Harry lançando uma incandescência pelo quarto. Por algum motivo, Harry sempre imaginou que Draco tivesse um sono leve.

Ele se sente na beirada da sua cama e tira seus óculos, ouvindo o familiar 'clique' dos aros ao que ele fecha as ponteiras. Essa é uma rotina que ele manteve por toda sua vida, não importa o que acontecesse - fosse adormecendo debaixo das escadas na Rua dos Alfeneiros, ou sua primeira noite em Hogwarts, ou finalmente indo para a cama após a Batalha de Hogwarts após identificarem todos os mortos - ao final do dia, ele sempre tirou seus óculos e os deixa de lado com segurança.

E mais tarde, claro, ele colocaria sua varinha próxima aos óculos. Durante a guerra, quando ele estava caçando as Horcruxes, ele começou a dormir com sua varinha debaixo do travesseiro. Hermione não era muito fã disso - ela disse que muitos bruxos realizavam sérios danos de feitiços acidentais dessa forma - mas Harry não estava disposto a arriscar um ataque noturno e uma varinha perdida.

Agora, ele coloca a varinha ao lado dos óculos. A mesma varinha contendo a pena de fênix cedida por Fawkes, a mesma varinha que foi roubada por Crouch Jr. e conjurado a Marca Negra. A mesma varinha que destruiu a varinha de Lúcio Malfoy, que lançou o primeiro patrono de Harry, que salvou Sirius dos Dementadores, que forçou a varinha de Voldemort a mostrar os fantasmas da maldição da morte que ela havia lançado.

Ao que ele cai no sono, ele pensa que consegue ouvir o oceano.

*

Quando ele acorda, Draco não está lá. Harry não está muito preocupado. A escova de Draco ainda está na pia do banheiro, sua varinha em seu criado-mudo. Harry acha estranho Draco deixar sua varinha para trás. Ele se pergunta se Draco se esqueceu dela e, após hesitar por um momento, ele a pega.

Ele espera notar uma mudança. A varinha mudou sua lealdade uma vez, claro, e haverá alguma resistência. Mas a varinha parece lhe cumprimentar como um velho amigo.

- _Lumos_ \- Harry sussurra, apenas para ver se ela vai resistir.

Mas a varinha imediatamente lana um brilho branco-azulado pelo quarto.

Há o leve 'clique' da maçaneta e, do outro lado do quarto, a porta se abre. Harry se atrapalha.

- _Nox_ \- ele profere rápido, largando a varinha.

Draco encara Harry, então olha para sua varinha, então de volta para Harry.

-Isso foi sutil - Draco diz após um longo momento.

-Eu… Eu achei que você tinha esquecido sua varinha - Harry diz, corando.

-Fui tomar café - Draco diz seco, cruzando o quarto e pegando sua varinha.

-Que, e você não levou sua varinha com você?

-Aqui é puramente acomodação Trouxa. Minha varinha não é requerida para comer torrada e ler o jornal.

-Você deve sempre levar sua varinha com você, apenas por precaução - Harry diz rapidamente - E se você fosse atacado?

-Calma, Olho-Tonto - Draco diz abruptamente - E mantenha suas mãos longe da minha varinha.

Harry cora mais ainda.

-Eu só… Eu pensei que ela seria… antipática, só isso, então eu pensei que poderia tentar e lançar um feitiço… Digo, deveria ter mudado sua lealdade… você não sentiu nenhuma resistência vindo dela, sentiu?

-Claro que não - Draco desaparece pelo banheiro, aparentemente considerando a conversa terminada. Um momento depois, ele começa a escovar os dentes.

Harry desce infeliz para tomar café.

*

Eles dirigem para Landewednack. Harry permanece em silêncio na maior parte da viagem até que Draco perde a paciência em algum lugar após Helston.

-O quê? - ele fala de repente. Harry, encarando distraidamente o atlas, fraze o cenho.

-Nada.

-Você tem feito bico desde que deixamos Truro - Draco diz sucinto. Harry se vira para encará-lo.

-Eu? - ele diz incrédulo - É você quem está me dando o tratamento do silêncio!

-Do que você está falando?

-Você está chateado comigo - Harry diz com irritação - Só porque eu lancei um feitiço… e tudo bem, eu não deveria ter feito isso, eu apenas deveria ter…

-Você seriamente ainda está emburrado com isso? - Draco exige - Inacreditável, Potter. Sim, eu fiquei levemente irritado na hora, mas eu já tinha mais do que superado quando fizemos o check out. Diferente de você, eu não guardo ressentimento.

-Não guarda ressentimento? Você está _louco? Quando você era adolescente…_

_- _Todo_ adolescente guarda ressentimento! Me dê um exemplo de um adolescente que não era individualista._

_Harry abre a boca, então se lembra de Hermione e Rony se beijando furiosamente ao que uma guerra acontecia ao redor deles._

_-Neville - Harry murmura em vez disso, encarando para Draco - Neville não era individualista._

_-Longbottom também curtia regar plantas e usava suéter xadrez. Encaremos os fatos, ele nunca foi um adolescente._

_-Não insulte meus amigos!_

_-Como _isso_ foi um insulto? Tudo que eu disse foi que…_

_-É, eu te ouvi! E pelo menos eu _tenho_ amigos…_

_Draco desvia abruptamente para fora da estrada e Harry entra em pânico por um momento._

_-Você está tentando matar a gente?_

_-Não - Draco desliga o motor, puxa a chave de seu bolso e a joga para Harry. Leva Harry um momento para registrar o que está acontecendo ao que Draco abre a porta, sai e a fecha com força._

_-Espera… onde você está indo? - Harry diz abruptamente, tateando para soltar o cinto._

_Draco se vira e olha para ele._

_-Para longe de você - ele diz._

_Com isso, ele desaparata._


	14. Chapter 14

Harry permanece no banco do passageiro do Renault por um longo tempo, escutando o motor esfriar.

No início ele ainda está com raiva e mentalmente começa a preparar o longo discurso para quando Draco voltar.

Mas uma hora passa e Draco ainda não reaparece, e logo a raiva de Harry se derrete em arrependimento ao que ele recorda a discussão. Draco havia sido irritante e impertinente desde o início, mas Harry também havia sido. Poderia ter sido uma simples falta de comunicação - _ah, eu não estou com raiva de você_ , Draco poderia ter dito.

Mas uma vozinha sensata adiciona, _você também poderia ter sido mais claro_.

Harry ruboriza com culpa, pensando em como o argumento lhe lembrara da rivalidade escolar deles. Ele fora rápido em se sentir na defensiva e tomar qualquer declaração como um insulto. Agora que ele analisa toda a discussão, ele acha que poderia ter interpretado o comentário de Draco sobre Neville como uma piada inofensiva ou até mesmo uma brincadeira se Rony ou Hermione a tivessem dito.

Bom, ele não irá se desculpar, ele pensa teimosamente. Afinal de contas, Draco tampouco havia sido razoável. Harry pode ter um pouco da culpa, mas somente, por exemplo, um quarto dela.

Não mais, não menos.

*

Quando duas horas haviam se passado desde que Draco desaparatara, Harry faz caretas quando ele pensa no que ele disse. _Pelo menos eu tenho amigos_.

Aquilo não havia sido justo de maneira alguma, Harry pensa, sentindo-se envergonhado. É só que… Draco havia soado tanto como quando eles lançavam insultos em Hogwarts, e apesar da expressão de Draco ter sido de raiva em vez de um sorriso, Harry havia meio que respondido automaticamente com um insulto pessoal…

Talvez ele leve metade da culpa. Mas não mais do que isso.

*

Quando três horas se passaram desde que Draco desapareceu, Harry acha que está disposto a levar _toda_ a culpa. Ele fica sentado no assento do motorista e coloca suas mãos no volante; ele encara distraidamente o atlas; ele sai do carro e anda nervosamente ao redor dele.

 _Volte e eu me desculparei,_ ele pensa desesperadamente. _Eu não me importo de me desculpar se você estiver aqui_.

Mas Draco não volta.

*

Quando a noite chega, Harry dirige para Landewednack. É uma jornada relutante. Ele não consegue parar de se preocupar.

Ele se preocupou com tantas coisas durante sua vida. O nó do medo e a ansiedade em seu estômago certamente não são desconhecidos. Ele conhece bem a sensação, fosse por coisas como sua primeira partida de Quadribol ou os desafios do Torneio Tribruxo, fosse pela segurança de seus amigos ou o futuro dos estudantes de Hogwarts durante a perseguição aos nascidos-trouxas.

Mas certamente é uma novidade estar se preocupando com Draco Malfoy.

Antes dele ir, ele entalha em uma cerca as coordenadas para Landewednack, esperando que se Draco retornar para aquele ponto, ele poderá localizar Harry. Ainda assim, é uma partida longa e prolongada. Harry continua pensando, esperarei mais um minuto. E então, quando os minutos passam sem nem um sinal de Draco, ele pensa _mais um minuto._ Por fim, ele vai embora. Mas até mesmo quando ele liga o motor e a seta, ele inutilmente espera Draco reaparecer.

Mas o pedaço vazio e indescritível de estrada lentamente desaparece no retrovisor ao que Draco dirige para longe.

*

Em Landewedneck ele encontra uma pousada próxima à trilha litorânea. Parece ser de uma melhor qualidade do que os outros lugares que eles ficaram. A recepcionista conversa alegremente com Harry sobre o tempo e lhe dá a chave para o quarto.

-Você está no segundo andar, no lado leste - ela diz alegremente - O café da manhã é servido das sete até às nove e nós temos mapas e folhetos a seu dispor. Aproveite sua estadia.

-Obrigado - Harry pausa - Aliás, estou esperando um outro hóspede chegar - _só em caso de._

-Esta noite? Nós fechamos em uma hora.

-Amanhã. Talvez no dia seguinte.

-Você gostaria de alugar um quarto separado? Seu quarto atual contém duas camas de solteiro.

-Não, tudo bem - ele dá a ela o nome de Draco e ela lhe garante que o mandará para lá se ele chegar.

Harry acha seu quarto com pouco dificuldade. Draco gostaria dele, ele pensa. Há uma vista ampla dos campos de uma cor verde-esmeralda, levando à dramática queda dos penhascos. O oceano, brilhando no pôr-do-sol do solstício do verão, parece tranquilo e gentil, uma grande diferença das ondas chicoteantes do inverno que saudaram Harry da última vez que ele esteve nesta costa.

Há duas camas; ele escolhe a cama próxima à janela, traçando uma mão ao longo do lençol fresco. Há muito pouco para tirar da mala - algumas mudas de roupas que ele comprou na Travessia de Hopper, sua necessaire com uma escova de dente, barbeador e uma escova de cabelo. Ainda assim, Harry gasta um longo tempo arrumando as coisas. Quando ele se cansa dessa atividade, ele anda pelo pequeno quarto. Há uma pequena varanda. Uma poltrona no canto do quarto, uma pequena escrivaninha no outro canto.

Ele está tentando se distrair, ele sabe. É fútil.

Ele vai até um pub próximo para jantar mas volta apenas uma hora depois, não conseguindo se divertir apesar da refeição agradável e da caminhada cênica de volta para a pousada. A recepcionista parece adivinhar sua pergunta antes dele dizer qualquer coisa.

-Nenhum hóspede - ela diz.

Harry assente e, cansado, volta para seu quarto.

*

Ele acorda cedo, antes do nascer do sol. Ele fica de pé na varanda e observa a linha escura da costa da Cornualha. O ar pré-aurora é fresco com uma salgada brisa oceânica, mas ele logo será modificado pelo quente dia de verão. É dezessete de Junho, Harry se lembra.

Cinco de Junho… o dia que Draco chegou em sua porta, jogou sua capa casualmente na bancada da cozinha e disse _Vem dar uma volta?_

Havia sido o aniversário de Draco. Ele faria vinte e cinco.

Ao leste, por cima dos negros penhascos e o mar suavizado pelo verão, o céu se ilumina.

Só um pouco.

*

Harry passa a manhã caminhando ao longo da trilha litorânea. Não é o mesmo, ele pensa. Ele gostou mais quando veio pela primeira vez. Quando o vento do inverno uivava na beirada dos penhascos desmoronantes, quando as ondas chicoteavam as rochas escarpadas, quando o mar cantava uma canção feroz para uma lua crescente.

Agora, a terra está vívida e verdejante, o mar brilhando debaixo da luz do verão. As abandonadas casas de férias estão novamente ocupadas por rostos queimados pelo sol e vozes risonhas. Ao que Harry segue a trilha sinuosa, ele passa por pelo menos três casas, uma jovem família, e um senhor idoso com um cachorro terrier igualmente velho.

Harry ergue seu rosto para o limpo céu azul. Ele gostaria que fosse inverno novamente.

Ou talvez ele gostaria que fosse de noite.

Ou talvez ele gostaria que fosse três horas da manhã e se ele olhar para sua esquerda ele verá Draco ali. _Eu queria ver onde o continente terminava_ , Draco irá dizer.

Harry abaixa seu olhar do céu e olha para oeste, para o Mar Céltico. Em algum lugar através do horizonte, através das ondas que nunca param e das correntezas sinuosas, ele irá encontrar a parte norte do Oceano Atlântico. E todos os oceanos se encontram, e toda a terra se torna uma constelação interminável circulando ao redor do mundo.

Talvez ele apenas quisesse que Draco estivesse ali.

*

Harry tem responsabilidades. Coisas que ele deixou de lado. Pessoas esperando por ele. Ele não quer que Hermione ou Rony se preocupando, caro, e ele quer enviá-los outra coruja, deixar eles saberem que ele está bem. Mas ele se vê se importando muito pouco com as coisas.

Naquela noite, ele fica de pé na varanda e descansa suas mãos na grade de ferro, somente para sentir algo sólido. Como se ele estivesse tentando se segurar, como se eletricidade estivesse percorrendo por dentro dele.

Ele não tem muita certeza se ele quer ser mais Auror. Ele sempre quis, quando ele tinha dezesseis e codificava o mundo de acordo com simples dualidades. Bom ou mau, preto ou branco, melhor ou pior.

Mas claro, não há dualidade. Apenas níveis de diferenças.

É uma pena que lhe levou tanto tempo para aprender isso.

*

O dia seguinte também começa cedo; ele acorda logo após o nascer do sol. Ainda falta mais uma hora antes do café da manhã ser servido e ele passa o tempo olhando os penhascos. É tudo que ele parece fazer: ficar de pé na varanda e olhar o mundo. Trens e penhascos e luzes e oceanos.

Ele desce até o andar de baixo às sete e leva uma hora para tomar café. Seu apetite parece ter sumido. Ele se pergunta se deveria voltar para casa, mas não há casa. O apartamento não é nada mais do que uma caixa no céu. Hogwarts - seu primeiro lar, seu verdadeiro lar de infância - se foi para sempre, acessível apenas por memória. É o lar para outras milhares de crianças agora e é um pensamento agridoce. E todos os outros lugares na sua vida ele é apenas um visitante, um estranho. Ele pode ter vivido com os Dursleys por dezessete anos, mas nunca foi um lar; ele pode ter considerado a Toca seu lar também, mas as pessoas já se foram há muito - Gina sempre viajando, o resto tudo se mudou ou se casou - e os cômodos estão vazios.

Ele não pertence a lugar algum.

Exceto talvez a um Renault Mégane, a toda na M27 a meia noite, traçando as linhas de relacionamentos através do chão.

*

Ao anoitecer, Harry dirige.

Ou talvez ele não esteja dirigindo, talvez ele esteja procurando. Por Draco, por uma memória, por um estado de espírito, por um lar, por qualquer lugar e todos os lugares.

Ele dirige pelas longas e sinuosas estradas do interior, passa por campos ainda inclinados pela luz do tardio pôr do sol do verão. A costa desaparece por detrás dele, os penhascos soprados pelo vento dando lugar aos pastos abertos. Harry consegue ver a clara luz solar pelo seu retrovisor, um último e vívido brilho desafiador fluindo através do horizonte. Logo, o pôr do sol resplandecente se desvanece em não mais do que uma pequena impressão digital roxo-pálido. Ao sul, a lua é um fantasma pálido na fraca luz do crepúsculo, e a primeira estrela começa a aparecer. É disso que Harry sempre sentiu falta quando ele morava em Londres. A densa névoa noturna nunca lhe deu um céu cheio de estrelas.

Ele retorna para Landewedneck, dirigindo pelas ruas estreitas. Passa pela igreja com as cercas, os pequenos chalés, a ponte cruzando uma pequena enseada. A pousada - uma propriedade rural reformada - se encontra ao final de uma estrada cheia de curvas, localizada ao fundo da costa da Cornualha. Apesar de estar no início da noite, a maioria das janelas estão escuras. Os outros hóspedes já estarão dormindo, se preparando para uma caminhada cedo na praia e pelas enseadas próximas.

Harry estaciona o Renault e passa pela recepção, sobe os dois lances de escada, e vai para seu quarto vazio.

*

Mais tarde naquela noite, ele sai novamente para seguir o fio sinuoso que é a trilha sudoeste litorânea. O sol já se pôs há muito; os casais sorridentes e os idosos que levam os cachorros já se retiraram para suas camas confortáveis e sonhos distantes.

Há uma ampla curva de um penhasco próximo. Poderia ser o mesmo que ele visitou nas memórias de Draco, mas Harry não se importa de revisitar. Em vez disso, ele segue pela lenta descida do caminho até que ele está de pé em uma enseada coberta. A água rasa molha gentilmente o limo e a areia antes de recuar novamente, e Harry se lembra de como o oceano às vezes soa como um eco de sua pulsação.

Ele tira seus sapatos e deixa as ondas molharem seus pés. Mais para longe, as ondas se enrolam até que elas se formam e se quebram, lançando-se em direção à areia até que nada mais do que uma maré ondulada alcança Harry.

Ele deveria ir para casa, ele pensa. Comprar um novo apartamento. Comprar cem apartamentos, não importa. Todos eles parecem igual. Ir e retornar para seu emprego de Auror. Prender usuários de magia negra. Criminosos gananciosos, fanáticos por sangue-puro, adolescentes desesperados, pessoas que precisam de dinheiro rápido. Não importa. Todos eles parecem igual.

Antes de Draco, ele sabia exatamente o que queria. Talvez seja por isso que ele esteja um pouco irritado com Draco, Harry pensa. As pessoas não podem simplesmente chegar em sua vida, mudarem-na e pisar fora dela novamente. Mas por trás da raiva, Harry pensa desesperadamente, está o medo. É aterrorizante perceber quanto controle Draco tem sobre sua vida. Com um punhado de memórias e algumas conversas, ele consegue mudar a perspectiva de Harry; com uma viagem à meia noite, ele consegue fazer Harry se sentir extraordinariamente vivo; com um breve argumento e uma rápida desaparatação, ele consegue fazer Harry se preocupar por dias.

A recepção estará fechada, Harry pensa. Não importa. Ele irá desaparatar.

Ao que a lua alcança o seu auge e começa seu quase imperceptível declínio, ele desaparece com um leve 'pop'.

*

E quando ele aparece no meio do quarto para os hóspedes, Draco está lá.

Ele está de pé na varanda, olhando para o horizonte escuro da costa da Cornualha, mas ele se vira para olhar para Harry após um momento.

-Me desculpe - Draco diz.

É estranho se lembrar, Harry pensa, como ele costumava ficar enfurecido com a arrogância de Draco em Hogwarts. A absoluta recusa em se desculpar, ou admitir estar errado, ou fazer qualquer coisa que vagamente remeta a uma responsabilidade moral. _Aquela doninha não se desculparia se sua vida dependesse disso_ , Rony havia dito uma vez e Harry havia rido. Ver Draco Malfoy se desculpar, eles haviam concordado, seria um dos momentos mais vitoriosos em suas vidas.

Não há nada de vitorioso neste momento.

-Você foi embora - Harry diz - Quatro dias - as palavras caem no ar como pedras pesadas.

-Eu sei.

-Você foi embora. Você faz alguma ideia… - Harry rapidamente interrompe a si mesmo, consciente do tremor por debaixo de sua voz. Ele está horrorizado com a ideia de perder a compostura agora e ele anda até o criado-mudo, procurando cegamente pela chave, alguma coisa - qualquer coisa - para focar…

Draco se afasta da varanda, cruza o quarto em alguns passos rápidos e estende a chave do Renault.

-É isso que você está procurando?

Harry estende a mão para a chave mas antes que ele possa perceber o que está acontecendo, Draco segura sua mão e não solta.

-Eu não deveria ter ido embora - Draco diz.

-Bom… eu não deveria ter te insultado - Harry murmura, distraído pela intensidade da voz de Draco.

Draco o puxa para mais perto, só um pouco mais, e Harry se pergunta - sua pulsação repentinamente despertando e acelerando como uma onda que se quebra - se Draco irá beijá-lo.

Mas ele não o beija. Ele apenas sorri fracamante e diz:

-Isso é uma desculpa?

-Sim - Harry diz, mas verdade seja dita ele está pouco prestando atenção na conversa agora. Ele não acha que já esteve tão perto de Draco assim e ele se pergunta como ele nunca percebeu a leve mancha azul-ardósia nas suas íris cinzentas. 

-Então fique - Draco diz, e Harry, o olhar indo para a boca de Draco, demora um momento para registrar as palavras.

-O que? - ele pergunta por fim.

-Fique - Draco repete, soltando a mão de Harry e se afastando. Ele estende a chave - Você ia embora, não ia?

-O que? - Harry, repentinamente consciente de que está encarando Draco e aparentemente incapaz de construir frases coerentes, cora levemente - Ah. Certo. Não. Digo, sim.

O sorriso fraco de Draco está dando lugar a uma clara expressão de divertimento.

-Você é sempre articulado desse jeito quando está cansado, Potter?

Harry se aproveita da desculpa com grande alívio.

-Cansado. É. Acho que eu deveria descansar.

Draco coloca a chave em cima do criado-mudo de Harry.

-Te vejo de manhã, então - ele diz.

-Onde você vai? - Harry pergunta, sentindo um repentino receio.

-Vou tomar um banho - Draco diz, pegando uma toalha dobrada da beirada da cama e desaparecendo na suíte.

Harry acha que ele consegue ficar acordado por algum tempo, mas após ele subir na cama ele se encontra embalado pelo som das ondas, o som da água zumbindo, e logo ele cai no sono.

* 

Ele acorda logo antes da aurora. Há uma leve luz acinzentada entrando pelas janelas, lançando fracas sombras pelo quarto. O sol está apenas começando a nascer, ele pensa.

Alguns metros longe dele, na outra cama, ele consegue ver a delicada silhueta de Draco dormindo. Ele está com o rosto para o outro lado, enroscado nele mesmo como se tentando desaparecer, e Harry se pergunta se Draco tem pesadelos com a guerra.

Harry tem, bem como todo mundo. Rony, Hermione, Gina, Neville, todos eles. Todas as pessoas que viram amigos e familiares morrerem diante deles. Todos que ouviram a voz de Voldemort ecoando por toda Hogwarts, o lugar que eles sempre consideraram um refúgio intocado. Todos aqueles que viram o castelo desmoronar ao redor deles.

Algumas pessoas gostam de falar sobre a guerra, algumas não. Harry não gosta. Rony também não, mas Hermione gosta. Gina tentou falar sobre isso com Harry, mas desistiu após suas tentativas iniciais encontraram silêncio. Havia sido um ponto de conflito entre eles por um tempo: _você vai se sentir melhor se você falar sobre isso_ , Gina havia dito e Harry havia observado, calmamente, que ele de fato se sentia melhor. Ela havia acontecido e foi isso. Sim, claro que havia pesadelos, mas todos tem pesadelos. Caindo de alturas ou sendo perseguidos ou morrendo de formas desagradáveis, é tudo a mesma coisa. Todo mundo teme alguma coisa.

_Você sempre teve medo de falhar._

Talvez Draco sonhe com todas as vezes que ele falhou.

E talvez ele veja isso como uma falha - fugindo três anos atrás -, mas ele voltou e então fugiu novamente após a discussão deles - mas ele voltou. Quatro dias, mas ele voltou e se desculpou.

 _Ele está tentando_ , Harry pensa. E está ficando bom nisso.

E esse é o oposto de falhar.

*

Algum tempo após o nascer do sol, começa a chover. Nem mesmo o calor do sol consegue deter as baixas nuvens rolando pelo horizonte acinzentado. Harry sai para dar uma corrida de manhã, um hábito que provém de seu treinamento de Auror. Ele retorna, pegajoso com lama e suor, e toma um banho quente. Draco ainda está adormecido, ele pensa, e desce para o café. É típico que depois do retorno de Draco, começa a chover. Todo esse tempo bom e tudo que ele fez foi andar mal-humorado pelos penhascos e pensar em Draco, e agora que ele está finalmente feliz, está chovendo.

Quando ele retorna para o quarto, Draco está vestido e olhando para fora da janela, assistindo às gotas competirem umas contra as outras ao longo da vidraça. Harry se lembra fortemente daquele dia do apartamento quando Draco falou com ele pela primeira vez.

_É uma bela vista, mas isso não é a sua cara, é, Potter? Isso é nada, uma caixa de concreto no céu. Você precisa de algo concreto. Algo real._

Talvez a chuva não seja tão ruim, Harry pensa. Isso o lembra de todos os invernos cinzas e as manhãs enevoadas. Todas aquelas noites dirigindo, dirigindo com o fantasma de Draco ao lado dele.

 _Podemos ir a qualquer lugar_.

-Você não me trouxe chá - Draco observa, tirando Harry de seu devaneio.

-Ah, era para eu trazer? - Harry está entretido.

Draco lhe lança um olhar.

-Sem leite. Só um cubo de açúcar.

Harry o incentiva.

-Então tá. Mais alguma coisa?

Draco parece espantado.

-O que?

-Mais alguma coisa? - Harry repete, sorrindo. Draco olha para ele irritado.

-Achei que você fosse dizer algo sobre Malfoys mimados dando ordens - ele diz - Não é para você concordar e sorrir.

-Ah, me desculpe. Tentarei ser mais previsível - Harry provoca, se recusando a ser atraído para uma discussão. Foi isso que aconteceu da última vez, ele relembra a si mesmo. Ambos levando tudo a sério demais e ficando na defensiva com relação a tudo. - Deixe-me adivinhar, agora é a parte que eu saio batendo a porta e você fica emburrado por horas?

-Eu não fico emburrado. Eu reflito na minha vida - Draco diz altivamente.

-E eu não bato portas, eu saio de forma estratégica - Harry diz.

Draco desvia o olhar, mas Harry consegue ver um sorriso se escondendo no canto de sua boca.

É estranho, Harry pensa, como ele e Rony sempre acharam que ouvir Draco se desculpar seria o momento vitorioso deles.

Mas Harry se sente mais vitorioso aqui e agora, observando Draco sorrir.

*

Draco está melhorando.

É algo estranho de se pensar, porque Draco nem sequer estava doente, Harry pensa. Nunca houve sintomas, nunca houve nenhuma doença. Mas de alguma forma ele está melhorando.

É alguma coisa na forma como ele observa a chuva e diz a Harry que cada pingo tem uma diferença em seu diâmetro. Ou o jeito que ele decide que quer uma boa garrafa de vinho e dirige por meia hora até Helston porque ele diz que todos os pubs locais só tem "alvejante diluído". E então ele muda de ideia e escolhe uma garrafa Glenmorangie de vinte e cinco anos.

-Quanto custou isso? - Harry pergunta ao que eles dirigem de volta para Landewednack.

-O mesmo preço - Draco diz - do anel de noivado da sua ex.

Sim, Harry pensa. Draco está melhorando.

*

Mais tarde ao final da tarde, Draco, deitado em uma das camas, lê um livro bem gasto chamado _FLores para Algernon_. Harry inclina a cabeça e lê a parte de trás.

-Parece depressivo - ele observa - E chato.

-Obrigado, Potter, por essa crítica literária. Por que você não se apressa e termina de ler o artigo "Top Dez de Jogadoras" n'O Quadribol Semanal?

-Eu leio, sabe.

-Isso é uma mentira. Eu não estou contando com as revistas.

-Bom…

-Ou atlas de estrada.

-Certo, mas…

-Ou livros que outras pessoas deixaram por aí e você pegou, deu uma olhada em alguns parágrafos e colocou de volta onde encontrou.

Harry começa a rir. Draco abaixa o livro e rola até se apoiar em suas costas, olhando para Harry.

-O que é tão engraçado? - ele exige.

Harry alcança a cabeça, ainda rindo.

-É como se você me conhecesse.

-Eu sei muitas coisas sobre você - Draco sorri e o coração de Harry parece hesitar por um segundo. É um… ângulo interessante, ele pensa: ele, próximo à cama, Draco deitado nela sorrindo para ele, e ele está dividido entre desapontamento e alívio quando Draco se senta e pega o livro, apoiando-o no criado-mudo.

-Você sabe? - Harry pergunta vagamente, ainda um o pouco distraído.

-Eu sei que você gosta de ficar de pé na varanda, beber whiskeys puro - Draco diz, pegando a garrafa de Glenmorangie próxima ao livro. - Vamos?

Harry o encara, toda a diversão esquecida.

-Mas… você só conseguia me ver quando eu estava dentro das suas memórias, ou revirando as suas coisas…

- _Próximo_ às minhas coisas, eu disse. E se eu me lembro bem, você costumava levar minha carteira de motorista com você algumas vezes. E minha chave do carro frequentemente estava em seu bolso.

Todo aquele tempo, parado na varanda e olhando o mundo, e Draco estava lá com ele…

-O que mais você viu, então? - Harry exige.

-Nada de mais. Você é bem chato. Fica muito de pé encarando o vazio.

-Igual a você - Harry responde.

-Suponho que temos algo em comum, então - Draco levanta um ombro em um desleixado dar de ombros - Pegue alguns copos.

-O que sou eu, um elfo-doméstico?

- _Eu_ não vou. Ontem, quando eu perguntei à recepcionista se eu poderia fazer reservas, ela fez um discurso de trinta minutos sobre as trilhas locais.

-Sabe, pessoas normais achariam isso acolhedor. É o que os habitantes fazem. Conversas amigáveis.

-Então vai lá, Potter, e tenha uma conversa amigável com os cativantes habitantes.

Harry concede derrota e vai embora. Ele reaparece quarenta minutos depois. Draco está sorrindo.

-Cala a boca - Harry diz.

-Eu não disse nada.

-Achei que fosse ficar preso lá para sempre. Ela continuou falando sobre plantas nativas ao longo das trilhas litorâneas.

-Ela falou? Quão fascinante - Draco pega os copos de whiskey das mãos de Harry, seus dedos tocando rapidamente os de Harry.

-Sim, fascinante - Harry diz secamente, observando ao que Draco apóia os copos e abre a garrafa de Glenmorangie.

-Você prefere puro, se me lembro bem - Draco diz - Beberei o meu com gelo - ele bate a varinha contra o copo d'água no criado-mudo e a água instantaneamente se transforma em cubos de gelo.

-Você sabia que whiskey frio esconde sabor e aroma? - Harry diz casualmente.

Draco pausa quando já está servindo no copo de Harry e o encara.

-O que? - Harry pergunta.

-Às vezes - Draco diz - você pode ser bem… surpreendente.

Harry esconde um sorriso ao que Draco serve dois copos puros de whiskey.

*

Eles ficam de pé na varanda, apesar das nuvens se aproximando no horizonte. O sol já se pôs, se afundando por debaixo do peso da chuva e do céu cinza. Harry se apóia na grade, o copo em uma mão, e olha as ondas agitadas do oceano.

-Tem uma tempestade vindo - ele observa, tomando um outro gole do Glenmorangie. Ele espera um comentário ácido vindo de Draco - _jura, Potter? Muito observador, você_ \- mas Draco fica em silêncio. Harry olha para ele. Ele combina com uma tempestade. Seu aspecto pálido e cabelo branco-louro parece quase luminescente contra as nuvens cinza-carvão.

-Eu gosto de tempestades - Draco diz por fim. Ele olha para seu copo e então bebe o resto de uma vez só.

-Draco - Harry diz baixo, reconhecendo os sinais. O modo abstrato em como Draco fala, o modo como ele encara com atenção os objetos.

-As tempestades de verão sempre parecem como se eu estivesse voltando para casa.

-Draco - Harry repete - Isso é real.

Draco olha para seu copo vazio.

-Eu sei.

-Você sabe?

Uma pausa e então Draco estende o braço e pega a mão de Harry.

-Sei - ele diz.

É a regra deles. _Quando você estava preso no tempo, não podíamos fazer contato, podíamos? Então isso só pode ser real_. Uma simples e pequena estratégia. Contato necessário, em nome da realidade. Só isso.

Harry está seguindo por uma linha perigosa e ele sabe disso.

Ele segura com mais firmeza em torno da mão de Draco ao que eles permanecem de pé juntos para observar a tempestade chegando.


	15. Chapter 15

A tempestade cede lugar à chuva e quando Harry acorda na manhã seguinte, o céu é de um cinza pálido. Começa a chover levemente durante sua caminhada matinal e quando ele volta para o quarto de hóspedes - deixando pegadas encharcadas para trás - a recepcionista parece receosa.

De qualquer forma, isso não impede Draco, que - após um café da manhã calmo - insiste em ir em uma trilha rente ao litoral.

-Você pode ir. Eu vou ficar aqui - Harry diz.

-Ah, eu esqueço. Você ainda tem pelo menos sete páginas do Quadribol Semanal para examinar - Draco responde, mas não há malícia em suas palavras e Harry apenas ri.

-Não caia de um penhasco - ele diz.

-Obrigado por esse concelho, Potter, vou anotar para não esquecer.

Draco sai do quarto, levando com ele sua varinha. Ele tem um jeito de usar a ponta de seus dedos para pegar sua varinha e escorregá-la para dentro de sua manga, onde ela permanece como se aderindo ao tecido. É um truque bem esperto, Harry pensa, e parece bem mais rápido do que o método que os Aurores foram ensinados.

Uma vez que Draco se vai, Harry vira sua atenção para a cópia do Quadribol Semanal que ele pegou de uma loja em Hopper's Crossing. Ele já leu quase todas as reportagens. Há uma página devotada a Gina na seção 'Top Dez de Jogadoras'. A página está repleta de fotos dela e referências à "ex-noiva de Harry Potter". Aquilo irrita Harry. Gina batalhou por anos para chegar onde chegou, mas em incontáveis entrevistas esportivas e em matérias sobre Quadribol, o nome de Harry sempre é mencionado por entrevistadores ávidos. Agora parece que, mesmo eles não mais estando em um relacionamento, ela ainda está tendo os mesmos problemas.

Harry se indaga de forma preguiçosa como os jornais interpretaram a história. Apesar de eles terem terminado no natal, a imprensa não começou a especular até Fevereiro, e Hermione disse a ele que Rita Skeeter oficialmente publicou a notícia ao final de Abril. Harry não saberia. Ele não lê o jornal, confiando em Rony e Hermione para mantê-lo atualizado no que está acontecendo no mundo bruxo. Porque se não, ele sabe, estará lendo página após página sobre sua aparente vida pessoal. Pelo menos não havia nada mal intencionado nas matérias, Hermione lhe assegurou. Em sua maioria reportagens idiotas e ultrajantes, como Harry querendo a guarda de um aparente dragão de estimação deles ou Gina vendendo seu anel de noivado através dos classificados do _Profeta Diário_.

Claro, sem dúvida haveria mais reportagens escandalosas se alguém descobrisse que ele desapareceu repentinamente.

Ele sempre se esquivou da imprensa e ele é notoriamente difícil de aparecer no jornal. Hermione e Rony o resguardam, mas seus colegas de trabalho sem dúvida irão notar sua ausência inexplicada e sussurrar entre eles. E logo, os sussurros irão alcançar a antena sempre alerta de Rita Skeeter.

Harry nem pensa em Draco indo até os jornais. Draco não faria isso. Ele não sabe por quê, mas ele sabe que Draco não faria isso. Quando eles voltarem…

Quando eles voltarem.

Harry se senta na beirada da cama de Draco. É uma sentença que ele anda tentando evitar pensar sobre. _Quando eles voltarem._ Parece estranho de se imaginar. Claro que seus amigos ficarão desesperadamente preocupados e ele terá que visitá-los de imediato - uma sensação de culpa ecoa no coração de Harry - e ele terá de explicar sua ausência para seus supervisores irritados, e lidar com colegas curiosos…

… mas então ele pensa no apartamento, a caixa de concreto no céu, com suas bancas empoeiradas e cômodos vazios, o silêncio que pesa em suas noites não-dormidas.

Harry se levanta abruptamente e pega a chave do Renault como se fosse um bote salva-vidas.

*

Quando Draco retorna de tarde, Harry já foi dar uma volta, retornou e se sentou com _Flores para Algernon_. 

-Apenas se lembre, são apenas palavras. Elas não podem te machucar - Draco diz em tom de conversação, jogando seu casaco na cama de Harry.

-Hm - Harry diz distraidamente, virando a página.

Draco tenta conversar com Harry algumas vezes, então desiste e desaparece novamente para encontrar almoço. Ele retorna três horas depois com um novo livro.

-Fui a uma livraria - Draco diz, notando o olhar inquisitivo de Harry - Já que você roubou meu único livro.

-Eu estava certo - Harry diz pesarosamente, colocando Glenmorangie para si mesmo no copo - Foi depressivo - ele olha para o novo livro de Draco - Esse também é depressivo?

-Não sei. Ainda não li.

-É sobre o quê?

-Um comerciante de marfim vai para a África para passar umas férias incríveis - Draco diz em tom leve. Harry lhe lança um olhar.

-E…?

-... e se decepciona com o imperialismo após presenciar a crueldade e corrupção dos gananciosos colonizadores europeus, eventualmente ficando aterrorizado pelas trevas e o desafio que representa contra o mundo que está acostumado.

Harry geme.

-Eu _sabia_ que era depressivo. Você lê algo que não cause uma crise existencial?

-Eu li um panfleto ontem.

-Era sobre a vida não ter nenhum valor intrínseco?

-Muito engraçado, Potter - Draco se vira, mas o canto de sua boca já está se curvando para cima.

Harry ri. 

*

Na manhã seguinte eles passeiam ao longo da trilha litorânea por uma hora mais ou menos. Quando o sol começa a nascer, eles param para olhar para a água. Draco está de pé próximo à beirada do penhasco, encarando o mar. Harry - sentindo fadiga devido aos quilômetros e as horas - está sentado com suas costas apoiada contra uma grande pedra.

O nascer do sol é um pouco mais do que um azul pálido manchado, brilhando no céu escuro, mas então lentamente começa a se avivar em um largo feixe dourado, como um pomo de ouro pairando sob o horizonte. E por fim, lança os primeiros raios brilhantes de luz por cima das ondas, exatamente destacando Draco contra o céu.

Harry encara a silhueta de Draco por um longo tempo, e é somente quando Draco vira sua cabeça para encarar o sol que Harry percebe que ele está tentando identificar o exato momento em que ele se apaixonou por Draco Malfoy.

É um sentimento aterrorizante. É fácil desejar alguém, ligar seu rosto a uma batida de coração que falhou ou uma forte inspiração. É fácil dizer, _eu o quero por causa da cor de seus olhos, as linhas de seu corpo._

É algo completamente diferente dizer, _eu o quero por causa do jeito que ele descansa suas mãos no volante, o jeito que ele olha por uma janela, o jeito que ele diz o meu nome._

Harry tenta lembrar a si mesmo de Gina, das curvas femininas seguras e suaves de seu corpo. Ou até mesmo Cho, ou…

...mas nunca houve outra pessoa. Apenas uma breve paixãozinha por Cho, e um relacionamento com Gina que rapidamente se achatou em uma conexão incerta que se perdeu ao longo do tempo e espaço.

Harry posiciona suas mãos contra a terra, mesmo que seja só para sentir algo sólido debaixo dele, mesmo que seja para sentir ligado à terra de algum modo. 

O sol beija o ar com o primeiro real calor do verão.

*

Eles vão embora de Landewednack no dia seguinte. Draco dirige. Harry escuta o barulho do oceano desaparecer por detrás deles, mas ele não olha para trás.

A estrada continua. Os penhascos arenosos dão lugar a uma floresta plana, as árvores de um verde exuberante debaixo da luz do sol resplandecente, e as pequenas freguesias passam por eles. Eles param para almoçar em Launceston e Harry delineia o mapa ao que Draco termina seu café. Weston-super-Mare é algumas horas de distância, ele pensa. O mesmo lugar onde sua mãe cresceu e ele nunca foi para lá. Quando ele era pequeno, ele costumava achar que a Inglaterra era enorme. Outras crianças falavam de suas férias de verão em Brighton, ou viagens para as pitorescas colinas de Cotswolds, ou excursões escolares para ver a principal atração de Wiltshire: o antigo monumento do Stonehenge. Mas para um jovem Harry, sempre confinado nas perfeitas fileiras de casas e ruas ordenadas de Little Whinging, esses lugares pareciam como mistérios fantásticos, locais estranhos e maravilhosos com o qual ele poderia apenas sonhar. Em sua cabeça, as praias de Brighton eram paraísos tropicais, e Cotswolds um local de selvageria rude com lagos sem chão e montanhas elevadas, e o Stonehenge se erguendo por cima do solo como um anel de arranha-céus.

Eles continuam a dirigir.

-Olha - Harry diz repentinamente, uma hora após terem deixado Launceston. Ele se endireita em seu assento e aponta.

-Olha o quê? 

-Aquelas plantações - Harry diz impressionado. Plantações de um amarelo resplandecente alinham a estreita estrada, se esticando até que o amarelo brilhante encontra o céu azul.

Draco olha para ele.

-São somente plantações de canolas. 

-Olha para essas cores.

-Não me diga que você nunca viu uma plantação de canola? Estão por toda parte.

-São lindos - Harry está indiferente pelo tom cheio de si de Draco, mas Draco lentamente pára o carro e estaciona na lateral da estrada - O quê? - Harry pergunta, se esquecendo das plantações por um momento e se perguntando se Draco está irritado com alguma coisa. Mas Draco apenas gesticula em direção à plantação.

-Você quer dar uma olhada?

Harry abre a porta do carro, dando a volta pelo capô e se juntando a Draco do outro lado. Por um momento eles ficam de pé juntos, olhando as plantações amarelas da cor do sol. Um Estorninho-comum pousa em cima da cera, suas asas se agitando no sol da tíbia tarde; ali perto, um gafanhoto salta de talo a talo. Harry estuda as plantações de canola, observando as pétalas se balançando levemente em uma brisa débil. Draco se inclina para trás contra o carro quente e Harry consegue ouvir o barulho do motor ao que esfria.

-Você nunca viu uma plantação de canola? - Draco pergunta novamente. Harry balança a cabeça.

-Não - ele desvia o olhar, observando o pássaro - Eu vivia com parentes Trouxas. Eles não gostavam de me levar a lugares - ele consegue sentir o olhar de Draco nele e aguarda no longo silêncio.

-Essa é uma plantação jovem - Draco diz por fim, assentindo em direção à plantação - Deveríamos voltar em Agosto, quando a maioria da plantação semeada durante a primavera será colhida - ele coloca suas mãos dentro dos bolsos e se inclina para trás, olhando para o límpido céu azul - Quando eu era uma criança, eu sabia que o verão estava terminando quando as plantações de canola iam do amarelo-vivo para um marrom maçante - ele sorri fracamente, ainda encarando o azul interminável - E o prado de feno seria cortado e daria lugar a flores silvestres. Era assim que eu sabia que o verão estava acabando.

Harry olha para ele, para o sol iluminando sua silhueta, o ângulo de seu maxilar, o inclinar de seu queixo, o modo como a luz do sol lançava sombras fracas das suas pestanas por cima das maçãs de seu rosto.

-Você gostava do verão? Em Wiltshire?

Draco olha para ele, ainda sorrindo fracamente.

-Claro. Era minha casa, não era? Todos aqueles dias que eu passei correndo por entre as plantações de trigo e escalando árvores… Eu costumava pegar sapos no riacho e fazer barquinhos de papel a partir de cópias antigas do Profeta Diário… Eu sempre achei que aqueles barquinhos eventualmente achariam seu caminho até o oceano. Eles poderiam ir embora da Inglaterra, mas eu não.

-Você não podia sair da Inglaterra? - Harry franze a testa, mas Draco balança a cabeça.

-Nunca quis. Quando você é uma criança… o mundo é tão grande quanto o seu quarto, não é? O universo é quatro quilômetros de diâmetro ao redor da sua casa de infância. Conhecer cada rio, cada plantação, isso parece uma tarefa impossível. Sem contar com conquistar os condados além de Wiltshire.

-Isso faz eu meio que desejar ter crescido em Wiltshire - Harry comenta. Draco olha para ele, então volta a olhar para a plantação, para aquele horizonte fresco de dourado encontrando o azul.

-Te levarei lá - ele diz.

-Eu gostaria disso.

Ambos se viram como se chegando a um acordo não falado, e abrem a porta do carro novamente. Draco assume o lado do motorista novamente e Harry observa seus olhos indo rapidamente para o retrovisor, observando às plantações de canola desaparecer na distância.

-Me fale mais sobre Wiltshire - Harry diz impulsivamente e Draco fala de forma fácil sobre os verões de sua infância gastos explorando os pastos, sobre cotovias voando de plantação para plantação, sobre florestas verdes. Harry escuta à cada palavra, hipnotizado pelas descrições, os desvanecidos esboços de verões perdidos que ele, quando criança, nunca poderia sonhar em experienciar. No fundo de sua mente ele vê as cenas se desenrolando: Draco jovem cuidadosamente dobrando barcos de papéis de jornais e os mandando rio abaixo; brincando em campos de trigo, açoitando um galho ao que ele comanda soldados imaginários; observando os segadores em movimentos combinados agitando por entre as plantações de canola, cortando as flores de um amarelo vivo e deixando fileiras de caules quebrados. Mas, ele percebe, ele sempre imaginou Draco sozinho. Claro, ele não tem nem irmãos ou irmãs, e Lúcio parece uma figura paterna distante e extremamente ausente. Também nenhum amigo, Harry percebe. Certamente Draco não teria feito amizade com as crianças trouxas do local.

-Deve ter sido solitário - Harry diz repentinamente. Ele não pretendia ter dito aquela última parte alto, mas ele acabou dizendo.

O antigo Draco teria enegrecido de raiva, ele pensa, ou falar cuspindo com indignação, imediatamente respondendo que ele tinha vários amigos, muito obrigado, e uma casa bem dispendiosa e elfos-domésticos e nunca foi deixado com necessidade por alguma coisa.

Mas Draco apenas respira abruptamente, sugando o ar por entre os dentes e - sem tirar o olhar da estrada à frente - diz:

-Foi.

Ambos ficam em silêncio após isso. A estrada é uma linha longa e reta cortando através do chão, nunca quebrando, nunca fazendo curvas, e Harry observa as sombras aumentando ao que a tarde desvanece no crepúsculo.

Eles nunca viram um ao outro sozinhos, Harry percebe. A maioria das vezes que eles se encontraram pelos corredores de Hogwarts eles estavam cercados de gente. Nas salas de aula onde seus amigos permaneciam atrás deles, com expressões sólidas, como fileiras de soldados. Ele consegue contar em uma mão o número de vezes em que eles se encontraram e que estavam completamente sozinhos.

Ele pensa em Draco confrontando Dumbledore, sua varinha tremendo, uma expressão de desespero em seu rosto. Seu rosto, sombrio e petrificado, nas visões que Harry viu através de Voldemort. Encarando aquele mesmo rosto, manchado com lágrimas, refletido no espelho de um banheiro de Hogwarts. _Ninguém pode me ajudar_ , ele havia dito.

Sempre sozinho.

-Você acha que poderíamos ter sido amigos em Hogwarts? - Harry pergunta impulsivamente.

-Não - Draco diz de uma vez só, e dor floresce como um hematoma no coração de Harry. Draco olha para o retrovisor antes de trocar de faixa, ultrapassando um carro lento. Quando ele fala a seguir, sua voz é mais suave - Para isso ter acontecido, nós teríamos que reverter oito anos de suposições e mudar nossas crenças, nossas morais - Draco balança sua cabeça - Impossível.

-Não impossível - Harry argumenta.

-Como sempre o otimista irritante - Draco diz de forma irônica.

-Você mudou - Harry responde - Não minta, eu sei que mudou. Você começou abertamente se gabando de ser servo de Voldemort - ele nota que Draco estremece com o nome - e orgulhoso de seguir regras. Dois anos depois, uma história completamente diferente. Você odiava ser um Comensal da Morte, você tinha vergonha das regras que seguia.

-Eu não odiava - Draco rebate.

Harry fica em silêncio com isso. Ele não sabe como responder sem uma discussão surgir na conversa.

Draco continua a dirigir. A tardinha há muito que virou noite, e os faróis cintilam pela faixa ao lado. Harry observa os padrões monótonos de luzes cintilando pelo asfalto.

Draco inspira lentamente e então exala.

-Eu odiava - ele diz. Uma pausa e então ele repete - Eu odiava. Eu _odiava_. Eu odiava ele, e eu odiava Tia Bellatriz, os Carrows, e Rowle, e o resto deles. Cada um deles. Eu não aguentava falar com o meu próprio pai e eu tinha medo do Greyback, e mais ainda de Nagini. Cada momento eu odiei - Draco começa a rir - Eu odiei - ele repete uma última vez, ainda rindo, e Harry olha para ele com preocupação.

-Você está bem?

-Ótimo.

-Você está rindo - Harry aponta incerto - É uma piada?

-Não - Draco balança sua cabeça, sorrindo - Só… já guardou um segredo por tanto tempo? Essas palavras que você pensa na sua cabeça várias vezes, mas nunca vai dizê-las em voz alta e... - ele pára de falar e então balança a cabeça novamente, mas Harry entende.

A estrada se desenrola diante deles, hipnotizante em suas linhas inquebráveis, os faróis cortando a noite como uma verdade desprotegida.

*

Harry acorda. Ele se lembra vagamente de cair no sono, a testa descansando contra o vidro gelado, observando a escuridão como tinta de ambos os lados da estrada. De vez em quando, um carro passava por eles.

O carro está estacionado. Ele pisca e olha ao redor. Eles estão no meio do nada ao que parece. A escuridão se estende por todas as direções. Harry tateia o cinto de segurança, desafivelando-o antes de alcançar a maçaneta da porta do carro.

Draco está parada um pouco distante, encarando as plantações escuras. Ele se vira e olha para Harry, e por um momento Harry é transportado através do tempo e espaço. De volta para os ferozes ventos do inverno da costa da Cornualha, parado em um penhasco à meia-noite. Por um longo momento, Harry não consegue desviar o olhar dos límpidos olhos cinzas de Draco.

-Por que paramos? - Harry enfim pergunta, sacudindo para longe as memórias.

Draco se vira novamente.

-Chegamos.

-Onde?

-Wiltshire - ele aponta - Era aqui que eu costumava brincar quando criança.

-Bem aqui?

Draco assente.

-Exatamente nessas plantações.

Harry se aproxima das plantações, seus sapatos esmagando os cascalhos antes dele pisar na grama fofa.

-Estas plantações - ele repete, lentamente estendendo uma mão e tocando de leve as altas flores de canola. Ainda verdes e jovens, elas não alcançaram o brilho das plantações de Canola da Cornualha. Harry encara intensamente a plantação, seus olhos contraídos ao que ele foca. É como se, se ele olhar arduamente o suficiente, ele poderá ver o fantasma do jovem Draco correndo por entre as plantas de canola.

Harry sorri e dá um passo para frente.

-Onde você vai? - Draco pergunta, parecendo levemente assustado.

-Para longe de você - Harry diz e sai correndo.

É uma coisa que ele e Draco tem em comum: uma infância solitária. A única vez que Harry chegou perto de brincar como pique-pega foi quando ele se encontrou correndo para salvar sua pele ao que um zombeteiro Duda corria atrás dele, ou quando o bulldog da Tia Guida mordia seus calcanhares. É uma experiência muito diferente estar correndo por entre uma plantação, o céu noturno límpido e fresco acima dele, escutando o som de leves passos atrás dele. A voz de Draco irrompe pela plantação.

-Você é louco, Potter! Você está seriamente de brincadeira…

- _Nós_ estamos brincando, você quer dizer - ele fala por cima do ombro - _Você_ está correndo atrás de mim, afinal de contas.

-Eu _não_ vou correr atrás de você! Volta aqui!

-Me force - Harry ri e aumenta a velocidade; atrás dele os passos se apertam. Harry repentinamente vira à esquerda, sentindo os finos caules das folhas de canola por entre seus dedos. Ele corre em zigue-zague por entre a plantação, correndo cada vez mais rápido até que tudo que ele consegue ouvir e o sangue pulsando em seus ouvidos, o esforço da respiração em sua garganta, e então ele pausa. Ele não consegue mais ouvir passos atrás dele.

Harry se vira. A plantação parece vazia, as plantas de canola se balançando gentilmente na brisa noturna. Ele franze o cenho, sua sobrancelha se enrugando, e deixa suas mãos caírem ao lado de seu corpo, seus dedos lentamente se abrindo. O silêncio da noite não denuncia nada; nem o mais leve dos passos nem a mais fraca respiração. Harry recua.

Alguém o agarra; ele grita e seu coração quase sai pela boca. Atrás dele Draco começa a rir, seus braços ainda ao redor de Harry.

-Você deu um _gritinho_ \- Draco consegue falar entre ataques de risos, sua voz bem próximo ao ouvido de Harry. Ele cora.

-Não dei! Eu… Eu gritei, só isso. Você me assustou - ele adiciona de forma acusatória.

-Você deu um gritinho, admita. Por um momento achei que tinha segurado Astoria.

-Ah, muito engraçado. Ei… onde você está indo - Harry pergunta ao que Draco o solta e se vira, pronto para fugir.

-Está com você - e Draco sai em disparada, rápido como uma raposa, correndo novamente por entre as plantações.

Harry começa a correr. 

*

Meia hora mais tarde, eles andam juntos de volta para o Renault. Harry consegue sentir sua pulsação desacelerando como um motor de um carro esfriando, e sua respiração lentamente se tornando lenta e uniforme.

-Você é mais rápido do que parece - ele diz a Draco.

-Você não é.

Harry dá um empurrão em Draco, fazendo com que ele tropece de leve, mas Draco recupera seu equilíbrio e sorri para ele. Não, não sorrisos, Harry pensa, observando a fraca curva dos lábios de Draco. Sorrisos presunçosos. Harry não havia percebido o quanto ele sentiu falta destes tipos de sorrisos.

Eles alcançam o carro e Harry senta no lado do passageiro, Draco, do motorista. O motor ronrona, os pneus esmagando os cascalhos

Harry olha para o espelho lateral, observando os campos se tornando escuridão.

*

Ele se pergunta para onde eles estão indo. Era para ele estar guiando, mas ele caiu no sono em algum lugar em Devon e claramente Draco tem um destino em mente. Harry olha para o relógio: oito horas. Certamente eles logo vão parar durante a noite?

Mas eles continuam. Campos e árvores passam, estrelas refletidas em rios, e vez ou outra eles passam por um pequeno vilarejo, uma pequena coleção de luzes. Eles estão no coração do nada, Harry pensa, apoiando sua testa contra o frio vidro da janela. Eles passam por um outro vilarejo e Harry vê um parque por um breve momento. Balanços levemente se balançando na tíbia noite de verão, as correntes rangendo, e ele se pergunta se esse é o mesmo lugar onde ele estacionou o Renault tantos meses atrás quando Draco lhe deu a memória. Harry sorri, pensando que Draco lhe deu mais memórias esta noite. Não houve nenhum feitiço de legilimência, nenhuma penseira, mas mesmo assim Draco lhe deu memórias.

Eles prosseguem.

*

Draco pede a Harry que assuma o volante.

-Vou tirar um cochilo - ele anuncia ao que eles trocam de assento.

-Eu nem sei onde estamos indo - Harry argumenta e Draco pega o atlas.

-Sabe como chegar a Birmingham?

-Daqui não... o quê, Birmingham? Estamos indo para lá? - Harry pergunta impassivo - É uma eternidade de distância.

-Ah, é isso que acontece quando tento fazer algo legal para você? - Draco diz - Agora pegue a M40 e continue nela até alcançar Hockley Heath. E então pegue a M6.

-Espere… por que estamos indo para Birmingham?

-Me acorde quando estivermos lá.

Harry faz uma careta para Draco, mas é inútil. Draco já fechou seus olhos.

Harry suspira e levanta o freio de mão.

Há algo reconfortante em dirigir à noite, ele pensa. A estrada se desenrola diante dele, os faróis desaparecendo na distância à frente. Draco dorme ao seu lado, a testa descansando contra a janela, sua respiração profunda e uniforme. Ele dorme melhor agora, Harry pensa. A tensão não se faz presente em seu rosto, como fazia quando estavam em Landewednack.

Um carro solitário aparece na distância. Harry observa os faróis passarem. O alarme do seu relógio toca - nove horas - e ele percebe que o medidor de combustível está quase na reserva. Ele pára no próximo posto de gasolina e Draco acorda momentaneamente.

-Já estamos lá? - ele murmura, a voz rouco devido ao sono.

-Não.

Draco volta a dormir.

Harry dirige até os pontos de luzes das cidadezinhas e freguesias dão lugar às luzes da cidade de Birmingham. Ele pára o carro no arredor da cidade e hesita ao acordar Draco. Após um momento, ele toca o ombro de Draco com sua mão.

-Draco. Chegamos.

Ele se agita, abrindo lentamente os olhos, seu olhar imediatamente encontrando Harry. Ele sorri, então, e Harry daria tudo para capturar para sempre aquele sorriso vulnerável. Então ele parece acordar de verdade.

-Vou dirigir de novo.

-Achei que esse fosse o nosso destino?

-Birmingham? Que tipo de sádico você acha que eu sou?

Harry ri e abre a porta do carro, trocando mais uma vez os assentos com Draco.

-Quer que eu guie?

-Não, você pode dormir.

-E se eu não estiver cansado? - Harry pergunta.

-Então você pode refletir nas tristes decisões que você tomou ao longo de sua vida.

-É isso que você faz?

-Vai dormir - Draco repete.

Harry acha que ele não vai, apenas para irritar Draco, mas apesar de suas tentativas ele cai no sono sono em algum lugar a oeste de Shrewsbury.

*

Da próxima vez que Harry acorda, está escuro. Completamente escuro. Até mesmo quando eles estavam dirigindo pela área rural de Wiltshire, não estava tão escuro assim. Nem uma única luz, nem mesmo um distante brilho de uma casa.

A porta do carro abre.

-Harry.

Ele levanta o olhar. Draco está parado ali, estendendo uma mão. Harry pausa um momento, então aceita-a. Ele se levanta e se afasta do carro, seguindo Draco.

Eles estão de pé no meio do céu, ele pensa por um momento, seu coração falhando uma batida. Por um momento, ele se sente tonto Estrelas abaixo e acima, e a qualquer momento Draco irá pisar no ar, guiar Harry em direção às constelações, para a fina poeira e as nuvens espalhadas de estrelas da noite. Reflexivamente, ele agarra a mão de Draco por um momento, como se temesse cair caso solte-a.

Draco olha por cima dos ombros e sorri; Harry experimenta dar um outro passo à frente, desse jeito ficando um ao lado do outro, e naquele momento ele percebe que as estrelas acima estão meramente refletidas nas águas imóveis do vasto lago. As montanhas se erguem a cada lado do lago, como altas ondas, e até mesmo agora - no auge do verão - ele consegue ver o brilho pálido da neve nos mais elevados dos picos. Por um momento, Harry pensa que ele está parado na beirada do mundo. Aquela escuridão limpa e fresca que se segue para sempre até que céu e terra se tornem um; as florestas, os vales, a fina lua crescente que parece se equilibrar em seu coração.

-Onde estamos? - Harry pergunta por fim.

-Snowdonia.

Soa como um nome que pertence em uma história, Harry pensa. Alguma região de conto de fadas, ou um reino em um mundo distante. Harry encara o lago, observando as estrelas brilhando através sua superfície. Uma estrela-cadente brevemente relampeja no céu, deixando um desvanecido rastro de luz.

-Já estive aqui antes - Draco diz repentinamente - Quando eu estava no passado.

O coração de Harry falha mais uma vez; ele segura sua respiração por um longo momento. Draco não falou de seu período no passado, nem uma vez, e Harry nunca perguntou - do mesmo jeito que seus amigos nunca perguntaram sobre a guerra. Coisas assim - memórias assim - deveriam ser dadas como presentes meticulosos, e apenas àqueles que nunca pediram por eles. Harry percebe que ele ainda está segurando na mão de Draco, mas ele não ousa soltá-la agora, por medo de, de alguma forma isso faça Draco ficar em silêncio novamente.

-Hogwarts - Draco diz após um longo momento, seu olhar ainda nas montanhas vastas e distantes, seus olhos contraídos ao lembrar da memória - Foi para onde eu fui parar. Eu não sei para onde meu pai tinha pretendido ir, mas foi para lá que eu fui. Hogwarts - ele pausa - 1965. O ano em que meu pai começou a frequentar.

Três anos, Harry pensa. Três longos anos.

-Eu não percebi que fui estrunchado. Não de imediato. Pensei que estava morto, um fantasma, porque ninguém podia me ver ou me ouvir. Eu não podia tocar nada. Mas então eu continuava recebendo o que eu pensava ser visões - estranhas sobreposições, onde eu via duas cenas ao mesmo tempo - e eu percebi que eu estava vendo ambos o passado e o presente - Draco fica em silêncio por um longo tempo, encarando através das florestas e vales - Isso começou a me deixar louco. Era como se fosse duas pessoas diferentes falando dentro da minha cabeça. Então eu fui embora. Eu queria encontrar um lugar onde nada mudava - Draco gesticula, sua mão deslizando pela vista - Esse foi o mais perto que eu cheguei.

Eles permanecem de pé por um longo tempo, juntos, as estrelas refletidas acima e abaixo, e Harry sente como se ele estivesse correndo no ar.

*

Mais tarde, quando eles estão indo embora - Harry dirigindo, Draco estudando o atlas - Harry o agradece.

-Pelo que? - Draco parece genuinamente confuso.

-Por me levar a Snowdonia, óbvio.

-Ah - Draco vira uma página - Bom, você disse que seus parentes trouxas nunca te levavam a lugar nenhum. Talvez nós voltemos no inverno, quando você pode ver neve de verdade.

A respiração de Harry pára por um segundo. Ele encara Draco, e então lembra que ele ainda está dirigindo e olha rapidamente de volta para a estrada.

_Talvez nós voltemos._

Os faróis iluminam a noite escura, a estrada revestida de antigos carvalhos Galês, seus galhos se arqueando por debaixo do céu.

-Eu nunca estive em um Parque Nacional antes - Harry diz, se perguntando o quão antigas são as árvores. Ele ouviu uma vez que carvalhos podem viver por dois mil anos - Mas aposto que não há parques tão bons quanto o de Snowdonia.

Draco se endireita, os olhos repentinamente brilhando com interesse.

-Brecon Beacons, você gostaria de lá. É ao sul de Gales. Sempre dá para ver as estrelas; é um Santuário de Céu Escuro. Ou se você preferir montanhas, poderíamos ir a Cairngorms, onde as montanhas foram esculpidas por geleiras da era do gelo. Ou se você preferir rios e cachoeiras, há o Peak District. Claro, se você quiser penhascos rochosos e pedras furadas, há Pembrokeshire Coast - Draco pausa para lançar a Harry um olhar calculado - Mas eu acho que você gosta das estrelas.

Harry imagina o que Draco prefere. O extenso céu noturno, ou os vociferantes oceanos, ou as vastas e antigas montanhas, as rochas monstruosas que ali permanecerão mesmo após o último traço da humanidade ter desaparecido da Terra?

_Eu quis encontrar um lugar onde nada mudava._

Draco gostaria mais das montanhas, Harry pensa.

-Estou certo?

Harry olha para Draco.

-O que?

-Estou certo? - Draco repete - Você prefere as estrelas?

-Eu gosto das estrelas - Harry afirma.

Draco sorri, um sorriso pequeno e satisfeito por ter adivinhado corretamente.

Harry se pergunta se ele poderia ter visto a constelação de Draco esta noite, as estrelas polares brilhando por cima das montanhas e vales.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco assume o volante novamente em Birmingham. Harry não tem certeza para onde eles estão indo, mas ele não se importa.

-Durma um pouco - Draco diz para ele e Harry assente. Ele encara Draco, seus olhos quase fechados, abertos apenas o suficiente para observar Draco sem que ele perceba. De vez em quando, o brilho alaranjado dos postes de luz da rua passam pelo carro, ou o farol de um outro carro, iluminando Draco por um segundo. Sempre encarando à sua frente, ele pensa, olhando para o rosto de Draco. Nunca desviando o olhar.

*

Quando ele acorda, é uma longa transição para a realidade, as luzes embaçadas lentamente entrando em foco. Cruzamentos pontilhados com as luzes do tráfego, luzes reluzentes, carros passando. O som dos trens ressoando ali perto. Harry se endireita em seu assento, piscando lentamente. Londres, ele percebe. Eles estão em Londres. Seu relógio apita: três da manhã. Mas essa cidade nunca dorme e há engarrafamento até mesmo agora. Harry se pergunta quantas pessoas estão indo para Heathrow, indo para milhares de caminhos com os quais ele só pode sonhar.

-Para onde estamos indo? - ele murmura, a voz ainda rouca do sono. Draco olha para ele.

-Você está indo para casa.

A confortável sonolência cai de Harry como uma capa. Ele olha para Draco, as batidas de seu coração se acelerando.

-Casa…? - ele repete.

-Seu apartamento - Draco diz.

A caixa de concreto no céu. É lá onde tudo termina? As praias de Sutton-on-Sea com suas areias planas, o alvoroço vívido de Brighton, os penhascos altos e sedimentares da costa da Cornualha, as plantações de canola de Wiltshire, o céu estrelado de Snowdonia…

… e tudo termina aqui, em um apartamento vazio com móveis empoeirados e paredes brancas?

 _In inceptum finis est_.

Bom, é claro que é assim que tudo acaba. Foi tudo um tempo limitado, essa viagem. Uma viagem roubada, momentos que não eram para acontecer, memórias que nunca eram para terem sido dadas. E agora Draco vai voltar para a Mansão, para sua mãe inquieta e elfos-domésticos que o idolatram, e Harry vai voltar para seu apartamento branco-vazio e parar de pé na varanda e beber scotch, e talvez se ele escutar atentamente pode ser que ele ouça alguém assobiando para o vento soprar para o sul, para o sul, para o sul…

Nas profundezas primitivas da mata de Snowdonia parecia que a lua tinha se equilibrado em seu coração, leve e límpida como o próprio céu. Aqui, em Londres, parecia pesar sob ele, pesada como chumbo, tornando difícil a respiração. O peso apenas cresce ao que eles deixam a auto-estrada e seguem as estradas cada vez mais familiares. Por fim, eles chegam no bloco do apartamento; Draco estaciona o Renault com a mesma graciosidade simples que ele sempre teve, seja estando de pé na beira do penhasco na Cornualha ou segurando a mão de Harry para lhe mostrar um lago cheio de estrelas. Por um momento, o coração de Harry pula ao que Draco o acompanha pelas escadas, mas então ele se lembra que ele tem dirigido por horas. Uma xícara de café antes dele ir embora seria o mínimo da cortesia.

É estranho estar de volta no apartamento novamente. Ele passa um tempo procurando suas chaves e ainda mais tempo para abrir a porta. Há um leve cheiro de poeira no ar, Harry pensa ao que ele acende a luz, iluminando as paredes brancas, as prateleiras vazias, as bancadas da cozinha arrumada. As cortinas estão todas abertas e para além do rio, as luzes da cidade brilham. Lentamente Harry coloca suas chaves em cima da bancada vazia.

-Café? Não tenho leite - Harry acrescenta, mas Draco balança a cabeça.

-Chá está ótimo.

Harry não ficou longe por muito tempo, mas por alguma razão ele tem dificuldade em se lembrar onde tudo estava. O açúcar fica na segunda ou terceira prateleira? Ele abre um armário para pegar as canecas, mas acaba que é um cheio de copos. Ele poderia muito bem estar na casa de um estranho. Ao que eles esperam a água ferver, Draco senta na bancada no meio da cozinha e traça uma mão ao longo da quina.

-Já teve uma árvore de natal aqui - ele observa.

Harry olha para ele.

-Você se lembra…?

-Não realmente. É difícil de lembrar. Mas havia luzes, não havia?

Sim. Harry se lembra daquele momento quieto, enterrado nas profundezas de Dezembro. Draco, de pé sozinho, iluminado pelo débil brilho das luzes natalinas. Harry havia tentado tocar nele e ele desapareceu como um fantasma. Antes de suas mãos sequer terem tempo de se tocarem. Harry olha por um momento para sua própria mão, o jeito que seu punho flexiona ao que ele pega a chaleira e coloca a água. _Isso é real_ , Harry pensa, mas ele deve ter dito em voz alta; Draco olha para ele por um longo momento antes de olhar para a bancada, seus dedos ainda distraidamente traçando a superfície da bancada.

-Estou ficando bom nisso - Draco diz - Em diferenciar. Memórias e sonhos e realidade.

Então não há mais motivo para contato humano, Harry pensa de forma enfadonha. Ele empurra a xícara de chá de Draco por cima da bancada, resistindo à tentação de deixar seus dedos tocarem. Parece ser um assunto comum em seus pensamentos nessa noite, ele pensa. Mãos, alcançando uma a outra. Não seria estranho, a Marca Negra de Draco perto de sua _Não devo contar mentiras_?

-Talvez eu estivesse errado - Draco diz e Harry olha para ele surpreso.

-O que?

-Talvez eu estivesse errado - Draco repete, seu olhar intenso e minucioso - Talvez nós poderíamos ter sido amigos.

A aurora se aproxima, Harry pensa, olhando para além de Draco, para o vidro das portas deslizantes. É um pouco mais do que uma mancha azul-clara no horizonte, hesitantemente tocando as estrelas mais baixas. Por um momento, ele poderia sonhar com aquilo tudo. Sempre viajando, dirigindo para sempre com Draco. Para as vastas fileiras de montanhas da Escócia, e os rios e cachoeiras do Peak District, e eles irão ver as estrelas no Santuário do Céu escuro, e ver as flores silvestres de Wiltshire florescerem, e as colheitas de canola, e todo ano eles retornarão para Snowdonia para ficar de pé na beirada do mundo, e as memórias favoritas de Harry serão prendidas juntamente com pequenas luzes de Natal e os ventos do inverno da costa da Cornualha.

E então ele lembra que Draco passou três anos preso no passado, onde ele achou que fosse morrer, incapaz de tocar alguém, sua voz abafada, sua presença despercebida. Por três longos anos. Claro que após isso seria surreal, e claro que ele sorriria para Harry e andaria com ele ao longo dos penhascos brancos de Dover a compartilhar suas memórias de infância. É apenas gratidão, nada mais. Ele só iniciava contato para assegurar a si mesmo de que era real.

E agora que ele sabe que é real ele vai cair na real. Ele agradecerá Harry pelo chá, se levantará e sairá pela porta como se fosse fácil. Como se lhe custasse nada, e talvez custasse mesmo.

Harry não quer pensar no preço que ele terá que pagar. Então é autopreservação que o faz sacudir a cabeça, se recusando a olhar para Draco, mantendo seu olhar fixo na bancada da cozinha ao que ele responde.

-Acho que estava certo, na verdade. Não poderíamos ter sido amigos - ele não se atreve a erguer o olhar, optando em vez disso a cautelosamente mexendo a colher no chá. Ele observa os pequenos grânulos se dissolverem. O silêncio se alonga por um longo tempo antes de Draco falar.

-Você disse que eu mudei - há algo em sua voz que Harry não havia escutado antes, mas ainda assim ele não olha para ele.

-É, bom… - Harry tenta focar no chá à sua frente, tendo a certeza de que cada grânulo derrete - Eu só não acho que poderíamos ter sido amigos.

Draco fica em silêncio por um longo tempo novamente. Harry, por fim, arrisca uma olhada em sua direção. Draco não está olhando para ele, ele pensa aliviado. Ele está encarando a vista da porta da varanda, encarando as luzes da cidade, os trens lentamente se rastejando nos trilhos.

-E agora? - ele diz, seu olhar inesperadamente açoitando o de Harry. Harry lhe dá um rápido e desconfortável sorriso antes de desviar o olhar novamente.

-Bom, acho que podemos ser amigos. Suponho que não seja inesperado, tendo em vista que fui eu quem resolveu seu caso e o trouxa do passado - ele tenta sorrir novamente.

Após um longo momento, Draco se levanta.

-Então é uma questão de gratidão - ele diz lentamente.

-Acho que sim.

-Bom - Draco diz, tirando a chave do carro do bolso - É melhor eu ir.

-O que, agora? - Harry pergunta surpreso, olhando para ele. Draco encontra seu olhar, sem piscar, sua expressão firme como se fosse algo carvado de uma pedra. Sem denunciar nada, Harry pensa abruptamente, apesar de ser uma ideia idiota porque eles estão dizendo adeus, não compartilhando segredos. Draco cruza o cômodo e abre a porta, parando por um momento para olhar para Harry.

-Se é uma questão de gratidão, então obrigado.

Então ele vai embora, fechando aporta atrás de si.

Harry cruza o cômodo após um longo tempo, abrindo a porta para a varanda. O caloroso ar do verão acaricia seu rosto e ele se vira para encarar a fraca brisa, sentindo-a sussurrar pelo seu cabelo. Ele se apóia na grade da varanda, olhando a rua abaixo, e após alguns minutos ele vê o Renault, os faróis como fantasmas pela estrada ao que passa por ela. Ele observa até que as luzes vermelhas de trás desaparecem na escuridão.

Ao longe, o céu se ilumina só um pouco mais.

*

-Você tem ideia - Hermione diz, andando de um lado para o outro em frente à sua lareira - do quão preocupado nós estávamos?

-Eu realmente sinto muito.

-Você já disse isso.

-Dê um tempo ao cara - Rony se intromete, esfregando de forma cansada as olheiras embaixo dos olhos - Malfoy tem arrastado ele por metade do país. Você parece horrível - ele acrescenta, se referindo a Harry.

-Não diga isso - Hermione diz alarmada, ainda andando de um lado para o outro na sala de estar e quase tropeçando em uma pilha de seus próprios livros - Ele está bem. Você está bem, não está, Harry? Digo, você nos diria se… não estivesse.

O coração de Harry afunda com culpa quando vê o olhar ansioso de Hermione.

-Eu… Eu estou bem.

Rony franze o cenho.

-Qual é, cara. Tem algo acontecendo, não somos estúpidos. Por que você foi embora?

-Eu não sei… só…

-Foi estresse? - Hermione pergunta - Eu sei que eles te ofereceram aquela promoção para Auror Chefe e… ah, Harry - ela adiciona com uma infelicidade abrupta - Seu supervisor passou as últimas três semanas freneticamente tentando de contactar. Eu… Eu não sei se você vai conseguir a posição Auror Chefe agora.

-Definitivamente que não. O time precisa de alguém em quem confiar, eu os ouvi dizendo - Rony percebe a expressão de Hermione - O que? Apenas dizendo a verdade.

-Eu não quis que isso acontecesse - Harry protesta.

Hermione morde os lábios.

-Fico feliz que esteja bem, mas… o que você estava _pensando_? Está tudo bem?

-Eu não estava pensando, na verdade - Harry admite - Eu só… não foi por causa do trabalho. Eu fui embora porque…

Eles aguardam pacientemente, ambos olhando para ele com a mesma expressão de expectativa.

-Você foi embora porque…? - Hermione incita após um longo minuto.

-Por causa de Draco - Harry murmura por fim. Rony franze o cenho.

-Olha, sei que não deve ter sido divertido para ele, preso no passado por três anos, mas você não é responsável pela recuperação dele, Harry. Você cumpriu com seu trabalho, você o localizou, era tudo que você precisava fazer.

Harry geme e coloca seu chá de lado, enterrando a cabeça nas mãos.

-Também não é isso. Não é sobre obrigação ou senso de dever.

-Então é o quê? - Hermione pressiona.

Harry não levanta a cabeça. Eles estão tentando bastante entender, ele pensa infeliz. Afinal de contas, é ele quem está sendo irracional aqui - aparecendo na casa deles às seis da manhã, desarrumado e desesperadamente precisando de chá e uma conversa - e ambos merecem uma explicação. Mas que Merlim o ajude, ele não tem uma.

-Não sei, eu só queria ir embora - ele balbucia por fim, olhando para eles.

Rony e Hermione trocam um olhar e não dizem nada.

*

Ele nunca foi particularmente afeiçoado ao apartamento antes - ele apenas existiu, como a gravidade, e ele tinha que tolerar. Porém, o tempo todo ele se encontra atormentado por ele toda tarde. A cozinha vazia, as paredes brancas que o fazem sentir como se ele estivesse em um escritório em vez de uma casa. Pessoas normais possuem fotos de sua família e amigos, ele lembra a si mesmo, e ele tenta colocar uma foto dele, Hermione e Rony na parede, mas fica estranho. Uma pequena foto no centro de uma vasta extensão de um vazio branco. Isso só faz ele se sentir imensamente triste.

O trabalho é a mesma coisa. Ele desapareceu por três semanas - três semanas - nenhum recado deixado, nenhum aviso - e, fosse qualquer outra pessoa, teria sido demitida, mandada embora sem referências. Enquanto seus supervisores o repreendem - _este é seu último aviso; se não fosse pela sua habilidade excepcional e qualificação; você tem muita sorte de ter colegas compreensíveis_ \- não é nada mais do que ameaças vazias. Eles até o acobertaram - Harry Potter desaparecendo não era uma publicidade muito desejada, aparentemente, e eles disseram ao resto do departamento que ele foi mandado para ajudar os Inomináveis em uma missão ultra secreta. No primeiro dia que Harry voltou para o trabalho, seus colegas todos lhe parabenizaram por seu trabalho e lhe deram as boas vindas. Harry tentou retribuir seus sorrisos mas de alguma forma não conseguiu.

Todos os projetos de antes lhe aguardam. Prender um homem tentar fazer um dinheirinho extra através de um negócio secundário e ilegal de poções. Planejando suas estratégias de segurança para um aparecimento público do Ministro. Harry fica de pé na chuva, o corpo reto em seus robes bem passados, olhando à sua frente ao que o Ministro zanza de um lado para o outro escutando às massas. Ele supervisa um protesto organizado, silenciosamente de guarda no St. Mungus ao que os bruxos e bruxas balançam placas exigindo a revogação de recentes regulações no que diz respeito a poções para a saúde. Uma bruxa tenta entrar à força pelas portas, gritando enraivecida, e é rapidamente é dominada pelos funcionários do Departamento de Execução de Lei Mágica. A chuva cai morna na pele de Harry, sem oferecer um alívio do calor mormacento de Julho. Todo mundo parece incomodado pela humidade, seus temperamentos no limite e seus rostos sempre úmido.

Quando Harry vai para casa naquela noite, ele fica de pé na varanda e bebe sctoch e observa os trens indo e vindo.

Ele apenas os amava, ele se lembra de pensar uma vez, porque eles iam aos lugares.

*

Ele não vai se tornar Auror Chefe. Eles dizem a ele que eles estão considerando outro candidato e lhe dão um olhar desaprovador, repetindo as mesmas palavras de Rony: "Nós precisamos de alguém mais… confiável" eles dizem. Williamson o leva para um canto e o assegura de que, se a posição estiver vaga em alguns anos e Harry já tiver "se decidido", ele ainda deveria se candidatar.

Duas semanas após seu retorno, ele se senta em seu velho escritório de Divisão Investigativa. Holdsworth, apesar de seu olhar cortante e lábios firmemente pressionados, o manteve para ele.

-Sentindo falta do antigo lugar? - ela pergunta, parada na entrada. Harry senta na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha, apesar da leve pátina de poeira em cima.

-Sim - ele diz sincero, então desvia o olhar - Suponho que não há muita chance de retornar, não depois que eu desapareci por três semanas.

Holdsworth olha para ele, inclinando a cabeça como ela faz sempre quando acha algo particularmente interessante.

-Pessoas que desaparecem são nossas especialidade - ela diz e então se vira e vai embora.

Harry encara a entrada da porta vazia por um longo tempo, então lentamente abre a gaveta da escrivaninha. Todos os antigos arquivos ainda estão ali, incluindo… Ele pega a pasta azul clara e abre-a.

_Número fo caso: L10-332-5_

_Data arquivada: 10 de setembro de 2003_

_Classificação do Caso: Encerrado; localizado vivo._

_Nome: MALFOY, Draco._

_Outros nomes: Nenhum._

Ele vira a página. Há a foto que Narcisa lhe deu e a respiração de Harry pára por um momento. Duas longas semanas desde que ele viu aquele rosto. Draco o encara, seus olhos da cor de um céu momentos antes de uma tempestade, sua boca pequena e séria. Harry traça a ponta dos dedos pela foto. Um movimento que ele nunca pessoalmente ousou fazer em Draco. Mas o Draco na foto apenas o encara, sem se mover ao que os dedos de Harry traçam pelas suas bochechas.

 _Sinto sua falta_ , Harry pensa, mas ele ainda não tem a coragem de dizer isso em voz alta.

Lentamente ele fecha o arquivo, Draco desaparecendo por debaixo das páginas.

*

Julho se transforma em Agosto. Harry para de pé nos degraus do edifício do Ministério, queixo erguido, o olhar adiante sempre. Seus pés doem. O alto sol da tarde o castiga, criando uma gota de suor em seu cenho. À sua esquerda, Rony está igualmente silencioso e parado. Há alguma distância, os protestantes se enfurecem. A economia não anda muito bem e dentro do Ministério houve boatos sobre aumentar os impostos. Um bruxo em frente a Harry enraivecidamente abana uma placa sobre isso.

-Senhor, por favor, se afaste da entrada do Ministério - Harry diz - Empregados do Ministério tem odireito de acessar o prédio sem assédio.

-Assédio? Ah, protestar é assédio, é? - o homem se agita - Não fique aí parado e me diga que meu sofrimento é uma inconveniência! Você tem um bom e confortável trabalho no Ministério…

-Senhor, por favor, se afaste da entrada do Ministério - Harry repete.

-... desempregado por seis meses! Mas o Ministério não se importa, se importa? Apenas envia trolls acéfalos que nem você para ficar parado aqui e repetir que nem um papagaio sobre regras.

Harry deixa o bruxo continuar com seu discurso raivoso. Sua poção polissuco vai passar logo, ele pensa. Ele odeia ter que tomá-la, mas que outra escolha ele tem? Como seus supervisores apontaram de cara, ele se tornaria um risco de segurança se aparecesse com ele mesmo.

Harry desvia o olhar brevemente para o límpido céu azul e pensa nas plantações de canola que em breve serão colhidas, as flores de um amarelo claro cortadas, as plantas deixadas para murchar nos últimos momentos do calor do verão.

Passos leves em uma plantação. Braços brevemente o envolvendo.

 _Está com você_.

*

No último dia de verão, quando o céu cor de safira já deu lugar a um céu azul claro e os raios solares ardentes se suavizaram, Holdsworth diz a Harry que há uma vaga na Divisão Investigativa.

-Não tenho qualificações - ele diz incerto.

-Inscrições terminam no dia dezoito de Setembro - Holdsworth diz decidida.

-Vou pensar nisso.

Ele pensa. Bastante. No dia seguinte - primeiro de Setembro - ele pergunta a Rony se ele gosta de trabalhar como Auror. Eles estão sentados no bar no Alquimista Louco, e Rony segura sua quarta cerveja amanteigada e parece pensativos ao que Harry faz a pergunta. Harry, esperando um 'sim, eu amo meu trabalho' imediato e entusiástico, se surpreende quando Rony responde.

-Acho que sim - Rony toma um longo gole de sua cerveja - Se lembra dos velhos tempos? Merlim, era loucura.

-Loucura total - Harry concorda - Nós costumávamos competir para ver quem dormia menos, lembra? Atkinson ainda detém o maior recorde, eu acho; quatro dias direto trabalhando.

-Costumávamos dormir no nosso escritório, e sobreviver de sanduíche da lanchonete mais perto - Rony diz, sorrindo - Mesmo assim era muito bom, não era?

-Fantástico - Harry retribui o sorriso de Rony, mas após um longo momento seu sorriso lentamente se desfaz - Aquela época era promissora. Viramos o departamento inteiro de cabeça para baixo. Mudamos todas as políticas de treinamento, nos livramos de toda a corrupção, criamos áreas de especialidades.

-É, e quando não estávamos fazendo mudanças radicais, estávamos indo atrás dos últimos Comensais da Morte - Rony balança a cabeça - Aquelas tarefas da batalha… você não as tem mais hoje em dia. Passando dias vigiando lugares, indo atrás de mestres das Artes das Trevas… claro, é muito bom que as coisas não são mais assim - Rony acrescenta rapidamente, uma retratação hesitante.

-É?

-Bom… sim, digo, sem Comensais da Morte, sem seguidores fanáticos… o trabalho enxugou muito desde a guerra - Rony diz, ainda sorrindo, mas sua voz é um pouco incerta - Na maior parte das vezes idiotas negociando no mercado negro e gente que faz poções sem licença. Esse tipo de coisa.

Harry olha para seu copo vazio, então o coloca de lado e chama a atenção do bartender.

-Glenmorangie, por favor. Puro. Vinte e cinco anos, se você tiver - Harry adiciona, e o bartender desaparece por um momento, reaparecendo balançando a cabeça.

-Tudo bem se for de dez anos?

Harry assente e paga. Rony faz uma careta.

-Por um preço desse é melhor que venha abençoada com Felix Felicis.

Harry não diz nada, distraidamente tomando um gole de sua bebida. Rony franze o cenho.

-Você gosta? - ele pergunta repentinamente. Harry olha para ele.

-Gosto do quê?

-Você gosta de ser Auror?

Harry encara a própria bebida, inclinando o copo lentamente e observando o whiskey ali dentro girando como redemoinho. As palavras saem relutantes de seus lábios.

-Costumava - ele diz.

Quando ele ousa a olhar, Rony não parece chocado ou até mesmo surpreso. Ele apenas assente e toma um outro gole da cerveja.

-É - ele diz - é por aí.

*

Merlim, ele tinha altas expectativas.

Quando ele tinha dezessete anos e achou que se sentiria daquele jeito para sempre. Que ele sempre iria querer ser Auror, porque ser Auror era exatamente como desviar de feitiços e ir atrás de pessoas e passar noites acolhedoras discutindo estratégias com seus dois melhores amigos. E então ele voltaria para casa ao final do dia, exausto mas feliz, entrando pela porta de um pequeno chalé em alguma região rural - algo meio em ruínas, como A Toca, ou antigo como Hogwarts - e Gina estaria ali, sorrindo, sempre jovem. Em seus sonhos, ele sempre tinha dezessete. Engraçado, isso. Ele esqueceu de envelhecer a si mesmo e Gina. Ele esqueceu das próprias ambições e escolhas de Gina, e ele esqueceu das praticalidades de um apartamento em Londres, e ele tinha esquecido como Aurores não tinham muita utilidades quando não havia guerra. Ele havia se esquecido de todos esses pequenos detalhes, o frio sussurro da realidade.

Mas se seu futuro não era como ele havia sonhado como seria, sem dúvida que muitos outros se sentiam do mesmo jeito. Simas Finnigan tinha claramente imaginado um futuro em que, por exemplo, não incluía ambos os pais morrendo na guerra. Justino Finch-Fletchley também, passando seu último ano de educacão fugindo, se escondendo de Sequestradores, sua mãe torturada até revelar onde estava o resto da família. Ou até mesmo Emília Bulstrode, que Harry ouviu ter sofrido ferimentos terríveis durante a Batalha de Hogwarts e terminou em um estado catatônico permanente, sua vida reduzida à cuidados paliativos. Nenhum desses estudantes, quando eles tinham onze anos e pisaram pela primeira vez no Salão Principal, vivos e nervosamente animados e a pura emoção de estar ali, poderiam ter imaginado tais futuros para si.

Harry se lembra daquele momento. Fazendo uma fila fora do Salão Principal, todo mundo se olhando, compartilhando um sentimento de admiração. Eles poderiam ser selecionados para qualquer casa, alcançar qualquer coisa, crescer e ser quem eles quisessem. Suas vidas lhe aguardavam, um presente ainda embrulhado. Harry se lembra o quão jovem Draco havia parecido na época, seu rosto ainda suavizado pela infância, vestes ainda um pouco grande demais para ele, as mangas puxadas. Independente do quão arrogante e pomposo Harry o havia achado no momento, Draco ainda teria parado do lado de fora da porta do Salão Principal e sonhado com o futuro ali dentro. Talvez ele tenha sonhado com brincadeiras de crianças, com popularidade e com amigos que o admirassem. Talvez ele tenha sonhado em se tornar uma estrela do Quadribol, exibindo movimentos cuidadosamente praticados em seu mais novo modelo de vassoura. Talvez ele tenha sonhado com sucesso acadêmico, impressionar todos seus colegas de classe e fazer seu pai orgulhoso.

Não importa. Todos esses sonhos se tornaram não mais do que poeiras e detritos, fragmentos esmagados por debaixo do peso da guerra. O peso de uma tinta preta em uma pele pálida.

Às vezes é impossível, Harry diz a si mesmo. Alguns sonhos são… inalcançáveis.

_Você acha que poderíamos ter sido amigos em Hogwarts?_

Inconscientemente, ele traça um dedo pelo seu lábio inferior.

*

Nove de Setembro.

Quatro anos do dia que Draco desapareceu.

É sábado. Verão ainda está suspenso no ar como um amigo conhecido, relutante em ir embora. Harry fica de pé na varanda e olha para o céu azul.

 _Alguns sonhos são impossíveis_.

Ele poderia fingir. Se ele se virasse, seria Dezembro. Tudo escuro em seu apartamento, apenas o brilho de luzinhas iluminando o cômodo. Draco vai estar ali próximo à árvore.

 _Você está aqui_ , Harry vai dizer, e Draco lhe lançará um daqueles olhares. Aquele que ele inclina a cabeça levemente e seus lábios se enrolam bem fracamente, uma risada escondida ali. E Harry dará um passo à frente e beijar aquele riso escondido, pressionar seus lábios contra o canto da boca de Draco, bem onde aquele sorrisinho cínico começa.

 _Então não olhe para trás_.

Harry olha para trás.

Através do chão vazio iluminado pelo sol, a interminável vastidão de paredes brancas parecem zombar dele. Aquele fotinho triste, bem no meio. Os rostos de Rony e Hermione não nada mais do que borrões pálidos.

Harry entra, lançando um último olhar para o céu azul sem nuvens antes de fechar a porta. Ele passa um dedo ao longo da bancada, sentindo todos os lugares vazios onde as pessoas deveriam estar. Silêncio onde deveria haver uma voz, às vezes suave e séria, às vezes leve e provocativa.

 _Está com você_.

Harry estende a mão e por um momento ele quase consegue sentir as flores de canola como penas em seus dedos, as estrelas em sua pele, uma mão por entre as suas.

Ele pisca, então lentamente abaixa sua mão.

Ao seu redor, um monte de poeira dança na luz do sol.

*

Eles são atribuídos uma nova tarefa na segunda. A pasta verde-escura cai na mesa de Harry com um barulho. A cabeça de Rony surge do divisor de cubículo.

-Uma nova missão.

-Percebi - Harry pega a pasta e abre. Um grupo de artistas charlatões internacionais estão usando poções do amor e feitiços de romance para tirar dinheiro de bruxos e bruxas mais velhos. Há locais, datas, fotos de suspeitos e páginas de declarações do banco. Harry franze a testa e vira a página, olhando as muitas datas e locais.

-Não há muito aqui - Harry diz.

-É, bom, é por isso que o pessoal de Execução de Lei passou para nós - Rony dá de ombros - Pearson está trabalhando em um mapa no momento, com sorte conseguiremos ver algum padrão.

-Falou com alguma das vítimas?

-Eles acham que não precisamos. Apenas organizar uma vigilância e feitiços de rastreamento e dentro de uma semana devemos conseguir desmantelar os charlatões.

Harry suspira audivelmente. Não fora sua intenção, mas Rony ergue uma sobrancelha e lhe lança um olhar perspicaz.

-Hermione quer saber se você vai vir hoje à noite para jantar?

-Tudo bem.

Rony lança a Harry um último olhar, então desaparece de vista, sentando-se de volta em sua mesa.

*

Harry visita seu escritório na Divisão Investigativa antes de terminar seu dia. Não, ele pensa por um momento antes de estremecer e balançar a cabeça. Não; não mais seu escritório.

Era para ele ter arrumado tudo, mas ele havia esquecido. Ou talvez ele tenha evitado pensar nisso. A porta se destranca com uma leve batida da varinha, como sempre. Falha na segurança, ele pensa automaticamente - eles deveriam ter removido a assinatura de sua varinha do escritório assim que ele partiu. Mas isso é pensar como um Auror - vigilância constante. Harry sorri torto. Ninguém quer invadir no escritório de Gente Desaparecida. Nada excitante aqui - nenhuma organização criminosa internacional ou informação terrorista. Apenas fotos de família com rostos sorridentes, pessoas há muito perdidas. Pessoas comuns, cuja apenas famílias e amigos amavam e sentiam falta. Consideradas desimportantes por todo o resto.

As janelas enfeitiçadas oferecem uma vista do pôr do sol por cima de Londres, iluminando o cômodo com suas últimas sombras débis de um crepúsculo nebuloso. Harry olha em volta do cômodo, por um momento avistando o cartão enviado pelo filho de Fenwick. _Obrigado por encontrar meu pai_ , a jovem letra desajeitada diz. _Significou muito_. Claro, quando Fenwick desapareceu, seu filho tinha apenas nove ou dez. Agora ele tem dezessete.

Nunca pára de impressionar Harry que as pessoas o agradecem. Ele passa meses as investigando, pedindo a elas que revivam memórias dolorosas ou difíceis, sentado e escutando a eles relembrarem pequenos hábitos ou hobbies de seus amados. E então encontra um esqueleto em um campo, ou um bilhete suicida, e tem de dizer a eles. E, que Merlim os ajudem, eles o _agradecem_. Com lágrimas nos olhos, eles o agradecem ao que ele lhes diz que seus amados estão mortos.

Harry lentamente percorre uma mão por cima de sua escrivaninha. Ele poderia estar solucionando um caso agora, trabalhando em algo importante…

Seu trabalho de Auror _é_ importante, ele relembra a si mesmo de forma irritada. Pessoas mais velhas, perdendo suas economias da vida para criminosos cobiçosos… claro que é importante. Bem mais importante, por exemplo, do que trazer alguém para casa.

Ele sai rapidamente do escritório, fechando a porta atrás dele com um pouco de barulho.

*

O apartamento está frio. Agora que Setembro realmente está a caminho, os últimos traços do calor do verão rapidamente se dissipa. Harry destranca a porta e pára antes de entrar no apartamento. Paredes brancas, assoalhos, bancadas vazias. Um quarto sem nada. Não há nada ali. Com uma sensação de tristeza, Harry se lembra das trilhas de rosas do jardim de Astoria, o cheiro adocicada de doces assando no forno, a música crepitante da Rádio Bruxa. Já faz um tempo desde que ele visitou Astoria e Matthew.

Harry fecha as cortinas. Brancas, ele pensa, encarando o material ao que ele lentamente as puxa sobre a janela. Por que é tudo branco nesse lugar? Ele entra no quarto. A mesma cama em que ele e Gina dormiram, bem-feita com lençóis brancos e cobertas de uma cor creme. Seu criado-mudo, anda em cima a não ser um copo d'água e um livro. _Flores para Algernon_. A única coisa pessoa nesse maldito lugar, a única coisa interessante, e ele roubou de Draco.

Ele não sente vontade de companhia esta noite, mas ele prometeu a Rony e Hermione. Harry retira suas vestes do trabalho e as pendura, então encara distraidamente seu guarda-roupa por um longo tempo antes de fechar a porta. Ele se acostumou a não usar vestes, especialmente durante essas três semanas. Ele comprou jeans e camisas durante a viagem espontânea. Draco havia comprado roupas mais formais e mantido-as bem passadas independentemente da hora da noite em que eles dirigiam. A observação havia feito Harry sorrir na hora.

Ele não se sente particularmente com vontade de sorrir agora.

Em vez disso, ele sai do quarto, indo para a porta da frente, escutando o eco de cada passo por todo o quarto vazio.

*

Já é um pouco mais tarde do que ele imaginava quando ele chega na casa de Rony e Hermione. O relógio anuncia oito horas assim que Hermione o faz entrar. Seus olhos estão brilhantes e suas bochechas estão levemente coradas.

-Já no vinho, Hermione? Que vergonha - Harry diz, sorrindo, e ela bate em seu braço.

-Não! Bom, só algumas taças. Você quer alguma coisa para beber? Ah, não se preocupe, eu sei como você toma alcool. Há uma garrafa de whiskey de barril envelhecido no porão.

-Obrigado - ele entra na cozinha; Rony está empulheirado na bancada, lendo uma cópia de _Quadribol Semanal_ , uma cerveja amanteigada próxima ao seu cotovelo. Ele lança um olhar a Harry.

-Atrasado como sempre - ele diz, sorrindo.

Eles entram em uma conversa fácil como sempre. Hermione se inclina do outro lado da bancada, uma taça de vinho em mãos, seus olhos brilhando enquanto ela se junta a eles ao que eles relembram seus dias em Hogwarts. as horas passam rápido; mesmo após terminaram o jantar, eles permanecem sentados na mesa de jantar. Harry segura uma cerveja amanteigada e encara a mesa, traçando desenhos de forma distraída na madeira, quando Rony fala.

-Vai atrás daquela posição na Divisão Investigativa, Harry?

Ele olha ergue o olhar. Rony está sorrindo para ele.

-Como você descobriu isso?

-Usei minha habilidade impressionante de Auror, claro - Rony se apoia de volta na cadeira - Melhor organizar seu currículo, as inscrições encerram amanhã.

-É, bom - Harry pára de traçar desenhos e toma um gole de sua cerveja - Não vou me candidatar.

Rony franze o cenho e troca um olhar com Hermione.

-Mas… você disse que não gostava do seu trabalho como Auror. Eu pensei…

-Eu fui Auror por sete anos - Harry diz - Sou bom nisso.

-Você é bom em investigação também - Hermione responde, franzindo a testa - Você solucionou dez casos em dezoito meses!

-E daí, então eu deveria simplesmente jogar para o alto sete anos de treinamento?

-Ninguém está dizendo isso - Rony parece irritado - Mas dê créditos a si mesmo. Você provavelmente subiria no rank bem rápido, não levaria muito tempo para ser promovido. Holdsworth está bem impressionada com você, especialmente depois que você solucionou o caso do Malfoy. Aquilo foi brilhante, Harry.

Harry não quer falar sobre Draco Malfoy. Ele encara o suor da garrafa e aguarda um longo momento antes de falar.

-Eu sempre quis ser Auror.

-Bom, as pessoas mudam, Harry - Hermione diz - Só porque você sempre quis ser algo, não significa que você não pode mudar. E sim, você investiu sete anos na sua carreira como Auror. Mas não tem mais sentido permanecer no departamento se você não está feliz…

-Estou feliz onde estou.

-Não está - Rony diz, pegando uma nova garrafa de cerveja - Foi o que disse para mim quando.

-Olha, deixa para lá, tá bom? - Harry explode - Eu só disse…

-Está com medo - Rony aponta sua cerveja para Harry, então a apóia novamente e tira a tampa - Patético, de verdade.

A boca de Harry cai.

-Com medo? Você está falando sério?

-Você está - Rony calmamente toma um gole da cerveja - Você está com medo de que se aceitar essa posição, isso significará que você estava errado sobre sempre querer ser Auror. E que você desperdiçou sete anos nisso. Mas isso é um jeito muito idiota de encarar as coisas. Tivemos momentos muito bons durante esses sete anos, não tivemos? Você foi feliz durante esses sete anos, não foi? Não foi um desperdício de tempo, então - Rony balança a cabeça - É como perder uma partida de Quadribol e então dizer que gostaria de nem ter jogado.

Harry fica em silêncio.

_Qual o propósitos disso? Sentado numa caixa, indo apenas onde uma outra pessoa o leva…_

-Tudo bem, cara? - Rony enruga a testa.

Harry ergue o olhar, mal prestando atenção. Ele assente, tenta sorrir, dizer alguma coisa.

Mas tudo em que ele consegue pensar é no quão perto ele chegou de nunca olhar para trás. Em nunca olhar para o retrovisor.

 _Mas isso não é você, é, Potter_?

Não. Não é.

*

Dezoito de Setembro.

Harry para de pé do lado de fora da porta do escritório. Ele tem andado de um lado para o outro por uns bons vinte minutos, um bolo de papel em uma mão. Três vezes, em seu andar inquieto, ele quase trombou contra secretárias de aparência irritadiças.

-Posso te ajudar - elas lhe perguntaram e ele balançou a cabeça em todas as vezes.

Em algum lugar, o relógio anuncia que é de tarde. Harry respira fundo, se endireita e olha em frente. Ele pára por um momento, então rapidamente dá três batidas na porta. Há uma longa pausa e então…

-Entre.

Harry abre a porta e entra no escritório. Holdsworth, revirando papéis em sua mesa, está olhando para ele com uma expressão de expectativa.

-Oi - Harry diz fraco - É… eu só pensei que… eu poderia - ele estende o papel - Minha inscrição.

-Obrigada, Potter - Holdsworth diz breve, estendendo a mão e pegando. Ela coloca em um lado de sua escrivaninha sem olhar para o papel - Isso é tudo?

Ele pausa.

-Eu… Eu só queria dizer que entendo agora. O que você disse quando falou que solucionar casos não é um jogo de Quadribol e que pessoas não são pomos.

-Muito bem, Potter - ela volta para sua papelada.

Ele entende a deixa e vai embora.

*

Uma tempestade se aproxima no dia seguinte e isso lembra a Harry daquela noite observando as tempestades chegando por cima do Mar Céltico, a pele pálida de Draco e cabelo louro em um belo contraste contra as manchas escuras no céu.

Mas também, parece que tudo o faz lembrar de Draco ultimamente. As noites o fazem lembrar do mar de estrelas em Snowdonia e os ventos solitários do outono o fazem lembrar da costa da Cornualha castigada pelas ondas. O tempo bom traz a sensação das amarelas flores de canola e céus azul-claros, e a chuva o faz pensar em adormecer no Renault, escutando o leve açoitar do limpador de pára-brisas, vendo as gotas de água escorrendo pelo para-brisa. Observando os punhos de Draco flexionando ao que ele faz a curva.

Um Renault Mégane coupé de 2002. Harry se lembra da primeira vez que o viu, a lona caindo como bandagem, a poeira dançando pelo ar. Não é um carro de luxo; não é nada espetacular. Mas é o carro de Draco e Harry sente falta dele tanto quanto de Draco. Tanto quanto ele sente falta do límpido céu noturno, e auto-estradas e luzes de árvores de Natal e penhascos ventosos e plantações de canolas e do jeito que os olhos de Draco rapidamente olhavam pelo retrovisor.

Harry só quer ir para casa.

*

Então ele vai. Na luz dourada do outono, ele vai para a Mansão. Um elfo-doméstico atende à sua batida hesitante, observando Harry com seus grandes olhos antes de fazer uma mesura e o deixar entrar na área da recepção.

-Por favor, esteja esperando aqui. Vou buscar a Senhora…

-Não, eu… - estou aqui por causa de Draco, na verdade.

O elfo-doméstico enruga a testa, então assente e desaparece. Ele se ausenta por tanto tempo que Harry começa a se perguntar se morreu no caminho. Ele se vira e olha o corredor, com cadeiras desconfortáveis e longas e pequenas mesas de canto cheios de fotografias, e pega um dos porta-retratos. Draco sorri para ele e Harry retorna.

Passos. Harry ergue o olhar.

Draco é muito bom em disfarçar sua expressão em uma neutra, Harry pensa. Quando ele quer, ele esconde suas emoções tão facilmente. Ainda assim, Harry reúne sua coragem, se recusando a baixar o olhar agora.

-Vem dar uma volta? - ele pergunta casualmente.

Draco olha para ele. 

*

Outono chegou verdadeiramente em Wiltshire. As plantações são de um dourado pálido; as árvores parecem em chamas no sol da tarde, suas folhas vermelhas acendidas. Draco dirige ao longo de uma estrada estreita, o mesmo tipo de estrada em que Harry passou horas aprendendo a dirigir. Uma árvore de carvalho afrente se curva, lançando sombras distorcidas no carro por um breve momento, e isso lembra Harry das árvores galesas de Snowdonia.

Todos os rios levam ao mar.

O distante sino de aviso; Draco diminui na passagem em nível e aguarda.

Harry olha para ele.

-Eu estava errado, sabe.

-Errado sobre o quê? - Harry descansa ambas as mãos no volante, encarando a estrada do outro lado da passagem.

-Acho que poderíamos ter sido amigos - Harry diz baixo.

Draco não move seu olhar.

-Sério? - ele pergunta, soando incrédulo - Você parecia pensar diferente mais cedo.

O trem quase se aproxima da passagem.

Agora ou nunca.

Ele estende o braço e pega a mão de Draco. Draco parece surpreso, mas não resiste.

-É, bem - Harry diz -, ir embora é fácil. Voltar para casa é difícil.

Ele levanta a mão de Draco, levantando mais seu pulso, e beija a pele macia abaixo da cauda em tinta escura da Marca Negra. 

O trem passa por eles.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry conhece a jornada de cor. É como respirar, é como dizer o próprio nome, é como ficar de pé na noite e inclinar a cabeça para trás para olhar as estrelas.

É exatamente como a primeira jornada, ou a última, ou cada uma delas. Todas as pequenas familiaridades, entrando em seu coração como velhos amigos. Luzes da cidade passando por seus lados, um borrão, uma longa corrente de um brilho interminável. Mas ele não precisa das luzes. Ele não precisa ver. Ele conhece o caminho, ele sempre saberá seu caminho para casa.

As luzes se decaem em subúrbios, o orvalho da noite acumulando nos bancos e balanços do parque. Se ele olhar para cima, vai parecer que o céu está explodindo. Todas aquelas estrelas, estourando pelo céu escuro. A lua está baixa, prateada e redonda como uma moeda. Ele consegue pensar nas estrelas, ou na lua, ou qualquer coisa e tudo com que ele gostaria de sonhar. Ele não precisa focar. Ele nem precisa se lembrar qual é a próxima esquina, qual estrada. O mapa está gravado em sua pele, em milhares de diferentes sardas e cicatrizes e constelações. Ele não tem que se lembrar de nada.

Ele vira em uma curva. As luzes estão desaparecendo. Vira outra esquina. Agora não há nada a não ser escuridão e as estrelas. As plantações, bem ali, e isso lhe traz à tona todas aquelas memórias de verão, todo aquele tempo dirigindo, dirigindo e as flores de canola brilhando de uma forma de parar o coração contra um céu de uma cor em chamas.

Ele vira em outra curva. As memórias vívidas de verão desaparecem, mas tudo bem. Ele está indo para casa agora. Em frente. Sem mais curvas, apenas uma extensa e longa estrada que continua.

O cascalho da entrada da garagem se esmaga por debaixo dos pneus do carro. Isso lembra Harry neve, branca e fresca e crepitante por debaixo dos pés. Ele sempre amou invernos. E verões. Ou um ou outro, seus amigos diriam, mas Harry acha perfeitamente normal amar as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

A batida da porta faz um único eco. Ele segue em frente, fazendo seu caminho ao longo do pequeno caminho serpenteado. Passa pelas flores silvestres que escapam de seus canteiros; passa pelas jasmins, brilhando debaixo da lua. Rumo à porta da frente, pintada com um verde escuro, a mesma cor que a da hera que aparece em volta das paredes de pedra.

Ele abre a porta. Luzes se derramam, um brilho suave. Harry entra, fechando a porta atrás dele. Do outro lado do cômodo, chamas tremeluzem na lareira. Draco, enroscado na poltrona com um livro, olha para ele.

-Você está em casa - ele diz.

Harry atravessa o cômodo, se inclina e o beija.

-É - ele diz - estou em casa.

*

Mais tarde, na profunda escuridão da noite, Harry sonha com longas estradas e plantações escuras, estradas intermináveis, todas levando em direção a uma aurora da cor de plantações de canola, a cor das folhas de outono, a cor de tardes preguiçosas de verão. Ele olha em direção à vívida chama do céu límpido e então dá um passo para frente.

Ao que ele se mexe na cama, Draco o puxa para perto.


End file.
